Naruto Meets Yugi Duelist & Ninja Chaos Revised
by Harem Master123
Summary: Naruto and his friends receive a visitor from another world, who is going to help them big time! Adopted from DJ Rodriguez. Turned into Yugi/Harem. (Not Yami)
1. Prolouge

Naruto meets Yugi- Duelist & Ninja Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez

I adopted this and I'm going to continue this!

I also changed the pairing to Yugi/Harem, but no fear Temari is still in it!

All of the first 27 chapters, are the original chapters from the original fic, but after that will be my chapters!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue

The date was November 12th, 2005. It was a typical day in the land of Egypt, hot and dry. People went about their business, be it shopping in the bazaar or keeping cool from the hot sun. However, there was a slight problem with this normalcy. Underneath a pyramid, a mighty duel was taking place between two unlikely humans.

One was Yugi Motou, and his opponent was surprisingly his dark side, Yami. His real name was Pharaoh Atemu, who existed 3,000 years ago.

It had been a tiring quest for the small teenager, but he had managed to defeat the true evil soul that rested in the Millennium Ring. Also, he had managed to gather all seven Millennium Items and bring them back to Atemu's sarcophagus in Egypt. He put them in designated spots on the object, and his dark side was sent free. However, there was a slight twist to this.

In order for Atemu to pass on into the afterlife, he had to duel and lose to someone fair and square. No one volunteered to do this, except for Yugi. It was called "Duel of Destiny", and it was to test Yugi's true strength.

Everyone that knew Yugi personally where there; Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Duke Devillin, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, and Ryou Bakura.

Currently, Yugi had a _Mystic Swordsman Lv. 5_ on his side of the field… and Atemu had all three Egyptian God monsters on his side of the field. The Pharaoh kept the Egyptian God cards, while Yugi had to rely on his own deck to win.

'This is not good! Yami has all three God cards out now, and I don't have anything in my hand that can defeat them!', Yugi thought. 'Still, I need to find a way to defeat them! I can't give up now!'.

Then, a voice came out of nowhere. It was a female voice, soft yet strong. It stated, "_Atemu, your destiny is complete. However, Yugi's destiny is halfway done. He has much more to accomplish before Destiny lets him rest. Yugi, your mission is over here. But, else where… you are needed._".

The Millennium Items started to glow with golden energy, as did the Egyptian God cards! The whole pyramid shook, winds whipping up everywhere in a huge twister-like way. The monsters roared in confusion, and the humans were just as confused as ever.

'Who was that! What did she mean!', was the thought on everyone's mind.

In a burst of power, a black void appeared between Atemu and Yugi! "It's a rift! It's an actual rift!", Seto shouted out.

"What in the Hell is a rift, Rich-Boy!", Joey exclaimed over the howling winds. He was holding on to Serenity, keeping them both anchored to the ground.

"It's a tear in time and space, idiot! I don't know how, but something major occurred to let a rift open up!", Seto replied as he prevented Mokuba from being sucked into it.

Yugi was screaming in a panic, lifting off the ground slowly and entering the rift. The black rift seemed to be pulling only him in! However, the Egyptian Gods started to be sucked in too! Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra were being sucked in opposite of where Yugi was. The Pharaoh was confused, especially when the cards on his Duel Disk were actually torn away and being engulfed in the swirling vortex.

"HELP ME!", Yugi exclaimed loudly before going completely in the rift. Before anyone could jump in and save him, the rift closed back up.

Atemu sank to his knees, tears coming from his eyes. He could not believe it. Once again, he was separated from his hikari. Only this time, he and the others had no idea on how to bring him back.

"Aibou… AIBOU!", Atemu screamed in anger and pain. The others were taking the news just as badly as he was, especially Téa and Rebecca.

"YUGI!", was the scream shouted by both girls.

Inside the rift

Yugi was racing through time and space, everything going fast around him. All he could see was swirling colors of dark purple, black, green, and blue. Energy was crackling everywhere around him in the form of small lighting bolts, and it was seeping into his body.

He screamed in immense pain, feeling a white-hot energy coursing through him. It was too much for him to handle after ten minutes, and he passed out.

What he did not know was that the immense magical energies of the Millennium Items and the Egyptian God monsters (who were still behind him, floating as well), were being absorbed into his body.

In another dimension

A blonde ninja was being surrounded by four other shinobis. His name was Deidara, a member of the dreaded and feared organization Akatsuki. He had previously succeeded in capturing and kidnapping the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. The young man was leader of the Sand Village.

The Akatsuki desired the evil sand demon Shukaku, which so happened to inhabit the body of Gaara. However, much to Deidara's dismay, he had been tracked down and followed by shinobi from the Leaf Village. The Leaf and Sand were allies, so it was little wonder for the Leaf ninjas to be rescuing Gaara.

The Leaf Village had their own demon container, one far more powerful (and loud to boot) then Gaara. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, hero to the Leaf and container of the most powerful animal demon of them all, Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed fox. The Atkatsuki was also targeting the loudmouth blonde, but he just ran to the open to try and save his friend Gaara.

With him was Haruno Sakura, their sensei Kakashi, and an old women from the Sand Village Chiyo. They were accompanied by Gai, who was also a sensei same as Kakashi. His students who came as well were Neji, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee. The team took a different direction then Naruto and his team, Neji using his family Bloodline Limit the Byakugan to track down Gaara.

However, the groups were too late. Shukaku was sucked out of Gaara's body, a process that was quite painful and caused the young man to die. Deidara tried to flee with the Kazekage's body in tow, but Naruto and Kakashi gave chase. Two Akatsuki members held Sakura and Chiyo back, and the two ladies proceeded to kick their asses.

Deidara was in the air on a gigantic bird, but Naruto and Kakashi managed to bring it and him down via teamwork. Gaara was freefalling, until Naruto used his _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ to create two clones to catch and recover his body. Naruto was extremely pissed at Deidara, and it showed in his snarling face.

"I'll bash you.", he said coldly before losing it.

He was so enraged by Gaara's death that he took in a great amount of Kyuubi's chakra, causing the demon fox to be released and taking over Naruto's body. As he pounded the living daylights out of Deidara, his form started to change. Some of his teeth transformed into canine ones, protruding out slightly. His royal blue eyes were now crimson as blood, slits replacing the round orbs. And finally, his whisker marks become furry and darker.

The red demon chakra molded around his body, taking the shape of a large red fox. It was truly a sight to behold, in fear at least.

It was all out with Naruto as he fought Deidara, but the chakra started to burn him from the inside out! Kakashi had seen enough, and placed a ward on Naruto's forehead. The demon chakra was resealed back in Naruto, which was a good thing for all.

Deidara tried to escape, but was soon surrounded by Kakashi and Gai's teams. All members surrounded the jerk, who knew that he could not escape or fight them off. Just as the group closed in on him, his body started to bulge from under his large coat. It was a last resort to use with the Akatsuki member.

"You let you all see the ultimate form of art. Art is a… BANG!", he shouted out as he started to concentrate.

Neji was using his Bloodline ability the entire time, and his eyes were just running with visable veins. He scanned the man's chakra, and his eyes widened as he found out what he was up to. "Everyone, please leave the area immediately!", he exclaimed loudly.

Everyone looked up, finally seeing the tremendous danger they were all in. Naruto's clones took Gaara's body away, while the rest tried to scatter away from the suicidal ninja. "We're not going to make it!", Neji exclaimed, realizing that all were going to be caught in a blast of tremendous proportion.

Deidara detonated, releasing all of his chakra like a bomb. The heroes/heroines were too near the explosion, and everyone prepared for the blast that was to be heading their way. Oddly, it never came. They all gazed back to where Deidara stood, and in his place was a massive black vortex!

"What the Hell is that!", Rock Lee exclaimed. The rift was sucking in the blast, making it safe for the Leaf and Sand shinobi/kunoichi. But, it was not over yet.

As soon as the rift appeared, the skies darkened and lighting started to pour out like rain from the clouds! Strange enough, however, was that all of the lighting was striking the place were Deidara once stood at. The wind started to pick up, blowing around the humans violently like a tornado.

"What the Hell is this! What's going on!", Naruto yelled out.

"I can't see anything!", Sakura exclaimed, shielding her eyes from dirt and debris.

Slowly, the lighting and wind started to subside. In a few moments, the sky returned to normal and the clouds dissolved away. The winds died down, leaving only a gentle breeze. But, shinobi/kunoichi were still on alert. To them, stuff like that only occurred when something major was on its way. Kakashi used his one Sharingan eye to spot for trouble, as did Neji with his two Byakugan eyes.

"There is no more danger. But, we are not alone.", Kakashi stated as he gazed at the area where Deidara stood. Smoke was pouring out of the place where lighting struck.

The Naruto clones held Gaara in a high tree while everyone on the ground stared at the spot. Slowly, the smoke started to clear. But, what they saw shocked them all. Lying on the ground was a small form, but it was not Deidara. That guy blew himself up, so he was long gone.

"What is that?", Tenten inquired.

Sakura gazed at it more, then exclaimed, "It's a body!"

Ten-Ten chose to go closer, trying to see the body further. What she saw puzzled her greatly. She saw a young boy, looking around 16 or 17 years of age. He had weird, spiky tri-colored (black, violet, golden) hair and was wearing a blue uniform of sorts that she had never seen before in her life. On his right arm was a strange device, one that she nor any other had encountered before.

"Guys, you better take a look at this!", Ten-Ten yelled out, her eyes still fixated on the form of the strange boy.

All of them gathered around her and the prone body, and needless to say, all were very surprised on seeing the young man. "Is he alive?", Chiyo inquired.

Gai bent down and checked the kid's pulse. "He's alive. Appears to be merely unconscious, but not a scratch on his body though.", he told all of them.

"Where did he come from? I can tell he's not from around here.", Kakashi stated.

"He must have come out of that rift. That's the only logical explanation", Sakura put in.

"Kakashi-sensei, please. We need to help Gaara!", Naruto cried out as the two clones appeared with Gaara's body in tow.

"Please, set him by this young man's side.", Chiyo instructed them. The two clones laid the body next to the stranger's, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now what?", Naruto inquired.

(Author's Notes: Please give me ideas for Yugi's harem!)  
(R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto meets Yugi- Duelist & Ninja Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me! :D

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1

Naruto and his comrades were surrounding the body of Gaara, while Kakashi, Neji, and Gai kept their eyes on the mysterious person that had just arrived in a very bizarre fashion. Sakura knelt beside Gaara, using her medical skills that Tsunade taught her. Chiyo was by her side, but it seemed that she had a plan of her own. Everyone waited for Sakura's medical analysis.

"Sakura-chan?", Naruto whispered, hoping Gaara was all right.

Sakura looked at him, her expression pained, then looked back down and shook her head.

Naruto had tears coming out of his blue eyes, his fists clenched tightly and his expression a mixture of sadness and anger. Everyone had their heads down, paying their respect to Gaara. However, Chiyo was acting differently.

"Why…", whispered Naruto. "Why Gaara…". His voice got louder. "Why is it always Gaara…". He finally cried out, "To have him die like this…! He's the Kazekage…! And he had just become the Kazekage at that!".

"Calm yourself down a little… Uzumaki Naruto.", Chiyo said.

Naruto turned to her sharply. "Shut up! If you Suna Shinobi hadn't gone and put a monster inside of him, none of this wouldn't have happened! Did you even try asking Gaara what he was feeling! What did you mean by Jinchuuriki anyway! You people who made that word to call him, you're all just full of yourselves to begin with!"

None of the other nins said anything and let Naruto scream out his frustration, his pain, out. Kakashi, Gai, and Neji forgot the strange visitor for a second glance at the blonde ninja. Naruto hid his face in his arms as sobs racked his form. Sakura looked at him sadly, her heart breaking at the sight.

"Naruto…"

Naruto didn't hear her. "I can't even help Sasuke. I can't even… help Gaara either… A whole three years… I trained as hard as I could. And look at me. Not a single thing has changed in three years."

Unknown to them, a pair of glazed amethyst eyes watched them from half-closed eyelids. He moaned slightly, but no one heard him. Yugi stirred from his slumber, waiting for his vision to clear. He could barely make out the blurry figures talking next to him, but he did listen to everything they said, as it Naruto's cries that woke him up to start with. He didn't move for fear of strangers would turn their attention on him, and took the moment to wonder where he was. However, his attention was focused on the group of people that were on his right side.

'There's got to be someway I can help them! I know what its like to lose a friend, and I don't wish that kind of pain on anyone. There's got to be someway I can help them. I don't want to see anyone die!', he thought.

Just then, a female voice entered his mind, '_**Mortal, I can help you.**_'.

Yugi was stunned by the voice. Sure, he heard Yami in his mind a lot and got used to it, but hearing a female voice in his head just surprised him. '_Who are you? How are you in my mind?_', he inquired.

'_**I am Slifer the Sky Dragon. Much has happened, and we will tell you in time. For now, we must help this boy here. He still has a huge part to play in all of this.**_', the voice answered back.

Yugi was very surprised now. He had never had a mental conversation with a Duel Monster, yet alone one of the Egyptian God monsters. But for now, she was right. Explanations would have to wait for later.

'_Okay, tell me what I must do!_', he exclaimed quickly.

Meanwhile, Chiyo was about to touch Gaara's body… when she felt a very powerful force near them. "What the-! What is this strong aura I'm feeling?", she whispered in awe as she stopped the seals.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled expressions on their faces. Movement was heard behind them, and all turned to see that the young man had woken upand now standing. The real difference here was that he was covered in a mixture of white and crimson aura, and his eyes were as yellow as the sun.

Neji used his Byakugan eyes, but he soon howled in pain. He covered his eyes, stumbling a bit. The pain forced him to deactivate his Byakugan. 'He… He… he has two chakra sources, and they are immense! It's so strong, it nearly blinded me!', he thought. To him, this pair of chakra was even more strong then Naruto's when he faced him in the Chuunin exam in the past.

"_**Stand back, everyone. We will revive this mortal for you.**_", the teenager spoke. His voice was unworldly and deep, like a king who was speaking out to his people.

All of them backed off, as the stranger slowly walked towards Gaara. Naruto stayed near in case he tried anything suspicious. Yugi kneeled and put his right hand on Gaara's chest. Naruto whispered to Sakura, "What is he doing? Does he really think he could revive Gaara?".

Sakura whispered, "I think so. Naruto, I'm very confused on what he said. He said, 'We will revive him'. What did he mean by that? I mean, he's all alone.".

"I think not, Sakura.", Kakashi spoke next to her, scaring her a bit. "This boy has something else in him. What it is, I do not know. All I know is that he can blind anyone right now who has Byakugan eyes, and even my Sharingan is useless.".

This was serious news for them all. The stranger declared, "_**Realm beyond this mortal plane, open up your gates! We ask that you bring to us the soul of this fallen mortal here! HEAR OUR COMMAND, AND RETURN TO THIS MORTAL WORLD! RECLAIM YOUR BODY, AND LIVE AGAIN!**_".

The earth started to tremble and shake slightly, rocking everything in sight. Winds whipped everywhere, but it was less severe then what occurred earlier. Yugi raised his eyes to the skies and a brilliant column of white light came from the sky, hitting the stranger dead on the forehead. The white light then filtered down to the body of Gaara, the body twitching and shaking like a limp doll.

"What is this!", Ten-Ten exclaimed. This was something that was truly out of this world, for her at least.

"I don't know! This is beyond any kind of jutsu and skill I have seen!", Gai called out.

After a few minutes of wildness, the area seemed to calm down. The earth relaxed and the winds died down. The column of light was gone, and the bodies of the stranger and Gaara smoked slightly. The aura that covered the boy was gone, and his eyes returned to normal. Ten-Ten and Sakura were a bit taken in by this boy's deep violet eyes.

'They look so innocent, yet hold a fair amount of wisdom.', each thought.

Gaara's arm moved slightly, and his chest was starting to heave a little. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a very shocked group. "Hmmm… where am I? W-What happened?", he whispered softly.

To say everyone was stunned would have been a massive understatement. Naruto was jumping for joy, while everyone else just stood there with their mouths hanging open (Kakashi's couldn't been seen). This stranger was able to bring Gaara back from the dead! Chiyo checked him out, and her analysis was good.

"He is back, completely. This is no forbidden jutsu. This stranger brought the Kazekage back!", she exclaimed

Gaara's eyes turned upward to face the teenager, and everyone did the same. The tri-colored haired kid smiled, then closed his eyes and fainted.

"Sakura, see if he's alright!", Kakashi ordered.

Sakura did as she was told and upon inspecting the young man's lithe body, she told everyone that he was merely resting. "Whatever he did, it caused him to use up a lot of his chakra. He should be out for a few days.", she told her sensei.

"I have never seen him in all of my travels, nor any style of clothing that he is wearing.", Kakashi stated.

"Neither have I, Kakashi. The thing on his arm is even more strange. I have never seen anything like it before.", Gai added as he pointed to the strange rectangular shape on the boy's arm.

"So, what do we do with him?", Naruto inquired as he helped Gaara up.

Rock Lee suggested, "Let's bring him back to Konoha. I'm sure that Hokage-sama will know what to do.".

Neji added, "I agree with Lee. This boy did help us with Gaara, but he could still be a major threat to us all. I mean, we just witnessed him bring back Gaara from the Land of Death.".

Everyone was in silence for a while until Gaara spoke up. "Take him with you. I must return back to see how the others are doing.", he stated.

Naruto shook Gaara's hand firmly and said, "Okay. Good luck to you, Gaara. Its good to have you back with us.".

Gaara returned the gesture, and he and Chiyo left. Naruto, though weary of Yugi, felt grateful to him and volunteered to carry him. And all of them took off for the Leaf Village. While they walked back, the group talked and the topic was the stranger that did the impossible.

"Naruto, this is serious business here. I have not seen anything like this before. Even Orochimaru does not have the ability to fully bring back the dead.", Kakashi said to Naruto.

The blonde fox-boy replied, "That is something, Kakashi-sensei. However, I'm just glad he revived Gaara.".

Ten-Ten looked at the young man, seeing his innocent face and the gentle expression that was on it. 'He looks so cute! I wonder where he came from, and how did he do what he did? He's a mystery!', she thought.

Sakura was also gazing at the sleeping youth. 'This stranger… he has powers I have never seen before! What is he? And, is it a blessing or curse for him being here?', she thought as well.

Little did they realize that some Sound-nin spies, as well as some Akatsuki spies, had watched the entire thing played out. One of the Sound nins said to their comrade, "This is not good. That stranger down there displayed a power that was something else! I'm sure he's a Jinchuuriki, just like Naruto.".

"I doubt that. Even a demon could not bring the dead back to life. No, this is something much more. That brat has something that goes beyond a demon.", the female Sound nin responded.

"Nevertheless, we must go and report this to Orochimaru-sama. I'm sure he'll know what to do.", the leader, a male, replied. The Sound nins agreed, and took off back to their master.

The Akatsuki spies were also curious about the boy. "Itachi-san, this is very troubling. That stranger just did what not even Kyuubi could do!", a female stated with a bit of fear in her voice.

A member by the name of Kisame added, "I agree. This boy has abilities that are even beyond demons. We must report back to our superiors.".

Uchiha Itachi, mass murderer and holder of the Mangekyou Sharingan, stood impassively as he watched the group head towards the Leaf Village. "Agreed. We must tell them about this development. I believe that when they hear this, our new target will be that kid.", he stated.

Itachi added, "However, we will keep our distance from that boy. If he has powers that are beyond Kyuubi's, we are to be cautious. We do not want him to be our enemy.".

The Akatsuki members agreed with him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in the Leaf Village, Tsunade and her friend Shizune were shaking a bit. A breeze hit them, but this wind was different. They were shaking a bit, their instincts telling that something major was on its way. Not even Orochimaru or Kyuubi shook them this much.

"Tsunade-sama, are you feeling the change in the wind?", Shizune asked.

"I do, Shizune. I believe that change is going to be coming soon, a major one at that. Assemble the ANBU squads and tell them to be prepared.", the busty blonde Hokage stated.

At the Hyuuga estates, the head leader of the Main Family branch Hyuuga Hiashi was deep in thought. He too had felt the change in the wind, and he was comtemplating on what to do. 'This feeling… I fear that something drastic is approaching us, something that exceeds my power.', he thought.

His younger daughter Hyuuga Hanabi went to her father to ask him something, when she caught the serious look on his face. "Father, what is wrong?", she inquired.

Hiashi answered, "Change, my daughter. Change is coming, and it is beyond my skill and power. Assemble the House together. A meeting is to take place now.".

Hanabi left to fulfill her father's wishes. 'It must be serious for him to assemble everyone!', she thought as she ran to do her duty.

All over the world, hidden villages felt the immense wave of change. The leaders and ninjas were now anxious, worried about what was going to happen in the future. Various nins from each nation were sent out. Their mission: Find the source of the change, and bring it back to their village.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Sayian Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2

Night fell over the land, and two campfires burned brightly in the darkness. The Leaf shinobis had been walking for several hours now and were setting up camp. Naruto had laid the stranger down on the ground near the fire, to make sure he was both warm and also were everyone could keep an eye on him. Ever since they left the Sand Village, the shinobis/kunoichi had been wondering just who was this young man, and how was he able to revive Gaara of the Sand.

"Sakura, check his pockets. Maybe he has some sort of identification on him." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." the pink-haired beauty answered. She knelt down next to the tri-colored haired teen, making sure not to wake up. Gently, she put her left hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black wallet. Opening it, she saw an ID card, it had his place of origin, and some pictures in several small slots.

"What does it contain, Sakura-san?" Lee inquired.

"Its strange. The ID card in here says that he's name is Yugi Motou, and he attends some sort of school called Domino High. I never heard of a school like that before. It also states that he's currently sixteen years old and he's from Domino City, Japan." she answered.

Now this bit of information puzzled everyone. "Domino City? I have been all around Japan, and I never heard or seen such a place." Gai stated.

"Yugi Motou, eh? Now that is a cute name." Ten-Ten said with a small smirk on her lips.

"Sakura, is there anything else?" Neji inquired. The Hyuuga genius wanted to know anything and everything about the stranger. To have such power that could almost blind his Byakugan eyes, he was very cautious of the young man.

Sakura took out the pictures and hand one to each of them. "I think these are of his friends and family." she said. "See? The one I have has him with several different people."

'I got to admit, the one with blonde hair looks hot!' Inner Sakura said. Her other self agreed with her.

Naruto came over to her and compared her picture with his. "Sakura-chan, look here! This picture has him with a very old-looking guy next to him, in front of a building. Can't quite read the sign on the building, though." he told her.

"That must be a relative of his. Look, they have the same color of eyes. Also the building is called the 'Kame Game Shop'. I can see it a bit more clearly then you, Naruto." she responded.

Rock Lee examined his photo closely. "This is strange. This picture here shows a guy that looks exactly like Yugi, but he's different." He showed them the picture, and indeed it was strange. The young man in it looked like a taller, older version of Yugi. The only real difference was the eyes and hair. Yugi's eyes held innocence and had a childlike quality, but this man's eyes were confident and mature.

"That must be his older twin brother. He looks hot though!" Ten-Ten said with a giggle. Sakura agreed with her.

"There is something odd, though." Sakura stated. All eyes were now on her. "Yugi and his supposed twin are never together in any picture. Still, in each, you can see that both are wearing the same necklace with a large, golden upside-down pyramid at the end."

All of them checked the pictures, and indeed Sakura was right. "But, where is that necklace of his now?" the student of Jiraiya asked.

"He must have not been wearing it when he arrived. Regardless, I believe that necklace is not important now." Kakashi stated. "Tomorrow, we head out bright and early."

"Should we check his device and the cards that are in it?" Rock Lee asked.

Gai said "No, Lee. We will wait until he is up. We do not know what he is carrying, and to tamper with them with no knowledge on how they work could prove disastrous."

All agreed, and Sakura took back the pictures and put them back in the wallet. She put it back in Yugi's pocket, but she hovered above him for a few moments. She was gazing at his innocent-like features, her hands softly brushing back his golden bangs. "I don't know how you got here, and why. But, thank you for reviving Gaara back. Naruto appreciates that." she whispered to him.

Next morning

The sun was barely up, and already the Leaf shinobi/kunoichi's were up and moving. Neji and Rock Lee removed any evidence of them being there while Naruto carried Yugi on his back. It would be six or seven hours until they reached the gates of Konoha. Sakura and Ten-Ten started some girl-talk while Kakashi and Gai wrote down their reports about what happened.

Kakashi pricked his thumb, drawing a small amount of blood. He kneeled and put it on the ground, shouting "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!". A medium-sized dog appeared, fur dark brown and eyes a dark gray. Kakashi and Gai handed the canine their reports, which it took them in its mouth.

"Go to Konoha and give these to Tsunade-sama, understand?" the spiky silver-haired Jounin instructed. The dog nodded, then took off like the wind.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama will be very interested when she reads our reports." Gai said to his comrade. Kakashi merely shrugged, and went back to reading his orange hentai book.

Back with Sakura and Ten-Ten, the two girls were talking about Yugi. "He seems so young! Hard to believe he's around our age." Sakura stated.

"I'll say. I bet people mistake him for a 10 year-old." Ten-Ten replied. "Say, you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Ten-Ten! You can't be thinking like that! You have Neji!" Sakura hissed at her.

The weapon's expert simply smirked and answered "Hey, I was just curious. Besides, Neji is still a bit on the cold side to me."

At the Sand Village

Temari and Kankurou were waiting to see their brother, who was sleeping soundly in his bed in the hospital. Shortly after Chiyo and Gaara returned to the village, the Kazekage was overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep. The old woman took him to a hospital, where he was treated and taken care of. Making sure he was secure, the woman left to go tell the two siblings the good news.

When the two heard the news, they were just ecstatic and anxious. Their brother was alive, and it was thanks to the stranger who had appeared in the most dramatic of fashion, but he fell asleep! At first they expected the latter was either to be a cruel joke or they waited for Shukaku to come out of nowhere and bite their heads off. It was neither. Of course, they were stunned silly when hearing that Gaara had been brought back from the Land of the Dead. They went to the hospital to find out more, but it was late at night and the staff refused to let them enter. So, they waited in the lobby all through the night.

A nurse came up to them and said "He is awake now. You can go see him.". She gave the duo the room number, and the Sand Siblings quickly made their way to the Kazekage's room.

Arriving at their destination, the two opened the doors to find Gaara sitting up. It was like he was expecting them. The young man smiled slightly at them and said "Good morning."

Temari rushed to Gaara and hugged him tightly, tears of relief flowing down her face. Kankurou stood by her, smiling at him. The fan-wielder removed herself from him and examined Gaara closely. "Are you alright! Are you still hurt anyway!" she asked in a semi-frantic voice.

Gaara calmed her down saying "I'm okay, really." Then he frowned and said "I'm alive, but Shukaku is now out of me completely. I can't help but feel I lost a part of me."

Kankurou went wide-eyed at this statement. "I guess Chiyo was telling the truth then." He said with a worried note "The Akatsuki has Shukaku's power now. How will they use it?"

Temari pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. "Gaara, please tell us everything! We want to know what happened from you." she stated.

Gaara then started to tell his tale to his brother and sister. His story was similar to Chiyo's, but it was slightly shorter. He told them both that he was stumbling the dark alone, mind in a blank; he couldn't even hear Shukaku's voice. "Suddenly, a strange teenager surrounded in a white aura came out of the darkness. He was followed by a red dragon that puts even the demons to shame! The two engulfed me in their light." Gaara finished.

Temari and Kankurou were just stunned silly. 'This is just too fantastic to believe!' they all thought.

"Gaara, did they really take this stranger back to the Leaf?" Temari asked softly. Inside of her, however, waves of gratitude were rolling all around.

Gaara nodded and answered "Yes, Temari. I was a bit disoriented at the time, and I believed it would be best if they take him there. I'm willing to bet that the Hokage would like to speak to him."

Temari hugged her brother once again, then stood up to leave. "Gaara, Kankurou. I'm going to the Leaf Village." she stated.

"What!" Kankurou exclaimed. A nurse nearby told to keep it down.

"I want to find this stranger and personally thank him for bringing Gaara back. Besides, I have this weird feeling in my soul that's nagging me to meet him." Temari explained.

The Kazekage managed a small smile and said "I'm going with you, as soon as I'm back to full health. I would like to thank this kid myself."

The puppet user protested "But if you leave, Gaara, who'll stay in charge of the Sand Village? You shouldn't leave just like that."

"I leave you in charge of things, Kankurou."

"But…"

"I trust you'll handle things well in my absence?"

Kankurou sighed and showed a slight smirk. "Of course! You can count on me!"

Back in the Leaf

The ANUB ninjas were assembled in a large room, awaiting for Tsunade. Each was them were talking, wondering on why Tsunade called everyone up. Pretty soon, the busty blonde leader of Konoha and her assistant came onto the platform. The ninjas gave them their undivided attention, silencing immediately.

"Everyone, listen up! I have called you all in here to discuss some things. I feel that a powerful force has come to our world, and it is much stronger then when Kyuubi came all those years ago." the Hokage started to say.

This brought up a tremendous amount of panic and fear within all of the ANBU. To them all, anything that was more powerful then the Nine-Tailed Fox was very much bad news. Shizune exclaimed "SILENCE!". The room went dead.

"Thank you. Now, due to this nature, I am asking for all of you to be on absolute guard! When…" Tsunade was saying when a red dog appeared and ran to her. The canine trotted up to her, wagging its tail happily. The Hokage took the paper from its mouth, and the mutt disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Shizune inquired as her mentor read the papers. She saw immediately that they were reports and saw the names of both Kakashi and Gai on them. Tsunade was scanning them and her eyes widened considerably.

The blonde returned her attention back to the ANBU. "Everyone, listen up! I got reports from Kakashi and Gai, and it seems that the force that came into our world is coming here!" she announced. That got everyone's attention good. Shizune was a bit scared now, hearing that a force that was more powerful then Kyuubi heading here.

"Listen, this force is very powerful but also not to what we think. According to the reports, it seems that this force is actually a teenager named Yugi Motou. Little next to nothing is on him, but he managed to revive Gaara of the Desert back to life fully!" Tsunade stated. Everyone was now murmuring wildly, and even Shizune's brain was on overload.

'No one can revive the dead fully, not even Orochimaru or demons!' the pretty kunoichi thought.

Tsunade called for silence, and the room slowly went quiet. "He is arriving some time today, but he is out-cold. Apparently, reviving Gaara took a lot out of him. So, when Yugi and the other arrive, he is to be put into the hospital. However, I want two ANBU to guard outside his room and one to guard him on the inside." she instructed.

The ninjas agreed with her. A kid that had the power to revive people fully, it was not to be taken lightly. So, Tsunade assigned the appropriate ANBU to the tasks and started to tell the rest about what to do in case the boy wakes up.

At the Hyuuga Estates

Every known Elder of the Council was sitting in the meeting room, Hyuuga Hiashi sitting on a slightly higher platform. Hinata and her family were there as well, the slightly nervous girl wondering what this meeting was about. "Everyone, quiet down!" Hiashi commanded. The room slowly went dead.

"I have called this meeting because of what I felt yesterday. I sensed that a major change is coming to our world, a force that is extremely great and powerful. And now, it seems that my suspicions have been confirmed." the Head of the Main House stated.

He continued "I received word earlier that a report from Kakashi and Gai came in. Apparently, the reports were for the Hokage. She announced that a teenage boy, around sixteen years of age, came into our world in the most unusual and wondrous display."

Hiashi finished "Shortly after that, he rose up was seemingly possessed by something else to help revive Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage who was dead. Kakashi's Sharingan eye was useless, and Neji's Byakugan eyes were almost blinded by what he saw. Apparently, this Yugi possesses something that is far more powerful then Kyuubi."

The whole room was in an uproar, and Hinata and Hanabi were just stunned. 'Someone that has something more powerful then the Kyuubi!' was the thought on both girls' minds. Hiashi boomed loudly for silence, and the room quieted down.

Hiashi said "Little next to nothing is known about Yugi. After reviving Gaara, he was knocked out-cold due to chakra depletion. He is on his way here with the others, and will be put in a hospital under watch until he wakes up."

"What shall we do, Hiashi-sama?" a Council member inquired.

"When this Yugi boy wakes up, he will be interrogated. The Hokage will hide no information from us. Even if she does, we will do what we can to make sure he is not a threat to us or Konoha." he answered.

As the Council put in questions to ask Yugi, Hinata and Hanabi left the room silently. They were thinking the same thought: 'Who is this Yugi Motou, to have the power that even surpasses a demon?'

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos  
Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3

It was about 1:00 p.m. in the afternoon when the team of shinobis/kunoichis  
arrived at the gates of Konoha. Naruto was still carrying Yugi, who was  
still out-cold. The others were debating on what the device on Yugi's arm  
was, and the cards that were in it. Kakashi and Gai ordered them to not  
touch it, as it could be dangerous. Two ANBU guards who were waiting for  
them, the gate already open, greeted the team.

"Welcome back Kakashi, Gai." one with a dog's mask greeted neutrally.

"Hello. Are we expected?" Kakashi inquired.

The ANBU with a bird's mask replied "You are. Hokage-sama is waiting for  
you, your teams, and the guest of honor there." He then pointed to Yugi when  
he said the last part.

"Okay. Team, let's go." Gai ordered. The troop marched into the village, and  
the gates slammed shut.

The one with the bird mask stated "I will report this to Hiashi and the  
other Council members. They ordered me to tell them of their arrival  
immediately." The ANBU soldier vanished in a puff of smoke, and another  
guard took his place.

At the Hyuuga Estates

Hinata and Hanabi were sitting on the back patio, looking at the koi pond.  
Both had finished their training and were now relaxing. However, something  
was troubling them in their minds. "Hinata-neechan, do you feel that  
something drastic is about to happen?" Hanabi inquired softly to her older  
sister.

Hinata answered "I do, Hanabi. Its strange and subtle, but I can  
really feel that something big will happen soon. I can feel it, like it's  
swirling around the entire town."

Hanabi said "I really want to see this Motou boy. I believe that it's  
impossible for a kid that looks so frail to have a power that surpasses a  
demon."

Hinata smiled slightly and a light blush adorned her cheeks. She said "I  
don't think so. I mean, look at Naruto. He was supposed to be the  
'Dead-Last', yet he's done things that only Jounins can do."

Hanabi smirked slightly and whispered "You like Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata turned a little redder, and her focus switched from the koi pond to  
the floor. "Well... I..." she started to say, but she couldn't say the  
words.

Before she or Hanabi could do anything else, they saw an ANBU soldier  
popping into existence in front of their father. Both were in a room that  
was across from them, and the two were talking for a bit. The Hyuuga Head  
stood up, and made a gesture with his hand. The ANBU soldier vanished in the  
same way he came in, and Hiashi exited through the door. He made his way  
across the deck, passing them by.

"Father, what is going on?" Hanabi inquired.

The large man answered "The team came back. They have Motou, and are now  
taking him to the hospital. I must inform the other Council members." The  
man left, and Hinata was now just bursting with joy inside. The news meant  
that Naruto was back as well.

'I want to see Naruto-kun! I want to see if he's okay!' she thought. Without  
another word, she left Hanabi and dashed out of the Hyuuga estates. Hanabi  
just chuckled, knowing why her sister departed in such a manner. She decided  
to follow her, to see this Yugi that got the whole Council and her father so  
shook up.

At Konoha Hospital

Tsunade, Shizune, and a team of doctors and nurses were waiting for the  
teams in the lobby. Sure enough, the Jounnins and their students came into  
the building. Naruto went to the busty blonde, showing his cargo to her.  
"How long as he been out?" she inquired.

Naruto answered "Nearly 36 hours, give or take."

Shizune told one of the doctors to bring in a rolling stretcher in, which  
arrived a few minutes later. Tsunade and Naruto put the sleeping youth on  
the small rolling bed. "We'll examine him. And when he wakes up, we'll bring  
him to my office and call you all up there. We'll all talk to him then."  
Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade-sama, what shall we do about the device on his arm?" one of the  
nurses asked. Shizune went to the sleeping teenager, examined his right arm,  
and saw a small red button near the manacle of the device. She pushed it and  
the manacle snapped open. The assistant of Tsunade gently and slowly took  
the Duel Disk off of Yugi's arm.

"Shizune, I want you and a team of technicians to find out what that thing  
is. Take it apart if need be, but put it back together when your done" the  
blonde spoke up.

A nurse spotted the cards in the slot and made a move to take them out.  
Shizune stopped her hand, but it was Tsunade who spoke up. "Take the cards  
out, but leave them with me. I'll hold onto them until he wakes up." she  
said.

Shizune removed the cards from the slot that held them, but when turned it  
over to look at it, a picture she had never seen before greeted her. 'Chaos  
Command Magician? What kind of card is this? I never seen such a thing  
before.' The female ninja thought before handing them to Tsunade.

The doctors and nurses wheeled Yugi out of there, Tsunade following close  
behind. Shizune vanished herself, going to the technicians that were located  
in the Hokage building.

"Well, I guess we wait until she calls us." Sakura said.

"It seems like it. Well, I'm leaving. You guys have the rest of the day  
off." Kakashi stated before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I'm leaving too. I'm going to train some more, so all of you have the rest  
of the day off as well." Gai said before running off.

Naruto, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee left the building and were now  
wondering on what to do now. "Say, do any of you want to have some lunch  
with me?" the blonde shinobi asked.

Neji shook his head and said "Sorry, but no. I'm going back home to train.  
And also to meditate on the enigma that is Yugi Motou." The cold Hyuuga left the  
group, going back to the Hyuuga estates.

"I need to go too. I need to repair and sharpen my weapons. I'll meet you  
guys later on, okay?" Ten-Ten said before leaving as well. She turned and  
waved to the group before heading full-steam home.

Lee stated "Sorry, Naruto. But, I'm going to train as well. I must be able  
to keep up with my eternal rivals! So, I'll see you both later." He left  
Sakura and Naruto, going to run 1,000 laps around Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, how about you? Care to join me for some lunch?" Naruto asked  
the pink-haired shinobi.

Sakura gave him a soft smile and was about to reply when another voice made  
itself known "C-Can I join you two for lunch, then?" The duo turned to their  
left to see Hanabi and Hinata coming up to them, dressed in their usual  
attire.

"Hinata! Good to see you!" Naruto said, giving off his big smile.  
Sakura just sighed at the actions of her teammate, while Hinata just blushed  
as she got closer to them. Hanabi smirked at seeing the change in her  
sister.

"G-Good to see you too, N-Naruto-kun. I-I heard that you were back, so I decided  
to come and g-greet you with the others." Hinata replied. Her stuttering seemed to have gotten better over the years. 'I did it! I asked Naruto-kun if I could join him without getting my tongue tied! YES!'

Sakura asked Hanabi "Why are you? Are you going to join your sister to eat  
with Naruto?"

The young Hyuuga shook her head and answered "No. I'm here to see that boy  
Motou. I want to see what he is like."

Naruto said "Well, you are going to have to wait for awhile. He's already  
inside with the Hokage and a lot of doctors. They're examining him to see if  
he's okay."

Hanabi thanked Naruto for the info, but she said that she'll wait inside the  
hospital to go see him. She went into the building, wishing her sister good  
luck with Naruto. The young girl smirked a little in seeing her older sister  
blush more from her words.

Sakura said, "Well, you two have a good lunch together. As for me, I'm  
heading home. I'm tired and need some rest."

Naruto's smile dropped a bit before pulling it back up before anyone could  
notice. "Its okay. You just go home and rest. Me and Hinata here will  
be alright." he said. Sakura smiled at him and took off for her home, but  
she waved to the two before leaving completely.

"Well, let's go get something to eat Hinata. I'm so hungry after our  
trip to the Sand Village!" Naruto exclaimed, becoming his boisterous self  
once again. Hinata just giggled softly at his cheery attitude and went with  
him to the nearest restaurant.

Inside the hospital

Tsunade was in a room that was secured by two ANBU guards on the outside.  
She and her team of medics were examining Yugi, taking blood samples and  
also checking for internal/external injuries. She, as well as the other  
medics, were surprised to see that such a weak boy could hold so much  
energy. According to the equipment, Yugi had a chakra capacity that was  
slightly lower then Naruto's.

A doctor came in and handed her a clipboard with some paper on it.  
"Hokage-sama, here is the result of the blood test on Yugi Motou." he told  
her.

Tsunade took the clipboard and started to go through the results. What she  
found surprised her greatly. She turned to the medic and inquired, "Are you  
sure about this? Is this absolutely correct?"

The male medic nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am. We checked the results  
several times over, and each time we got the same readout."

'But, its impossible! According to the readout, Motou's blood is O-type. But,  
its now merging with an unknown substance! Its not like Naruto, the  
substance is not that of a demon. But, what else could it be?' she thought.

A low moan was heard and movement stopped immediately. Yugi's eyes opened  
up, and Tsunade gasped in shock a little. She had never seen eyes like his  
before, violet eyes that were filled with both innocence and wisdom. The  
youth adjusted his eyes to the light, moving a little. He sat up and looked  
around, seeing the people before him.

"Hello. Who are you? Where am I?" Yugi inquired.

In the Technician Room

Shizune and her technician team were in a large gray room, filled with parts  
and various electronic parts that they had tinkered with earlier. "Okay,  
everyone! Listen up. Tsunade-sama wants us to find out what this is. We're  
going to take it apart, but we have to make sure to put it back together in  
perfect condition." She told everyone.

Nodding their heads, the techs and Shizune started to get to work. Two  
female technicians slowly and carefully unscrewed the top of the Duel Disk,  
and took it off. All gasped in awe at seeing the sophistication and advanced  
technology and wiring that was inside the small, compact device.

"Shizune-san, this is some high-tech work here! This just blows away  
anything that we have here!" a male technician stated in awe.

A female technician saw an insignia on one of the components, the words KC  
printed on in solid royal blue. 'KC? What is this KC? I never heard or seen  
an insignia like this before.' she thought.

"Well, study and examine it thoroughly. Just take notes on how to put it  
back together at the end, okay?" the assistant of Tsunade replied. The  
technicians were now acting like kids on Christmas, taking each component  
apart and studying it with rapture. This was a big discovery for them all.

At the Council Room in the Hokage building

Hiashi had gathered all members of the High Council together, forming a  
meeting without the knowledge of the Hokage. "Everyone, pay attention!" he  
exclaimed. The room went quiet and all eyes were now on him.

"According to what I was told, Motou is now in the hospital under the watch  
and care of Tsunade herself. Also, she put her assistant Shizune in charge  
of finding out what the device on Motou's arm was." Hiashi said.

One of the Council members, an elder from the Yamanaka clan inquired, "When  
are we going to interrogate him? Myself and the rest here would like to  
know."

Hiashi answered, "Motou will be interrogated first by Tsunade, though it is  
likely that she'll be easy with him. Once that is done, we will make the  
necessary preparations to interrogate him our way."

An elder man from the Aburame clan asked, "If this boy was to stay here, who  
would take him in?"

A woman from the Haruno clan stood up and stated, "We will. I feel that our  
clan and family is suited enough to take in this young man."

One by one, people from various clans started to argue on whom to take Yugi  
in, if he was allowed to stay in Konoha. Hiashi knew why they were arguing.  
Yugi, though described to be a weak teenager, was powerful and all ninja  
clans wanted to someone strong on their side.

After ten minutes of listening to the elders bickering, Hiashi exclaimed  
"ENOUGH!" The room went silent after that, and the bickering ceased.

The Hyuuga Head sighed and stated "We shall discuss whom takes Yugi after we  
interrogate him and find out more about him. Right now, let us concentrate  
on what questions we will give him once he is in our hands."

The elders agreed with him and all started to make plans.

At the Sound Village

Orochimaru was in his chambers, listening to his subordinates' reports.  
Needless to say, he was very much interested in Yugi. "You say that he  
appeared in a dramatic fashion, then revived Gaara of the Sand completely  
with no hand seals or sacrifices?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, Orochimaru-sama. This boy did all of that, and also was covered in  
a chakra signature that is very much stronger then even Kyuubi's chakra."  
one the spies replied while bowing low.

'Hmmm... most interesting. Perhaps this kid is worth investigating. If he  
has that kind of power, his body will make a nice vessel for me.' the Snake  
Sennin thought.

"Orochimaru-sama, let me go to the Leaf Village and find out what is going  
on. I'm more suited to this job then any of the other spies here." a  
familiar voice called out.

Orochimaru smirked sinisterly and said "I believe you are right. Okay, go  
forth and collect any info you can on this kid. If he is worthy, then bring  
him to me. Understood?"

The light from a window revealed the person to be... Uchiha Sasuke!

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama" he replied before vanishing.

At the Akatsuki Headquarters

The 9 leaders of the vile organization were impressed upon hearing the  
reports from Itachi and his men. "Okay, let me see if I have this clear. You  
say that this boy... this, stranger just appeared out of thin air and later  
revived Gaara of the Sand?" one of the men asked.

Itachi nodded his head and replied "Yes sir. Shortly after extracting  
Shukaku from Gaara, he died. However, he was brought back to life without  
any seals or sacrifices. This boy was covered in a chakra that was similar  
to Kyuubi's, but much more powerful and potent."

One of the bosses stated "A kid who has something beyond a demon is worth  
investigating! We must bring him back here so we can have him as an ally."

The leaders nodded their heads, showing their agreement. The leader of the  
Akatsuki stood up and ordered "Itachi. Take a selected few of shinobi with  
you and bring this stranger to us. If our assumptions are correct and he is  
indeed more powerful then Kyuubi, we will abandon our quest for Naruto and  
bring the boy to our side."

Itachi bowed and replied, "As you wish" He then left to go seek out the  
right people for the job.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos  
Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 4

Tsunade gave the teen a slight smile and answered "Hello, young man. My name is Tsunade and you are currently in Konoha Hospital."

Yugi was very puzzled by this answer and his face showed it. "Konoha Hospital? I never heard of a name like that. Are we still in Egypt?" Yugi asked.

Tsunade now had a puzzled expression that was similar to Yugi's. The staff joined her in on this one. One of the nurse's inquired "Egypt? What is that?"

Yugi thought 'Uh oh... something tells me I'm not in Egypt anymore. Heck, I think I'm not on the continent Africa anymore!'

Tsunade said "First things first. Tell me, your name is Yugi Motou, correct?" Yugi nodded his head and she continued "To explain how you arrived here, our team of shinobi/kunoichi brought you back after you revived Gaara of the Sand from death."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably. He thought 'Wait! I remember now! I fell through that rift, landed somewhere else, and assumed that I was still in Egypt. I saw the others mourning for the loss of this Gaara person, then I heard Slifer and she told me how to revive him. I blacked out and...now I'm here?'

The tri-colored haired teen inquired, "Please, can you tell me where I'm at? I think I'm lost...in a big way."

The Fifth Hokage smiled a little and answered "Sure. But, in return, we would like to hear all about you."

Yugi agreed to this. Tsunade told the doctors and nurses to leave, which they did. Yugi was about to tell his story when he felt that something was missing. He checked his arm and saw that his Duel Disk was gone. "Hey! What happened to my Duel Disk? And the cards that were in it?" he said.

Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out the deck of cards that were in the Duel Disk. "Here you go, Yugi. We took the device, this Duel Disk as you call it, to the Examination Room. The cards were taken out and I kept them for safekeeping." she told him.

Yugi took the cards and examined them, relived to see that all of them were accounted for. However, he was surprised to find the three Egyptian God cards in his deck. 'How! I thought Yami had these!' he thought. He put the cards down on the desk, then turned to face the woman. "Thank you for returning them to me." he told her.

"You're welcome." Tsunade replied. "Now, let us start. Like I said, you are in Konoha Hospital, which is in the Hidden Leaf Village. We are in Fire Country, and our village is home to many famous shinobi/kunoichi. I am the leader of the this village, commonly known as the Hokage to the residents here."

Yugi's head was whirling from the information he received. 'Hidden Leaf Village? Fire Country? Shinobi? Kunoichi? Hokage? Man! Either I hit my head hard and this is all one crazy dream, or I've stumbled into some weird dimension!' he thought.

Tsunade continued "The ones who rescued you were two of hour best shinobi groups Team 7 and Team 9. They were the ones who brought you here after you resurrected Gaara of the Sand Village."

Yugi weakly replied "Thanks for the info. Excuse me, but my head is just spinning from the news."

Tsunade replied "Its okay. Just take a deep breath." Yugi did so, and he was calmed down some. "Good. Now, care to tell me on how you arrived here? And how you revived Gaara of the Sand?"

The teenager answered "Frankly, I'm confused myself. I was dueling against my otherI meanmy best friend and partner in a pyramid in Egypt. He summoned three powerful monsters to the field, and then something weird happened."

The busty beauty inquired "Summoned? How did he do that? And was this duel about?"

Yugi took his deck and showed them to the Godaime. He said "Atemu and I were playing a game that is thousands of years old. It was once called the Shadow Games, but it was recently changed to Duel Monsters. We were dueling because..." He quickly debated about telling her about the final duel. "Atemu had never been defeated in a fair duel before and he was looking for someone who'd be a true challenge for him, so I volunteered. To play, we use the Duel Disks to make holograghic images of the monsters."

The teenage boy showed the cards to Tsunade, and the busty blonde was very surprised to see on what the cards looked like. 'Duel Monsters...Shadow Games...Egypt? This kid is either a certifiable nutcase, or he's from another reality.' she thought. She passed by some of the cards, looking on in rapt interest. However, what caught her attention were three cards that were different then the rest.

The Egyptian God cards.

Tsunade took out the three cards and was looking on in complete amazement. "Yugi, what are these cards? They look very different then the ones you showed me." the leader of Konoha inquired.

"Oh, those are the three Egyptian God cards. They are much more powerful then ordinary Duel Monsters, and very dangerous. But, I'm surprised they are in my deck. Atemu had them when we were dueling, not me." Yugi answered.

Tsunade heard his reply, but she was enraptured at the majestic beasts that were printed on the cards. She examined Obelisk with a critical eye, touched the outline of Slifer, but was in awe at the golden Winged Dragon of Ra. She looked down at the card's base and was stunned to see a form of writing on it.

"Yugi, what is the writing here on this... Winged Dragon of Ra? What language is this in?" she asked. 'I have never seen this type of written language before. I bet Jiraiya has never come across a language like this.'

"Oh, its Ancient Egyptian. The Pharaoh, a king who ruled Egypt, used it. Only he could call on the full power of the Egyptian God monster." the teenager answered.

"I see." the busty blonde said. Suddenly, she felt something from touching the three God cards. She started to hear people speaking in a language that she did not understand. She started to feel light-headed, and quickly gave the cards back to Yugi. "Yugi, you mentioned Shadow Games. How was it played?"

Yugi thought for a moment, then answered "The Shadow Games was a game that the Egyptians priests and kings used to play, and it held great and terrible power. The Duel Monsters were real and existed in another dimension called the Shadow Realm. The people who had corrupted minds and hearts tried to use this power to destroy the world. The Pharaoh rose to the challenge and sealed the monsters in the Shadow Realm with seven objects called the Millennium Items."

Tsunade's raised her eyebrow slightly. "Millennium Items? What are they? And if the game was sealed, how come you two were playing it?"

Yugi shook his head and said "That is something I wish to answer later. Right now, I feel a bit dizzy. I'll tell you what happened that caused me to arrive here, though."

He explained "While we were dueling, Atemu brought all three Egyptian God cards to the field. Suddenly, a voice called out to us. It was female in tone, but still mysterious. It said that Atemu's destiny was complete, but mine was halfway done. It said that my mission was over... but elsewhere I was needed."

He continued while Tsunade hung on every word so she could write down later in a report. "A vortex opened up between me and Atemu, and it sucked me in. Last I remember seeing was the Egyptian God monsters as following me. I don't know what happened to my friends. Next thing I knew, I woke up with the others you told me about."

Tsunade was about to ask more, but she saw that Yugi needed some rest. "Okay. Thanks for the information and talk, Yugi. We'll continue this later." she stated in an authoritive tone. Yugi nodded his head, then slipped back into sweet slumber.

Tsunade left the room, but she took the cards with her. She wanted to study the cards more. She left a note to Yugi saying that was going to study them, and to come to the Hokage Tower to get them back and to finish their conversation. 'What he just told me... it brings up a lot more questions. This kid is just one big mystery!' she thought.

The Godaime turned to the ANBU guards and ordered "No one is to enter without my permission. When he wakes up, escort him to the Hokage Tower."

"Yes ma'am!" was the reply of both ANBU guards. With that said, the Hokage left the hospital and back to the hellhole she called Office.

At Ichiraku's Ramen shop

Naruto was sitting at his favorite place with Hinata, gulping down bowls of ramen. Ayame and her father were pleased to see their favorite customer, granted that he was a big boon to their business. Hinata was just looking in awe at seeing how much Naruto packed away into his stomach, playing with her long hair ever so often.

"Ahhh! Its good to be back home! Thanks for the food, Ayame-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in contentment after finishing his tenth serving.

'He gets to call Ayame -chan, but not me!' Hinata thought. "So, N-Naruto-kun. How d-did the mission g-go?"

"Oh. Well... it went bad at first, Hinata. But, it got better when that Yugi kid arrived." he answered her. 'Can't tell her what really happened. She might freak out. I'll ask the old hag if I can tell her everything.'

"Oh, I see. Well, it is strange on how the Council is acting towards this Yugi person. Even my father seems to be on edge because of him." she told him.

"He is? Man, it must be big if even your dad is on edge. The Council too." Naruto stated. The teenager took out his froggy wallet and dropped a wad of cash onto the counter top. "Thanks for the food, Ayame-chan!"

The pretty girl smiled and replied, "No problem, Naruto. Come back soon."

Hinata felt a pang of jealousy when seeing the two laugh and smile at one another. Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Well, got to go. Thanks for the company, Hinata-chan. See ya!" He turned and ran back to his apartment, unaware of what stirred within the Hyuuga's heart right now.

'Hinata-chan... he called me Hinata-chan... YES!' she mentally cheered while a big grin was on her face and her cheeks were a strawberry pink. She sat there for about fifteen minutes after Naruto left, making Ayame and her father a bit curious.

Somewhere between the Sand and Leaf Village

A teenage girl wielding a large black fan on her back, and a teenage boy carrying a large dirty gourd on his back, were running fast towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Temari was heading full steam towards the town, her brother just behind her. "Gaara, are you okay back there?" the girl inquired worriedly.

Gaara merely grunted and replied "I'm fine. I'm just trying to adjust of being without Shukaku. His demon part allowed me to move faster." With the Sand Demon gone, Gaara felt vulnerable. After living with the demon since birth, he wasn't used to be without it. It wasn't the same.

"I understand. Let's stop and rest for now. It'll be take us at least half a day to reach Konoha." she said before slowing down. The two stopped at a shady area, resting against a large tree. Gaara was determined to keep up with his sister.

Temari was lost in thought, wondering on what this Yugi kid looked like...and how to thank him properly for bringing him back from the dead. 'Its so weird, though. Something in my heart is just driving me to meet him.' she thought.

The two Sand siblings took the opportunity to rest up, knowing they had a long way to go.

Back in Konoha

Tsunade was in her office, going through the cards that she took from Yugi. "These cards are something else. Dark Magician Girl... Fairy of the Spring... Skill Drain... damn. These cards are both stunning, yet confusing at the same time." she said to herself before putting them down. "I'll have to ask him to demonstrate for us how this game works."

An ANBU guard came into the room and his stance screamed out arrogance. "Hokage-sama, the Council wishes to know the condition of one named Yugi Motou." he stated.

Tsunade growled under her breath and answered "Yugi Motou is currently sleeping. His condition is fine, but he is still weak from exhaustion. For now, he is under guard and will not be disturbed until he wakes up."

"Understood. Good day, Hokage-sama" the guard replied before leaving.

"Most likely he's going to tell the Council about this. Arrogant, old fools." Tsunade mumbled to herself before getting to work on some papers.

In the Council Room

Hyuuga Hiashi was with Haruno Hitomi and Yamanaka Toshiro were sitting the large room, the rest of the Council doing other activities. The main topic between the three was on where Yugi would stay, should he pass their interrogation.

"Hyuuga-sama, I really believe that putting Yugi with us is the best choice for him. It would allow him to settle down with little pressure." Hitomi said.

"I disagree. It may seem suitable for you, but I believe otherwise." Toshiro replied. "I believe that this Yugi boy should stay with us. We would be able to find out things he would not tell us, thanks to our mind jutsu."

Hyuuga said "Enough, both of you! We will discuss this arrangement after we have interrogated that boy." He was about to say more when an ANBU guard came in. It was the same one that appeared to Tsunade. "What is it you have to report?"

The guard answered "Tsunade-sama says that the Motou boy is in perfect health, but he is sleeping. He is under guard as well. When I met Tsunade-sama, it seems she was looking at some cards. I believe that they are from him."

Hiashi stated "Good work. Now leave us, and report this to the other Council members." The guard bowed then left in a blur. "We have the information. Now, all we need is to meet Yugi without Tsunade knowing."

The three started to make their plans while their ANBU flunky was making his rounds towards each Council members' house.

At the Technician Room in the Hokage Tower

Shizune and her crew of technicians were having a ball tinkering with the Duel Device. "Shizune-san, we have analyzed the components from the device here. We believe that this wonderful, compact thing can actually project life-like pictures in 3-Dimension." a female technician reported to her.

"Are you serious? Are you saying this thing here can project images like a camera projector on a movie screen, only more life-like and without flat surfaces?" the apprentice of Tsunade inquired.

"Yes ma'am. Shizune-san, this device is a work of art. Whoever built this was a real genius! Do you think that this Motou kid can show us what it really does?" a male technician asked.

Shizune answered "We'll see. Now that we know what it can do, let's put it back together. I'm sure Yugi would like to have it back in one, properly working piece."

This left the technicians in a fix, though. For them, it was easy to take things apart and analyze them. The real trick was to put it back together in one piece, and in perfect condition. The Duel Disk was really going to put their skills to the test. Some of them groaned while putting the device back together.

At the Training Grounds

Ten-Ten was currently sparring with a fellow Chunnin by the name of Amber. Even though they were fighting each other, they talked about this and that. The current topic: Yugi Motou. "You should see this guy, Amber. He's not as handsome as some of the boys here, but he looks so damn cute!" Ten-Ten stated before slashing with her katana.

Amber flipped away and threw some kunai's at her friend. "Really? Well, I would like to see what this Yugi kid looks like. You said that he was around our age, but looked like a 10 year-old?" she inquired.

Ten-Ten knocked the kunai's away skillfully, then leaped up to perform a downward strike. Amber dodged the attack, but both just smirked at one another. "Yes. Also, he is very powerful. I saw the chakra he used earlier, and it was so large and smothering! The way he came in too wasn't that bad. He saved our lives when that Deidara jerk tried to blow us up." the Weapon's Master replied.

Amber was thinking 'This Yugi guy really sounds like a winner to me! I wonder when he wakes up? From what Ten-Ten told me, it could be awhile.' The girl avoided a thrust attack, and went on the offensive with a kunai.

Outside the Leaf Village

About 75 miles away from the Leaf Village, two groups in opposite directions were making their way to the town. One group composed of Sound-nins, a team of three that were led by Uchiha Sasuke. The arrogant brat was making his way to the town he once called home. He was confident that he and his team could sneak into Konoha undetected.

'Those fools probably would let me in with little hesitation, seeing that they raised me on a pedestal and held me in high regard. I'll just fake defecting from Orochimaru-sama, they'll let me buying my sob story, then we'll make our move.' the teenager thought.

On the other side of them, coming in at a sharp 45-degree angle, was Uchiha Itachi. He was with Sasori and Zetsu, the two ugly brutes following him. All of them were on the mission to seek out, and bring back Yugi to their leaders.

'This boy... there is something about him. I feel as if he is not from this world at all. If that is the case, I will not permit these two or myself to act foolishly.' the eldest Uchiha thought.

Two powerful groups were heading towards Konoha, Clan leaders putting their agendas on hold, and also some girls starting to form plans. All of which revolved around the mystery that was Yugi. Konoha was soon going to be one hell of a crazy town!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto meets Yugi Duelist & Ninja Chaos  
Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 5

Motou Yugi was slowly waking up from his slumber, yawning a bit. "Man, what a crazy dream I had. I dreamed that I was sucked into a vortex and..." he started to say to himself when he noticed his surroundings. He was still in a hospital room and on a nearby desk was a note that was signed by Tsunade.

"Oh sweet Kami... it wasn't a dream..." Yugi whispered as he slowly got out of bed. He noticed that he had only a hospital gown on, and his backside was exposed. Blushing in embarrassment, he looked around and found his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. Going into the bathroom, he both relieved and changed himself.

"Well, let's see what world I've stumbled off into. I hope it's not like that Virtual World that Noah took us in." he mumbled to himself before stepping out.

To his surprise, he found himself between two grown men in what looked to be guard uniforms and wearing animal masks. "Who are you guys?" Yugi inquired to the one on his right.

"We are ANBU soldiers, and Hokage-sama gave us orders to escort you to her office when you wake up." the man answered.

"Hokage-sama... oh, you mean Tsunade-san! Well, okay then. Lead the way." the tri-colored haired teen said. The two guards then proceeded to escort the stranger to the Office of the much-feared Hokage.

Hanabi was waiting patiently in the lobby for Yugi to wake up so she could see him. She waited for about two or so hours, then she saw two ANBU guards coming out with a small teen between them. 'That must be Yugi-san! He is small for his age... yet, cute as well.' she thought.

"Excuse me!" she called out. The two guards stopped for a moment, as did Yugi. He saw 9 year-old girl, coming to them. Hanabi had on casual attire, black hair, milky white skin, but the most attribute about the girl that freaked him out a bit was that she had milky white eyes with no visible pupils.

"Oh, um... hello. Um, can I help you?" Yugi inquired.

Hanabi smiled slightly and answered, "I should say so. Are you Motou Yugi?" The boy answered with a nod. She bowed. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. Hmmm...I don't mean to offend, but you are slightly shorter then the reports said. Kinda cute though."

Yugi blushed at that statement. One of the guards said "I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama, but the Hokage gave us orders to escort this kid to her office."

Yugi asked "Hanabi, can you show me around this town after my meeting with Tsunade? I'm new here." The girl answered with a nod, and saw the three beings leave. Once outside, the ANBU used their teleportation jutsu and vanished with Yugi in a puff of smoke.

'Things are really going to get interesting around here with that kid here. Yes, very interesting indeed.' the Hyuuga heiress thought before leaving the hospital for home.

At the Hokage's Office

Tsunade was in her office, just swamped with papers that needed her signature. She sighed, wondering on why in the hell she let Naruto convince her to take up this Hokage job in the first place. 'There should be a law against too much paperwork!' she thought with a mental scream.

She set aside some of the papers and took up Yugi's Duel Monster cards again. "I wonder how this Duel Monsters game works. One way to find out." She shifted through the cards and found one that caught her interest. It was a Monster card called Berserk Gorilla.

'Heh, this card here almost reminds me of Enma the Boss Ape that the Third used to summon.' she thought. She frowned a little in thinking about the old man. He really had some good qualities, and was a good Hokage. However, he did have some flaws such as keeping secrets from people that needed to be told.

She put the card back into the deck and shifted through the cards one last time. She found a card that seemed to match her personality and looks quite well. "Penumbral Soldier Lady. Heh, not bad at all. Kinda looks like me when I was a teenager, except for the armor and sword." the Godaime mused with a slight chuckle.

She saw a puff of smoke appearing in front of her desk, startling her a bit. She quickly put the card away, almost dropping the others. The smoke vanished and standing before her was the ANBU guards and a very dazed Motou Yugi. "Hokage-sama, here is Motou as you requested." one of the guards spoke up.

"Thank you. You may both leave now." the blonde beauty replied. The guards bowed then left in the same fashion as they arrived.

"Tsunade-san, who were those guys?" Yugi asked, looking both dazed and confused. "And how did they manage to come all the way over here in less then a second?"

Tsunade chuckled at the look of confusion on Yugi's face. It was priceless to her. "Well, those were ANBU guards. Anbu is an elite team of ninjas from our village. The Anbu are noticed by the animal masks they wear, and are assigned many various jobs including assassinations and escorts. What they did was use a standard teleportation jutsu, which is required for even rookie ANBU." she answered him.

Yugi merely nodded, his head still spinning. "Oh, Yugi. If you are feeling any better, I would like to hear more about you and where you came from." Tsunade spoke while motioning an empty chair for him to sit in.

Yugi sat down across from her, not quite sure if Tsunade was going to believe his story or not. "Well, I believe you wanted to know about the Millennium Items right?" he inquired. She nodded, and he was about to explain when another ANBU guard showed up. It was the same one that ran for the Hyuuga Council.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the Council has requested to see Yugi, now. Alone." the guard explained. Tsunade growled, angry that the Council was interfering and at this particular time.

"I see. Sorry Yugi, but I'm afraid our little meeting is postponed for now." she said to the small teen.

"I understand, Tsunade-san. Oh, before I go, can I have my cards back please?" he asked. Tsunade smiled a little and gave Yugi his cards back. Checking to see if they were all there, and they were, he bowed slightly to her before going with the ANBU solider.

Tsunade sighed and went back to doing paperwork. "I really hope those fools don't try to manipulate or force Yugi into a tight situation. If this kid is the real deal like I think he is, they are going to be in a corner with a force more formidable then Kyuubi." she said to herself.

At the Council Room

Yugi was escorted downstairs to a place that was below ground level. He and the guard entered a room and he found several people in elaborate garbs sitting at a large rectangular table. He felt uncomfortable with the penetrating gazes many of them were giving him.

"Ah, so this is the young man that saved the life of both my nephew Neji and the Kazekage Gaara of the Desert." Hiashi stated. Yugi saw that he was a tall, lean man that had the seasoned body of a warrior. His eyes were the same as Hanabi's, which indicated to him that the two were related.

"Hehehehe... I guess so." Yugi replied nervously while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Tell me, is your name Motou Yugi?" Hitomi inquired. 'He's a bit shorter, a more strange that I had read in the report. Still, he looks like a good choice for my Sakura rather then that Sasuke character.'

"Yes ma'am, it is. I was speaking with Tsunade-san when you had your guard bring me here." Yugi answered.

"We apologize for it, but I believe that a full interrogation is required." a man by the name of Aburame Gen stated.

"A full interrogation? Why?" Yugi asked.

Toshiro answered "You are a stranger here in Konoha, Mr. Motou. We have heard about the reports concerning you and the revival of Gaara of the Sand. We want to make sure that you pose no threat what-so-ever to the Leaf, understand?"

Yugi nodded slowly. He replied "I understand. But, I'm not going to reveal all to you until I'm sure you can be trusted."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this. 'This kid has more courage then I assumed.' he thought.

A slight breeze went past Yugi, and the teenager soon found himself face-to-face with a real serious and sadistic person. One that made even Dartz look sane. "You got balls, kid. It's going to be a pleasure to drive any info out of you." the creepy shinobi said with a smirk.

"Yugi, meet Morino Ibiki. He's one of our best interrogators in Konoha." an elder man spoke up.

"If you think intimidation will work on me, let me tell you it won't work. I've dealt with people like these in the past, and I'm still standing." Yugi said boldly.

"We'll see, kid. We'll see." Ibiki retorted with a sadistic smirk.

At Training Ground 7

Naruto was practicing with his Kage Bushin clones, wanting to become stronger so what happened to Gaara didn't happen to him. Kakashi was observing him, making little mental notes about Naruto's fighting ability.

'Naruto's grown so much in the past three years. He's come a long way since then. I just wished I helped him out more.' the Jounin thought. He remembered all of the times that he favored Sasuke above Naruto and Sakura, giving him extra training and private practice sessions.

'And look where it got me: Sasuke becoming a traitor and missing-nin, Naruto becoming a student to Jiraiya the Sennin, and Sakura a student to Tsunade. I really screwed up with my team.' Kakashi finished.

Naruto was about to dispel the clones and end the day's session when something made the wind shift a little. He got into a stance, as did Kakashi. In a few moments, two figures entered the area from the forest. Naruto was extremely surprised to see that it was Temari and Gaara.

"Gaara! You're here!" Naruto exclaimed. His heart was glad because his friend was now up and about. He did not lose a precious person.

"Yeah, I am. Sadly, not the same now that Shukaku is gone." Gaara replied.

"I'll say. Gaara had some problems keeping up with me." Temari stated with a smirk. Garaa merely glared at her at that comment.

"So, why are you two here anyway? Gaara, you should be back at the Sand Village doing your Kazekage duties." Kakashi inquired.

"Kankuro is taking my place for now. As to why we are here... we came so we can give that Yugi kid our thanks." the redhead answered.

Temari asked "So, where is this Yugi?"

Naruto was about to answer when he felt something go off. Kyuubi was also aware of what was going on as well. The blonde teenager looked towards the Hokage Tower and saw it enveloped in a black aura of sort.

'What the Hell! What is that!' the blonde thought.

"Something is happening at the Tower! Come on, we got to move!" Kakashi ordered before vanishing from sight. Naruto followed, as did Gaara and Temari.

Outside of Konoha

The teams of both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were just a few yards away from the town when they felt the ripple of power from the Tower. Sasuke and Itachi shuddered a bit. This felt like the same power that Yugi used before, only less this time. 'What is that kid doing now?' both thought before going over the plans with their men.

On another side of the town were Stone and Cloud-nins. Both felt the ripple of power in the air, and the shinobis were now very curious as to see what caused it. 'It feels like what we felt earlier. Best hurry it up!' all thought before leaping towards the town and Tower.

Inside the Tower

Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Gaara, Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Ten-Ten, and Amber were running to where the strange black aura was coming from. Tsunade and Shizune were talking to Sakura at the moment when they all felt the ripple of power. Many of the shinobi/kunoichi were trembling with fear because this power was alien yet strong. Ten-Ten and Amber were walking near the tower when they felt the ripple and decided to check it out.

"What is going on!" Naurto exclaimed to Tsunade.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's coming from Yugi!" Tsunade replied. 'Damn! Those Council bastards probably brought Ibiki for interrogation, and Yugi's defending himself due to his methods.'

They found the door to the Council's Room, was now smothered in pulsing darkness. Shizune kicked it down, and before them was a sight like none they had seen before. The Council Elders were pushed back against the walls in their chairs, and Ibiki was frozen as a statue in front of a glowing, golden figure.

The figure was Yugi, who was hunched in a chair with his eyes squeezed shut. It was like he was embracing for a strike, and Ibiki held a kunai in his left hand. One could tell what happened now. 'Idiot. He probably trigged Yugi to go into self-defense.' Tsunade thought.

Everyone was looking at Yugi in awe because the darkness was coming from him... and also he had a glowing, golden eye on his forehead. "What in-! Who in the hell is this kid!" was the exclamation by all.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto meets Yugi- Duelist & Ninja Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 6

Naruto and the people with him stood in awe, and a little bit scared, at seeing such immense power coming from Yugi. The room was bathed in a purple/dark aura, but his body was glowing golden like the sun! Everyone was freaked out about the third golden, glowing eye that was on his forehead.

'Yugi, what the hell are you!' Naruto thought.

"Yugi, snap out of it! Please, calm down!" Tsunade exclaimed over the whipping, roaring winds.

Yugi slowly started to relax, and as he did the aura of darkness and his golden one started to fade away. In a few minutes, he relaxed completely and everything was turned back to normal. The Council members, Ibiki, and the rest were able to move again but their eyes were wide with awe and fear.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KID?" Ibiki exclaimed.

Yugi opened his eyes and Temari was instantly taken at the depth of those violet orbs. "Uh? What happened?" he inquired. "I feel so weird."

"Yugi, do you remember what happened?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well, I remember trying to defend myself after Ibiki nearly attacked me with that weapon of his. After that, a bit of a blank there." Yugi answered.

Naruto shouted "You were glowing in gold light! Plus, you had the whole room turn into something like living darkness! Not to mention you had that freaky glowing eye on your forehead!"

Yugi's eyes widened immensely at Naruto's statement. 'Living darkness? Glowing eye on my head! Did I just use Shadow Magic and turned this place into the Shadow Realm!' he thought worriedly.

"But, that can't be!" Yugi replied. "I couldn't have done that without a Millennium Item!"

"A what?" was the simultaneous inquiry by all.

Yugi sweatdropped at this. 'That's right. I didn't tell any of them about the Items.' he remembered.

"Yugi, I think now is a good time to tell everyone including myself what these Millennium Items are." Tsunade spoke clearly. 'I have a feeling that these Millennium Items he speaks of are very dangerous.'

Yugi nodded, knowing there was no way out of this one. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, to avoid confusion later on, I want to tell everyone that you trust Tsunade-san." Yugi answered.

Later on

Tsunade called for all teams in back to Konoha and had them settle inside Naruto's old classroom at the Academy. The jounins Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma were seated in the back while their students were more in front. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Amber, Sakura, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba & Akamaru, Chouji, Iruka, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune were at the front. The Elders and Council members were way in the back, Hanabi with her father.

"Tsunade-sama, why are we here? Its very troublesome to have everyone here." Shikamaru stated in his tired tone.

"Quite simple, Shikamaru. We are about to hear our new guest tell us something important." the busty blonde beauty answered.

Anko stated "New guest? Who is he?"

"That would be me, Miss." a voice at the blackboard answered. All eyes were turned and fixated on Yugi, who was quite surprised at seeing this many people here. "I asked that Tsunade-san bring everyone she trusts here so I can explain something important."

"Who are you?" Ino asked. 'This stranger here is so cute! Not handsome like Sasuke-kun, but cute nevertheless!'

"Hello, everyone. My name is Motou Yugi, and I'm here to explain something that I hope doesn't cause confusion later on." Yugi answered. He felt like a teacher now, which was slightly embarrassing for him.

"You're that kid that Kakashi and Gai reported about the other day." Kurenai said.

"Yeah. Hehehehe..." Yugi answered while chuckling nervously.

The young teenager went to the blackboard and started to draw some pictures that looked rather odd to the "students". In a few moments, Yugi finished his drawings. All of the onlookers noted that while the drawings were strange, each of the pictures had a large eye.

"Yugi, what are those?" Naruto asked.

The tri-colored haired teenager answered "These are the Seven Millennium Items, items that are back in my world. I hope.".

"What do you mean 'your world'?" Kiba stated roughly.

Yugi sighed and answered "I'm from another world. However, ask Tsunade-san for more info." He continued on, "Now, these items were created a long time ago, about 5,000 years to be precise. Each item had a unique ability and the people who wielded them served the Pharaoh of Egypt back then."

"Pharaoh of Egypt?" Anko inquired.

"A pharaoh is a ruler to what the Egyptians believed to be 'God on Earth', a being who held both supreme and divine power. As for the second question, Egypt is a large city that is in the continent of Africa, in the middle of the desert; it's far away from here." Yugi answered.

He continued on "Now, these items held unique abilities but all of them were able to bring or send anyone/anything into a different plane of existence that is called the Shadow Realm. Please, hold all the questions at the end."

Yugi took a ruler and pointed it at the rod drawing. "This is the Millennium Rod. Its main ability is to capture and enslave the minds of others, even from far away, and have them do their bidding. Also, the wielder could speak and see through the enslaved person's mind. However, a strong enough will could break through the Rod's effects."

Ino and the rest were stunned at this info. 'A rod that can take control of minds, even from a great distance! That's like a more advanced version then my family's jutsu!' Ino thought.

Yugi went to the next item. "This is the Millennium Necklace, an item that can give the user the ability to see into both the past and future. How far and long someone can see into the future or past is not yet known to me, but I will say it's sight is not always correct." he said.

Tsunade was very interested in that item. 'This Millennium Necklace... it could be of great use for seeing any plans that Orochimaru has cooked up! It would finally give us an edge over that bastard!' she thought.

Yugi pointed his ruler at the next item. "These are the Millennium Scales, an item used to judge an individual's soul. If they pass the test, the person on 'trial' goes free. However, if they are found guilty and wanting... its not a pretty picture, even to describe here. They were originally used to see if a person would pass to the afterlife...or else." he said grimly.

Now that got Anko's attention good. 'That item might make interrogations much more... interesting.' she thought with a sadistic grin. The Elder and Council members were thinking among similar lines, only less sadistic.

"This other item here is the Millennium Key. It is used to enter the mind and soul of another, and it is there that can he/she can see the person's Soul Room. By taking control of a Soul Room, the person can be easily enslaved." Yugi said while pointing at the strange key.

'Finally, a class that doesn't put me to sleep! Each of these items are so damn cool!' Naruto thought. Everyone else was thinking on that same line.

"This next item here is the Millennium Ring. This item here can transfer the souls of others into inanimate objects, bring monsters to life, and it can detect the other Millenium Items. This item is not one to take lightly." Yugi said, remembering all the times Yami Bakura used the Ring for evil.

The guest of Konoha pointed to one of the last two remaining items. "This item is the Millennium Eye. It's used to look beyond other eyes, into the mind. It makes it easy for the wielder to predict the others moves or plans." Yugi stated. He remembered all too well the Eye's powers when he dueled against Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.

Amber was digesting this info, very much impressed with Yugi's knowledge. 'He's cute and he's smart! He'll make a good boyfriend!' she thought. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari were thinking on that exact same wavelength.

Yugi pointed to the last item, and many saw the slightly pained look in his eyes. "This is Millennium Puzzle, thought by many to hold the Pharaoh's power. It is said that whoever solved the puzzle would unlock the powers of the Shadow Realm, and it did because I solved it." Yugi said.

"Yugi-san, what does this item do?" Ten-Ten asked.

"This item held the Pharaoh's memories and power. It's like entering a labyrinth that consisted of infinite doors, each leading to something else. The item was a key that triggered off the other items and the release of the Shadow Realm." Yugi answered.

"Excuse me, but what is this Shadow Realm?" Sakura inquired.

"The Shadow Realm is, like I said before, on another plane of existence. A different dimension, you might say. The place is dangerous to those that do not have a Millennium Item, as it protects the user from its effects. Whoever goes in that horrible place have their souls swallowed by it and they stay trapped, doomed to wander in the Shadow Realm for eternity with no chance to pass to the afterlife." the teenager answered.

Yugi shivered slightly, remembering his experience at both the hands of Pegasus and Yami Marik. Going into the Shadow Realm was not something he would like to repeat.

"Is that all?" Neji asked.

"No, it is not." Yugi replied. "The Shadow Realm is also home to the Duel Monsters, like the ones in my cards. You see, the Duel Monsters become real in the Shadow Realm and their attacks and abilities are real as well."

"How does that explain what happened earlier, Yugi-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... from what you told me, I believe that brought the Shadow Realm into the Council's Room." the teenager answered solemnly. That got a gasp out of everyone, including the Elders and Council members.

"But, I don't understand it! It shouldn't have happened since I don't have any of the Millennium Items with me! Only those that have and properly use its power can summon up the Shadow Realm!" Yugi exclaimed in defense. 'So, how did I do it when I don't have any of them?'

The tension in the air was very thick. Tsunade and the other adults were thinking on why Yugi was able to do what he just did. Tsunade had her theories, but couldn't be able to confirm them without Yugi's help. Soon, someone had an idea on how to relive the tense atmosphere.

Shizune got up and walked over to Yugi. She was carrying a large brown bag, which she set down on the table. She opened it up and took out the object that was in it, which was Yugi's Duel Disk. Many of the "students" awed in wonder at the strange device. "I believe this belongs to you, Yugi-kun." the assistant of Tsunade said with a smile.

"Is it still workable?" Yugi asked nervously. Since Tsunade told him that the technicians were examining it, he was worried that they disabled the dueling instrument permanently.

The kunoichi smiled and answered "Don't worry. It took some time and effort, but we managed to put this thing back exactly the way it was." The woman then went back to her seat next to Tsunade.

"Yugi, what is that strange thing?" Gai inquired.

Yugi strapped on the Duel Disk, placing his deck on the Card Slot, and answered "This is my Duel Disk, a very advanced piece of technology created by Seto Kaiba. It's used mainly in Duel Monster duels, where it creates extremely realistic holograms.".

Hinata asked "What are you going to do with it now?" She was very curious on seeing this device in action, as was everyone else.

Yugi smiled and replied "I'll show you." He launched the two mini-disk holoprojectors, which surprised greatly many of the onlookers. Once the two-piece of equipment were in place, Yugi's Duel Disk changed into its primary position and the lights on it glowed brightly. The numbers 8000 were shown on top of it.

"What are those numbers for, Yugi?" Temari asked. This boy was starting to intrigue her more.

Yugi answered "The numbers stand for my Life Points. You see, when playing Duel Monsters, each player starts off with 8000 LP. When the LP go down to zero, that player loses the duel."

Yugi took out five cards from the Card Slot and looked them over a bit. "Duel Monsters consist of mainly of Monster, Trap, and Magic cards. Each category has its own unique sections and abilities, but I'll go over them at another time. First, I would like to show you a Duel Monster." Yugi stated.

Everyone looked on in anticipation, waiting to see what Yugi would summon up. The tri-colored haired teenager exclaimed "I summon _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_ in attack mode!"

In front of Yugi appeared a face-up card, and nearly immediately appeared a person like none other they had seen before! The person that appeared was elf-like, wearing an armor that was very foreign to all. His brandished a sleek, shiny double-edge sword and was in an attack posture.

"What just happened!" Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and even Gaara exclaimed in awe. Everyone else had his or her eyes bugged out comically, which was pretty funny for Yugi.

"This is the Duel Monster I summoned. What do you think?" Yugi answered with a small smile.

Naruto was very struck with awe here. 'That creature looks so cool! I've never seen anything like it before! The clothes, the look, even the sword are awesome!' he thought.

"Yugi, how about you explain to us the categories of Monster, Spell, and Trap cards?" Shikamaru requested. To him, the game sounded more like an advanced piece of Shogi.

"Sure." was the answer. Yugi said "First, Monster cards are divided into five categories: Normal, Effect, Fusion, Ritual, and Tokens. Also, each monster has an attribute and type. There are six different types of Attributes: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness, and Light. The types are of these: Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Fairy, Fiend, Fish, Insect, Machine, Plant, Pyro, Reptile, Rock, Sea Serpent, Spellcaster, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast, and Zombie."

Asuma and Shikamaru were now very interested in the game that was Duel Monsters. However, most of the people in the group were confused at the long list that Yugi just gave out.

"Yugi, mind if some of us take notes here?" Chouji asked while scarfing down some chips. Yugi replied that it was no problem, and more then half of the people quickly took out pads of paper and started to write quickly. Yugi sweatdropped a little at this.

"Please, continue." Tsunade stated while writing quickly.

"Okay." answered Yugi. He started with the Spell cards now "The Spell or Magic cards are cards that help you out in various ways. They are divided into these categories: Normal, Continuous, Equip, Field, Quick-Play, and Ritual. These Spell cards have various different effects, and some require something specific in order to be activated."

Yugi continued "Trap cards are different from Spell cards. They fall into these categories: Normal, Counter, and Continuous. Each Trap card have various effects and specific requirements just like Spell cards."

Temari was very interested in Yugi even more. 'He's got a smart brain if he can remember all of this. But rather then that Shikamaru punk, he seems not to be lazy. Quite the opposite I think.' she thought.

Shizune asked "Yugi, do you think we can take this outside? I think this is going to require more room then this small class."

Yugi nodded and everyone seemed to be in favor of Shizune's suggestion. Yugi called back his monster, the mini-disk holoprojectors, and folded his Duel Disk back into standby mode. The shinobi/kunoichi stood up and started to walk out the door slowly.

Sakura whispered to Naruto "This Yugi kid is really strange! Those Millennium Items he talked about, the Shadow Realm, and his freaky demonstration just now. He's really weird in my book."

Naruto replied "Maybe, but he seems to be harmless as well. Despite that weird-ass light show he pulled out earlier, he doesn't seem to be a fighter like us. He's weird but in a cool way."

Hinata jumped into the conversation "I agree with Naruto-kun. Yugi may be strange, but I have a feeling that he bears no danger to the Leaf village."

Temari was talking with Gaara "Brother, this Yugi boy is very interesting. How about later on we convince him to come with us to the Sand Village? You know, to see how he likes it there. I'm sure the people would like to see this Duel Monster stuff."

Gaara chuckled lightly and replied softly "You just want an excuse to be closer to this Motou kid." The blush and stammering of denial confirmed his thoughts.

Hiashi, Tsunade, the Elders, and the Council members were talking about the stranger from another world as well. "Hokage-sama, this boy here... he puzzles us. What he described earlier on both the Items, the Shadow Realm, and now this Duel Monsters are making our heads whirl." Hitomi stated.

Tsunade chuckled and replied "Same with me. However, I believe that he is no threat to the Leaf."

Hiashi inquired sharply "Then what about the reports? From what I just heard now, I think he used this Shadow Realm thing to summon a monster and it helped him revive Gaara of the Desert."

Shizune said "Hiashi has a point, Tsunade-sama. Yugi may have done so, and I think whatever monster he called is very powerful in order to bring back the dead."

All remained quiet as they continued to follow the jounins and the teenagers. Yugi was really going to throw everyone for a loop soon.

Meanwhile, outside of the building

All over the town in various locations were the teams of Sasuke, Itachi, and the various elemental nins. All were in disguise and looking around the town for Konoha's recent guest of honor. Surprisingly, neither Sound nor Akatsuki-nins came into contact with one another.

Sasuke was hopping along the roofs, wondering on where Yugi could be. 'He's not in the hospital, nor at Hokage Tower. Where is that brat!' he thought.

Shockingly, Itachi was below him, walking the streets in disguise and looking everywhere for the Motou kid. "No sign of him, and I don't know his chakra signature to track him down. Where is that kid?" he asked himself before moving on.

One of the Stone-nins was snooping around the training grounds, and she had no luck with finding her target either. All they had were leads that the target was in Konoha, and that the target was most likely to be very strange in appearance. "Damn! How can we find what we're looking for if we don't even know what this person looks like!" she yelled to herself.

A male Stone-nin was checking out the Academy grounds, peeking into one of the buildings. He saw into one of the buildings via a window, and he saw the teenagers in there. "Must be having class. Better go before one of them spots me and reports to the teacher." he said to himself before leaving.

Had he stuck around, he would have seen Yugi. Things were going to get hot pretty soon!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto meets Yugi- Duelist & Ninja Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Sayian Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 7

Yugi and the others were situated near the entrance of the Forest of Death, also known as Training Ground #44. Yugi felt a bit uneasy being near the forest, feeling a kind of darkness that was similar to the Orichalcos. "Naruto, what is this place?" the teenager asked softly.

Naruto answered, "This is Training Ground #44, but everyone calls this the Forest of Death. Its because many shinobi and kunoichi have died here, both in training and in actual battles."

Yugi was now very uncomfortable being near a place of death. Regaining a bit of his composure, he turned to the large group that was in front of him. "Okay, let me show more on how the Duel Monster game is played." he stated. He reactivated his Duel Disk, some of the shinobi/kunoichi still impressed by the mechanics of the device.

"First off when you Duel, you shake your opponent's hand and wish him or her good luck. It's a sign of good sportsmanship." Yugi started to say. "Next, you play Rock Paper Scissors to see who goes first. After that, both draw five cards and the one who goes first draws another card, thus starting the duel."

"Is this game considered a national sport?" Ino asked.

Yugi answered "No, but it comes close."

Yugi drew a card, and he smiled when he examined it. "Some Duelists like myself have cards that represent their personality and style. Well, meet my favorite one. Come on out, Kuriboh!" the Duelist called out as he put the card in one of the Monster slots.

A card appeared above the ground like last time, only this time what appeared was a... brown furball with purple eyes and tiny green claws? Most of the male ninjas sweatdropped at this, including the Council and Elder members. However, the female ones had sparkles in their eyes.

"Awww, its so kawaii!" was the statement by all of them. Yugi smiled in embarrassment, and Kuriboh made it worse when it cuddled up to Yugi. It squeaked in delight at seeing his master again.

"Wait a minute! Yugi, does that thing have a conscience? It seems to know you quite well for being just a card." Hiashi stated.

Yugi answered, "It does, in my opinion. Some people like myself see cards as more then just objects. We see them as a part of ourselves, a belief called _The Heart of the Cards_. If you have faith in yourself and in the cards, most likely they'll see you through in a duel."

This statement surprised most of the ninjas. 'This kid is really weird, as is this game of his. Still, its something to admire to a degree.' Tsunade thought.

Kuriboh flew to Amber, looking her over for a moment. He lifted his paw up and squeaked, a gesture of hello. Amber waved back, then the furball went to Temari. It looked her over just like it did to Amber, then it squeaked and cuddled into her. Temari was surprised that it did that, and marveled on how soft and warm the creature was.

"It's so cute! It likes me!" Temari exclaimed with a slight giggle. Kuriboh was enjoying the attention very much.

Gai asked, "Yugi, is there more to this card game?"

Yugi smiled and answered, "You bet!" He turned to Kuriboh, who returned to his side, and asked "Are you ready?" The answer was a squeak and a nod.

Yugi drew a card again, and this time his smile grew a little. "Time to show you what a Spell card can do, specifically a Normal one. I sacrifice my Kuriboh in order to activate _Tribute Doll_!" he exclaimed.

Another card appeared on the field face-up behind Kuriboh, but the color was green instead of dark orange. The shinobi/kunoichi were surprised very much when they saw a lifeless doll appearing beside the furball monster. The doll moved its head slightly, gazing at all with its dark red eyes.

"What is that thing!" Hitomi exclaimed in slight fright. For her and others, those eyes reminded them all of the Kyubbi.

Yugi explained "This is the effect of my Spell card. _Tribute Doll_ can only be activated when I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field. Now, I can Special Summon a Level 7 monster and treat it as a Normal Summons."

Shikamaru asked "Special Summons? Normal Summons? What does all of that mean?"

The tri-colored haired teenager answered "Monsters can be summoned in various ways. They are in these cases: Normal, Special, Tribute, Flipped, Ritual, and Fusion. I'll explain those later."

Yugi changed his stance a little and exclaimed "I now bring forth _Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight_!" As Kuriboh and the doll dematerialized before their very eyes, a bright column of light burst forth from where they were standing in. This did not go unnoticed.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, the Cloud/Sound/Stone nins saw the light. 'It seems our search has ended.' all thought as they streaked for the light.

Naruto and the others shielded their eyes from the light until they felt it dimming down. A loud neigh caught their attention, and upon opening their eyes...they found themselves standing before a large and powerful-looking purple horse! Hinata was standing so close to it, she could almost feel the smell from its breath. Riding on top of the horse was a knight with armor that was very foreign, yet cool as well. They could not see his eyes or face, though.

"What in the hell is that thing!" Kiba exclaimed. Although his dog Akamaru was large now, it was only half the size of the knight's horse.

"Meet _Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight_, a very powerful Effect monster. He's slightly different then his other self." Yugi answered, chuckling a bit at the sight of his new astounded friends. The horse went to Hinata and nudged her, the girl swallowing her fear and actually petting the beast.

"How is he different, Yugi?" Temari asked.

"That is what we would like to know too." another voice put in, but this time it was behind the group. Sakura and Naruto froze when they heard this voice, and Kakashi just went into immediate defensive mode.

The group turned around slowly and faced the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, along with some Sound nins that wore Chunnin vests. "Hello dobe, Sakura. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" the raven-haired teen asked casually.

"Sasuke." was all Naruto and Kakashi replied before take defensive stances. Sakura was still shocked to see her crush back, and he had changed dramatically from the one she remembered long ago. The others took defensive stances, ready to fight if necessary.

"Sasuke, what are you doing back here?" Sakura asked, her tone surprising Naruto. Not only she didn't refer to him as her dear 'Sasuke-kun', but she was frowning (glaring?) at him.

Sasuke smirked at her and answered "I have come back here with orders from Orochimaru-sama. I have come seeking the power that gave Gaara back his life."

Tsunade and the others eyes widen at this. 'They're after Yugi!' all thought. The Hokage turned to Sasuke and stated coldly "Uchiha, since you are a traitor and missing-nin to the Leaf, you will be executed."

The brat sneered at Tsunade and retorted "You won't be able to touch me, Hokage-sama." The '-sama' was spoken with such sarcasm it got Tsunade's blood boiling.

Sasuke turned his attention to a now puzzled Motou Yugi, and his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise at seeing the beast and knight that stood in front of him. 'Kid's small and weird-looking, but he must be the one. Nobody else can summon something that strong looking and bizarre.' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun, our forces will not be able to take all of them down." one of the Sound-nins told him.

Sasuke replied "We do not have to defeat them. Just delay them in order to complete our mission: to capture that kid."

Yugi slowly put his cards and monster back into his deck, the beast disappearing and retracting the Duel Disk holoprojectors. The device on Yugi's arm intrigued Sasuke now, seeing what it just did. 'Something doesn't feel right. This guy... he sounds and acts just like Yami Bakura.' he thought.

Tsunade whispered to Naruto "Naruto. You, Temari, Hinata, and Ino take Yugi into the forest and hide him there. Make sure to protect him."

Hinata asked on why, and Tsunade explained that if Yugi was valuable enough to attract Orochimaru's attention, then what he had planned was not good for Konoha. "Go, now!" the Hokage hissed.

Naruto nodded his head and replied "Okay. Be careful, baa-chan." The loudmouth ninja went to Yugi, picking him up over his shoulders quickly, ignoring his protests, and motioning for Temari, Ino, and Hinata to follow him into the forest.

As they left, Sasuke started the seals and powered up the Chidori. "Come on, Kakashi. Let's go for one more lesson." Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes, revealing the Mangekyou to all.

Kakashi didn't flinch as he revealed his Sharingan, even though he only had one Magenkyou. 'I may not have both, but I have more experience then him. I should be able to whittle him down.' the Copy Ninja thought before leaping into action.

Sasuke knocked Kakashi back with a roundhouse kick, then smashed the Chidori into the ground. It caused a medium-sized eruption that kicked dust up everywhere. The Leaf ninjas and everyone else had to cover their eyes and mouth.

The Sound-nins attacked the group as well, although they knew that they could not win. Their objective was to buy Sasuke the time to capture the target. Sasuke leaped high into the air, jumping over everyone and dashing into the forest. Kakashi was hot on his heels, and Sakura was chasing after them as well.

Tenten turned to her friend Amber and said "Well, time to kick some Sound ass!" Her friend agreed with her, and both pulled out twin kodachi blades, ready to rock.

Tsunade just grumbled, knocking out a Sound-nin who tried to rush her. "These pests are annoying. Time to send them running back like the cowards they are!" She smashed her heel into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked everyone on the ground. It was on!

Sakura was running hard and fast to catch up with Kakashi and Sasuke, thankful that Tsunade for the intense training. 'Maybe there's still hope. Is it possible that Sasuke will come back to his senses and return to us? To me...No! Right now I must focus on the task at hand! I'll fight him if I have to.' the pink-haired kunoichi thought.

She didn't see the Stone and Cloud-nins that were trailing her, hopping along the treetops by her side.

Meanwhile, Yugi was just flying across the tree branches. Over Naruto's shoulder and looking down, he was amazed at the speed they were going. 'Wow! I feel like I'm flying!' he thought as they raced on.

Soon, they came to a small clearing and Naruto settled Yugi down. "Okay, this should be far enough." Naruto stated.

Yugi asked "What was that all about? What's going on?"

Ino answered while readying her kunai "That person you saw was Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor to the Leaf. He was once valued greatly, but his lust for power and vengeance was too great and he defected to join with Orochimaru."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Yugi inquired.

"He's one of the three Sennin, a legendary ninja of extraordinary power. He wanted to become Kage of the Leaf, but another was chosen. He left, vowing revenge." Temari started to say.

Hinata added "He's also searching for immortality. He has been switching bodies for some time, staying young and learning new jutsus. For his next body he targeted Uchiha-san."

Naruto finished "In other words, he's just a spoiled snake freak that feels he should have his way in everything. Just like that Sasuke bastard."

'This Orochimaru guy sounds like Noah, only more sinister and vile. One with no heart.' Yugi thought.

Something rustled in some brush on their right side, and the others stood ready. Emerging from the brush came Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu. "Oh hell..." Naruto whispered.

"We meet again, Naruto-kun. And you are quite right about my brother. He is a bastard, and still very weak." Itachi stated smoothly.

"Okay, now who are they?" Yugi asked. 'This guy feels and acts like Dartz, if a little more or less dangerous.'

Naruto answered "Let's just say that these guys are not the most friendly ones you like to hang around."

Sasori sneered and demanded "We're not here for you this time, fox brat. Just hand over that kid now!"

Temari got in front of Yugi quickly, drawing her battle fan out. "No way in hell you're getting Yugi, you sick freak." she hissed venomously. Ino and Hinata joined her, while Naruto got into battle mode.

"**Kyuubi, I may need your help on this one.**" Naruto stated firmly to the fox.

The nine-tailed demon growled and replied "**Okay, brat. From my point of view, it's going to be one long, tough fight. I hope you are prepared.**"

Naruto was suddenly covered in red chakra, his appearance changing slightly. Hinata and Ino were amazed to see the quick changes in Naruto. "I don't understand on how he has so much power!" Ino cried out from over the winds that whipped up.

Hinata used her Byakugan, and she saw two different charkas mixing together within Naruto. "I know why! He has two chakra sources! His is blue, and the second source is red!" Hinata called out.

Ino retorted "How is that possible! I thought people only had one chakra source!"

Temari thought 'Unless that someone had a demon in them, girl.'

Yugi was just amazed at what he was seeing here. "This is crazy! Chakra... sources... traitors. This is just too confusing for me!" he said to himself.

Itachi stepped forward, not being too confident nor too cautious. "Just to let you know, Naruto-kun. You cannot win against me." he stated coolly.

The sun-blonde ninja just smirked and retorted "I've been training for three years, Itachi. And I've been itching to try my hand against you. Come on!"

Ino, Hinata, and Temari heard some noise and turned to see that on their left was Kakashi and Sasuke fighting. Sakura was running towards them, but the trio looked up to see Stone and Cloud-nins bearing down from the treetops. "Damn! Forehead girl led those guys here!" Ino complained.

"Well, time to get some exercise." Temari replied coolly.

Hinata looked over to see Naruto getting ready to fight. "I'll go help Naruto. You two protect Yugi!" she exclaimed before running to be by Naruto's side.

Ino and Temari prepared to fight the Stone and Cloud-nins, while Hinata and Naruto prepared to rumble with the Akatsuki members. Yugi was thinking 'Why is it that trouble always seem to follow me? I feel like Ranma from the manga books!'

Naruto exclaimed "_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!_" Five solid clones of him appeared with no smoke, and Yugi's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

Hinata went into her _Jyuken_ fighting style, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. She was nervous about going up against such a powerful opponent, but she would not let Naruto down. 'He's done so much for me. Its time I paid him back for his words and the confidence he gave me. Naruto-kun, I'm with you all the way!' she thought.

Let's get ready to rumble!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 8

The six Narutos and Hinata faced off against Itachi, one of the most deadly S-Rank shinobi to walk the continent. "Sasori, Zetsu. Take the strange brat. I will handle these two." the Uchiha stated coldly.

"As you wish." both answered in sync. The deadly, freaky duo turned their attention to the shocked tri-colored haired teen, who was still in awe at seeing Naruto multiply himself.

One of the Naruto's went to defend Yugi against the two shinobis. "Yugi, you gotta run for it! These two freaks are dangerous!" the Naruto clone shouted out.

Yugi snapped out of his trance and collected himself. "No! I'm gonna stay and help!" he called out. Yugi took out his duel disk, activating it. 'Hopefully, these two jerks will buy into the bluff with the holograms.' he thought.

"Ah, so the young punk has some spunk after all. It'll be a pleasure to snap your bones before we bring you back to our leaders." Sasori commented as he readied his puppets.

"Yugi, what are you doing!" Naruto called out.

The teen had a face of steely determination, the one he wore when facing serious threats like Dartz and Yami Bakura. "I'm helping out! Now, let's see how they handle this!" Yugi replied. He took out a card and set it on the disk. "I call forth my _Feral Imp_!"

A green creature, the size of Sasori himself, appeared in front of Yugi and beside the Naruto clone. It was hunched over slightly, its green wings spread out and its claws/teeth ready for battle. Sasori and Zetsu raised their eyebrows slightly at seeing the unique summons before them.

"Let us see if your creature can survive my attack, Yugi-kun. _Kugustsu no Jutsu _(Puppet Technique)!" Sasori exclaimed. From his back came forth a large, mechanical scorpion-like tail. It sailed hard and fast at the duel monster, but the creature hopped up and flew away before the attack hit.

"Impressive. Few have ever dodged that attack before." Zetsu commented before disappearing from view. The Naruto clone gave off an audible gasp and looked around frantically for the shinobi.

Meanwhile, the four remaining clones, the real Naruto, and Hinata were having a pretty tough fight against Itachi. The Narutos attacked with kunai, charging in frequently and trying to stab the powerful shinobi. Unfortunately, the Uchiha merely used his fingers to stop and knock each clone back. With the real Naruto, he simply kicked him hard into a tree. The teenager was lodged into a huge trunk good.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled out. She was worried for her crush, but she knew that she had other problems to deal with.

Itachi spoke coolly "Let us see what you can do, Hyuuga. Come."

Hinata drew in as much courage as she could muster and faced off against the powerful foe. She activated her _Byakugan_ eyes, and was amazed at seeing the immense chakra Itachi possessed. 'I won't back down! I won't let Naruto-kun down!' she thought before charging in.

Itachi had an amused face on as he easily dodged and counter Hinata's punches and kicks. Hinata was getting frustrated, as she was trying her best but was sorely outclassed. "AAAAHHHH!" she cried out as she initiated her family's well-known attack, the _Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou_ (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms).

However, her attack never connected. Itachi grabbed her by the left wrist and snapped the bones inside, causing her to cry out in pain. "Rather pathetic, really. I can see why the Hyuuga clan would disown you. You are a dead-last." he stated coolly before tossing her aside like trash.

Naruto pulled himself out of the tree trunk, his eyes flaming like hell itself. 'He hurt Hinata, called her a dead-last… HE WILL PAY!' he thought as a burst of immense chakra coursed through his body. He was pissed off big time.

Itachi turned to see an enraged Naruto punch him the face hard, sending the Uchiha down hard. Itachi was surprised to see such speed, and also that he managed to hit him. "Well, well. It seems that you and the demon are working as one now. Very interesting." he stated while getting back up.

Naruto sneered and retorted "Don't give a damn! Right now, you're going to pay for hurting Hinata-chan!" He dashed towards Itachi with unbelievable speed, and the two started to use taijutsu on one another. Both seemed to be on an even level, which was surprising.

Hinata, lying on the ground near the action, heard everything. She was blushing slightly at hearing Naruto defend her, and also calling her 'Hinata-chan'. But, something was bugging her. 'Demon? What did he mean on Naruto working with a demon?' she thought. Since her wrist was snapped, and her body in immense pain, there was little she could do to help.

Meanwhile, Sakura was seeing the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi. She was waiting for her moment to strike, to attack Sasuke with a kunai. 'Sasuke, I'm afraid that there is no going back now. Time for justice to be delivered!' she thought.

Sasuke and Kakashi were going all-out, both Sharingan users using both taijutsu and ninjutsu of the highest level. Sasuke attacked with his _Shishi Rendan _(Lion Combo), but Kakashi avoided it by using _Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Change of Body Technique). "I got to say, Sasuke. Its funny to see you use a move you stole from Rock Lee, and modified it to use as your own." Kakashi stated in a neutral tone.

Sasuke merely smirked and replied "Hey, I just did what you did. I stole whatever I needed to surpass all." This got Kakashi boiling. He was already looked down upon by other jounins because of his ability to copy and use moves from others. Now, Sasuke was openly taunting him about it.

"Its about time I taught you a real lesson, Sasuke. _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" Kakashi exclaimed. Using the vapor in the air, he created a water dragon. However, due to having pulling the hydrogen and oxygen from the air around him rather then at a lake, the dragon was small and not as powerful as before.

"So, you're using the technique you copied and used against Zabusa. Not bad." Sasuke stated with an arrogant smirk. "Now, let me show you my dragon, compliments of Orochimaru-sama's training. _Katon: Karyu Endan _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" A ball of fire in the shape of a dragon emerged near Sasuke's mouth, barreling towards Kakashi.

The two dragons met the middle, colliding into one another. An immense explosion occurred, and steam poured out from the collision. Sakura saw her chance to attack, seeing the steam obscuring her view. It was the perfect camouflage for her. 'Now's my chance!' she thought to herself and threw the kunai at Sasuke's shadow form.

Sasuke heard the kunai whiz in the air, turning at the last second to catch the weapon. "Hn. Nice try, Sakura. But it seems you are still too weak to even be of a challenge for me." Sasuke muttered to himself. He threw the kunai away and started to power-up his assassination technique, the _Chidori_.

The steam was blown away by the wind and Sasuke saw Kakashi powering up the same move. In a matter of moments, both shinobi were holding the _Chidori_ at max power. "Come on, Kakashi! Let's see who the best is!" Sasuke exclaimed before charging in. Kakashi did the same.

Both met in the middle and thrust their _Chidori's_ into one another. A massive eruption of chakra sparks shot up as the two moves tried to overpower the other, a true domination match. Sakura was about to interfere so Kakashi would have the upper hand, but Sasuke was ready for her. She was a mere five feet from him when he lifted his legs and situated each foot on Sakura's shoulders. He did a little spin, diverting his _Chidori_ from Kakashi's and sending poor Sakura spinning into the ground.

Sasuke leaped over Kakashi, deactivated his deadly weapon, and hit the jounin's right leg with a kunai that had a paralyzing poison in its point. "That'll wear off in half an hour. Still, plenty of time to reach my target. Thanks for the lesson, fool." Sasuke sneered before going off to retrieve Yugi.

Kakashi was on one knee, trying to regain some sort of control back in his right leg. "Sakura, stop him! Make sure he doesn't get Yugi!" he ordered. Sakura got up from the ground shakily, still a bit dizzy from Sasuke's acrobatic attack. She composed herself before running off to fulfill Kakashi's orders.

"Damn you, Sasuke! Its high time I knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours, you baka!" she muttered to herself as she gave chase.

Meanwhile, Temari and Ino were fending off the Stone and Cloud nins. The shinobi were decent enough, easily at chunnin level. However, that meant squat to Temari who had trained with her brother who once contained Shukaku. Ino was giving the Stone nins some hard time, while Temari dealt with the Cloud.

"Stand aside, woman! We've just come for the kid." one of the male Cloud nins stated seriously.

"Why do you want Yugi for, jerk?" Temari inquired coldly while readying her battle fan.

One of the female Cloud nins answered in the same manner "Our leader the Raikage wants to see this kid, who is believed to have caused the surge of power we felt earlier. So, just hand him over to us now and you won't get hurt."

Temari just smirked and replied "I'm afraid its you three that will be hurt. Yugi's already a guest of the Hokage here, and I'm afraid that the Raikage's invitation will have to wait."

The Cloud nins attacked with some kunai and shuriken, but the blonde beauty merely swatted them away with her battle fan. "My turn! _Kamaitachi no Jutsu _(Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!" she declared before swinging her large fan at them. A gust of wind came up towards them, and when it hit the ninjas yelled out in pain. Turned out the wind actually cut into their skins rather painfully.

The Cloud nins got up quickly and performed the ninjutsu skill _Shichuro no Jutsu_ (Prison of Four Pillars). Temari was soon enclosed in a sturdy wooden cage, one that rose out from the ground. "Like I said, woman. We're just here for the kid. So long." the male Cloud nin stated before going off to find Yugi. His comrades followed.

'Gotta get out of this thing and protect Yugi!' Temari thought as she tried to free herself from the cage. "That does it! _Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai_ (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)!" she shouted out.

A small weasel appeared outside the cage in front of her, wielding a sickle. "What you want, Boss?" the weasel asked.

"What's it look like, rodent? Get me out of here!" Temari exclaimed hotly. She was never one for being patient.

The weasel huffed in annoyance before slicing the wooden bars with his sickle. The bars were cut cleanly in half, allowing them to drop off and Temari to walk out. "Thanks. You go now." the kunoichi said. The weasel bowed then puffed out of existence.

"Now, time to catch up to those Cloud jerks!" the hothead blonde muttered before running off.

Ino was having her fair share of trouble with the Stone nins. One of the female Stone ninjas was using _Doton: Doryuheki_ (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall) to block the kunoichi's kunai and shuriken, while her two male partners used _Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi_ (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction) to keep her on the run.

'Damn! How do I defeat them! All I have is my family's technique, and it won't work unless they're standing still!' she thought as she dodged yet another attack.

One of the male Stone nins came up close to her, hoping to knock her out with taijutsu. He started with a thrust kick, but to his surprise Ino caught his foot and started to swing him around. "H-Hey! Stop it! This is making me dizzy!" the poor idiot shouted out. Ino stopped it alright, by releasing him and throwing the stout fellow into his partner. Both got knocked out when coming into contact with one another, and a hard tree.

"Ha! I'm full of surprises, boys! Don't underestimate me!" Ino called out victoriously.

The female Stone nin interrupted her victory by throwing some kunai at her, which the blonde nimbly dodged. "Don't forget about me, blondie! I'm not as easy as those morons there!" the raven-haired beauty stated with a smirk. Ino gritted her teeth, ready to take on the confident Stone kunoichi.

The girl from Stone Village was about to attack, when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and received a hard punch in the face, courtesy of Temari. The teenager flew through the air towards Ino, who caught her then slammed her down with great force. Being bossy had its perks, like having great physical strength.

"Thanks, Temari. I owe you one." Ino said while brushing a stray blonde hair lock out of her face.

"No problem. Now come on, the Cloud nins are going after Yugi!" Temari replied. Both girls went out quick, wanting to save their new crush quickly.

Meanwhile, Yugi was having some problems with Sasori. His Duel Monster was able to confuse and confound the shinobi for good while, but the strange puppeteer managed to score a hit and the monster shattered out of existence. "Well, that was new. Usually summons just pop out via smokescreen." he muttered.

Yugi was in trouble. It would take too long, according to his thoughts, to draw a card and keep Sasori occupied. 'I gotta think of something! And fast!' he thought.

Sasori was prepared to attack Yugi directly, but he was caught off guard when the Cloud nins showed up. "I would stop if I were you freak." the redhead female Cloud nin addressed to Sasori. "This kid's coming with us to Lighting Country."

Sasori composed himself and replied coldly "Sorry, little girl. But our superiors have already invited Yugi here. He is going to come with us, one way or another."

The three nins were about to go at with Sasori, and Zetsu who appeared beside him. The half-human/half-plant took care of the Naruto clone earlier. Now, he was going to team-up with his partner to kick some Cloud butt.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Naruto were still going at it. Naruto was spouting off a crimson chakra foxtail and ears, his speed and power going through the roof. However, Itachi managed to keep up with him. It ended with Naruto having chakra depletion, and Itachi kicking him hard through five tree trunks. The kid was out-cold.

"Amusing, but still not enough." Itachi stated as he walked away from the demon-container.

Yugi saw Itachi coming his way, and he had the bad call to look into his eyes. "_Tsukuyomi_ (Moon Reader)!" Itachi whispered as he used his genjutsu on Yugi.

Yugi's Mind

_Yugi was feeling disoriented and dizzy, floating through an empty space. "W-Where am I?" he asked himself. In a flash, he was tied to a crucifix and surrounded by thousands of Itachi's. Each carried a long, thin sword that looked sharp enough to cut through solid steel like butter._

_"Yugi, for the next 72 hours, you will be subjected to torment and pain." one of the Itachi's stated while walking towards him. Yugi panicked, trying so hard to get loose from his bonds. He'd experienced extreme pain before, but never to this degree._

_Itachi started to stab through Yugi five times, hard and fast. Yugi screamed out in pain, and that's when something happened. His forehead started to glow golden, and the Eye of Horus was on it. Itachi looked surprised, and was even more stunned when he saw a strange, golden upside-down pyramid appear on his chest attached to a thin rope that looped around Yugi's head and neck._

_"What is this!" the older Uchiha exclaimed before the world started to warp and twist. Yugi was straining now, feeling a very familiar power washing over him._

_The scenery changed, and the duo found themselves in a large labyrinth that had seemingly infinite stairs and doors that went in every angle possible. Itachi was confused, as was Yugi. Before the shinobi could say anything, a being approached them from a dark corner._

_"You will not harm Yugi anymore, evil one." the being stated. His voice was deep and commanding, and also male. Itachi demanded for the being to show itself, and he did. The being was none other then the Dark Magician! Beside him was his apprentice, Dark Magician Girl._

_"Who are you?" the Uchiha demanded. He had never seen a person like this before. The garments were unlike he had seen in his travels around the world, and he radiated with an energy that was not chakra._

_"I am the Dark Magician, and you have made the grave mistake of harming our Master." the spellcaster stated sternly._

_"Begone, sorcerer. You are not worthy of my time." the proud shinobi stated._

_"Oh no? Then what about them?" Dark Magician inquired when he pointed his staff behind Itachi._

_The man turned around, and was stunned silly at seeing so many monsters bearing down on him. Some were cute, some fierce looking, and some just downright freaky. What actually shocked him were three large, shining white dragons with blue eyes. They roared loudly, shaking the walls._

_Yugi, panting from his excruciating moment with Itachi earlier on, stood up on shaky legs. "Dark Magician? Blue Eyes White Dragon? Why are you here? What is this?" he inquired. Yugi was just shocked to see him not only back in the confines of the Millennium Puzzle, but also the duel monsters with him as well._

_A deep booming voice, male in tone, spoke up over the other duel monsters. It said "We will explain later, Master Yugi. For now, its time to deal with this intruder."_

_Itachi looked up, over the masses of duel monsters, to see three pairs of glowing eyes staring at him. Two were blood red, while the other was sun-yellow. 'These three are different then the rest. I feel immense power coming from them, and it's more powerful then the Kyuubi's!' Itachi thought._

_Slowly, the shadowy figures revealed themselves to Itachi and the man actually gasped as the monster horde descended upon him._

Back to the real world

Everyone was staring at Yugi, who was covered in golden light and having an object made of pure energy coming around his chest like a necklace. Temari, Ino, and a still-conscience Hinata saw the whole thing as well. The three recognized the object that was on Yugi; the Millennium Puzzle.

'What in the hell! Where did that come from!' Ino thought.

'What is this guy! First he states that he doesn't have an item, now one appears on him! What is this!' Temari asked herself.

Hinata was shocked as well. Her Byakugan eyes were still on, and she saw an immense wave of three chakra energy coming off from Yugi. One energy was light blue, similar to Naruto only much lighter. The second was pitch black, a wave of darkness but carried no malice what-so-ever. The third was golden light, one so bright that it matched the sun. The third was visible to all, but the remaining two was inside of Yugi. That's what she saw before a strange power overwhelmed her mind. She yelped in pain and was forced to deactivate her Byakugan. She covered her sore eyes with her good hand.

"Yugi-kun… what are you?" she whispered in awe.

The Cloud nins, the Akatsuki members, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all saw the show. Itachi was screaming in pain, cuts and burns appearing all over his body. The light show lasted for two minutes, and it slowly started to fade away. Itachi released his genjutsu on Yugi, and was panting on the ground. He looked very different, a far cry from his usual cold persona.

Sasori and Zetsu went over to help him up. "We're leaving, now. This boy is too strong." Itachi said between heavy breaths. "We have to report this to our superiors. It seems that things have gotten even more complicated then we originally thought."

The two nodded their heads and the three soon left in a hurry. Nearby, Sasuke was just in disbelief. He saw his brother, and he was defeated by a punk kid. 'This can't be! I've trained myself for years to face him, and he's defeated like that by that Yugi brat!' he thought.

Sasuke growled and wanted so badly to throttle Yugi with his bare hands, his chance at defeating Itachi once and for all taken from him. However, he knew that his time was severely limited and that the other shinobi/kunoichi and the Hokage herself would be after him. "Damn! Gotta go back. Better report this to Orochimaru-sama." he said to himself before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Yugi slumped to the ground, panting hard and very much exhausted. No one did anything for a few moments, until Sakura's cry cut the air. "Out of the way!" she cried out. She jumped high in the air and landed in front of Yugi. "Alright, which one of you Cloud nins care to take me on first!"

The Cloud nins were afraid, not of Sakura but towards Yugi. Even though the aura of golden light was gone, as was the Puzzle, they were afraid of what he would do to them if he woke up. "Come on, time to go! Better report this to the Raikage!" one of the Cloud nins exclaimed before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Sakura relaxed a little as Ino and Temari came towards her. The pink-haired kunoichi pointed towards Hinata and stated "Ino, take Hinata to the hospital. Temari, go find Naruto and take him to the hospital as well."

The two kunoichi's went off to complete their tasks while Sakura checked Yugi out. "He's alive, but totally drained." she said to herself. Yugi soon fell into a deep sleep. "Rest easy, kid. You've earned it."

Sakura lifted Yugi up in her arms, and was joined by Temari and Ino who also had their bundles. "Let's go back quick. Kakashi-sensei is injured and needs medical treatment as well." the pink one spoke up. The two blondes agreed and started to follow Sakura back to where she left Kakashi.

Upon arriving, they found him surrounded by the others. Amber and Tenten seemed to be okay, as did the rest of them. The Elders and Council Members did not have a scratch or bruise on them. Tsunade was healing Kakashi, getting rid of the poison in his leg. Lee saw the three coming towards them. "So, what happened?" he asked the three.

Temari answered "We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get these three to a hospital."

Tsunade went to them after finishing up with the Copy-Ninja. "Temari, I need for you, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Yugi to brief me on what happened today. As soon as you're all fully healed." she told her. Temari nodded, saying it would be done.

The battle was over, and the mission complete. Yugi was still in Konoha, and in one piece.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 9

Yugi moaned a little, pain racked all over his body. He moved slightly, and felt a firm yet soft material beneath his body. A thin and slightly cold sheet was on his torso, and the boy came to the assumption that he was lying on a bed of some sort. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of Tsunade & Temari.

"Yugi-san, welcome back to the world of the living." Tsunade said with a small smirk. Temari looked relieved to see him alive, her face showing a few obvious signs.

Yugi groaned and asked, "What happened? Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was talking to Mahado (Dark Magician) while witnessing Itachi being swamped with vicious Duel Monsters.

"You're in Konoha Hospital again. Sakura brought you back." Temari answered. Tsunade stated, "Yugi, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier. What the others saw back in the forest… well, we all need to know something."

Yugi heard the seriousness in her voice and assumed that something very bad happened and it involved him. "Yes ma'am. How soon can I leave the hospital to explain?" he replied.

Tsunade answered, "Right now, actually. You were just knocked out when Sakura brought you in, and I thought it best to keep you in the hospital just to be safe."

Yugi nodded his head, understanding her decision. He saw his clothes were still on his body and he was grateful for that, because if he was wearing a hospital gown his backside would be exposed and he didn't want to offend the two ladies. He got up off the bed, put on his duel disk that was sitting at the small table, and went out with the two.

The small duelist walked out of the hospital, still receiving stares from the crowd. He blushed slightly, knowing it was his clothes, duel disk, and most of all his hair that stood out of the crowd. Tsunade led the way back to the academy, but Temari hung back a bit to talk to her new crush.

"Yugi, do you think you can teach us the Duel Monsters card game? I mean, it looks pretty complicated but cool to play." she asked him.

The teenager answered "Sure, Temari. The duel disk isn't necessary to play the game, it just makes it more realistic, that's all." Temari was a smart woman, and wanted to test her mental skills on something more then Shoegi. The two then talked about things related to the game, and Yugi was warming up to the girl.

"Okay, you two. Enough chattering. We're here." Tsunade said, ending their conversation. Yugi went into the building first, Tsunade second, and Temari last. Upon entering and walking back to the classroom, he found the rest of his new acquaintances waiting for him. He took note on the look of slight fear in Hinata's and Ino's eyes.

Yugi took his place at the head podium and was sweating nervously as all eyes were on him. "So, what happened after I got knocked out?" he asked.

Ino answered "First off, you were glowing in gold light and had a golden upside down pyramid around your neck! Second, you seemed to have scared off Uchiha Itachi which is a big deal!" This surprised Yugi greatly. It wasn't when she mentioned Itachi and scaring him off, it was the part when she said he had the Puzzle.

"Yugi, how did you do it? You were held under Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_, then it was him gasping for dear life and having cuts and burns on his body. No one has been able to turn the tables on him when he does that, but you did." Kakashi asked calmly, but on the inside he was slightly shaken.

"I-I don't know, honest I don't! It's not possible for me to have the Millenium Puzzle, because it's still back in my world! I don't know how it could just appear on me!" Yugi exclaimed.

Tsunade stepped in and raised her hand to gain everyone's attention. "I think that looking for the answers will have to wait. For now, I have my own announcement to make." she said. She was doing this because it would give Yugi the time to figure out what did happen, and also to implement her new plan.

"From what I heard in the reports, many nins from the other countries and villages are looking for Yugi. The Cloud nins and Stone nins from the battle escaped, and no doubt reported back to their respective leaders. I'm afraid that they will send their nins to try and capture him." Tsunade started to say.

Amber, Ino, and Temari were very upset at this. The rest were, but not so much as those three. "That is why as of now, Yugi will be staying with one of the teams for a week. After a week has passed, he will go to another team and stay with them." she continued.

"Why is that, Tsunade-sama?" Ten-Ten inquired.

The Godaime answered "I want Yugi to get to know all of us better, and also be able to see how we live as shinobi. He's not going to be a member per say, but rather as a special guest. Also, it'll be easier for him to be protected from outside nins."

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette and asked "So, which team will Yugi be staying in?"

Tsunade answered that he would be in Team 8 for now. She turned to Kurenai and said "He's all yours for a week, Kurenai. I hope your students don't drive him mad."

The Genjutsu specialist chuckled and replied "I'll make sure of that. Although, I'm pretty sure Kiba and his dog will drive him up the walls soon." The dog-boy and his faithful companion bristled slightly at the comment, but everyone else just laughed. Yugi thought that this arrangement was a good idea.

"But Tsunade-sama, where will Yugi stay? After all, he is a stranger and has no home to go." Hiashi pointed out. The family heads, including the prestigious ones, wanted Yugi to stay with them. After some thought, Tsunade came to a conclusion.

"He will stay with Naruto in his apartment."

That caused a massive uproar of protest, Yugi puzzled by this. 'Why does everyone not want me to stay with Naruto? He doesn't seem to be bad at all.' he thought. Tsunade allowed the protests to continue for a few moments, until she calmly and slowly raised her fists… and smashed downward through a desk and broke it into tiny pieces. The crowd of adults became silent.

"That's better. Now, I want for Yugi to stay at Naruto's apartment because I feel those two will get along quite well. Besides, its about time the brat learned about what's its like having a roommate. Maybe he'll get tips on 'how to clean a room'." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto muttered "You're evil, baa-chan." It was all in fun, though. Naruto was glad to have some company in his room for once.

The Godaime announced "This meeting is over." The crowd got up and slowly left the room in single file. She turned to Yugi and suggested that he get acquainted with his new friends. Before he could leave, she whispered to him so no one but him heard her.

"Naruto is hyperactive and unpredictable; he might just get on your nerves. Once thing's for sure." She grinned. "You'll never be bored."

The young man nodded smiled at her and went off the podium and walked towards Kurenai. He bowed slightly to her, as was the formal greeting custom.

"Good to have you with us, Yugi-san. Come, I'll introduce you to the team." she said. Taking Yugi by the shoulder, the two walked side-by-side and out the door. She led him in another direction, towards one of the training grounds that her team trained at most of the time.

As they were walking away from the others, Naruto caught up with them and started to talk with Yugi. "Hey, Yugi! I bet you're excited to be crashing in with me at my apartment, right? Not many people get to share a room with the #1 ninja of Konoha." he asked with energy. Yugi smiled inwardly, the hyperactive boy reminding him of Joey.

"Sure am, Naruto. I'm glad that Tsunade-san made this arrangement. I just hope we get along, that's all." Yugi replied. In Yugi's eyes, Naruto was a cool kid. A bit hyper and loud, but overall good. He was still trying to figure out what the adults had against him.

"I bet we will! Well, got to go. See ya!" the hyperactive blonde exclaimed before leaping out the window. Yugi smiled at his departure, and Kurenai just shook her head with a small smirk on her face. 'Naruto's still a big prankster at heart. I hope this Yugi kid can survive the storm.' she thought.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he felt the Kyuubi stirring wildly. Once the teenager was back in his dirty apartment, he sat on his couch and went into a kind of trance. From being in his filthy home, he was now in a dark dank area in front of a gigantic cage that held the giant demon fox. However, Naruto saw that Kyuubi was pacing back and forth quickly, something he had never seen before.

"_Hey, fuzzball! What's wrong with you?_" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi growled and faced the human, his face features sharp and scary. "_**Its that human, brat! That kid… this Yugi, he holds something that is extremely powerful! Maybe even more so then me.**_**"** the demon replied sharply.

Naruto retorted "_I highly doubt that, fox. Sure, he showed freaky powers back there. But, there's no way that he could have something more powerful then you. I mean, you're the greatest of demons! There should be nothing that could be more powerful then you._"

Kyuubi shook his head and said "_**Foolish mortal. Listen, and listen well for I will not repeat myself. There is a reason why there are two planes in the afterlife; heaven and hell. I may be the strongest out of the demons, but that's just it. I'm a demon. The only thing that has ever intimidated us demons are the gods.**_"

Naruto soaked up what the Kyuubi was saying. The fox continued "_**The demons, both humanoid and beasts, once tried to take the heavens for ourselves. We craved more power, the power to be absolute. Alas, that was our folly. The gods banded together, and their power was truly omnipotent. We were defeated, and cast back to our world in shame.**_"

The massive beast swung its tails around wildly, bitterly remembering on how it was defeated by deities of immense power and strength. "_**Now you know why I am suspicious of this Yugi brat. He holds the same power that the gods have. It is vastly different, but the feeling is the same. My word is do not provoke him, brat. If he does have the power of the gods, do not bring me in for I will not help.**_" Kyuubi concluded.

Naruto was very much taken aback by this information. "_I'll keep that in mind, fuzzball. But for now, Yugi has the benefit of a doubt. I'll just treat him like I do anyone else._" he stated

Back at the training grounds

Shino, Kiba (with Akamaru), and Hinata were waiting for their sensei to show up with their new guest. Shortly after the meeting at the academy, the three high-tailed back to their learning space on orders from Kurenai. The bug expert was once again studying bugs from a nearby tree while Kiba played with his large dog. Hinata, however, was thinking back to what see saw the forest two hours earlier.

'Naruto-kun and Yugi… what are they? They had more then one chakra source, and both seemed to have an endless amount of power! How can that be?' she thought. She was broken out of her musings when her sensei appeared on the horizon with their new guest in tow.

"Everyone, gather around! Time to introduce ourselves to our new member." Kurenai stated. Shino and Kiba stopped their activities and joined Hinata in forming a small semicircle around Yugi. All sat on the ground, which was okay for them.

"So, what do we do now?" Yugi inquired. He was a bit nervous due to the nature of the people around him. Shino really creeped him out, Kiba and his dog put him on edge, and Hinata's eyes really surprised him.

"First, we tell our names and then say what our hobbies, likes/dislikes, and dreams are." the beautiful woman replied. She cleared her throat and started out "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and my hobbies are practicing my genjutsu skills. I like men who are strong at heart, and I dislike cowards. My dream is to be the #1 Jounin in all of the world."

Yugi admired Kurenai's dream, for it mixed in well with her personality. Shino was next "My name is Aburame Shino. My hobbies are collecting all types of bugs. I like to study them, and I dislike people who hate bugs. My dream is to collect and examine every single species of bug."

Yugi smiled nervously and sweatdropped. 'He reminds me a bit of Weevil Underwood. Only more serious and calm, not buggy and crazy like him.' he thought.

Kiba took the stand "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner Akamaru. My hobbies are taking care of my family's dogs, especially Akamaru. I like dogs, and I dislike losers and cats. My dream is to…" He looked towards Hinata and blushed a little. It was no surprise to all, except for Yugi, that Kiba had a crush on Hinata. The young Hyuuga girl was flattered, but her heart belonged to a certain loudmouth blond boy.

Hinata was the last person to go "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My hobbies are flower arrangements and medicine. I dislike narrow-minded and arrogant people, and I like…" She blushed again, thinking about Naruto. She continued "And my dream is making changes in my family clan."

Yugi said "Its nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling that it's going to be good being with you guys for a week." Shino was stoic, Kiba and his dog just nodded their heads, and Hinata bowed slightly towards him. Kurenai stated that now it was Yugi's turn to introduce himself.

"Okay. My name is Motou Yugi. My hobbies are collecting Duel Monsters cards, dueling, and playing games. I like people who are true to themselves and solving puzzles, and I dislike bullies and people who try to harm others to get what they want. My dream is to protect the ones I care about more then anything else."

Kurenai was impressed. This kid was unique, and this was not counting on his special ability. 'This kid kinda reminds me of Naruto. If he had some shinobi training, he could make chuunin quite easily.' she thought. Kiba and Shino remained passive, but Hinata admired Yugi's dream. She lined it on par with Naruto's dream.

"Shino, how about you and Kiba spar so Yugi can see how we shinobi train?" the beautiful kunoichi suggested. The bug-user shrugged his shoulders, but Kiba and his faithful canine companion were ecstatic. The two got up and went to position, the three onlookers taking their place to see the match. Yugi was sandwiched between the two ladies, any man killing to be in his place right now.

"Might as well start things off! _Gatsuga_ (Double-Piercing Fang)!" Kiba exclaimed. Both himself and Akamaru dove fast and hard towards Shino, spinning at incredible speed and velocity. Yugi's jaw dropped down in amazement. He had never seen anyone attack so fast and furious.

Shino remained calm, stretching his hands out and muttering "Predictable. _Mushi Kabe no Jutsu_ (Bug Wall Technique)." Coming forth from his hands was an insurmountable number of bugs, creating a wall that blocked Kiba and Akamaru's attack. Both retreated quickly when coming into contact, knowing that the bugs would eat and drain their chakra fast.

"Whoa! What was that!" Yugi exclaimed. Kurenai explained that both Kiba and Shino came from a family that was dedicated to animals, and used that to their advantage. Hinata put in that Shino's family had a deep connection with bugs, and the insects would listen to their commands. Kiba's family was the same, only toned down a bit.

Kiba exclaimed "Argh! Try and stop this, bug boy! _Jujin Bunshin_ (Beast Human Clone)!" Akamaru vanished in a puff of smoke and a clone of Kiba stood in his place. Shino remained passive, as he had seen this technique before and knew how to counter it.

"It doesn't matter. Try and hit me." the bug user said coolly. The two Kiba's became angry and started to attack in an animal-like manner. Shino was able to dodge/counter the attacks with ease. Yugi was amazed by this, thinking he was seeing a live DBZ fight.

After two minutes of attacking and not getting any results, Kiba decided to use his final major attack. "Akamaru, get ready! _Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro_ (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)!" the dog-boy exclaimed. Akamaru and Kiba then fused together, to create a large double-headed wolf!

Yugi's eyes widened immensely at the sight. 'They can do fusion!' was his thought as the wolf howled and charged straight at Shino. The boy kept his cool, not even flinching at the sight of the beast. The wolf's two heads charged in, biting at the boy's arms only to have the body dissolve into many bugs.

The wolf was puzzled for a moment, until it felt numerous bugs crawling all over its legs and going upward. "What was that?" Yugi inquired. Hinata explained that Shino created a replica of himself with his bugs, and now he was using them to consume Kiba/Akamaru's chakra. And it was Kurenai that explained to Yugi that chakra was a life-energy that many shinobi could manipulate and control to various extents.

The bugs started to bite and drink the fusion beast's chakra, causing the wolf to howl loudly in pain. In a matter of seconds, the beast split back to Kiba and Akamaru. Both were panting hard, the fusion costing them a lot of chakra and the bugs just draining more. Shino appeared from behind Kiba, using the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (Body Flicker Technique) to appear and lay a hard blow on the boy's back. Kiba went down hard, and Akamaru stood over his prone body to protect his master.

"I give up." Kiba muttered sadly. It was bad enough he was beaten, but in front of Hinata was much worse. Shino's bugs retreated back to their master's body, and Hinata stood up to help Kiba up. Yugi went to them as well, very much impressed by what he saw.

"That was so awesome! You guys are unbelievable!" Yugi exclaimed in awe. Shino just nodded, while Kiba managed a weak smile. Kurenai came to the tri-colored haired teenager's side and asked if they could see another demonstration of his duel monsters.

"Okay. But, I wish I had more cards then the ones I have now. I bet that Shino would be pleased to see an Insect-type monster." the young man replied. No one really noticed, but the cards glowed blue for a moment before dying down. The team went to the sidelines, seeing Yugi preparing his duel disk.

Once the projectors were set, Yugi took out five cards. However, his eyes widened in amazement when he saw the cards in his hand were not his own. '_Petit Moth_, _Cocoon of Evolution_, _Great Moth_, _Man-Eater Bug_, _Needle Worm_! These cards aren't mine!' he thought. Somehow, his deck changed to that one used by Weevil Underwood.

"Yugi, what is wrong?" Hinata asked. Yugi shook his head a little to clear it and said it was nothing. He laid one of the cards in the monster slot and out popped _Petit Moth_. Shino's interest was piqued at this development. When Yugi used _Cocoon of Evolution_, the bug boy's eyebrows rose slightly.

Meanwhile, Temari was sitting in her bedroom in the apartment were she and Gaara were staying at. She was feeling all tingly inside, thinking about Yugi. Earlier on, she spied on him when he introduced himself to Team 8 and admired his dream for protecting the ones he cared about.

'He barely knew Gaara, yet he saved his life. Who is this mysterious man who has captured my heart? I want to know more about him!' she thought with a lovesick sigh. Heh, little did she know that two other kunoichis were thinking along the very same lines. Their names were Ino and Amber.

At the Akatsuki

Itachi was brought before the nine leaders, his body still having the marks that the monsters left on him. Sasori and Zetsu were still a bit surprised on what happened. A seemingly weak boy displayed a power unlike they had ever seen before, and was able to bring Itachi to his knees.

"Itachi, care to tell us on what happened?" one of the men spoke, shrouded in complete darkness.

Itachi breathed in heavily and answered "We have found the target, and his name is Motou Yugi. We attempted to capture him, but were sidetracked by Naruto and other Leaf shinobi. I was able to defeat the demon-carrier, and locked Yugi into my _Tsukuyomi_ genjutsu. I had him but… something occurred."

He continued while the others listened on in rapt attention "We were transported to a labyrinth of some sort, filled with doors and stairs that went everywhere and defied the laws of physics. I was confronted with a strange man who called himself the Dark Magician. From the darkness came more beings, all of them creatures who I had never seen before in my existence."

Itachi finished it up "For some reason, my abilities had been disabled and my strength zapped from me. They fell upon me, but before I was attacked… I saw three massive creatures, ones that would loom over Kyuubi himself. They radiated with such power and strength..."

Sasori reported "Whatever those creatures did to him, it allowed him to be hurt physically hence the scars, burns, and broken bones."

The man in the middle, the leader of the Akatsuki, stood up and said in a low voice "Take Itachi to recover from his wounds. From now on, we will concentrate solely on this Yugi brat. I believe that now our plans have changed. Inform our spies to observe and record Yugi's actions."

Itachi was removed from sight, and the council blended back into the darkness.

At the Sound Village

Orochimaru was hearing from Sasuke what had happened on his mission. He was very much impressed on how his "student" held his own against Kakashi, but frowned when he heard the part of Itachi falling to the ground in pain because of Yugi. Even he feared the Uchiha man, and this kid took him down?

He was amused when he learned that Yugi looked weak, but possessed extraordinary power and the ability to summon creatures that had never walked the earth before.

"That little bastard, robbing me of the chance to hurt my brother…" Sasuke muttered after finishing his report. He really wanted to throttle Yugi, to make him pay for ruining his avenger duty. Kabuto calmed him down, saying that his time will come.

Orochimaru merely chuckled and said "Inform our spies to observe this Yugi kid. I want to know everything about him, then I will make plans to bring him to our side."

Kabuto, who was by his side, bowed and inquired "What shall we do about this power he possesses? From what Sasuke-kun told us, Yugi will not likely made a slave easily."

The snake Sannin moved his head to the side thinking and replied "I will figure out a way. But for now, we plan. I have a feeling that this Yugi kid holds the power I want. The power to become an immortal."

In other parts of the world

The Raikage was not happy. He had heard from the shinobi who went to Konoha that the mission was a failure. However, he did gain two important details. One was that the target's name was Motou Yugi, and also that he showed a power that even sent the infamous Itachi to his knees. He knew a power like that would send the Cloud into a new height of power.

"Raikage-sama, I fear that capturing this Yugi fellow would cost greatly. There is little chance for success, if the Fifth Hokage is watching over him." one of the Raikage's advisors stated.

The leader of Cloud stood up and replied "I know that, Akiko. However, I believe that she has not made him a citizen of the Leaf and that opens up to another plan. I propose that we send envoys to the Leaf Village and try to convince Yugi to come and see our village. We can then show him that being with the Cloud is a better choice then siding with the Leaf."

A male advisor called Bokkai smirked and said "If direct approaches to not work, try the most subtle and stealth way. Politics and diplomacy."

Meanwhile, the Stone nins reported back to the Hidden Rock Village, reporting to their leader the Tsuchikage. The old man was upset that their mission had failed, but like the Raikage he had learned about Yugi's name and what he did. The Stone nins managed to listen in on the Cloud nins musings before leaving. He followed the exact plan that the leader of the Cloud did, but he made a drastic addition of his own.

'Let us see how the Leaf like it when every Hidden Village in the world hears about this boy, and want him for their own.' he thought before sending messages out on messenger birds. He had written to the Lands of Water, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Lighting, Wind, and Waves. Every hidden village in the entire world was going to be aware of Yugi's existence… and soon of Naruto too.

Somewhere in Fire Country

A white-haired old man was traveling atop a giant red frog, hopping in the direction of Konoha. 'What I felt earlier… what was that power! It was on league with Kyuubi, but different. I have to see what is going on!' the man thought as the toad continued to hop.

He was also busy writing some things down in a little yellow notebook, a goofy smile on his face and girlish giggles escaping him. A book was in his pocket, and the title read _Icha Icha Paradise_.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 10

Yugi was enjoying his time with his new "teammates". Hinata told him about her bloodline ability, her clan, and also her desire to change the clan and family for the better. Needless to say, Yugi admired Hinata for her courage and fortitude in trying to change her family. From what he had heard from her, the Hyuuga's were very prideful, arrogant, and very harsh.

'I hope she succeeds.' he thought as he sat under a tree with her. Kiba and Akamaru were resting near a large rock, and Shino was in the forest collecting bugs.

Earlier on when Yugi showed Shino _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth_, _Insect Queen_, and _Insect Knight_ the bug-user was inquiring if all of these monsters existed in real life. Yugi answered that they did, but only in the Shadow Realm. Shino was disappointed, as he and his clan would have enjoyed it greatly to have the behemoth bugs on their side.

After the demonstration, Kurenai showed Yugi the hand seals. She explained to him that the hand seals were used to activate Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques, plus releasing all of the gathered chakra. Hinata filled in the blanks for Yugi by explaining what ninjutsu, genjutsu, and chakra was. The instructor told him that each hand seal represented an animal within the Oriental Zodiac.

Yugi took down notes, knowing it would be vital to know about this for future events. Hinata also demonstrated her Byakugan abilities, which freaked Yugi out a little. Kiba and Shino showed him their symbiotic relationship with their familiars. Pretty soon, the gang just took it easy and relaxed for the rest of the day. The sun was setting low in the sky, indicating that it was time to leave.

"See ya later, Yugi!" Kiba exclaimed before going off with his canine companion. Shino said his farewell to Yugi before leaving for home as well. Hinata left, saying to Yugi that she had a good time. Yugi was glad for this, feeling he had made a good female friend.

'If Tea saw this, she would have gone all jealous again.' he thought with a sweatdrop.

Hinata left to go back to the Hyuuga estates, and that left Kurenai to escort the little duelist to Naruto's apartment. While walking towards the destination, Yugi asked the Jounin a question. "Kurenai-san, why did everyone protest of me staying with Naruto? He seems to be okay."

The kunochi sighed and answered "It's all got to do with an event that happened years ago, and a law put up by the Third Hokage. I can't tell you the details, for it is forbidden but everyone in the village looks down at Naruto as if he was trash."

Luckily for Kurenai, she did not look down upon Naruto like a demon. She did disregard him due to his grades and skills, but seeing him kick Kiba's ass in the Chunnin exams those years ago made her realize that the blonde kid was not to be taken lightly. Yugi was puzzled by this answer, but figured that pressing the issue was not a wise idea. He would ask Naruto, though.

It was 6:35 P.M. when the duo made it to the apartment. Yugi was bewildered that someone would actually live here. The building was small and old, falling apart in some areas. It smelled of garbage, and really much an eyesore. "Does he really live here!" he softly exclaimed. Kurenai nodded her head, saying that this was all he could afford on a genin's salary. That, and no one else would take him in.

The two went up the steps, covering their noses to block the smell, and knocked on the door that led to Naruto's room. Getting no answer after a few taps, the Jounin took the handle and gave it a small turn to test if it was locked. It was not, and the woman slowly opened the door and saw a sight that made Yugi's eyes go wide.

The living room was littered with empty ramen cups, there were dirty clothes all over the floor, the couch propped up against the wall was old and worn out, and the bed was not made with the pillow on the floor and the sheets hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Well, good luck here Yugi. Before I go, here." Kurenai said before handing a large wad of cash from her pocket to her little friend. "Some emergency money, just in case." Yugi noted that the bills looked similar to the Japanese yen, but slightly different both in markings and color. The instructor left, leaving Yugi to the messy apartment room.

Yugi sighed, then turned to look back at the room. A determined face was put on, and the teenager rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, time to get to work! I hope Naruto is surprised when he comes back." he said firmly before going into the room.

Later that night

It was about 8:30 p.m. when Naruto left his favorite ramen stand. He was grinning like an idiot, patting his now large belly. He had just finished sixteen bowls of ramen, and was feeling quite content. "Ahhh, delicious! I always feel good after coming back from that stand!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

He made his way home to his apartment, hoping that his new roommate wouldn't mind the condition of the place. He climbed upstairs, opened the door, and his eyes bugged out from his head as he saw what he had never seen before. His apartment was… clean. The floors had been scrubbed, the walls having a fresh coat of paint, a new and clean scent in the air, and also the couch was new and clean.

Yugi came in the room, wearing cleaning gear that made him look like a housemaid. Naruto was stammering "H-How? W-What happened here?" The teenager greeted him hello, and told his story on what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Yugi was busy picking up the trash in the room. He was securing the third full trash bag when three particular kunoichi's entered the scene; Temari, Ino, and Amber. The trio wanted to visit Yugi, but instead found him cleaning up the place for both him and Naruto. Yugi asked if they help him, and they did._

_The girls were not all surprised by the sheer nature of dirtiness that Naruto inhabited. Yugi was still surprised as they cleaned up. He and Ino took care of the kitchen, Temari and himself attacking the living room, and finally he and Amber making up the bedroom. For some odd reason to him, Amber had a strange gleam in her eyes while they were working near the bed. Ino and Temari saw this, and were fuming for some reason._

_After the basic cleaning, Yugi asked if they could help him locate a nearby furniture store and look for a new couch. He explained he had the money to purchase one, and that buying new appliances would come in later. The trio agreed, and walked him to a nearby store. Ino and Temari sandwiched Yugi, which caused Amber to glare at both of them hard._

_Upon coming to a store, the four searched for a new small couch. After twenty-five minutes of searching, Ino found a forest green couch that would be easy to fit in the doorway of the apartment and look perfect in the living room. Yugi checked the price range, counted the number of bills Kurenai gave him, and found it within limits. He purchased the couch and the four carried it back to the apartment._

_Once situated, and everything in actual living conditions, Yugi thanked the three for the assistance. Temari suggested that she and he have lunch together tomorrow, to get to know one another more. Yugi said okay, but was puzzled by the angry looks that Ino and Amber gave to the fan-wielder. The three left and that was that._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was very surprised that someone went through all of that trouble just for him. "Well… I… thanks Yugi. I appreciate it." he said to his roommate. Yugi smiled and said it was no problem.

Naruto went to his new couch and sat on it, very much pleased to see that he didn't sag in it and that it smelled clean and nice. 'I could get used to this!' he thought. Yugi came in the room and sat down on a nearby chair. It was a semi-broken piece of wood, which Yugi could not replace at the time. "Hey, Naruto. Mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." was the reply. Yugi took a deep breath and asked "Why is it that people look down upon you? Did you do something to warrant such anger?" Naruto froze, not sure knowing on how to answer that question. After what Yugi did for him, he was afraid that his new friend would not go near him if he told him his secret.

"Well… I…" he started to say until he saw a distraction. Yugi's cards. "Say, can I see your cards for a moment?" he asked. Yugi knew he was trying to hold off the issue, but decided to just let it go for now. Yugi said yes, and Naruto got off the couch and towards the cards that were on the table next to him.

Naruto sorted through the cards, finding each one interesting. But, he came across three that caught his eye. It was the Egyptian God cards. 'Wow! They are so cool! But, why are they different then the rest?' he thought. Suddenly, he started to get mesmerized by the holographic coloring of the monsters. Then, slowly but surely, a strange and ominous chant started to come into his head.

'What? What is this I'm feeling? And hearing?' he thought as the chant started to grow louder. The cards felt hot in his hands, and quickly the teenager set them and the deck down. The chanting started to soften and disappear, and the feeling of intimidation passed.

"Yugi, what are these cards?" the blonde inquired. Yugi answered that they were Egyptian God cards, cards much more potent then any card in the game. Naruto felt a little uneasy hearing about that, remembering Kyuubi's words. "Why are they so powerful? I mean, who decided to make three god monsters anyway?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know too." a voice called out from behind the boys. Yugi looked up and Naruto turned around, both finding the voice belonging to a white-haired, strange dressed man that was leaning from an open window near the door.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed. It had been a long while since he had seen his mentor. The white-haired man smiled at Naruto, before coming through the door and bashing him on the head. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" the man exclaimed.

Naruto rubbed his head and retorted "The day you stop peeping in on women in the bathhouses is the day I stop calling you that, you pervert!" Jiraiya was about to put in a comeback when he saw Yugi just staring at him with a quizzical look.

"Ah, I forgot you had a guest." the toad-hermit stated before going into his famous pose. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am the great and powerful Toad Sennin, strongest of all three, and author of _Icha Icha Paradise_! The glorious Jiraiya!" Yugi had to sweatdrop at this, and so did Naruto.

"Ummm… hi?" was the reply from Yugi. Naruto shook his head and whapped his teacher on the head. Kakashi may have been Naruto's academy-appointed sensei, but in his view Jiraiya was his real teacher. "Baka-sensei. He doesn't know you because he's never heard about you or the other sennins." Naruto said to the man.

Yugi replied quickly that it was nice to meet him, though. Jiraiya assumed his posture and looked around the apartment. "I got to say, kiddo. You really cleaned up around here." he said before flopping on the sofa. Naruto admitted that it was Yugi who did the cleaning, which surprised the toad-user. "Ero-sennin, why are you back here? I thought you were away in one of the other countries." Naruto asked.

The author of the famous hentai novel looked seriously at his pupil and answered "I came because I felt a very large power a little while ago. It originated here, and I came to see what it was." He turned his attention on Yugi, and the young man felt uncomfortable as Jiraiya studied him.

'Hmmm… I sense no hostile or maliciousness from his aura. But, I feel a strong power emanating from deep inside. This is serious.' he thought. The sennin rose from his seat and went towards the boy. He studied him for a while more, until he noticed the duel disk that was leaning on the wall behind him. "What is that device?" he asked.

Yugi sighed, finally relieved that the man turned his attention from him to his accessory. "This is the duel disk, a piece of equipment used for playing Duel Monsters." he answered. Jiraiya was even more puzzled then before, and felt his head just starting to pound.

"Listen, Naruto. I'm going over to see Tsunade. I need you to come with me." the Toad Hermit said. Naruto was about to protest, wanting to spend some time with his new friend. However, Yugi said it was okay and if it was important he should go. The blonde was hesitant, but he gave in and went to with his sensei.

As soon as the two were gone, Yugi was very much perplexed by the whole thing. 'Naruto is hiding something, and that Jiraiya man was just plain weird. He kinda reminded me of Pegasus, only he's a little more wacky and a whole lot more perverted.' he thought. He got off his seat and went outside to get some food.

At the Hokage House

Tsunade was in a bad mood. She had just gotten to sleep from doing all of that paperwork at the tower, and now some idiot was banging on her door. 'Someone's going to die.' she thought as she opened the door. She was surprised to see that it was Naruto and Jiraiya. "What are you two doing here?"

Jiraiya answered that he wanted to know on what happened, on how Yugi came to be. Tsunade sighed, let the two in, and started to tell him what happened in the living room. Shizune came in at a point and offered them tea, which all three gladly accepted. When Tsunade and Naruto finished their story, Jiraiya was very much impressed on what he heard.

'This Yugi brat is from another world, brought that Sand kid back to life, has knowledge about items that hold great power and ability, and also turned Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_ against him! Man, that's something!' the Toad Hermit thought. When he heard about the Stone, Cloud, and Sound nins (including Sasuke) he suspected that the leaders of the other countries and hidden villages would come to try and take Yugi.

"Tsunade, have you made Yugi a Konoha citizen yet?" he asked urgently. Tsunade shook her head, saying on the grounds that Yugi was from another world and as such could not be given citizenship yet. Jiraiya advised that she should make Yugi a citizen soon, to protect him and the village from the other nins.

"Jiraiya, stop. I appreciate the advice, but no. Yugi is not from here, and as such I cannot do that." Tsunade stated. She continued on to say that Yugi was a stranger to the village, and as such could go anywhere. Jiraiya was about to make a comment that would most likely have him ejected from the premises via punch, but Shizune came in and intervened.

"Tsunade-sama, how about you assign three shinobi to be Yugi's guardians? That way, you'll have a heads-up on what Yugi-kun is doing if he leaves." the assistant of Tsunade suggested. Naruto knew it wasn't a bad idea, and Jiraiya agreed to it too. The Godaime thought about it, and realized that it was a good idea.

"Okay, I agree. However, I will wait until the time is right to execute this suggestion." the busty blonde stated. With that done, Naruto and Jiraiya left the home. Tsunade sighed heavily, then went back to her room to enter sweet bliss that was sleep.

At Temari's apartment

The sandy-blonde kunoichi was busy picking out her clothes for tomorrow afternoon. 'Soon, that cute little spike-haired man will be all mine! At least, for the afternoon of course.' she thought. She was still huffing in annoyance when she remembered the look Amber gave to Yugi when they were working in Naruto's bedroom.

"That little tramp! I'll make my move, hard and fast. That way, there's no way she and that Yamanaka girl can interfere and snatch Yugi from me!" she said to herself. At first, she wanted to just talk with Yugi and thank him for saving Gaara. But after seeing him do something for a friend without even asking, her heart just started to swell like a tide. So, she went with it.

While she was planning for the "date", two others across the village were planning on ruining it. Ino and Amber agreed that Yugi was indeed one-of-a-kind, a catch that was just too good to pass up. Sure, Yugi's flaws was that he was short, strange, too trusting, and weak in body. But his strong and caring spirit compensated for that.

While the girls planned to rain on Temari's parade, others were making plans as well. One of the Sound nin spies, a person by the name of Kuro Etsuya was monitoring the kid as well. It was boring in his opinion, but he never questioned Orochimaru's orders. He called it a night and went to sleep in the forest. Another day was coming, and it was going to be a hectic one.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 11

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!  
(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 11

Jiraiya was bone tired. He had spent much of the night researching all of the documents that were on the newest arrival to Konoha, Yugi Motou. After what he was told by Naruto and Tsunade, he wanted to see if this kid was a serious threat to the village and its people.

'I don't get it. The reports said that he once emanated an aura of both light and darkness, yet Yugi claimed that it could only have happened if he had one of those Millenium Items and he didn't have any of them.' the perverted toad-hermit thought. He was also debating on what happened earlier, Yugi and Naruto's encounter with Itachi and his crew.

"That damn brat, both of them." he mumbled. "Its bad enough that Naruto attracted the Akatsuki's primary strong men, but Yugi made it worse by the reversing the _Tsukuyomi_ and dealing damage to Itachi. Now they probably informed their leaders, and are going to be after both of them."

Jiraiya mumbled that he was getting too old for this, almost envying Orochimaru for having the ability to transfer minds into new bodies. Of course, he would never do such a thing but he would rather be young again. "Well, only one way to know for sure if Yugi does have a power." he said to himself before leaping out the window.

Staying out late may have fatigued him, but Jiraiya was not a Sennin for nothing.

Back at Naruto's place

Yugi was busy taking a shower in Naruto's bathroom. However, it took a cold one instead of a hot one. The plumbing was messed up, no hot water coming up even though he had turned the labeled handle. He made a note to take it up with the manager of the apartment.

"Brrr! Man, that was cold!" he said to himself after turning off the water. Getting a towel, which was rather small, he dried himself off and put on his clothes. He had yet to shop for himself, so the clothes he had been wearing since he arrived.

'Naruto's still asleep, so I'll just go out for breakfast. I don't want to be rude by waking him up.' the teenager thought. Quietly, he slipped out the front door and closed it softly. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, and then took off to go at a food place to get some good grub.

"It'll be a quick meal. After that, I'll explore the village before meeting Temari this afternoon." Yugi said to himself. Upon turning a corner two blocks down from the apartment complex, he ran into Hinata. "Oh, good morning Hinata." he greeted.

"Good morning, Yugi." she replied. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Yugi answered that he was going to be getting some breakfast, and then realized that he did not know any of the stores. "Um, can you point me in the direction of a good restaurant around here that serves breakfast?" he asked with an embarrassing blush on his face.

The Hyuuga heiress giggled and gave him directions. Once he got that down, he said thanks and prepared to leave. "Wait Yugi!" she called out. The tri-color haired kid stopped in his tracks and gave Hinata his attention. "Can you please tell me where Naruto-kun lives? I would like to see him right now."

Yugi smiled, having a gut feeling that this would turn out well for both Hinata and his new roommate. "Just go two blocks down, then take a left. Its an old apartment, can't miss it." he told her. The beautiful kunoichi thanked him, and then took off quickly.

While walking down the street, Yugi noticed that a lot of people were looking at him with strange stares. Many were pointing at him and whispering to neighbors, while others simply stared at him with a neutral expression. 'What's going on? Why are all these people looking at me as if I'm a sideshow attraction?' he thought. He soon came to the place that Hinata told him about.

He sat down on one of the benches and ordered his food. As he was chowing down, he glanced down for a moment to see his Duel Monsters deck which was in its protector that was attached to his belt.

'I don't get it? How could my deck change from mine to the one Weevil uses?' he asked himself in his mind. It was very unusual for him. Granted, he had seen supernatural and freaky things in the past, but this really puzzled him.

Finishing and paying for his meal, he left the stand to explore Konoha. Shortly after leaving one district, he found himself ambushed by three young children. Two were boys, one wearing a long scarf around his neck and wearing a pair of dark green goggles. The other boy wore glasses and also the same goggles. The last one was a girl who had sandy-brown hair that was tied up in two unique ponytails, and she was sporting a set of identical goggles.

"Excuse me, but who are you three?" Yugi politely asked. He assumed that since all three were together and sported the same eyewear, then they were a gang of some sort.

"My name is Konohamaru, and these are my friends Udon and Moegi! We are the Konohamaru Corps!" the boy with the scarf exclaimed.

The little girl pointed at Yugi and stated, "Hey, I know you! You're that kid that everyone is talking about, the one who made that scary Itachi guy flee!" Udon agreed with her, and Yugi sported a nervous smile and a sweatdrop. 'Word really gets around quick here.' he thought.

"Say, can you show us on how you beat that guy!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Yugi was going to decline, trying to come up with an excuse to get away. However, he fell prey to Moegi's deadly jutsu known to mankind… _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_.

Yugi was another victim to this technique, forcing him to comply with their request. "I can't show you how I did it, because I don't quite know it myself. But, I can show you something else." he told them. He took out his duel disk, activating it and getting some surprised gasps from the people around him.

'Now, lets see if I still have Weevil's deck.' Yugi thought as he pulled out his protector. He gently pulled out the cards, and was surprised again because now the deck was once again his own. He put them into the card slot, drew five cards, and selected one. "Now, I summon _Gagagigo_ in attack mode!"

The creature materialized on the field, and the crowd just stood in awe at seeing the spectacle. To the town, this was considered a summoning jutsu and none have ever seen creatures like these. Konohamaru and his friends gasped in surprise, and Udon hid behind his leader since he was scared.

"This is going to be a long day." Yugi said to himself as he prepared to show his game to the townsfolk.

Three hours later

Temari was at a small café that served food from other nations and villages. She was waiting patiently for Yugi, dressed in her best. It was exactly 12:30 p.m., the time that both arranged to meet and have a small lunch. Her wait wasn't long, as she saw Yugi coming towards the café. However, he looked exhausted as if had ran around Konoha.

"Yugi, what happened?" she inquired as he plopped down in a chair across from her. He panted slightly, then explained on what happened to him. Apparently, the Konohamaru Corps and most of the nearby villagers wanted to see more of Duel Monsters. So, he was a bit tired and sore from having to show them all different varieties of monsters.

"I see. Well, at least you're on time." the fan-wielder said. A handsome waiter came up to them and asked if they would like anything to drink. Yugi opted for some ice tea, while Temari just went for some water. The waiter wrote down their orders, then went off to fulfill them.

"Listen, Yugi." Temari started to say. "I want to say thank you, for saving my brother Gaara's life. It means a lot to me." Yugi smiled and said that it was no problem. The sandy-blonde beauty was surprised that he was taking this thing lightly.

"It was my pleasure, and duty Temari-san. I hope he's doing well now." Yugi answered. The kunoichi smiled slightly and replied "He is doing well. By the way, don't call me Temari-san. Call me Temari-chan, okay?" Yugi was slightly surprised by this, but agreed to it nonetheless.

"So Yugi, can you tell me about your adventures in your world?" the sand user asked. Yugi smirked a little before replying "Well, my adventures started off when I was forced to participate in a tournament on a small island called Duelist Kingdom. Both were managed by a multi-billionaire named Maximillion Pegasus, a man who had the Millenium Eye at the time."

While Temari was being entranced by Yugi's story, up above on a nearby building hid two particular girls. Amber and Ino were spying on the couple, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. "Ino, how are you proposing we step in and ruin this date for that bimbo down there?" Amber inquired. Ino smirked and answered that she was going to use her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ on Yugi, enter his body, then force him to break the date with Temari.

"Just look after my body for a few minutes, okay?" the blonde girl stated before doing the necessary hand seals. Before she set in her final seal, she made sure to target Yugi and not hit any bystanders. Once he was in her sights, she finished the final seal and activated her jutsu. Her spirit left her body, which collapsed like a rag doll, and it streaked towards the unsuspecting young man.

Yugi was about to tell Temari about his and Joey's duel against the Paradox Brothers, when he froze and his eyes took on a blank stare. "Yugi-kun? Yugi, are you okay?" Temari asked, worried when she saw him just freeze up.

_In Yugi's mind_

_To say Ino was shocked would be an understatement. When she uses her family's jutsu, she usually found herself in a long corridor that was lined up with different colored doors. Each door represented a memory, and the color indicated wither it was a happy, sad, or even a blank one. But, this was not what she saw in Yugi's case. What she found was a labyrinth that seemed to twist and turn, going upside-down to sideways, and stairways that seemed to be infinite._

_"What the hell is this?" she asked herself as she started to walk. The blonde beauty was fascinated, for this was a mind that her father would most likely want to see. She took in the sights before coming towards a small, narrow corridor. To her right stood a room that looked to be if inhabited by a child of 11 or 12. It had puzzle pieces and game boards on the table, and it seemed to be in good order._

_"I have never seen a room like this before. I better make sure that this is where I need to be." Ino said as she walked towards the room. A loud screech stopped her cold, and a gush of wind blew around her form. It was brief, and when she opened her eyes she saw something very amazing. For her at least._

_Three strange creatures were now blocking the room where she was walking towards. They seemed to be half-woman, half-bird. Strange and deadly, but beautiful at the same time. One of them had long dark pink hair, and a sensual look that even unnerved her. The one to her left had orange hair in a unfamiliar cut, giving her a more tomboyish appearance. The last one, on the pink-haired one's right, had wild blue hair that was shaped like that of a flame._

_"What are you doing here, mortal?" the pink-haired creature spoke._

_"Wait a minute! Just what the hell are you!" Ino exclaimed, ignoring the lady's question._

_The pink-haired one answered "My name is Airo, and these are my siblings. The one on my left is Octipite, and on my right is Keraino. We are the Harpie Lady Sisters, and it is our duty to protect our new Master who wields the Shadow powers now."_

_Ino was speechless at this information. "Shadow powers? You mean Yugi has the power to call out the Shadow Realm!" she inquired. Octipite smirked and said that yes, Yugi did wield the power to call forth the Shadow Realm but he did not know it yet._

_"Now, to my previous question human. Why are here?" Airo asked in a more firm tone. Ino was scared now, just a little. She was now standing before three monsters would could probably rip her to shreds with their large talons. She did not answer._

_"Is your intention to bring about harm to our little, cute master?" Keraino asked with a small smirk. Ino shook her head in denial, but she refused to give her answer to them._

_"If you are not here to harm our master, then begone! You are not welcome here!" Airo exclaimed. A powerful force hit Ino, and felt that something was pushing her out of Yugi's mind. A forceful gust of wind swept her off her feet and flying out of the labyrinth. Looking around frantically on what to grasp onto, she caught sight of a set of doors that had seals on them. Each had a different seal, but put together would form a circle of some sort._

_"What the-?" she said to herself. From each door, she felt a very strong and powerful energy. She wanted to get close to them to find out what they were, but too late. She was gone in a flash of blue-white light._

_Exit Yugi's mind_

Ino was slammed back into her own body, and she gasped up for air. Her body started to run with cold sweat, and Amber was very curious now on what happened to her. "Well, what happened? Yugi-kun froze, but he did nothing." she informed her partner in love-crime.

Ino made a gesture to wait for a few moments to catch her breath. Once she did, she told Amber all that happened. "It was really strange. Those Harpie Lady Sisters protected a room that looked to be like an innocent kid slept there, and suddenly threw me out with no problem." the blonde haired spoke.

'What was really strange were those sealed doors I saw. Nothing I have ever seen before, but it seemed to be like a puzzle. If put together, it would have been a circle. But, why is that?' she thought.

Amber was really surprised to hear Ino's tale. "Well, we better try again tomorrow. I have a training session with Ten-Ten today, and I'm pretty sure she'll be pissed if I miss it." she said. Ino agreed with her, they would try again tomorrow. The girl had questions for Yugi, ones that needed answering in her case.

The duo left, leaving Yugi feeling a bit woozy. "Yugi-kun, are you okay?" Temari asked again. Yugi shook his head to clear it, blushing slightly when Temari called him 'Yugi-kun'. "Yeah, just fine Temari. I just felt a bit disoriented, that's all." he answered her. The two left the café and the Sand kunoichi took him on a tour of the village.

Meanwhile, at Training Ground 12

Hinata and Naruto were walking through the training grounds, talking about this and that. The Hyuuga girl worked up a lot of courage to ask Naruto out, not exactly on a date but just to get reacquainted with one another. It had been three years since they really talked about anything.

"So Naruto, how was your training trip with Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata inquired. The sun-color haired teenager started to spout off on how fun it was, to see other lands and also to learn different techniques and skills from other people...despite the fact that ero-sennin made a lot of "pit stops" to visit women bath houses. Hinata smiled at seeing Naruto so happy and cheerful. Other shinobi she had seen were either cold and quiet, with the exception of Kiba. But Naruto was different from the others in his own unique way.

"What was really cool was when we went to Kaminari no Kuni, the Land of Thunder. Those ninjas over there really know some serious Air and Lighting techniques!" he stated. Hinata stiffened a little when he mentioned that country. A 'diplomat' from that country tried to kidnap her when she was very little and the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"Hinata-chan, its seems weird that everyone from the academy is a chuunin except for me. Even Neji is a jounin for Kami's sake!" Naruto complained. In a sense, it was weird that Naruto was still a low-level ninja in rank when he had skills and techniques to that of a low- to mid-level jounin.

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, the next Chuunin Exams is a month away. I bet if you entered it, you would be able to pass and become a chuunin." Naruto's face brightened up considerably, and Hinata felt her inside melting at seeing his excited smile. "Man, now that makes my day! I can start training and win that exam no problem!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Naruto, but you are not entering that exam." a familiar voice stated. Hinata and Naruto, with an angry scowl on his face, turned to the right to be facing Jiraiya. "Naruto, you must understand. If you become a chuunin, it would only make things more dangerous. You need to remain a genin until the time is right."

Naruto was getting furious now. To him, it was one thing to call him a 'dead-last' in the academy. But another story when he was last to everyone else on the ninja rank. He controlled his anger and said softly but harshly "Ero-sennin. I don't give a damn about what you think. I'm entering the exam, and becoming a chuunin. I'm sick of becoming last to everyone else, so stay out of this."

Hinata was struck dumb by hearing such a cold tone from her crush, and Jiraiya merely sighed. Naruto was one stubborn brat, and once he stuck with something, he never let go until he finished it. 'Besides, it is a blow to his pride when he is still below everyone else in rank.' he thought. Naruto left in a huff, leaving Hinata and Jiraiya behind.

The Hyuuga girl whirled to Jiraiya and asked "Why did you say that? Why do you want him to remain a genin?" Jiraiya sighed and answered "It's for the best, Hyuuga-sama. Naruto's profile is to be kept low, and him becoming a chuunin will not help matters."

Hinata shook her head and started to leave. Before she left completely, she said to Jiraiya without turning around "You have no right deciding what is best for him, sennin-sama. It's his dream to become Hokage, and you have no right to crush it." Normally, she would not say ANYTHING like that to anyone. But for Naruto, she would go to hell and back if necessary. Jiraiya was indeed shocked to hear such a tone from her.

'This is not good. I need to inform Tsunade of this development. Hopefully, she can postpone Naruto from entering until the Akatsuki are done for.' he thought. Seeing Hinata leave, he took off again for the hot springs. His next novel of _Icha Icha Paradise_ needed to be written and published soon. The perverted hermit let out a girlish giggle when his target was in sight.

At the Sound Village

Sasuke was training long and hard with Kabuto inside a large cave. Orochimaru needed a few days time before he could transfer his mind into Sasuke's body. Until then, he needed the teenager to be in tip-top shape. The snake sennin cared not for what happened to the Uchiha's mind, but all he cared about was possessing the boy's bloodline ability.

However, Sasuke was having trouble focusing on the sparring session. His mind was replaying back what he had seen in the Forest of Death, seeing Itachi grimacing in pain and trembling before a boy that looked very weak but was glowing with a power that was not of this world.

'What did that kid do to him? I must know! Maybe he has the power that can defeat my brother once and for all, and I must have it!' he thought violently. He was kicked back into reality, literally. Kabuto clocked him with a roundhouse kick, sending the teenager into a solid rock wall.

"Enough! Training is over." Orochimaru declared. Kabuto took a neutral stance, while Sasuke slowly got to his feet. "Kabuto, go and see how the new recruits are doing." he told his subordinate. The medic-nin bowed before leaving quickly. The snake-man walked towards Sasuke, disappointment in his eyes.

"You are becoming sloppy, Sasuke-kun. Shape up quickly, for there is a special event that is coming up in a few days. I want you at your best when the time comes." Orochimaru informed his 'student' before slithering away.

Sasuke groaned, going over to a rock to sit down on. He rubbed his curse seal, which was giving the boy a hard time. Ever since he got it, he was glad that he finally got the power he wanted. But, as time progressed, he realized that after using the Curse Level 1 and 2, he became weaker instead of stronger. He had to constantly rely on the seals for power, and it was becoming a pain for him.

"I need to go and find out where that brat got all that power. I must!" he whispered to himself. Making sure that he was not seen, he left the cave and started his journey out of the Sound Village. He was going back to find Yugi, to force him to give him the power he wanted to defeat Itachi.

When he went past the village gates, he didn't see a young girl following him. It was a new recruit Sound-nin named Michiru Masaki, who was about 11 years of age and had a beauty that made other boys drool when she walked by. She wondered where Sasuke was off too. She had heard about him from the villagers, saying that he was a special student to Orochimaru-sama.

"Where is he going? I better follow and find out." she said to herself before taking off after him.

Little did they know, but the diplomats and emissaries of the other lands and villages were making their preparations to go to Konoha as well. It would be a month or so until they arrived there. Sasuke, however, would arrive there before they did. Much was growing day by day, and it surrounded the newcomer known as Yugi Motou.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 12

It was about 6:45 p.m., the sun setting low on the horizon. Yugi had just finished his tour of Konoha with Temari, and he was pretty impressed on what he saw. Based on what he had seen, the village was an interesting mix of past and present, at least to him. It was like he was thrown back in time of days of old, yet some technological appliances were around. While on the tour, he finished his story adventure on Duelist Kingdom with the Sand kunoichi.

"So, you gave away ten million dollars to your best friend so he could help her sister with eye surgery? And you didn't even know her at all?" Temari inquired with a little bit of awe in her voice. She had never known anyone in the shinobi world to give up that much amount of money like that. Yugi explained what a dollar was and the monetary system to her in the process.

Yugi smiled and replied "Yup. I wanted to help my friend Joey out, so I gave him the prize money. Besides, I entered the tournament so I could rescue my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Not to get rich."

The girl was really touched on how Yugi's heart was. She knew of men that would keep the money for themselves, but Yugi just gave the amount away without a second thought. 'He's really something else.' she thought.

Temari was about to take Yugi somewhere, some place quiet and secluded, when a voice came out from behind them "Sister, I think its time we returned to the Sand Village." The duo turned around and was facing Gaara, who looked different this time around. His black eye rings were thin on his face, rather a peaceful contentment all his own. Temari realized that without Shukaku around, he was able to get the sleep that so long evaded him.

"Gaara, I was just finishing my tour with Yugi-kun here." the blonde said. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the -kun part, and Yugi blushed just slightly. Gaara went to Yugi, stared at him for a moment, and then bowed slightly. "Thank you, Motou-san. You saved my life, which I am very thankful for." he told the teenager.

Yugi grinned nervously and said "Just call me Yugi, please. And no problem. I was just glad to help out. Naruto was very sad over your death." Gaara was touched that Naruto cared for him a lot.

Temari asked "Gaara, can I stay here while you take care of things back in Sand Village?" She explained "Now that Shukaku is now out of you, I'm afraid that it might cause some problems."

Gaara saw the truth in his sisters' words. Now that the demon was extracted from him, his shinobi skills were a bit unbalanced.

"You will have to go back and see what you can do." the sister of Gaara spoke up.

Gaara nodded his head and said "Agreed. I'll go back, but I'm taking Naruto with me for company. You can stay here until you feel its time to come back home." Temari was really happy now because she now had plenty of time to get more acquainted with Yugi.

"Thanks, Gaara! You're the best!" she exclaimed before giving him a hug. He flinched slightly from the contact, but slowly returned the affection. He still had problems with that, but his brother and sister were managing to make him come out of his shell.

"Well, good luck Gaara." Yugi said. The redhead thanked him, then went off to find Naruto. The two were alone now, but the sun was nearly gone. "Well, I better head back to the apartment. Thanks again for a wonderful time, Temari-chan." the duelist said before walking away.

Temari sighed, very slowly falling for the youth. He was no shinobi or fighter, but he was strong in his own way. 'He's something else, that's for damn sure. I hope tomorrow he tells me more about his adventures.' she thought before going back to her apartment.

At the top of Hokage Mountain

Naruto was sweating, due to an intense workout from the training grounds. Ever since Jiraiya said that he couldn't enter the Chunnin Exams, he had pushing himself hard in his training. The anger that he had inside of him was released in the form of workouts, extremely fast and unrelenting. Now, he was sitting atop the Fourth Hokage's head looking at the last remnants of the sunset.

"Stupid ero-sennin. Saying I shouldn't enter the chunnin exam… jerk." he muttered under his breath. He heard some soft footsteps behind him, turning around to find Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?"

The shy Hyuuga teenager replied "I-I saw you sitting here, and t-thought I could give you some c-company." No matter what, she could not stop stuttering when around her crush. Naruto gave off his infamous fox grin and made a hand signal to come sit by him. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she took her seat next to him.

"Are you still upset on what Jiraiya-sama said, Naruto-kun?" she asked him. Naruto's smiling features changed quickly into a scowl. He answered "Hell yeah! I mean, who does he think he is, trying to prevent me from becoming a chunnin!" Hinata saw the fiery passion and determination within the blonde shinobi, and couldn't help but admire him even more.

"I hope you do enter the chunnin exam, Naruto-kun. It would be wonderful to see you go from genin to chunnin." she said. Naruto gave her a big smile and replied "Thanks Hinata-chan, I knew I could count on you for support." The blonde then did something that would make Hinata melt like butter later in the evening.

He hugged her.

To him it was a friendly hug, but to Hinata it felt much more. Her breath was quickening, her heart racing like the cars at NASCAR, and so much blood rushing to her cheeks that she resembled an overripe tomato. Slowly, very slowly, she reached up with her arms and hugged him too. 'This is just too good to be true! He's holding me! Did I die and go to heaven just now!' she thought.

She felt his muscles, which were due to intense training by Jiraiya and his workouts. A small droplets of blood appeared from her nose, but she quickly wiped it off after Naruto released the hug. He was puzzled on why Hinata was rubbing her nose fiercely, and just assumed it was from a cold.

"Hinata-chan, how about you and me go out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Before she could answer, Gaara came in on the scene.

"Naruto, I really hate to cut your plans short but would you like to come with me back to the Sand Village? I need to take care of some things, but I would like to have some company on the way over there." the former vessel of Shukaku stated.

"What about Temari?" he asked. Hinata was upset because she did want to spend more quality time with her crush. Gaara told him that she was staying in Konoha, and he had a good idea why. Naruto sighed and answered "Sure, I'll go with you. But once you are in, I'm leaving to come back here okay?"

Gaara nodded his head and replied "I understand. Thank you, Naruto. I will be waiting for you outside the gate tomorrow at dawn." The redheaded teenager then leapt away, still trying to increase his stamina. Naruto knew why Gaara had to go back, or least had a good assumption.

The blonde turned around and said to Hinata "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I guess the dinner will have to wait." The Hyuuga girl asked on why they couldn't go tonight, and the unpredictable shinobi explained that he had to meet with Yugi at his apartment to see what else to get to replace the rest of the furniture.

"Thanks again for keeping me company for tonight, Hinata-chan. See you soon." Naruto said before giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek. He then leapt away back to the apartment, leaving Hinata stunned and rooted to the ground. Her hand was gingerly touching the area where Naruto's lips met her skin.

'Oh my!' she thought before getting off the mountain slowly. She was still in a daze when she came back home, her father, cousin, and sister puzzled on seeing her blank, dazed expression. When she entered her room, she flopped on her bed and was taken away into sweet dreams of her crush.

Although, some dreams turned her face bright red and a little blood trickling from her nose.

At the Yamanaka residence

Ino was in her room, drawing pictures of what she had seen in Yugi's mind. So far, she had drawn the Harpie Lady Sisters perfectly. Since her family specialized in mind jutsu, she had a sharp and photographic memory. However, she was still mulling on what she had seen earlier. Those five, strange doors. They gave off a power that was unlike anything she had ever felt, even when the Sound & Sand attacked three years ago.

'What were behind those doors? And what was up with those seals?' she asked herself in her mind. In front of her was a drawing of the one of the seals, which contained a head that was even freaky for her.

"This boy is even more challenging to figure out then Naruto. I mean, why does he have guardians in his mind and what's up with all the doors and mazes?" she asked herself in frustration.

"Ino, time for bed!" her mother called out. Ino put down her pencil and went over to her dresser to change. After that, she turned off her light and went to bed. However, she did not fall asleep.

'There is more to Yugi then meets the eye. I'll have to check him out tomorrow. Hopefully that Sand bitch stays out of the way.' she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

At the Konoha Hot Springs

Yugi was walking past the hot springs when he saw someone peeping into the women's side. "Excuse me, but I don't think…" he started to say when he got a little closer and saw that it was Jiraiya. The man was giggling like mad and writing stuff down on a pad of paper. However, that did not have Yugi's jaw drop in wonder.

What did that was the massive toad that Jiraiya was sitting on. It was bright red and about the size of him. It had large yellow eyes and dark red spots on his bright red-orange back. "What is that!" Yugi nearly exclaimed. Luckily for Jiraiya, the women didn't hear it.

"It's a toad, brat. No be quiet and let me get back to my work!" the hermit hissed before going back to peeping on the ladies.

Yugi was about to say something else when a yellow-black-orange blur ran past him and kicked the old man off of the toad. Jiraiya yelled in anger at the one who disrupted his work, but the yell upgraded to a scream mixed in with the angry war cries of women. Yugi saw that the blur was Naruto, who wore a smirk as he stood on the frog's head while he watched the slaughter.

"Naruto? How did you move so fast?" he asked as he stood next to the frog. Naruto answered that it was due to his training, and that he had to deal with his sensei's antics a lot.

"By the way, meet Gama. He's one of the Toad summons, and subordinate to the boss toad Gamabunta." the hyper blonde explained to his friend. The toad looked at Yugi, examined him for a moment, and then shrugged before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto landed safely in front of his friend.

"Summons? That was a summons?" Yugi asked in awe. Naruto nodded and said that he would tell him more about them. While they walked back to the apartment, Yugi knew that this world just got more interesting.

Few days later

The days flew quickly by for most of the citizens of Konoha, especially for Yugi. After Gaara left, Temari had been hanging around him for quite some time. So did Ino and Amber, which made him a little nervous. In any case, he experienced what the family clans were like and how they fit into Konoha society.

He had spent the first day with Kiba's family, visiting their vet clinic and also training ground. Yugi was very impressed to see on how strong the Inuzuka's bond with their dogs were. Hana was the one who impressed him the most with her Haimaru Triplets. The dogs of the clan were a bit wary of Yugi, since he smelled different then any other human. Which was strange for the Inuzukas because the other person who caused them to be like this was Naruto.

The visitor from another world then went to see Shino's family the next day, and it was very strange to say the least. While the Inuzuka's were loud and boisterous, the Aburame clan was silent and secretive. They had little to say, but they did manage to show their guest some of their insects. Yugi was at first freaked out, but he calmed down some and studied the bugs with interest.

Now today, he was at the Hyuuga estates with Hinata as his guide. Both were standing outside the gates to the Hyuuga Main family home. The girl was feeling a little low, and it showed in her eyes and posture. "You okay, Hinata?" Yugi asked her.

Hinata managed a forced, weak smile and replied "I'm fine Yugi. Its just that I miss Naruto, that's all." Ever since he left to escort Gaara back to the Sand Village, she felt a little empty inside. Yugi touched her shoulder, his eyes saying that everything was going to be okay soon.

Hinata thanked him for the gesture, then both entered the home. It was huge, at least in Yugi's case. The home was in traditional Japanese style, and it radiated simple elegance yet having an air of power. The teenager was looking around everywhere while Hinata just acted the part of a tour guide.

While halfway in the home, both ran into Hanabi. "Oh, hello Yugi. Hinata." the little girl said to them. Hinata bowed politely to her little sister while Yugi just kept on looking around in wonder at the place.

"Is father in right now, little sister?" Hinata inquired. The young Hyuuga girl shook her head, saying that he was at a meeting with both the Main and Branch family members. "Is Neji there as well?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi shook her head again and replied "He's at the training grounds practicing with his ANBU teammates. So for now, there's no one else here besides myself, the guards, the servants, and now you two." Hinata sighed, knowing it was going to be another boring day.

Yugi asked "Can we look outside? I would like to see what the backyard looks like." Hanabi said yes and it was her that took Yugi away from Hinata. The little girl told her to go off and have a good time, saying that she would watch Yugi in her place. Hinata thanked her before taking off to find something exciting to do.

Hanabi took Yugi outside, and when he saw the backyard his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. It was extremely large and beautiful, still consisting with traditional Japanese beauty. It was like he stepped back into the past and he went out to explore. The little Hyuuga smiled at seeing Yugi being in awe. She sat down on the steps and slowly started to go to sleep due to the lazy mid-afternoon sun.

Yugi was now at the edge of a large forest, which bordered the Hyuuga estate. As he stared at the massive and beautiful forest, he didn't notice someone watching him. The tri-color haired teenager started to walk away from the woods until he heard something.

"Hello, is someone there?" he called out. No answer, but he felt something tug on his soul. Curiosity got the best of him, and the teenager slowly walked into the dark forest. Only a little bit of sunlight penetrated through the thick canopy of leaves above, making it hard to see anything far away.

Yugi was getting a bit nervous, until he heard a rush of wind pass by above/behind him. He turned around swiftly to see on what it was, but his vision of limited. "W-Who's there?" he asked again. This time he heard a soft sound in front of him and he whirled around to see on who it was. A shadowy silhouette appeared about 15 feet in front of him.

"Who are you?" Yugi inquired. No reply "Come into the light." The being did just that, and Yugi froze when he saw who it was.

"We meet again Yugi Motou. Only this time, there is no one to help you." Sasuke stated with a vicious smirk.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 13

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 13

Yugi stood before Sasuke Uchiha, nearly petrified. The shinobi was in his _Curse Level 2_ form, and was indeed a bad sight to see. The traitorous Uchiha was smirking wickedly, like a predator who had just cornered his meal. "Now, I will only ask you once." he started to say. "Where and how did you get the power needed to turn the tables on my brother?"

Yugi answered back "I don't know. Listen, a lot of people have been asking me that and I just don't know." The duelist knew one thing, though. The boy before him was not to be taken lightly. 'From the crazed look in his eyes, he won't stop until he gets power.'

"Liar!" Sasuke screamed. "I saw the power that came from you when Itachi put you under the _Tsukuyomi_, and it reversed the effects! No one has the power to do that, but you do! Now you tell me how to obtain that power, or I'll just take it out of your scrawny body!"

Yugi backed up a bit as the Uchiha mutant stalked closer to him. 'Damn! This guy's like Yami Marik, only more power-hungry! I need to do something that will get anyone to come here and help me.' Yugi thought. The teenager took a brave front, knowing that now was not the time to freeze up.

"Okay then, if you won't tell me… I'LL JUST RIP YOUR BODY TO SHREDS AND TAKE THE POWER FOR MY OWN!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly before charging in. Every time he saw in his mind the battle between Yugi and his brother, it drove him mad. He needed power to defeat his brother, and Yugi held the key. He charged in with a kunai in his hand, ready to take the young man's life.

Yugi instinctively dodged to the right and made a beeline deeper into the forest. He would have gone in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion, but Sasuke would have cut him down quick. The young man ran as fast as he could into the forest while Sasuke merely smirked and took flight. He glided above the trees, following Yugi's form.

"This is bad! I can't use my duel disk to summon monsters to distract him, and I don't have any of the Millenium Items or Yami to help me! I need something to hold this guy off until help arrives!" Yugi said to himself as he weaved in and out of the trees. He suddenly felt something within him, something that was lying dormant that was now waking up. It was a tingly feeling, like one would feel after getting out of the cold and coming to a nice warm home.

'W-What is this? What's going on?' he thought as he continued to run. He heard a whizzing sound from his right, and leaped out of the way just before three shuriken stars embedded in the ground right where he stood. Looking up, he saw Sasuke gliding on his bat-like wings. It made him look like a fallen angel, one that fell so far from grace.

"Enough of this! Its time to finish this game!" the shinobi exclaimed before diving down at extreme speed. Yugi yelled in fright and shielded his face with his arms. Then, the feeling that Yugi felt before burst forth! It was like a swollen river had burst forth from a dam, and it was filling his very being up!

"This feeling! I-I know it! It feels like the first time I put on the puzzle when I solved it!" he muttered to himself. Sasuke stopped his attack a few feet from Yugi, awed as a golden light surrounded the boy! A thin film of a dark aura wrapped around the light like an eggshell, but the glow was still dazzling. Yugi had his eyes opened, and was amazed by this as well. Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle materialized around his neck from his chest.

'T-The puzzle! But how!' he exclaimed. The golden aura was then absorbed into the item, as was the film of darkness. The area returned to normal, but the two beings were still frozen to the ground. Yugi was floored that the puzzle had just materialized, and also from out his body too. Sasuke was shocked, but it was soon replaced with anger. Yet again, a mere peon not versed in any kind of ninja skills had an ability that was astounding.

"I WILL PROVE MY WORTH!" he yelled as he resumed his attack. Yugi dodged his fist strike and backed up a bit to gain some ground. Sasuke snarled and attacked viciously and mercilessly, some shots getting in and tearing through Yugi's clothes and cutting him up badly. The duelist was getting beat up, but was still standing proudly.

'I need to do something to back off before he kills me! But what?' he thought. Sasuke halted the physical assault and started to create hand seals. Yugi had only seconds to come up with something, but his mind was racing. 'I wish I could summon something to shield me, like… like… _Big Shield Guardna_!' the duelist thought.

Sasuke completed the hand seals and exclaimed "_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_ (Fire Style- Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-Me not)!" The Curse Level 2 shinobi breathed out multiple fireballs, each the size of soccer balls. The flaming balls of death zeroed in on Yugi, who shielded his face and prepared for the blow. But, it did not come. Instead, a loud explosion sound off in front of him.

Yugi opened his eyes, uncovering his face by letting his arms down. He saw someone familiar standing in front of him, a person who held a very large shield. It protected Yugi and withstood the fireball assault. The tri-color haired teen instantly recognized who it was. It was the very monster he was thinking about… _Big Shield Guardna_!

"Guardna! Its you! But how!" Yugi exclaimed in relief. The man turned and smiled at Yugi, glad that his master was safe. His face turned serious when he turned to face the enemy that dared to harm the young man. Sasuke was just speechless, enough said. His jaw was hanging by its hinges, and his eyes were just wide with shock and wonder.

'What happened! This… this… being shows up out of nowhere and his shield withstood my attack! Is it a summoning!' he thought. The shinobi's eyes were now on Yugi, who was just surprised as he was. Sasuke saw red now, his anger and temper just rising. 'This doesn't make any sense! Where did this punk-ass brat learn how to summon with no hand seals or blood, and bringing creatures who can stand my attack!'

Sasuke screamed once again and attacked the duel monster. Guardna stood firm and steady, allowing the blows to fall on his massive shield. As long as Yugi was kept safe, Guardna didn't mind the raining punches. Slowly, the shield started to give way. Cracks were forming on it, but the warrior held fast. Yugi didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he summoned Guardna because his cards were still at the apartment.

'I hope someone heard that explosion and is coming to check it out!' he thought. In a matter of minutes, the shield that Guardna had broke. Sasuke punched the man in the stomach, a kunai attached to his fist. Instead of blood coming out, the man and his broken shield just shattered like glass and vanished.

"Nice try, brat. But not good enough!" Sasuke exclaimed before throwing the kunai at Yugi's head hard. It would have connected, but something blurred in front of him and caught the weapon. Yugi was now seeing the back of Rock Lee, who threw the kunai to the ground and turned to face Yugi. Following behind Lee were Ino and Ten-ten.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Lee asked. Yugi nodded his head, then asked on how they were able to get here fast enough. Ten-ten answered that one "We were near the Hyuuga estates when the explosion occurred. We wanted to investigate, and saw some of the Hyuuga guards going to warn the family."

Ino examined Yugi, who blushed a bit. The blonde gave Yugi a thorough look-over, and saw that he was bruised and cut a bit but generally okay. "Yugi, how did you manage to hold off Sasuke! You're not even a shinobi, let along a fighter!" she asked. Yugi was about to answer when a snarl from Sasuke took his attention. "I'll tell you later, Ino-chan. Right now, we still have a problem here."

Sasuke smirked at the sight of seeing his old 'friends' again. "I see you've improved, Lee. How about you show me how much you have?" he suggested before dashing fast towards the student of Maito Gai. The fierce fighter just blinked out of sight and met Sasuke's fist with his own. The two then started to a speed fist-brawl, which to Yugi reminded him of the fights he saw in the Anime show _Dragonball Z_.

"Man! Lee's speed is incredible! He's on par with Sasuke at every turn!" Ten-ten exclaimed. Her teammate was weird to say the least, but his skills and power just blew her away. Her crush Neji was good in taijutsu, but it was only in his family's style. When it came to pure strength and speed, he was nowhere in Rock Lee's league.

Ino took out a kunai and attached it with an explosion note. 'I hope Lee buys me enough time to throw this right! I need to aim this at Sasuke's feet, where it'll explode and blind/stun him long enough for reinforcements to arrive.' she thought. The blonde turned to see that Yugi was just staring at the brawl in complete awe. She giggled slightly, seeing that his expression was both cute and funny.

"Listen, we need to hold Sasuke off until reinforcements arrive. We're not strong enough to beat him, but we can stall for time." Ino told them. Ten-ten and Yugi agreed with her, knowing that someone at least jounin-level would be able to force Sasuke to retreat.

Lee and Sasuke were trading blows hard and fast, both just blurs to the naked eye. The Uchiha boy was very impressed that Rock Lee was able to keep up with him, even at his second level state. 'Enough of this! I can't waste my time on these idiots!' he thought. He was about to use a ninjutsu technique to blow Lee away when something landed on the ground next to him. Lee backed off when he saw what it was, and soon Sasuke was caught up in a fiery blast.

Lee looked back at Ino and gave her the thumbs-up sign. "Good work, Ino! That was great!" he exclaimed. The three went to their comrade to see if he was okay. Upon inspection, they found that his knuckles and knees where trickling with a bit of blood. Otherwise, he was still in good condition.

"Come on, we got to get out of here before he comes to!" the blonde exclaimed. Lee was about to protest when a crackling of some kind was heard. It came from the dust cloud that enveloped one Sasuke Uchiha. The group stood their ground, waiting to see on what would happen. It was a tense moment, which was broken when the dust cleared… and the Uchiha was holding the _Chidori_ in his right hand. A look of pure madness was on his face, the curse seal on his neck swirling madly.

"Enough games! I want the power that this spiky-haired freak has, and nothing will stand in my way!" he exclaimed with a sinister laugh before dashing towards Yugi. Lee made a move to protect his friend, but Yugi would have none of it. He managed to push Lee away, and by a miracle, managed to stop Sasuke's attack from piercing his heart. One hand was griping the shinobi's wrist, while the other was holding back the cursed one's arm.

"I WILL HAVE POWER, WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DEFEAT MY BROTHER!" Sasuke exclaimed while forcing the lighting attack close to Yugi's heart area. Yugi used all his strength to hold on, and again he was starting to glow golden like he did before. The film of shadow came over them, only tangling with the evil aura that was radiating off of Sasuke's cursed seal. At the last moment, Yugi managed to move to the side and the attack burned his flesh.

That is when things got freaky.

Yugi let go of Sasuke's arm, the one that held the _Chidori_, and put it around the area where the cursed seal was. Something then passed through them, and it felt like their whole bodies were on fire! Both screamed in pain, and an aura of unbelievable magnitude surrounded them! Yugi's golden aura was now clashing with the sick purple, evil aura that was coming off of Sasuke. Lee and the others had to move back, as a whipping wind swirled all around the duo.

"What's going on!" a voice called from behind them. Lee, Ino, and Ten-ten turned to be facing one Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Hiashi, Amber, and Tsunade. Slowly, other shinobi came to see on what was happening. "Tsunade-sama, how did you get here?" Ten-ten asked. She was still a little nervous around her idol.

The Hokage answered "I saw the explosions and sent some ANBU to check it out. When I felt the chakra signature and another strange one, I came as fast as I could." Hinata exclaimed over the roaring winds "What's going on! What's happening!" Ino told them on what happened, and now everyone was looking in awe at seeing such a display before them. Sakura was just looking on, her eyes wide with a mixture of hope and confusion.

Sasuke was still screaming in pain, but Yugi managed to keep his screams in. For some reason, he felt another presence around them. It was very evil and vile, one that was similar to Yami Bakura. After much checking out, he realized that someone else was giving Sasuke this tainted power and was controlling him as well. 'I have to do something to break this connection! But what?' the youth thought.

An idea hit him! It was risky, but right now he had not other options open. Yugi concentrated even more, pouring every ounce of strength and willpower he had left. He concentrated on the evil aura that was surrounding Sasuke, and tried to destroy it. Shadow magic and hikari power met Orochimaru's _Heaven Seal_ head-on! The golden aura started to get much deeper and concentrated, fighting violently with the aura that was Orochimaru's influence. Little did they know that around the world, people with the curse seal were withering in pain.

You see, the curse seal was connected to one being alone… Orochimaru the Snake Sennin. He lent his power to others, and in exchange they became his slaves. Now, all were feeling the pain that Sasuke was feeling now. Orochimaru was now shaking in his throne room, his teeth gritted tightly together to keep his scream in. Through the curse seal's connection, everyone who had it felt like their bodies were lit aflame.

Yugi was holding on tight, not wanting to give up just yet. 'Just a little bit more! Please! Just a little bit more!' he thought to whatever higher power that was out there. 'PLEASE, GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO SET THIS PERSON FREE!' he exclaimed to the heavens.

Without warning, everyone saw Yugi's eyes turn a solid white and the _Eye of Horus_ was on his forehead! Materializing out of his chest was the Millennium Rod! The rod's eye started to glow as well, but white rather then gold. Sasuke was just in agony, and in a final moment he let out a scream that really pierced the air and sent shivers up everyone's spines. The reason… the curse seal was coming off of him.

Underneath Yugi's hand, the curse seal was swirling rapidly. But as it did, it started to slowly break off and come off of Sasuke's skin in pieces like a broken mirror. In a few minutes, the curse seal was totally off of his skin and vanished into thin air! Sasuke slowly started to revert back to his human form, no longer able to hold his _Curse Form Stage 2_ or the Chidori attack. As the golden glow and the film of shadow died down, the shinobi and leader of Konoha saw Sasuke for the first time.

He hadn't changed much. Truth be told, it just looked like his hair got a bit longer and he almost a foot taller than the last time he was seen. Being under Orochimaru's influence and power just sort of froze his real self. Sasuke just slumped to the ground, out-cold and de-powered. Kakashi went over to check him out, and when he reported that the seal was totally gone, that got a lot of gasps out of everyone. They all turned to Yugi, who was fighting to stay conscious.

"I… did it… Yeah…" he whispered before closing his eyes and falling down on his back. The puzzle stayed with him, but the rod was gone. Amber, Ino, and Temari went over to check him out. Sakura went over to see Sasuke, and after seeing that he hadn't changed much at all, she just held his head in her arms and started to cry. "You big jerk!" she whispered to the boy while still crying tears of relief.

"Come on, we got to get these two in the hospital!" Tsunade exclaimed. The three girls picked up Yugi while Sakura and Kakashi managed the Uchiha survivor. The pink-haired kunoichi turned to see Yugi's face, seeing he was sleeping peacefully. She smiled warmly at him and whispered "Yugi, thank you so much for this."

No one noticed that back in the woods, one Michiru Masaki was leaning on a tree breathing heavily. She too had felt the surge, and was just wondering on what this boy was to have removed her master's 'non-removable' curse seal. "I need to report back to Orochimaru-sama… but I just can't help but feel I must stay here." she said to herself. Making sure to mask her signature, the girl bounded off to find the Konoha hospital.

The shinobi were going to have some words with Yugi, Tsunade going to demand this time a full and detailed report. Lee, Ino, and Tenten would give their reports to her. But the most important one of all would come from Yugi, when he wakes up of course. The matter of the law concerning traitorous ninjas would have to be discussed by both the council and with Sasuke himself.

At the Sound Village

Orochimaru was breathing heavily, anger in his chest. He felt that one of his curse seals on his subjects was removed permanently, which was inconviceable to him. His anger only doubled when he realized that the subject who lost his curse seal was none other then Sasuke. He could no longer feel his chosen host's mind or presence. It was gone, utterly gone.

"Kabuto!" he exclaimed in rage. In a few minutes, his subordinate came in although his movements were slightly drunk. Apparently, he was also affected by that strange surge a while ago. "Go and find out where Sasuke is! Bring that Uchiha brat back here now!" he growled in absolute fury.

Kabuto bowed and left the area. Orochimaru was pissed. He was just three days away from being able to transfer his mind and soul into another body, and he needed the Uchiha badly. The Snake Sennin felt that somehow it was that Yugi brats doing. "If it was that kid… I'll break him in such a way that it will be unforgettable." the man said to himself with a wide smirk on his face.

The medic-nin Kabuto went down and assembled three team of Sound-nins that consisted of mainly chuunins and a couple of jounins. All of them were still clutching to their cursed seals, still in pain. Their leader told them the objective, which was really to find and obtain Sasuke. With their orders and a plan, the teams moved out to do their master's bidding.

(Author's Notes: Well, we hoped you enjoyed the show. Under intense pressure and threat of death, Yugi managed to bring out both the M. Puzzle and the M. Rod! Kinda cool, eh?

Yugi now has the ability to summon duel monsters, and the Trap/Spell cards too. However, he can only summon at the moment 1-4 star level monsters and minor Trap/Spell cards.


	15. Chapter 14

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 14

Yugi moaned softly, getting some feeling back into his body. He opened his eyes to see the smiling faces of three very familiar people; Temari, Ino, and Amber. Both kunoichis were standing by his bedside, and the look of immense relief was evident in their eyes.

The tri-color haired teenager struggled to get up, getting himself in a sitting position. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked them. Amber said that he was once again in Konoha Hospital, having slept for three days. Yugi looked around the room, and indeed he was back in the building for healing.

"Heh, I'm really a frequent visitor here, aren't I?" he said with a chuckled. The girls did the same, finding the line a bit humorous. The teen's violet eyes widen slightly when he remembered on why he was back in the hospital in the first place. "Say, what happened to that Sasuke guy? Is he alright?"

Temari's eyes went cold, which kinda spooked the youth. 'Whenever women get that look, someone is either going to get slapped or hit with a heavy object.' he thought. The woman from the Sand Village explained that Sasuke was still in the hospital, recovering before going to trial for his crimes against the Leaf.

"Yugi-kun, what happened? How were you able to get Sasuke back to normal, removing the Heaven's Seal?" Ino inquired. To her, it was almost alien to say 'Sasuke-kun'. Yugi explained to the trio on how he was able to summon the Shadow Realm and also the Millenium Items. Speaking of which, Amber handed back to him the golden puzzle, which was on a nearby table.

"Shortly after getting my puzzle, I was able to summon a duel monster called _Big Shield Guardna_ to defend me against Sasuke's attacks. It held up good enough, but was overtaken by his attacks. When he tried to impale me with his electrical hand, I tried to hold him back. My hand fell on his neck, and that's when things started to get weird." Yugi said as he recounted the events.

The kunoichi were listening intently, enraptured by the tale. Ino was there of course, but to her it was something else to hear the story from him. "I think the magic from both the Shadow Realm and my puzzle were able to break the hold the seal, as you call it, had over him. After that, everything blacked out and here I am now." he finished. The girls were very impressed. Orochimaru's custom seal was supposed to be 'irremovable', yet Yugi managed to do so completely.

Ino remembered something from the fight. "But Yugi-kun, what about the rod that appeared out of your chest? It came out for a moment, then went back in." she told him. Yugi's eyes widened considerably now. "Wait, you said that the Millenium Rod appeared out of my chest? Then went back in?" he asked.

Ino nodded and Yugi was rather surprised at the moment. 'I actually brought out the Millenium Rod? But how! What is happening to me!' he thought. Suddenly, a wave of power washed over him and it knocked him out cold. The girls were stunned by the move and tried to wake Yugi back up.

_Deep in Yugi's subconscious _

_Yugi was once again inside his own mind. He was surprised since he was wide-awake in the real world with the three kunoichis, and now he was here. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" he asked no one in particular._

_"For that answer, young Master, you should come with us." a familiar voice called out. Yugi turned around to be facing with Dark Magician, and beside him was his apprentice Dark Magician Girl._

_"Mana! Mahado!" Yugi exclaimed, using their names from the past. Mana giggled and leapt at the young man playfully, while Mahado looked on in amusement. The two friends laughed at the little reunion together, until it was the older magician's cough that stopped their horsing around._

_"We have to bring you to the gods. They will explain everything to you. Come." Mahado stated before turning around and going through a door. Yugi and Mana followed, both knowing that something big was going down. It took a few moments, however, to let what Mahado said to him catch up. "The gods!" he exclaimed._

_Mahado was now leading Yugi, with Mana by his side, through a huge temple that consisted of monster stone tablets. As they walked past them, each stone tablet glowed blue and the astral projections of the monsters came forth. The holder of the Millenium Puzzle was amazed to see the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appearing before him in all of their glory._

_"Mahado, I'm confused about a lot of things. Please, tell me what is going on." Yugi asked as they continued onward. The trio was coming to an extremely large door, one that had the etchings of the Egyptian God monsters._

_"I'm afraid that only the gods will tell you everything, young Master. But you will understand in time the task that is set before you." the powerful sorcerer answered before tapping the door three times with his staff. The door slowly, ominously opened up. The inside was pitch black, so dark that nothing could be seen inside._

_"__**ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE MAY ENTER**__." a loud male voice called out. Mahado bowed and stood still, motioning with his head for Yugi to enter. Mana gave him a good luck hug before backing away slightly. Gathering his courage, Yugi stepped into the room. As he walked in, the door closed and the young man was soon swallowed in complete darkness._

_"__**YOU HAVE COME, CHOSEN ONE. NOW WE WILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS THAT ARE BRIMMING IN YOUR MIND**__." a female voice called out. Yugi looked all around him, but darkness was all that he saw. A flash of light was all he saw, and he found himself standing in front of a large Egyptian temple. Turning around, he saw the ancient city spread before him on a starry night._

_Descending downwards was the golden Winged Dragon of Ra, looking majestic and powerful as ever. As soon as it landed down, another form flew down from the sky. It was the red, serpentine form of Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Eastern dragon-like creature landed next to its equal, great wings spreading out to nearly eclipse the sky. Erupting from the ground on its right was a mighty blue hand. Coming out from the ground like a behemoth of old was the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor._

_The three gods stood in their proud glory, looking down at the small form of Motou Yugi. Slifer, in a female voice stated "__**WELCOME CHOSEN ONE. IT HAS BEEN AWHILE.**__" Yugi bowed his head, knowing that it was only proper to greet powerful creatures this way._

_"Slifer, Obelisk, Ra. What has happened to me? Why was I brought here? Why are the Items inside of me?" he asked them._

_Ra spoke out in a regal male voice "__**FIRST, THE REASON ON WHY YOU ARE HERE IS SIMPLE. FATE AND DESTINY, WORKING TOGETHER IN THIS CASE, KNEW THAT YOUR HELP WAS REQUIRED IN THE WORLD YOU ARE CURRENTLY IN.**__"_

_Obelisk stepped forward and continued in a strong male voice "__**THE PHRAOAH'S WORK WAS COMPLETE IN YOUR WORLD, BUT YOURS WAS NOT. IT LAID ELSEWHERE. SO WE TOOK THE LIBERTY OF SENDING YOU HERE, SEALING THE MILLENIUM ITEMS AND THE SHADOW REALM INSIDE OF YOU.**__"_

_Now that was something that floored Yugi big time. "You mean to tell me that I was sent to this new world on purpose, and that you sealed the items and the Shadow Realm inside my body!" he exclaimed. This was serious news to him._

_Osiris said "__**IT WAS THE ONLY WAY. YOUR SPIRIT AND WILL WERE SUFFICIENT ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE SHEER MAGNITUDE OF POWER. ALSO IT WAS SO THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP THE WARRIORS HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM A TERRIBLE EVENT.**__"_

_Ra stated firmly "__**HUMAN MORTALS, ALTHOUGH EXCEPTIONAL, ARE TRYING TO HARNESS THE POWER OF DEMONS FOR THEIR OWN GAINS. BUT THIS IS FOLLY, FOR NO MATTER HOW REFINED OR STRONG THE MORTAL IS, THEY WILL FALL TO THEIR DEMISE.**__"_

_Obelisk finished this "__**THE HERO OF THIS WORLD HAS THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON SEALED WITHIN HIM, BUT HE IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET TO HARNESS ITS TRUE POWER. AND NEITHER ARE YOU. BUT WITH TIME AND TRAINING, YOU TWO WILL BE ABLE TO STOP THESE FOOLISH MORTALS IN THEIR QUEST FOR POWER AND DESTRUCTION.**__"_

_Yugi was just amazed on what he was hearing right now. "If we are to stop them, and I have to help out, how can I do this?" he asked._

_Slifer said in a patient tone "__**LIKE WE SAID BEFORE, THE ITEMS AND SHADOW REALM ARE SEALED WITHIN YOUR BODY. HOWEVER, THERE IS A LIMIT NOW ON WHAT YOU CAN SUMMON ON YOUR OWN. WHEN YOU PRACTICE AND TRAIN WITH YOUR ABILITIES, YOU WILL GAIN ACCESS TO THE REMAINING ITEMS.**__"_

_Obelisk commented "__**WITH EACH ITEM THAT IS OBTAINED, YOU ARE ABLE TO SUMMON HIGHER-LEVEL MONSTERS AND YOUR SHADOW POWERS INCREASE. YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO PERFORM EACH ACTION THAT THE ITEM YOU POSSESS CAN DO.**__"_

_Ra finished it up "__**FOR NOW, YOU HAVE ONLY THE PUZZLE AND ROD. IF YOU EVER NEED THEM, JUST USE YOUR MIND AND WILL TO CALL THEM FORTH. NOW, YOU MUST RETURN BACK TO THE REAL WORLD. WE WILL KEEP IN CONTACT WITH YOU IN YOUR DREAMS.**__"_

_Yugi saw the world slowly fading away, as were the Egyptian God monsters. "I will do my best, everyone. I will do what I can to help the hero out!" he exclaimed before everything went black for him._

Back in the real world

Yugi was shaken awake by one very concerned Sand kunoichi. "T-Temari-chan? Why are you shaking me like this?" he asked. The girl was very glad to see her crush was awake, as was Ino and Amber too. Temari explained that he zoned out for half an hour or so and they have been trying to wake him up.

"What happened Yugi-kun? Why did you zone out like that?" Amber inquired. Yugi clutched his head due to the fact that inside it was pounding like a drum. He answered her "I-I felt like I was in a dream, only it wasn't. I'll tell you girls about it later, okay?"

The three were hesitant, but replied that they would wait. "I, on the other hand Yugi, would like to hear about this dream of yours soon." a familiar voice called out from the doorway. Yugi looked up and the three girls looked behind them to be facing Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you here?" Ino asked. The Fifth Hokage answered that she and her assistant wanted to check-up on Yugi and inform them all of the situation with Sasuke Uchiha. "What about him? When we will he better enough that we go see him, and when he will stand trial?"

Shizune answered that question "Sasuke is being held in a high-security room here. While he is being treated, we will make sure he doesn't escape this time. ANBU guards are posted at the doorway, and he will not be receiving visitors until two days prior to the trial date." Tsunade didn't want to take any chances with that boy. The Council might be forgiving and lenient towards the Uchiha, but not her.

Temari asked "What are the charges that the spoiled brat will face?" She really disliked Sasuke, but what he tried to do to Yugi was just unforgivable to her. Shizune told them all that the charges were on treason, attempted murder for Yugi, and Naruto back at the Valley of the End those years ago, and evasion of the law.

"By the way, what…?" Tsunade was saying to Yugi when a loud voiced exploded throughout the hospital. Ino winced at the volume and muttered "There's only one shinobi I know that could be that loud. Uzumaki Naruto." Indeed, it was the boy when an orange blur passed by the room. It returned and the form of a very angry blonde, loudmouth ninja appeared.

"Oba-chan, where is he! Where's Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. He was going to shout again when he saw Yugi in the bed. "Yugi! How are ya! Are you okay?" Tsunade quieted the blonde down by her usual methods, bopping him on the head hard. Naruto winced from the hit and rubbed his head to soothe the pain, glaring at the busty blonde.

"Naruto-kun, you should know better then to yell in a hospital." Shizune said with a sigh. Naruto shook his head to shake off her question and demanded to know where Sasuke was and what happened. Ino told him that Sasuke almost killed Yugi, along with her and the others.

"Damn that Sasuke! Wait till I get my hands on him!" he muttered until it was Yugi who stopped his rambling. The teenager spoke up "Naruto, please don't feel bad for Sasuke. He was under an evil influence, but I managed to remove the seal that caused him to go bad."

Now this caught Naruto's attention good. Shizune said "Sasuke was influenced by the seal's promise of power, and it was partly Sasuke's fault for accepting it. So he's half-innocent, but also half-guilty of his crimes. Now that the seal is gone, he is back to his old form. He's actually a bit weaker then he used to be before the seal was on him. Relying on Orochimaru too much lowered the glass ceiling for his potential and he started to whittle away."

Naruto was very glad to hear that Sasuke was now free of Orochimaru's influence and the seal, but rather disappointed that he was now weaker then he was before he left. "He is resting now, but you will be able to talk to him two days prior his trial." Tsunade said firmly.

The blonde shinobi was really glad that his teammate was back, Team 7 was now whole once more! At least, for the moment. He looked at the blonde woman and asked "How is Sakura taking all of this?"

Tsunade answered "My apprentice was very glad to see that Sasuke was now seal-free, but still angry on his actions. All in all, she took it well. While Yugi-san here was sleeping, she gave him a thank you kiss on his cheek." The small smirk on her face grew wider when she saw the groups' reactions. Temari, Ino, and Amber checked it out and sure enough there was a faded lipstick kiss mark on the teen's forehead.

"AHHH! How come he gets all the luck! He already has three girls after him!" Naruto exclaimed. Insert foot in mouth, and wait for results. It came in the form of three very scary-looking kunoichi's that decked Naruto so hard he flew from the hospital classic-Jiraiya style.

The blonde landed in the Hyuuga estates backyard, and by lucky coincidence his head fell perfectly in the lap of one Hinata. The boy got a good look at her ample mounds, and quickly developed a nosebleed. Hinata didn't see it because she had to cover her own bloody nose as well. It was really an awkward situation for both of them.

"N-Naruto-kun! You're back!" Hinata exclaimed before hugging the poor boy tight. Naruto felt the soft, warm presence around him and felt two mounds pressed against his chest. Jiraiya's teachings had an effect on the young man and he was just grinning big time. However, he was not as pervert as the old hermit. He slowly wrapped his arms around the girl, enjoying the contact.

'She's so soft and warm, just so comforting.' he thought. Hinata was thinking along the same lines when she held the young man, only the 'soft' part was replaced by 'hard muscle'. All in all, it was a good reunion of sorts. Naruto had missed Hinata very much, even more so then Sakura. The two slowly broke apart, blushing like mad.

"Naruto-kun, what happened on your trip? What happened to Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked as the duo sat down on the porch steps. The blonde shinobi told her that even though Gaara was without his demon, he was still very strong and had a will of iron. The people still chose him to be the Kazekage, which was indeed an honor. Hinata was glad to see that Gaara was still considered a very strong shinobi to be made a Kage.

"After he took his position again, I leapt right back here quick. Took me a few days, but I made it." Naruto finished his story up. The lavender-haired girl wanted to confess to Naruto right there and then, but she still lacked the courage to do so. Before she could say anything else, someone appeared behind them. They both turned to be facing an adult Hyuuga, who was smirking at the couple. But not in a nasty, superior way. But rather, in a joking manner.

"I see you have found your significant other, Hinata. Its about time too, since you're always blushing whenever we mention his name." he said teasingly. Hinata was crimson now, and Naruto was looking a bit confused. "Nicholas! Why did you have to say that!" she exclaimed while still looking like an overripe strawberry.

The Hyuuga Elder laughed and replied "Just teasing you, Hinata-sama. Well, I best be going. Take care you two." With that, he vanished back into the home of the Main Branch. Naruto asked who it was, and Hinata said that the Hyuuga Elder was named Nicholas. However, since he always seemed to come back upon the brink of defeat in battle, he was given the nickname 'Phoenix'.

"Naruto-kun, its still lunchtime. Want to go out with me to get something to eat?" Hinata asked. The full impact of the question kicked into her mind, and she suddenly realized that she just asked him out on a date! Of course, Naruto didn't see it that way and said yes to her offer.

"Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's place! Their ramen is the greatest at this time. Come on!" he exclaimed before taking her by the hand and going off to the stand. Hinata's heart was beating very fast. 'I'm on a date with Naruto! I'm finally on a real date with Naruto-kun! Yay!' she cheered in her head.

Meanwhile

In a hospital room high above the others, two ANBU guards standing vigilant near the entrance to said room, laid the infamous Uchiha survivor in bed. He was still recovering from the event that happened days ago. He was sitting up now, thinking on how he ended up like this. Yugi really did a number on him, pulling out a power that was immense and knocking him out-cold. Not to mention forcibly de-transforming his _Curse Seal: Lvl. 2_ form.

'How did that brat do it? How! I had him on the ropes, then he started to glow golden and a rod of some kind just appeared out of his chest! What was it!' he thought to himself angrily. His body felt so weak, out of wack as one might say. He tried to get out of bed, but his nerves were still in pain and was forced to just sit or lie back.

The handle on the door turned and in came Tsunade. Sasuke looked at the Hokage in anger, but she merely brushed it off. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are being held here to recover. After that, you are going on trial to answer for the crimes committed against the Leaf." she stated firmly. She smirked when she saw the prisoner rubbing his neck. "You can forget about the seal, Sasuke. It's gone for good. Yugi removed it."

The eyes of the Uchiha widened immensely. "You mean that punk… that weak brat managed to remove the Heaven's Seal from me permanently!" he exclaimed hotly. Tsunade merely gave him a small, smug smile and replied yes. She also told him that due to relying on Orochimaru too much, his original body was weaker then before. "I'll give you this time to think about what you have done, Uchiha." the Godaime stated before leaving.

Sasuke just slumped in his bed, too shocked on what this meant. 'That means… I'm not strong enough to defeat my brother. I've lost my glorious power!' he said to himself. However, he didn't feel any burning rage. Instead, it was a sense of emptiness. 'Was Orochimaru's promise of power just like this feeling I have, empty?'

Little did he know but outside the room, Sakura was glancing at her crush from atop another roof that was close to the hospital. She had never seen Sasuke look so defeated, but she knew it couldn't be helped. 'You got yourself into this mess, you stubborn jerk. If you are let off easy, myself and Naruto will make sure to get you back into shape. Without that damn seal's help!' she thought before tears stung her eyes.

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade arrived back in her office to complete more paperwork. Before she could actually get some done, however, her Sennin teammate was waiting for her in there. "Tsunade, we have to talk. It's about Yugi." the Toad Hermit stated seriously.

Tsunade sighed and said "I know, I know. He's going to tell me what happened after he gets out of the hospital, okay?" Jiraiya shook his head and replied "Its much more serious then that, I'm afraid."

The Toad Hermit and publisher of _Icha Icha Paradise_ explained that Orochimaru probably felt his seal being removed, and will stop at nothing to reclaim Sasuke. And with Sasuke still on a power trip, he would very likely go back to the Snake Sennin with little hesitation. Things were stacking against them again, which caused the Godaime to groan in annoyance.

"Not only that, but my spies inform me that envoys from every Hidden Village in every country is coming here. And not just for the Chuunin Exams either. I'm betting that they are here to claim that tri-color haired brat." he finished saying. Tsunade sighed, wishing that for once she could catch a descent break.

The blonde woman replied "I know its going to tough and rough for us, Jiraiya. But we have to keep calm. Right now, I have a feeling that Yugi being here is more of a good thing then bad. Just like Naruto, he has a destiny that is much different then ours. Until then, we just watch what he does and see what we can do." The Toad Hermit sighed, seeing that his former teammate was as stubborn as ever.

"Okay, okay. I'll back off for now. But if the situation warrants it, I'll check this Yugi kid out myself." he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. As much as he wanted to stay and talk with Tsunade more, he had a book-signing event to get to. His latest novel was coming out, and many fans wanted his autograph for the limited edition ones.

Outside of Konoha

Kabuto and his team of Sound-nins were overlooking the wall that protected the village. The team was on edge, and who could blame them? They were going after a person who had the ability to remove their master's Heaven Seal. Sasuke would be easy to recover, but going after a major power… even Kabuto had his doubts.

"Kabuto-san, we have received word that envoys from all around are coming here soon for the Chuunin Exams. I advise we wait until they come, then we'll have the perfect opportunity to slip in unnoticed." one of the Sound-nins suggested. Kabuto agreed with him and the nins started to make a small settlement. They would wait until the time was right, then strike. The medic-nin sent one of the Sound shinobi to report to Orochimaru and tell him of the situation.

Meanwhile inside of Konoha

Yamanaka Ino was delving into her family's books, looking for anything that would allow Yugi to help her. From reading her notes when Yugi gave his orientation some time ago, she remembered that the thing coming out of Yugi's chest was the Millenium Rod. And after reading what it could do, she was sure that Yugi would be able to teach her to gain control of people's minds more effectively.

Her father Inoichi came upstairs to the Family Archives and was surprised to see his daughter reading. "Ino-chan, what are you doing up here?" he asked her. Ino turned and told her father what had happened, and when she got to the Millenium Rod part that is when he became interested.

"So you see dad, if Yugi can use the Millenium Rod then I bet he would teach us on how to control minds without using hand seals. After what he told us on what they could do, imagine what it would be like if we were to gain that type of knowledge?" she told him. Inoichi was very intrigued indeed. Now he was even more determined to add Yugi into the Yamanaka clan.

The father and daughter started to work out plans for trying to bring both Yugi into the clan, and also with him letting them see his power. Ino was glad about this, because she wanted to get the jump on Temari now. If Yugi was hers, she'd have a good-looking guy and a teacher in an art that would be very useful.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	16. Chapter 15

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 15

Two days have passed since Sasuke attacked Yugi. The word spread like wildfire on how he beat Sasuke, and somehow the info leaked on the small teenager removing Orochimaru's curse seal. The duelist was already out and about, but it made him nervous on how the townsfolk kept looking at him strangely. On the other hand, he had the pleasure of Temari, Amber, and Ino keeping him company.

The kunoichi's visited Yugi frequently when he was in the hospital, trying to keep his stay there pleasant. Of course, Tsunade and Shizune came in at one time and ordered the girls to leave. They did, but luckily for them Temari managed to put a small listening speaker underneath Yugi's bed. The girls heard the conversation in an empty room nearby. Their crush relayed what he dreamt about to the two women, and they were really surprised on what they heard.

Temari, Ino, and Amber were surprised to hear that Yugi was in contact with three powerful gods. Not demons, but actual gods! What was more shocking was his recent ability to summon duel monsters without the aid of his duel disk, and gaining the unique powers of the individual Millenium Items. Ino already had plans for the short young man when he learned to fully harness the powers of the Rod.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had grown closer. The two were just going out to either eat or spar, but slowly they drew closer together. The fox shinobi still had strong feelings for Sakura, but now it was shifting towards the pale-eyed girl. Let it be said that Naruto looks towards his pink-haired comrade like a sister, and the crush he had on her is now moving to a more feasible target.

Currently, Yugi was meeting up with Team Gai. He was warned by Amber that the team was a little strange and to expect anything. The teenager was waiting in a clearing for his new team. But, he was still wondering on what was going to happen next. With the Millenium Items and the Shadow Realm sealed inside of him, he was thinking on ways to try and control their unfathomable powers.

'If I don't train soon, I might end up abusing my powers like Yami Marik and Dartz did. I will not let that happen!' he thought to himself. To become the very things that he fought against with Yami and the others, it was not a road he was willing to take at all.

He snapped back to reality when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around to be facing Gai, Ten-ten, Neji, and Maito. "Oh, good afternoon." he said before getting up from his sitting position on the grass. Ten-ten and Gai welcomed him warmly while Neji just stayed his cool self. Maito stated that it was good to have Yugi on his team.

"So, are we going to do like Kurenai-san did? Tell about ourselves?" the young man asked. The leader of Team Gai answered yes, stating that it would be wise to know one another better. "Besides, we really didn't properly introduce ourselves the first time around." Ten-ten stated with a smile.

Lee went first "My name is Rock Lee. I'm a Special Jounin. My hobbies are training intensely in hopes to become stronger. I like training and being with my comrades and sensei, I dislike people who think using only taijutsu is useless, and my dream is to prove to all that you can become a great ninja using only taijutsu."

Yugi admired Lee's determination and goal. Seeing his bandaged hands, he assessed that he trained almost to the point of breaking his body down. Lee gave the boy his signature thumbs-up and sat back down. Ten-ten stood up to tell about herself now.

"My name is Enioh Ten-ten. My hobbies are mastering every single piece of weaponry known to man and woman. I like strong guys like Neji-kun and blades, I dislike arrogant jerks, and my dream is to be strong just like Tsunade-sama." the girl with buns stated. Yugi had seen what Tsunade was capable of when she was angry, and was just a bit nervous imagining on how Ten-ten would act when having that kind of strength.

Neji went up, his face blushing slightly from Ten-ten's statement "My name is Hyuuga Neji, but you already know this. My hobbies are training in my family's art. I like training, I dislike the system in my house, and my dream is to show everyone that a Branch Family member can be stronger then any Main member." Yugi had learned what he could about the Hyuuga's from Hinata and Hanabi and could see that Neji really didn't like the system.

When Yugi introduced himself, he blushed when Ten-ten gave him a cute wink. Neji saw however, and glowered at the teenager who sweatdropped in nervousness. Gai stood up after Yugi's introduction and asked "Now that you are here, would you like to see how we train?"

Yugi answered yes, but Neji held up his hand for a moment. "Yugi-san, we heard from the Hokage about your special abilities. Please, summon a monster for us and allow us to test its abilities." he asked. The others were still surprised to learn from the Hokage about Yugi being able to summon actual monsters into their plane of existence.

"Well, okay. Just give me a moment." Yugi answered. He took out the cards from his pouch and rummaged through them. He learned that his deck would change to his thoughts or what was required. It was useful at this point. He now had only Level 1-4 monsters, minor Trap cards and mediocre Spell cards. After searching, he found three monsters he deemed worthy of facing Team Gai.

"I summon _Hayabusa Knight_, _Crimson Sentry_, and _Warrior Dai Grepher_!" Yugi exclaimed while holding the three cards. The cards glowed bright yellow, before the teen threw them into the air and the three said monsters taking form, materializing onto the field in front of their new master.

Ten-ten was a little freaked out on seeing a knight with a head of a hawk, but very impressed on seeing a woman archer. Neji raised his eyebrows slightly while Lee was preparing for combat. "This is going to be good." the taijutsu expert said to himself in glee.

Four hours later

It was about 4:45 p.m. when Team Gai and Yugi left the training grounds. All of them were exhausted and bruised up, Yugi only having minor cuts and scrapes. The duelist had used up a lot of his energy not only in bringing up various monsters, but also Trap and Spell cards. He and the team found out first hand that when he summoned the monsters, their descriptions were real despite the numbers.

Lee was nursing a wound left by an _Acid Crawler_, the giant caterpillar's acid mist doing a number on him for being too close. Neji was holding his left leg that had a bad gash in it, which was the result of him getting too arrogant in facing a _Dig Beak_ and it chomping on his leg. Ten-ten had her arms by her sides, paralyzed by _Kaminarikozou's_ electrical attack. Yugi got beat by Ten-ten's shurikens', Neji's Gentle Fist style, and Lee's pressurized punches.

Gai laughed and declared "Now that was a sparring session worth remembering! You all did very well." The team and Yugi were glad to hear that. Neji and Ten-ten dragged themselves home while Lee went with Gai to run laps around Konoha. Yugi was seriously wondering if Lee and Gai were related to Goku or Vegeta from _Dragonball Z_. The young man dragged himself back to Naruto's apartment, tired but surprisingly fulfilled.

When he got back, Yugi saw a note on top of the table. It read:

_Yugi_

_Went inside the forest near a lake to have a picnic with Hinata. Will not be back for a while. Take care, but leave some food in the fridge, okay?_

_Naruto_

Yugi chuckled, knowing that those two went well together for some reason. He just went to the couch and fell down on it, preparing to go off to Dreamland. However, it was interrupted by a knock on the door. He slowly got up and opened it up. He was slightly surprised to see that it was Sakura. "Yes, Sakura?" he inquired.

"Yugi, didn't you know? The trial for Sasuke is in twenty minutes. They're waiting for us at the Hokage Tower." she told him. Yugi slapped his forehead, saying that he forgot due to being tired from training with Gai and his team. Sakura wore a small smirk, seeing why he looked beat.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, we got to go!" the pink-haired kunoichi stated. Using a technique that Shizune taught her, both were vanished and teleported to the Hokage Tower.

Yugi felt dizzy when they landed in a room with a lot of people in it. He saw that many of the villagers were there, including Team 8 and Team Gai. Neji and Ten-ten still looked beat, but Lee was about ready to fall right then and there. He smiled and gave Yugi the thumbs-up. 'That guy is really a glutton for punishment.' the duelist thought with a sweatdrop.

Sakura led him to a seat that was situated between herself and Naruto, who was also sitting beside Hinata. Yugi assumed that they already had their picnic and put the thought aside for now. The two greeted them and all waited for the trial to begin. Soon, Tsunade presided herself at the podium and the Village Council and Elders took their seats on the left side of her.

"This trial will come to order now!" she exclaimed. Everyone wisely shut up. The Fifth Hokage motioned with her left hand to an ANBU guard to bring the prisoner out. "This trial is to prosecute the traitor that left Konoha for our enemy Orochimaru, one Uchiha Sasuke."

The big front entrance/exit doors opened and coming to the stand, handcuffed and escorted by two ANBU guards, was Sasuke. His hands also had special black gloves that prevented him from doing any hand seals. His face was stoic and expressionless, ready to face the trial head-on. Naruto shook his head, very sorry that his former teammate got himself into this situation. Sakura wore a neutral mask on, but it was slowly crumbling away as she saw her former crush.

"Sasuke, you are charged with leaving Konoha to go to Orochimaru, who is leader of the Sound Village and enemy to us." Shizune started to say. "You are also charged with the intent to murder Uzumaki Naruto three years ago at the Valley of the End, and just recently tried to kill our honored guest of the village Motou Yugi."

Sasuke just stood there, proud and unmoving. "Uchiha, have you anything to say in your defense?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke met her eyes, and both just glared coldly at one another. After a few moments, she sighed and called out Kakashi. This time around, the Jounin was almost on time for once. Still he knew the consequences for being late, and he valued his jaw and spine.

"Hatake-san, please tell us your past experience with Sasuke." the Hokage ordered.

Kakashi sighed, recalling his first meeting with the traitor. He spoke up "At first, when he was assigned to my team, he showed a lot of promise. He was the #1 rookie of the year, had good techniques, and also had the Sharingan bloodline ability. However, he was also very brooding and displayed an arrogance that was ill-fitting for him. His teamwork was also very poor."

He continued on "During our missions, he executed them to the best of his abilities. In training, he did alright. But when he came across something that did not get right away or someone else had, he would began to get frustrated and not easy to get along with. During the Chuunin exams, he was getting better but the attack by the Sound shattered his confidence in the village. And the attack by his brother Itachi, which traumatized him, made matters even worse."

Sasuke twitched at the mention of his brother. He remembered that day well: waking from the hospital, challenging Naruto, and being stopped by his sensei. Itachi, to him, was the cause of all of his pain and suffering. Deep down, he wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.

Kakashi finished it "When I found Naruto at the Valley of the End, I saw that he was impaled by the _Chidori_, a move I taught Sasuke. His unnatural healing fixed him up, but I saw the two holes that were on his shirt. One in front, one in the back. I knew right then and there that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto with that move."

Hinata clutched tighter to Naruto, who gripped her hand in return. It was not a pretty memory to remember for him. Sakura was feeling very bad now, thinking that if she stopped Sasuke in the first place rather then going to the others to get him back for her, none of this would have happened.

Tsunade nodded then motioned for Kakashi to go back to his seat, which he did. He glanced at his former pupil, very sorry that it had come to this. Next up was Naruto, who told his side of the story and his experience with Sasuke. After that, it was Sakura's turn. It really wasn't easy for her to drudge up past memories and an old flame, but she had to. She told them all her crush on Sasuke, her experience with him, and also the disturbing part of her willing to go with him to Orochimaru. Now that surprised everyone.

Tsunade shook her head, as did Shizune. Her student was very foolish back then, but it seemed that now her head and heart were in the right place. Sakura walked back down from the stand, very much crying on the inside at reliving the past. Naruto held her close like a brother. Tsunade then motioned for Yugi to come up.

All eyes were on him as he walked slowly to the stand. Sasuke's eyes were burning with rage and hatred at the youth, while many others were in awe. It was hard for them to imagine that this little teenager managed to defeat a highly skilled ninja. Yugi went to the stand and awaited the orders.

"Yugi-kun, please tell us what happened that day when Sasuke attacked you." Shizune stated.

Yugi sighed and started to retell his tale to all. Many who heard it were a bit shocked, which showed that they only heard the rumors, which were exaggerated. The real kicker was when he got to the part of summoning two Millenium Items and using them to dissolve and break for good Orochimaru's Heaven Seal. Sasuke was now wondering about these Millenium Items and how they were connected to Yugi's power.

"Council, Hokage-sama. Please hear me out. I do not know this Sasuke personally, but I do know that he was being partially influenced by his own hatred and the seal. Now that it is removed, you see that he is actually weaker before he got the seal. I'm asking you to please give him one more chance, a chance at redemption." he finished saying.

A lot of people were stunned by Yugi's generosity. He was nearly killed, and now he was trying to save the person that nearly did it? This got to thinking that Yugi was a big softie, but few people saw that he was a young man with character. Tsunade nodded her head and motioned for the duelist to take his seat once more. Standing up, the woman stated that all of them would go in back and work out a verdict.

When all of them were out of sight, the crowd started to murmur. Sasuke was now looking down, feeling a bit exhausted from keeping up that mask. Sakura and Naruto thanked Yugi for trying to get Sasuke a lesser punishment. To them, it would be a lot better then an execution. After twenty minutes, the Council, Elders, Tsunade and her assistant came back out of the back room.

"After much debate, we have come up with Sasuke Uchiha's sentence." the leader of Konoha spoke up. She turned her hard gaze to the once proud shinobi "For one year, your status as a shinobi are suspended. You are not to learn any type of ninjutsu or genjutsu, nor pick up anything that is for shinobi only. You will be monitored by two ANBU guards and by another chosen by me. Plus, your chakra will be restrained so you cannot attempt to escape or retaliate. Any breech of this sentence, and you will be permanently stripped of your status and put in isolation at the Uchiha estate."

"Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade inquired. Sasuke nodded his head slightly, not meeting her gaze. The sentence was fixed and the trial ended. Sasuke was being led back to his own estate so he could be properly fed, dressed, and also looked over. Sakura was called in by Tsunade and Shizune and the three girls went into the back room. Kakashi shook Yugi's hand, thanking him for convincing the leaders to give Sasuke one more chance.

"It was nothing, really. I just believe that now, Sasuke could get the help he needs mentally and emotionally now that the seal is gone from him." he answered. Kakashi agreed, but pointed out that it was all up to Sasuke now. If he blew this opportunity, he would not be getting another chance.

"So Yugi-kun, want to go with me and Naruto-kun out for something to eat?" Hinata asked him. The tri-color haired teenager said yes and the three started to walk towards the exit. But, Naruto looked at the back door for a moment. He had a feeling that Sakura was going to be seeing the Uchiha bastard really soon.

Meanwhile

Masaki Michiru was hiding out within the crowd of people exiting the building, disguised cleverly and making sure her Sound headband was tucked away. She was slightly surprised to see Yugi defending Sasuke, and immediately assumed that he was too soft and easy to be a threat. However, she felt that if this was the case, he be easy to manipulate.

'If I can bring him over to Orochimaru-sama, I'm sure to get the worthwhile recognition!' she thought to herself. 'Besides, it doesn't hurt to see that he's really cute.' The Sound girl saw Yugi existing the building with the blonde kid and the pale-eyed girl. As soon as the tri-color haired teen was in sight, the three girls known as Ino, Temari, and Amber went up to him.

"Sorry girls, but this one is mine. I'll make sure of that." she muttered before blending into the crowd and disappearing.

While she was blending in, Kabuto and his men were still encamped near the village. When a spy returned and told them of the trial, that got Kabuto interested. 'So, the punk is being watched and his chakra restrained, eh? This gives me plenty of ideas on how to recapture him.' he thought.

"Okay, one of you needs to go back and report to Orochimaru-sama. Once he is informed, we will make plans to bring the Uchiha back in our grasp." Kabuto declared. The Sound-nins agreed with him and sent one of their own back to the village. The sneaky medic-nin started to make plans for Sasuke, and also ones for Yugi.

But somehow, he felt unsure about attempting to attack the teenager. He felt that something was watching over him, a powerful force that was not to be taken lightly. He shivered slightly, once again feeling that he was being judged. As Kabuto prepared to take a little nap before dinner, he dreamt of three large, glowing eyes bearing down upon his soul. Two pairs of blood crimson eyes and a pair of burning sun yellow eyes.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	17. Chapter 16

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Author's Notes: Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 16

Yugi and his friends were dining at a new restaurant that opened a few days ago called _Mitten's Creations_, a unique place that made a variety of dishes that hailed from various countries and other Hidden Villages. Thankfully, for Naruto of course, they served ramen. Yugi ordered a light sandwich with a lemonade drink, Hinata had miso, Ino and Amber took in a salad with some meat bits in it, and Temari had some okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza).

Naruto slurped up some ramen and asked Yugi "You think Tsunade-obachan is going to have Sakura be Sasuke-teme's extra lookout?" Yugi answered that it was a possibility, but would have to wait to find out for sure. Naruto was worried a bit; concerned that Sasuke might do something to Sakura to convince him to let him go.

Hinata saw the worried look on his face and knew what he was thinking. Contrary to popular belief, Hinata was good at reading people out and smart enough to see on why they acted like they did. She put a hand on Naruto's and whispered, "It'll be alright, Naruto-kun. Sakura's a smart girl, and I bet she won't be fooled twice by Sasuke."

Amber looked to Yugi and asked "Yugi-kun, why did you defend Sasuke? He tried to kill you, for Kami's sake!"

Yugi sighed and answered "I've had others try to kill me before in the past, Amber-chan. However, once I found out why they tried to kill me, it was due to empty promises of either revenge, power, or anything else. I fought and defeated them, with help from my friends of course. I helped them get back on their feet and show them the error of their ways, to help them find the light, if you call it."

He continued "Sasuke is the same as all the others, wanting so bad to get something quickly without working hard for it. I want to help him get back on track, to show him that everything comes with time, patience, and hard work. There are no shortcuts in life, and those who try it only find it empty, without meaning."

Everyone stared at Yugi, a bit startled by his words and the wisdom behind it. Yugi sported a small smile at them and said, "Well, being attacked by supernatural beings and misguided people daily seems to make one grown up a bit." Naruto knew what he was talking about though. He had to grow up to with constant obstacles ahead, and he was pretty good off now then he ever was.

"Yugi, how about when Sakura comes back, we go and visit Sasuke? You know, before it gets dark out." he suggested. Yugi said okay, but Temari and the others girls were bit miffed about this. They had wanted to get to know Yugi better more, ask him out on a date and all.

"Well, I better get going." Temari stated as she got up from her seat. She went and kissed Yugi's cheek, making the small teenager blush and the other two girls vying for his attention jealous. "Come by soon to my apartment, okay? My brother still wants to thank you for saving his life, and he would like to do that personally." she added before writing down her address on a napkin and giving it to Yugi before leaving.

Ino and Amber whispered to one another for a few minutes, then both got up and said that they were leaving too. "Yugi-kun, can we meet tomorrow? I really want to get to know you better, to see what you're all about." Ino said. Before Yugi could reply, she gave him the location of her team's training ground and left with Amber in a hurry. Naruto and Yugi were a bit puzzled by their behavior, but they shrugged it off. After all, they were dealing with women and no male could ever fathom the female mind.

So now, it was just Naruto and Yugi. Both ate in silence, just enjoying the rest of their meal. Shortly, Sakura came in and she looked rather pale. "Sakura-chan, you're okay?" Naruto asked her. She simply nodded and sat down between him and Yugi. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura answered "Tsunade put me in charge of looking after Sasuke along with the two ANBU guards, Alex Ryu and Monica Neko." Now that got Naruto good. Those two ANBU ninjas were the best in the business, at least where Konoha was concerned. They had never botched a job before, and their skills were just awesome. "In any case, I look out over Sasuke from 4:00-8:00 every night starting tomorrow. We take over in shifts, but make sure that he is monitored however possible."

"Sakura-chan, how about we take Yugi to see Sasuke right now? Make sure that some things are cleared up between them." Naruto suggested. The pink-haired student of Tsunade found it to be a good idea and told them on where Sasuke was right now. "Then we better go while we still have some good daytime left." The two young men paid for the meals and left with Sakura to go towards the Uchiha estates.

The Uchiha Estate grounds

The infamous Uchiha estates, once known to be the best around Konoha. It was home to the Uchiha clan, kept in near perfect order and rivaled the Hyuuga's for some time. However, after the Itachi incident, the place had gone into disarray. Sasuke was now owner of the entire grounds, but did not make an effort to maintain it properly. The Hokage asked for volunteers to come and run the place, and many did take up the job.

The place was now livable, but it lost its former glory. The mansion itself was still intact and in great shape, but it lacked the quality it used to have. The last remaining Uchiha was in it, sitting on the back patio deck and staring blankly at the pond in front of him. It seemed he was alone, but the student of Orochimaru knew that his two ANBU guards were in the shadows watching him.

'All I have worked for, all I went through… it was for nothing.' he thought as he continued to gaze deep into the blue koi pond. He had no Curse Seal, Orochimaru was in the Sound, and also his fighting capabilities were now limited and blocked off thanks to the restraints on his wrists. Tsunade and the specialist from Hokage Tower designed the black cuffs for ninjas like him, prisoners within their own home.

Sasuke felt a presence and turned to his right to see Sakura come in, along with Naruto and Yugi. The blonde shinobi and the Uchiha survivor stared hard at one another, neither willing to back down. Naruto was still angry with Sasuke for leaving the village and putting all of them through hell. The two young men continued to stare at one another, until Sakura broke the very tense moment with a slight cough.

"Sasuke, have you set yourself up here yet?" she asked quietly. The Uchiha let out a 'humph' and looked back down at the pond. He answered that he wasn't set up completely yet and planned on going to the clothing store to get some adequate-sized clothes. The ANBU took the liberty of stocking the mansion with food supplies earlier on.

"Why have you three come? Did you come here to gloat, to make sure I was here? What?" Sasuke asked in a cold, neutral tone. Naruto was about ready to smack him into next week, but was restrained by Sakura. Yugi went to Sasuke and stood about 5 feet from him. The two stared at one another, Sasuke coldly but Yugi on a different perspective. The young man seemed to be gazing deep into Sasuke's soul, trying to see the good that he locked away.

"How?" the brooding man asked, snapping Yugi out of his semi trance. "How did you ever defeat my brother? He was very strong, but to have a weakling like you beat him… that's absolutely impossible!" he exclaimed softly, more to himself then to Yugi actually. The teenager was about to answer, but Naruto and Sakura cut him off with hand gestures. They didn't want Sasuke to learn about his abilities just yet.

Yugi thought 'What should I do to answer his question, yet not give myself away?' Then it hit him! Yugi took out a card, concentrated a bit with his Shadow powers, and the card glowed yellow before disappearing and Kuriboh materialized in front of the Uchiha. "What is this thing?" he asked in a dull voice, not impressed.

"This is Kuriboh, a duel monster I summoned. He's also one of my favorites." Yugi answered. The little furball squeaked and looked at Sasuke curiously. The student of Orochimaru was now a little bit curious about the creature that Yugi summoned, taking it into his hands and poking and prodding it. "Is it real?" He got his answer when the creature started to glow yellow for a moment, then exploded!

Sasuke was now covered in black soot, looking a bit comical that Naruto started to laugh out loud while Sakura giggled. Yugi smiled a little, his eyes now looking like little upside-down U's. "That's what happens when Kuriboh are either nervous, frightened, or angry. They self-destruct upon contact with an enemy, and you poking and prodding it triggered its effect." he explained.

Sasuke coughed up some black smoke and remarked "So I see." He got up and shook some of the grime off of his face. "I'll be taking a shower now, then turning in for the night. Good night, and goodbye." He turned and left, going into his old home and closing the sliding doors shut. Naruto went to go after him, but Sakura held him back and shook her head.

"He still needs some time to adjust. Come on, let's go home. We'll see him again tomorrow." she said in a calm voice. Naruto was indeed impressed that Sakura was taking this so well. The one he knew some time ago would have never left Sasuke's side, but that old Sakura was now gone and in her place was a confident, mature young woman. Yugi agreed with her and the trio left the estate grounds.

Next morning

Yugi woke up from the couch, yawning as he stretched his muscles. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45 a.m. He got up and went to Naruto's bedroom to wake him up. He opened his door and found it empty. A note was attached on the door and it was from the #1 unpredictable blonde shinobi himself. It stated that he left early to go train, and also see Hinata.

Yugi chuckled, seeing the signs that Naruto and Hinata were slowly coming together. The tri-color haired teen closed the door and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later, he emerged with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He would have changed into his clothes, but the door knocked and he went to answer it. Opening it, he found himself being gaped by none other then Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten!" Yugi exclaimed before closing the door only leaving a crack open, the poor young man blushing beet red in embarrassment. Ten-ten was also blushing as well, but a small grin was on her face. She decided to tease Yugi for a bit before taking him along on a mission.

"Why Yugi-kun, I didn't know you were interested in me like that." she stated in a husky whisper. While Yugi was stammering out apologies from the other side of the door, Ten-ten was just laughing her ass off. "Come on and get dressed soon, Yugi. Our team has a mission and we'd like you to experience it firsthand." the weapons mistress stated. Yugi replied he would get dressed soon and left the door.

Ten-ten was just giggling like mad, glad to see that Yugi had a sense of humor. In seven minutes, he emerged with his normal clothes on and his dueling belt. The boy was still blushing in embarrassment, and Ten-ten only made it worse as she teased him as they went to the Hokage Tower.

At a Daycare Center

Yugi was watching Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten try to calm down the eight toddlers who were crying loudly. Earlier on, Tsunade saw it fit that Yugi see what a mission was like and how teams started out. So Team Gai was set up with a Level D mission, which was to look after the toddlers at the Daycare Center. The original adults were sick, thus the mission. So far, it was rather unsuccessful.

Lee and Neji just had no luck dealing with little ones, and even though Ten-ten took care of her little brother Tenko, this was by far harder for her. Gai turned to Yugi and requested some assistance. "Use what you got and make sure it does the job. The first rule of a mission to make sure it gets done, no matter what." he told him. Yugi assessed the situation, then came up with a hopeful solution.

"Everyone, gather all the kids here to me." Yugi told Neji, Lee, and Ten-ten as he situated himself in the middle of the room. Lee and Neji had to chase some kids around to get them, but all three managed to bring all of the crying and wailing kids to him. 'Hope this works.' the duelist thought as he took out two cards. He held them up high and concentrated, letting the Shadow Realm energy seep through. In a flash of yellow light, two women were at his side. It was the _Mystical Elf_ and the _Spirit of the Harp_!

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lee exclaimed. The ability to summon anything always surprised the powerful taijutsu expert, and seeing Yugi summon two beautiful women to his side was impressive to say the least. Most of the kids stopped crying and looked at the two duel monsters in awe.

"Please, can you two sing them a lullaby?" Yugi asked the two kindly. The elf woman bowed her head, as did the one with the harp. With a warm smile on her face, Jocasta (_Spirit of the Harp_) started to play a lovely melody. As she played a few keys, Yolanda (_Mystical Elf_) started to sing. Her voice was rich and light, seemingly to soothe anything or anyone that heard her.

The kids were mesmerized by the soft, sweet-sounding lullaby. Their eyes were starting to droop and their body postures showed that they were about to drop into sweet oblivion. In eight minutes, the entire lot of kids were asleep, wrapped in peaceful dreams. Neji also looked to be at peace too, which surprised the chuunin girl and the two jounin males. Yugi gently and carefully laid the kids in their sleeping mats, making sure they were comfortable.

When all was said and done, he thanked the two duel monsters. "It was nothing, Yugi-sama. If you need us again, just let us know." Yolanda stated before she and Jocasta vanished in a flash of light. Yugi felt a bit drained. Summoning Level 1 & 2 monsters were easy, but Level 3 & 4 were a bit more difficult to do and required some concentration.

Lee went to Yugi and was about to say something when Ten-ten put a hand over his mouth. "Nice work, Yugi! That was smart thinking!" she whispered to him. Ten-ten knew that if Lee spoke, the kids would wake up and that would have blown their whole mission. Neji congratulated Yugi in his usual manner and Gai gave the teenager the thumbs-up.

"This mission wasn't that bad." Yugi said as he and the other walked outside to the playground area in the back. Ten-ten put in that this was a D-rank mission, one of the easiest missions to do. "Missions rank from the bottom D, all the way up to the most dangerous which is S-rank. C- and B-rank missions are mostly for chunnins, while A- and S-rank are for the most experienced and seasoned shinobi only." Neji stated firmly.

While they were talking about missions, Naruto and Hinata were at the Konoha Stadium. It was empty and both were just standing in the middle of the arena. The blonde shinobi and the Byakugan user were reminiscing on old times, both remembering their first chuunin exam fight that took place in that arena. Hinata was a bit sad that she lost to Neji at first, but glad to see that Naruto defeated him for her. Naruto was thinking on that subject as well, as well as remembering defeating Kiba.

"Hinata-chan, I just can't wait for the Chuunin Exams! I really want to go up from gennin!" he exclaimed. Hinata smiled, seeing the fire in his eyes. She was worried that Jiraiya was going to do something to prevent Naruto from entering, but knowing her blonde friend he wouldn't let anyone stop him from completing the exam.

"I know you'll be fine, Naruto-kun." she whispered to him. The girl reached out and tried to hold his hand, but something stopped her. Particularly a voice from the entrance. "He'll be fine, alright. He has more skill and power then any gennin team around the world." the voice spoke up. Judging by the sound it was male, and out from the shadowy entrance emerged Gaara!

Naruto barely recognized Gaara now. Ever since he had the ability to sleep now, his eye rings were nearly completely gone. He also had a look of relaxation and life, no sign of bloodlust or insanity. 'I guess getting sleep is good for you, in more ways then one.' the blonde thought. Still, he admired Gaara was being so resilient staying awake when he was bonded with Shukaku.

"Hey, Gaara. Good to see you up and about." Naruto said. The redheaded teenager gave Naruto a small smile and replied that it was good to be up and not worry about going insane. "Naruto, I came by to tell you something. It concerns the Chuunin Exam and Motou Yugi." Gaara stated. The two Leaf shinobi's attention were now on him. The Kazekage explained that with a lot of nins coming from around the globe to participate in the exams, and Yugi showing up with a large power wave along with his battle against Itachi, he was sure that the other kages would try to take Yugi as their own.

"I bet Tsunade-obachan is planning something right now to make sure those kages stay in their place. After all, she is a Sannin after all!" Naruto exclaimed confidently. Naruto had just started to warm up to Yugi and didn't want to see his new friend go off to another village. Hinata also sided with Naruto, for whom he was grateful. However, Gaara insisted that there was only so much a Sannin could do.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on Yugi, since the exams start in less then two weeks." the Kazekage of the Wind Country stated before leaving to go find his sister. Naruto and Hinata looked at Gaara, and when he left they shrugged their shoulders and started to spar with one another. The blonde was grateful that Hinata was not letting up, for he wanted this spar to be interesting.

At the Uchiha Estates

Sasuke was in the backyard practicing some basic taijutsu styles, low-level of course. Monica and Alex were watching nearby in the shadows, waiting to see if the 'brat' used any tricks that would allow him to escape their watch. As Sasuke practiced in peace and silence, a third party watched from a distance. It was Sakura, using binoculars to keep watch over her former crush.

Old feelings resurfaced and her love for Sasuke was returning slowly. However, it was being held back by the wisdom and lessons she learned by both life experience and by Tsunade. Her crush on Sasuke and trying to stay below him had caused a great deal of harm and pain to her friends, and she was not set for a repeat performance. She would help him regain some of his former strength, but she would have to see if he was capable of love.

"Sasuke, you better make this second chance count!" she said to herself and to the Uchiha survivor. "I will help you, but you got to make an effort as well. I may still have feelings for you, but I'm not the 'annoying fangirl' I once was." As she continued to watch, she thought that she could see the slightest hint of a smile on his face. It vanished in a split-second, so she couldn't tell.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	18. Chapter 17

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 17

Yugi Motou, teenager from another world and time, was waiting for his new teammates at Training Ground #7. The days have come and gone, and now he was moved from Team Gai to Team Seven. The young man had gotten some training with his teams and was a bit stronger now due to it. However, he still had some problems with his Shadow Realm training.

'I can summon and control duel monsters who are levels 1-4 no problem now, but I still have difficultly with the Level 5 and 6 ones.' he thought as he sat underneath a tree in the shade. He remembered one incident with Team Gai when he summoned _Giga Gagagigo_.

_Flashback_

_Yugi was training, or dueling as he saw it, with Ten-ten and Lee. By his side was Freed the Brave Wanderer, and both were holding up well. Lee's speed and power were awesome, but Freed's armor and strategizing managed to even the playing field. Ten-ten was impressed by Yugi, who had summoned the Metalsilver Armor and put it on himself. The armor was strong enough to lessen the blows that were dealt to him by her weapons._

_"Its time to kick things up a notch!" Yugi exclaimed as he stood ready with Freed. "I sacrifice Freed in order to bring out Giga Gagagigo!" The general got on one knee, bowing to the others in respect before vanishing in a wisp of white light. In his place came forth, in a burst of water, a towering lizard wearing spiked metal armor and looking menacing._

_Yugi was about to tell the lizard to attack with him, but the Reptile-type just roared in fury and attacked with such speed! Lee and Ten-ten were taken off-guard for only a moment, which was a big mistake in this case. The monster was fast, slashing Ten-ten with its claws and slamming her into a tree. Her stomach now sported a large slash mark, and blood was oozing out of it fast._

_Lee regained his wits and went on the offensive. His speed and strength kept the monster at bay, using jabs and swift kicks to get it away from his teammate. However, Giga was just going berserk and slashing wildly. A couple of slashes hit their marks, which was on Lee's legs. That slowed the taijutsu expert considerably, and that evened the playing field._

_Yugi tried to get the monster to calm down, but it was no use. The Aqua-attribute fighter did not listen to him whatsoever, relying on its instinct to fight and be victorious. The monster snapped his teeth at Lee and the young fighter bent over the attack. It was just what the beast was hoping for. Using its tail, it wrapped around his legs and tugged hard. Lee was off-balance and fell to the ground._

_The lizard pounced, ready to finish off Lee. "No!" Yugi exclaimed and used his remaining strength to banish the duel monster back to the Shadow Realm. Lee was panting hard, and Ten-ten was slumped down near the tree she was knocked into. That monster was very strong, much more then a human. Yugi went to them and tried to help them get back on their feet and towards the hospital._

_End Flashback_

Yugi was glad that he got the two ninjas to the hospital on time. Their injuries were not fatal, but serious nonetheless. They were confined to the hospital for at least three days. Gai and Neji were glad that their team was okay, and Yugi apologized to them and admitted that he hadn't expected the monster to run rampart like that.

'Luckily Gai and Neji forgave me, but I need to learn to control the higher level monsters soon.' Yugi thought. He was pulled from his musings by Naruto and Sakura, who had arrived. The blonde shinobi left early so he could eat at his favorite stand for breakfast, and Sakura took a bit of her time in fixing herself up.

"Good morning Naruto, Sakura." the tri-color haired teen greeted them. Naruto returned the greeting with a yawn, which had Sakura giggling a little because it looked funny.

"Sakura, how is Sasuke doing?" Yugi inquired. She replied that he was doing okay so far, and that his behaviour was improving slightly. "Naruto, how are you and Hinata doing?" the boy asked in a sly way. Naruto blushed, remembering his brief but fun date with the Hyuuga girl last night. Yugi and Sakura laughed at seeing his face turn red.

"Anyways, do you know where Kakashi is? He's running a bit late." the duelist asked. Naruto and Sakura snorted in unison, and were about to make a very sarcastic reply about Kakashi's tardiness when a puff of smoke appeared between them. Yugi covered his mouth and nose to prevent it from entering, while Naruto and Sakura looked away.

"Yo." was the simple reply that came out. The smoke cleared and it revealed the person to be the Copy Ninja himself. Sakura and Naruto were going to exclaim "YOU'RE LATE!" when they realized that he was only 5 minutes late. The two dumbstruck ninjas of the Leaf saw their sensei's visible eye shaped in an upside-down U, meaning he was satisfied of their reaction to this development.

"I see you both are surprised to see me." he said. Yugi uncovered his mouth and nose when the smoke fully dissipated. "I came a bit early for two reasons. One, the Godaime ordered me to be either on time or a little late... or get smacked into a wall or two for being excessively tardy." A sweatdrop was on all three teenagers. "The other is to make sure that I make a good impression on our new teammate today."

Yugi was a bit embarrassed by that fact, but didn't say a word. "Okay Team 7, let's go. I got a mission for us from Tsunade-sama, a rank C mission." Kakashi stated. He knew that Tsunade would not stick Naruto with any D-rank mission, as the blonde would complain loudly about it. The two permanent, one temporary, students gave the jounin their full attention. "Reports have come in from some of the locals of some suspicious people running about near our walls. Our job is to see on who they are and why they are sneaking about back here."

Naruto thought that it was just some amateur campers, running about due to not being in the woods for a long time. However, Sakura and Kakashi treated the situation like a potential danger. The group walked with Kakashi towards the gate entrance, not having to go home and pack because they were already prepared. Yugi had only his duel pack, but it was all that he needed. The four left the gates and split up; Naruto going with Yugi on the right, Kakashi and Sakura taking the left.

As they walked around the city walls, Yugi and Naruto made light conversation. "Naruto, I met someone by the name of Konohamaru. He told me that you defeated his grandfather, the Third Hokage, with ease. How did you do it?" Yugi asked him. The blonde shinobi then sweatdropped, not exactly sure how to answer this question. "Yugi's let's just say that the old man was a big pervert, and I used that to my advantage." he replied.

Yugi was very puzzled by this answer. "How did you do it?" he asked again. Naruto sighed and finally gave in. 'Well, he asked for it.' he thought as he prepared to unleash his S-ranked (labeled by the Third, of course) move. "Transform! Sexy no Jutsu!" he exclaimed and the boy was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Yugi stood back a bit and saw the smoke dissipate... leaving only a naked blonde girl with only wisps of smoke covering her privates!

"WHOA!" Yugi exclaimed as his eyes widened considerably. He stared at the figure for a few moments, his nose trickling out some blood. Fortunately for him, he turned away and was just blushing the brightest of red. "T-That's quite a t-technique, N-Naruto!" Yugi managed to squeak out, embarrassed to the max.

Naruta (his girl form) just giggled and transformed back. He patted Yugi on the shoulder and said "Not bad, you've just shown that you're not a super pervert, unlike Ero-Sennin." Let it be known to all that Yugi did like what he saw, but had the decency to be embarrassed and turn away like a gentleman. The two then continued on their way, Naruto leading and Yugi still red in the face.

Inside Konoha

Four people were eating at _Mitten's Creations_, to be precise four kunoichi's were eating lunch. It was Ino, Amber, Temari, and Hinata. The four decided that since their interest was out for the day, they would hang together for a while. The mind-switching blonde girl wore a healthy smile on her face, glad that she had a date with Yugi four days ago. The young man was a gentleman and also answered some of her questions about his past.

'So he faced down a conquering-driven group called the Doom Crew, sacrificed his soul to save his friend from evil, and came back to defeat an evil entity that was created by mankind's darkness. Now that is strength!' she thought as she gulped down some orange juice.

"Hinata, how did your date with Naruto last night go?" Amber inquired, pleased to see the Hyuuga girl just blush and twiddle her fingers together madly. Hinata remembered the date well. She and Naruto went out to a large lake area that was outside Konoha's walls. They were having a romantic picnic in the moonlight, and the two were just so close to one another. Both in body and in soul. Hinata made cookies in shape of Naruto's head. It brought back memories. It would have gone longer, maybe to even a kiss, but one of the Hyuuga family members came to escorted her back home.

"It was nice, wish it could have gone longer though." she admitted with a voice a little bit above a whisper. Temari just shook her head, a smile on her face. 'Hinata looks cute like that.' she thought. Her mind started to wonder back to four days ago, where Yugi and Gaara met at the apartment complex.

Gaara bowed to Yugi, waist-like not servant-like. He thanked him for saving his life and said that if there was anything he could do to return the favor, he would do it. Yugi just smiled and said it wasn't necessary, saying that he was glad to have helped in any case. The Kazekage vowed in his mind and heart to make sure he repaid the debt of life and honor to his new friend someday. Temari saw the little meeting and her crush on Yugi increased drastically!

The Sand kunoichi was going to say something to Hinata when an unknown girl walked up to them. "Excuse me, but do any of you know where Yugi Motou is?" she asked them. Amber, Ino, and Temari instantly narrowed their eyes at her. "Why is it you want to know?" Amber replied coolly.

The young girl smirked at them and answered "First off, my name is Michiru. Second of all, I wish to know where he is so I can ask him out on a date." The Sound spy was a good actor, and she was telling the truth. She wanted to go on a date with Yugi to gain more info on him, and also try to persuade him to go with her to the Sound Village. She would then give him to Orochimaru, and the Snake Sennin would be very pleased with her.

Temari growled protectively and stated "Sorry, he's not here. And as for the date part, forget it." Ino and Amber backed her up, not wanting any more competition. Michiru's smirk grew a little and replied "Oh yeah? Well, who's going to stop me from asking him? Certainly not you three geeks." Temari reached for her fan, Ino a kunai, and Amber two shurikens. Before a fight could break out, the manager came in along with a young man dressed in jounin garbs.

"Excuse me, but fighting is not allowed in the area. Please take it outside if you wish to rumble." he told the young ladies. Amber, Ino, and Hinata saw the jounin who accompanied the manager and knew that now was not the time to fight. The jounin's name was Cameron Tora, a special jounin who was an expert in taijutsu. His skills and strength were second only to Gai himself. He was not to be taken lightly.

"Okay, we won't fight. We're sorry." Ino said as she slumped into a relaxed position on her stool. Temari and Amber did the same, not wanting to cause a major ruckus. Michiru smirked and said that she had to leave for an important meeting. "I'll see you girls later. With Yugi on my arm, that is." That got the three kunoichi's growling slightly at the strange teenager who left with a light spring in her step.

"Bitch." was the general statement made by all three female ninjas. Hinata just continued to eat away at her plate, but her eyes were on Michiru. 'Something about her... it doesn't feel right.' she thought. Hinata was a girl who followed her instincts, and they were just screaming at her to be wary of the new girl.

When Michiru walked out of the food place, she failed to see someone watching from the shadows. The person's head came out from the shadows to reveal it was a female ninja, a kunoichi going by the name of Kitagawa. This person was once a citizen of the Grass Village, but the kunoichi became too formidable with her skills that she was banished. The Sandaime took her in, and she was now a Leaf nin.

"Who are you really, Michiru-san?" she whispered before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Back outside of Konoha

Yugi and Naruto were still walking, for about three hours at least. The duelist was still a bit red in the face, his mind still replaying that technique that Naruto showed him even if it was only briefly. 'And he used that on people! I'd imagine the blood loss that it creates.' he thought as he continued forward. The two teenage boys were coming to a clearing, and were a bit surprised to see a small camp set up.

Three tents were up, and a small campfire surrounded by a ring of small white stones was in the middle. Naruto and Yugi made their way to the camp and checked to see if anyone was there. The boys checked the tents and the surrounding area, but no one was in the vicinity. "Well, there's smoke rising from the campfire but there's no embers. It means that they recently just left." Naruto suggested. Idiot he was, or so he projected to the village. He was smarter then one gave him credit for.

"Naruto! Come and look at this!" Yugi exclaimed from one of the tents. The blonde shinobi went to his location and poked his head in the tent. "What is it, Yugi?" Naruto asked. The small teenager reached under the futon covers and handed to the shinobi a headband. On it was a metal plate... with the symbol of the Sound Village etched into it.

Naruto's eyes widened and whispered "Oh no..." Yugi saw the look in his eyes and asked on what was wrong. "It's a trap." was the reply. It happened very fast! The tent collapsed on the two boys, but Naruto already had a kunai in his hand and cut the tent cover to form a hole. The teenagers were now surrounded by teams of Sound nins, and the container of the Kyuubi growled menacingly as he saw Kabuto stroll up to the damaged tent.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." the traitorous nin stated with a false smile. His gaze fell upon Yugi. "Well, we were planning to sneak in and capture you and Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams. But this is much better." Naruto readied his kunai, awaiting the perfect time to attack. Yugi had a hand near his duel pack, ready to draw a card and summon the Shadow Realm.

'I know we can't take these guys alone, but Kakashi and Sakura are on the other side of the area. I need to get their attention somehow.' Yugi thought as the Sound nins slowly closed in. An idea quickly formed in his head! He took out a card and prayed it was the right one. "_Hinotama!_" he exclaimed loudly before stretching his hand and holding the card in the air. The card glowed yellow, and large orange fireballs shot out from it to the sky. He did it!

"Get them before that Copycat Ninja gets here!" Kabuto exclaimed. Now it was going to be a fight that neither Naruto nor Yugi will soon forget.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	19. Chapter 18

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 18

It was madness, pure and simple for Yugi Motou. As soon as his Spell card was released, the Sound nins pounced upon him and Naruto. Two threw their arms out and a blast of air escaped from holes in their hands. Naruto threw himself at Yugi and both rolled away from the wave blast. "Yugi, you okay!" Naruto exclaimed over the commotion. The duelist nodded, a bit shaken though.

"Come on, we have to make a stand!" the blonde shinobi stated before jumping into the air. Using hand seals, he applied his signature move the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ and five identical Naruto's appeared by his side. "Okay guys, let's make this quick!" the real Naruto declared as they all rushed into battle.

Yugi was surrounded by four Sound nins, and was a bit afraid of the situation. 'Now's not the time to show fear now!' he berated himself. The four nins fired off _Zankuha_ (Slicing Air Wave) in an X-formation, with the teenager in the middle! "Time to see what I can really do! I summon _Sonic Jammer_!" Yugi shouted out. He held a card to his chest and it glowed yellow. Before the air blast could hit him, it was reflected off a dome of static electricity!

"What the-!" one of the Sound nins exclaimed in wonder before dodging his own blast. The dome of static slowly faded, revealing a larger-then-normal metal bug that was situated at Yugi's feet. It resembled a nincada, but covered entirely in silver metal. "Go _Sonic Jammer_! Keep them busy as long as you can!" the Duelist commanded. The small bug nodded its head, then leapt into battle.

'My monster may not last that long against those ninja, but it just may give me the time to form a strategy of some sort.' Yugi thought. Surveying his surroundings, he realized that he was still in a large forest and could use it to his advantage. "Okay, I got a plan!" he said to himself as pulled out three cards from his pack. It was still sad to see his faithful monster blown to pieces by one of the Sound nins _Zankuha_.

"It looks like your bug wasn't enough, boy!" one of the Sound nins sneered. It quickly vanished when he saw Yugi lift up two cards. "I summon _Wolf Axwielder_ and _Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts_!" the young man exclaimed. The two cards glowed, and materializing in front of him was a large man-wolf warrior carrying a giant axe and shield. The other was large, lithe-muscled lion with a horn on its head and looking absolutely ferocious. The monsters roared out and leapt into battle.

"Go you fools, take out those summons!" a Sound nin cried out before blasting away with his sonic air attacks. However, these beasts were more agile and faster then that little bug summons. The wolf warrior reached out and severed one of the Sound nins arms, the poor soul screaming out in pain and blood flowing out like a river. Yugi nearly lost his lunch at the sight, but remembered that this was a battle and the nins were playing for keeps.

He made a silently prayer that the nins pain would end, not wanting to see someone suffer. 'I just hope that my monsters distract them enough to lay down my trap.' he thought as he went behind the enemy to lay down his other card.

Naruto, who was still in battle with the remaining nins and Kabuto, saw the battle from above the treetops. 'What to go Yugi! We may make a ninja out of you yet!' he thought towards his friend. He turned his attention back to his enemies, who threw multiple kunai and shurikens at him. "Come guys, that's old school!" the cocky shinobi exclaimed before being replaced by a log. Being in a forest made using the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ easier. As soon as the throwing objects hit the log, Naruto used a technique that Jiraiya taught him.

"_Katon: Karyu Endan_ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" the blonde shouted out after finishing the hand seals. Out from his mouth blew forth a fiery head of a dragon! The Sound nins and Kabuto dodged the attack, but the aftermath explosion caused many to have severe burns on their arms and/or legs. "Haha! Now that was hot!" Naruto called out. Kabuto merely smirked, his regenerative ability kicking in and healing the burns.

"Not bad Naruto-kun. I see you have improved. But not good enough." the regenerative freak responded. His hands suddenly started to glow blue, indicating that he was now using the _Shosen Jutsu_ (Mystical Palm Technique). Naruto took on a serious stance, remembering on what happened last time Kabuto used that technique on him. "Time to die for real, Naruto-kun." Kabuto stated before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Naruto managed to bring up his hands and defend against a palm strike, one that would have severed his heartstrings again. 'Kyuubi could regenerate them, but that would be hindered due to moving around so much! Need to make sure he doesn't strike me!' he thought as he continued to black Kabuto's attacks. It was thanks to Jiraiya's training that helped him keep up with the Sound medic-nin.

As Naruto fought the powerful ninja, Yugi was having his own battle to deal with. His monsters were holding their own, but it seemed to be a stalemate. "I was right! The forest did give them boost in power and ability!" Yugi said to himself as he worked behind the nins. He took out three cards and laid them at specific points on the ground. 'Now all I need are my monsters to move them into position.' the Duelist thought. He whistled loudly, causing the Sound nins to turn to look his way.

"Now!" Yugi yelled out. His two loyal Shadow Monsters roared out loud and lunged at the surprised ninja. They were distracted for only a second, but it was enough to push them into position. "Time to reveal my traps!" he exclaimed. From the middle of the formation popped up a _Man-Eater Bug_! It launched itself at a Sound nin, and Yugi had to turn away from seeing the carnage. The screams of agony and pain didn't help much either.

"Now for my other trap, I reveal _Battle Ox_!" Yugi declared. On the left side of where the carnivorous bug was at, appeared a tall ox-man with a gleaming axe. Yugi chose this monster due to that it was one of Kaiba's favorite, and the power-up from the forest helped it immensely. The ox lifted its mighty blade and swung down hard, a shockwave coming out as it struck earth. The ninja it was aiming for jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. His left leg was gone, blood spilling and his cries of pain echoing loudly.

"I really don't want to kill anyone, only if it is necessary and the last resort. Please, leave at once." Yugi told the remaining Sound shinobi. The two knew they were licked and went back to the Sound, leaving their comrades. Yugi sighed as he went to his faithful monsters, thanked them for the help, and sent them back to the Shadow Realm. The young man still had a face-down card on his right, but paid no heed. He turned up to see Naruto battling Kabuto, trying to see if it was necessary to help him or not.

Naruto was having his hands full. Kabuto had leveled up some time after their previous encounter, and it seemed that it would be more difficult to beat him now. 'Damn! That bastard knows I can use a _Rasengan_ perfectly, but needing two hands! He's trying to prevent me from forming it, and even if I did it would take too long to make!' the blonde assessed as he continued to move. Kabuto looked to his right to see Yugi staring at the battle.

"Ah yes, that kid who cost Orochimaru-sama his prized student." Kabuto said when he stopped attacking. Naruto stood still too, trying to figure out what just happened. "Ah, and I see that he managed to defeat some of my men while not even a shinobi. Interesting indeed. Well, let's put him to the test." With that said, Kabuto surged towards the young man who was now rooted to the spot with fear!

"YUGI, RUN!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stop Kabuto. It was no use. The medic Sound ninja was upon him in mere seconds, his hands still glowing blue. Yugi shielded himself with his arms, but he felt a different kind of pain. He felt something cut a line in his heart area, and immediately he was on his knees. His face was contorted in extreme pain, Kabuto looking down at him smugly. "That, my little friend, was my chakra scalpel cutting out a ligament in your heart area. Now you'll die like a good little boy." the medic stated.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Naruto shouted in anger as he threw a hard right hook at Kabuto's head. It connected and sent him towards a tree. Naruto bent down and cradled Yugi gently in his arms. "Come on Yugi, hang on for a little while longer! Don't go out on me!" the blonde ninja pleaded. Yugi coughed up some blood and looked up, seeing his savior. "Go on, Naruto. Make sure... he's down for the count. I'll be... okay." he said between coughing fits.

Naruto laid down his friend, saying that Kabuto would be going down. "I would like to see that myself, considering you can't beat me with my ability." a voice called out. Naruto turned and looked to his left, seeing Kabuto emerge from where he was chunked into that tree. Not a scratch was on him. He said nothing but charged back into battle! The only difference was that his eyes were now red slitted like a fox, his front teeth enlarged like canines. He was in berserker-mode!

_Inside Yugi's consciences_

_Yugi was slowly fading into darkness, his life force draining from his being. "I can't die yet! I still need to help the others, and try to find my way back home!" he yelled out into the Abyss. He then felt a presence in the area. He couldn't see it, but he felt it. And it was familiar too. "Are you so desperate to save the others, that you will sacrifice your own humanity to do so?" an ominous voice asked._

_"No! I want to save my new friends and return home, but I will not become the things I have fought! I will not become a monster!" Yugi answered back hotly. In an instant, the Abyss started to glow in an unworldly light! Yugi was blinded by the intensity of it all, and thought he was going to be incinerated into dust. The golden aura field suddenly sported three pairs of eyes! One blue, one red, the last one a deep golden._

_"You have answered our question truthfully and honestly. You have earned the right to access two more Millenium Items, and now able to control Level five and six monsters." the voice called out again. "Now, to heal your injuries and bless you with our power!" Yugi was about to say something when he was blasted back into reality._

Back in the real world

Berserker-Naruto was fighting wildly, trying to tear Kabuto apart. Sadly, the skilled medic evaded or countered every one of his blows. "Impressive, but not quite enough brat." Kabuto stated as he delivered a quick palm strike to Naruto's chest. It not only sent the shinobi back a few yards, but it also severed his lung area. Thankfully, Kyuubi was busy regenerating it but it would take some time. The Konoha fighter was breathing hard, the fight and the damaged lung not helping much.

"It seems that you're out of your league, kid." the Sound shinobi calmly said before running to deliver a critical blow. It would have connected if it had not been for a massive burst of golden light coming from Yugi's body! It stunned everyone, especially Kabuto who stopped in his tracks. "What in Kami's name is this!" he exclaimed in surprise. Yugi's body was rising slowly, his entire being encased in a golden light. When he opened his eyes, they were not orbs but solid golden with a third eye symbol glowing from his forehead!

"What the-! Yugi!" Berserker-Naruto growled out. Kyuubi was feeling the energy signature from within his confinement, and was not happy. He knew what he was feeling, and it made him uncomfortable. "_Kabuto, you have underestimated myself and Naruto. For that, you will be defeated_!" Yugi calmly claimed, his voice much deeper then it should be. In his hands were the Millenium Scales, and around his neck was the Millenium Necklace!

Kabuto did not realize it, nor did Naruto, but he was near the third trap Yugi set up earlier! The glow around Yugi died down, and he was now standing on the ground like normal. The eye symbol on his forehead was gone as well. The items however were still in his possessions. "_Now, I activate my Trap card! Magical Hats_!" he declared. Immediately, one hat popped up in front of Kabuto, sending him a distance back. It then split into three more identical ones, Naruto and Yugi covered by them.

"Heh, an easy game to be sure." Kabuto stated smugly as he considered his options. If he had read the description of the card, he would have been more cautious. After some calculations, Kabuto took out a kunai and stabbed the second hat on the left. Big mistake! As soon as the hat popped out of existence, a treasure box materialized on the ground and it opened up... releasing hundreds of spirits that surrounded Kabuto!

"What kind of jutsu is this!" he exclaimed as he tried to shake the ghosts off. But, the more he came in contact with them, the more his skin aged and turned gray. In fact, his entire body was aging rapidly! His regenerative abilities couldn't keep up with the aging process. Suddenly, Yugi revealed himself along with Naruto. "That was the activation of my other Trap card, _Curse of Aging_! Now, allow me to show you what was under the last hat!" Yugi declared.

The hat on the far right opened up its top, and out of it jumped out Dark Magician Girl! The female duel monster winked at Yugi, then struck a pose. "Dark Magician Girl, show this Kabuto what you can really do! _Dark Magic Strike_!" Yugi commanded. The young lady aimed her staff at Kabuto and fired off a burst of pink energy at him! Kabuto couldn't move due to his weak bones in his legs. Beserker Naruto threw in two kunai powered with demon chakra in the beam, just in case. The three projectiles struck home, sending Kabuto flying into a large tree!

The medic nin slumped down in exhaustion, his regenerating abilities trying hard to repair the damage. He looked up weakly to see Beserker Naruto and Yugi looking down upon him. "I still live, brats. Let's see if you can finish it." he coughed up. Yugi closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were solid golden. When spoke, it was not his voice but another's. It was like his voice was mixed in with a females'.

"_Kabuto, I have allowed our vessel to summon me to this plane of existence this one time. When the time is right, he will have the capacity to summon all of us on his own. Until then, I'm making an exception_." Yugi spoke out. His body started to glow in golden light again, and this time the sky darkened quickly. Naruto was stunned by this development, and he suddenly felt a cold chill coming down his spine. In a nearby tree, witnessing all the action taking place, was Kakashi and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kakashi did not answer, just looking on intently at the sky. 'I have a bad feeling about this...' he thought. His worries were justified when lighting rained down from the sky, sending all of Konoha into a frenzied state! People were running for cover from the lighting and thunder, but all stood still and quiet when a gigantic, earth-and-heaven shaking roar filled the land!

"Look, up in the clouds!" Konohamaru shouted from the top of the Hokage Mountain. Snaking inside the dark clouds was a large, red serpentine form. It slowly descended down from the heavens, and all screamed in fear upon seeing a gigantic red dragon! It was enormous, much larger then Kyuubi and more menacing! Its roar shook all, its body coiling around the village twice with some room to spare! Tsunade, from her viewpoint in her office, was just staring at the sight with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

'So this must be Slifer the Sky Dragon! Its more larger then Kyuubi!' she thought, wondering on why it was here.

Back in the forest area, Kabuto was looking on in complete horror on seeing the dragon looming over them. The giant's eyes descended down upon him, the gaze seemingly to pierce his soul. "_Kabuto, you have been weighed by the scales and found wanting. Your punishment is banishment into the Shadow Realm_." Yugi declared calmly, in an authoritative voice. The dragon roared once again, its second mouth opening up and forming a brilliant royal-blue energy ball!

Kabuto shakily got up and started to run away, wanting to put as much distance between him and that great beast as much as possible. However, it was in vain. He turned around after getting twenty yards to see if it would attack, but that would be his last mistake. Slifer fired her attack at Kabuto, the ball of electrical energy zooming towards him! "NOOOOO!" Kabuto screamed before the attack hit him and vaporized his body to dust. His soul, however, did not go to the afterlife. It was banished to the Shadow Realm.

Slifer was about to depart when a puff of smoke appeared in front of her. It was a small red toad, wearing a Japanese coat and holding a small knife. On top of its head was a puny blonde human. It was Naruto! On desperate pleading from Kyuubi, he summoned Gamabunta and the toad was more then surprised to see Slifer. It was a near comical sight, but was Boss Summons against Egyptian God monster!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	20. Chapter 19

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 19

Gamabunta was not happy about this situation, not at all. Back in his realm, he was ready to take his children on a training trip when he felt an immense pull on his being. Judging from the power and pull, he knew it was Naruto. 'What is that damn brat think he's doing!' he thought just before he was pulled from his realm into the human one. He was about to chew Naruto out on why he was summoned... when he looked up and stared into the face of an immense red dragon! It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he felt the immeasureable amount of power it gave off in waves.

"_Naruto, what's the big idea! What have you gotten yourself into now!_" Gamabunta demanded. He knew that if he went up against this behemoth of a monster, the chances of winning against said beast would be slim. Very slim. Gamabunta looked on top of its head, and was surprised to see Naruto in his transformed state. "Gamabunta, fight this beast! Fight it now!" Berserker-Naruto growled out. Kyuubi's instincts of fear had taken over the boy, the nine-tailed demon nervous about seeing and feeling a creature more powerful then himself.

"_Are you out of your mind, gaki! I can't fight this thing here!_" the toad boss declared. Naruto was about to growl something out when Slifer lowered its head, looking at the small red toad. "_Who are you? Why have you come forth?_" Yugi-Slifer asked. Gamabunta backed off a bit, still unnerved to seeing something that could bite off more then half its body in one try. Naruto yelled out to attack, but the toad did not. Instead he pulled out his sword (knife to Slifer) and got into a defenseive position.

"_I could ask you the same thing! What exactly are you, and why are you here?_" Gamabunta retorted. The dragon loomed closer to the toad, its head now level with his. Gamabunta sweatdropped, seeing that the dragon's head was slightly larger then his. "_I am Slifer the Sky Dragon, Egyptian God of the Dead, and protector of our new champion Yugi Motou. I was brought here to aid our champion in defeating a vile man by the name of Kabuto._" Yugi-Slifer explained. Now this caused the large toad to think clearly on the situation here.

'If this is true, then Naruto did not really summon me. It was Kyuubi, taking over his berserker state. He is fearful of this beast, and I can see why. Its power is more or less equal to his own. It was an act of instinct that caused this.' Gamabunta concluded. He lowered his weapon and looked at the transformed teen on top of his head. "_I will not fight with this dragon, Naruto. It is not an enemy of either of us, nor of Konoha if I'm right. I will be going now._" he stated before poofing out of existence. The toad was going to explain a lot to his kids, and also to the other Summon Bosses as well.

Berserker-Naruto landed on the ground, growling and snarling towards Slifer. The massive dragon looked down at him, and on top Yugi nodded slightly. It was like an understanding or something had occurred. He slid down off of Slifer's head back onto the ground, the dragon rearing its head back up and roaring loudly before vanishing in a flash of light! It was different then the usual smoke cloud that followed, as everyone was used to seeing in the village. Yugi's glow and demeanor vanished, returning back to normal. The Scales and Necklace also vanished, returning into his body.

Yugi was on his hands and knees, panting quite hard. 'I guess the bonding between an Egyptian God monster would do that to you.' he thought. He turned and looked up, seeing Naruto looming over him. He was startled at seeing him in his Berserker-form, but calmed down when he saw the boy turn back to normal. "Naruto, what happened?" he asked him. Before the boy could answer, someone else did it for him. "We could ask you the same thing Yugi." The duo looked up to see Kakashi and Sakura coming down from the trees to meet them.

"W-What took you so long, Kakashi? I thought you and Sakura be here sooner to help us out." Naruto demanded tiredly. Stamina he may have that could outlast an squad of ANBU, but after dealing with a very nervous fox, using most of his chakra to summon Gamabunta, and his battle with Kabuto and the Sound-nins took a toll on him. Sakura went to him, using her healing jutsus to fix him up. "We were slightly delayed, Naruto." Kakashi answered nervously. If he told him the truth, and reported it to Tsunade, the blonde Hokage would have knocked his head off. Literally.

After Naruto was healed, Sakura went to Yugi. Using a diagnostic jutsu, she was amazed to see that his injuries were already gone! 'That dragon, Sifer or whatever it was, must have healed his injuries quickly. Its similar to Naruto's healing abilities due to the fox.' she thought. Kakashi stated "Come on, we need to report back to Tsunade-sama. The mission was complete, even though it turned from C to A-rank." Yugi and Naruto then pointed out some injured Sound-nins that were scattered about. Sakura bounded them up tight. A certain examiner was going to be happy with this gift.

As they were walking back to the Konoha gates, Yugi turned to Naruto and asked "What happened back there? You seem to turn into something different, like you turned into a crazy fox or something." The blonde shinobi winced at this. He hadn't told Yugi his secret yet, the Third's law still in effect. He was also nervous and worried that if he told his new friend about Kyuubi, it would drive him away. He answered "I'll tell you later Yugi, at the Hokage Tower. Okay?" Yugi sensed that something was wrong, but agreed with Naruto's request.

Back at the tower

Yugi and Naruto were with Tsunade and Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura being dismissed. Tsunade looked at the two with a stern eye, both boys feeling a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. "So, care to tell me your side of thereport?" the gambleing woman inquired. She was told of the "official" report by Kakashi, but wanted to hear the boys' version of what happened. Yugi started off, explaining from when the nins attacked to when he was 'bonded' to Slifer. Naruto was confused a bit, asking on what this Slifer was.

"Slifer is one of the three Egyptian God monsters, powerful beasts that were capable of immense destruction. They are THE most powerful of all of the Duel Monsters, each with their own unique abilities in the game." Yugi explained. Tsunade said "I would like to see that one day. But for now, I need to tell you Naruto's secret Yugi. Since you have seen his transformation and all." Naruto and his surrogate mother started to tell the tale of the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi, and the aftermath of it. Needless to say, Yugi was very amazed by the story and the revealing of an S-ranked secret.

"Wow... Naruto, you have a nine-tailed demon sealed in you?" Yugi asked. Naruto nodded, fearful that his new friend would turn tail and run. Yugi was in shock for a moment, then smiled and said it was okay by him. Naruto and Tsunade looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Well, I have seen many things in my life. Two boys who had totally dark evil sides who wanted to take over the world, an ancient Atlantian immortal who wanted to destroy it, a psychotic megalomaniac computer program, and much more. I've learned to take these things in strides." the duelist said.

To say that the two were surprised would be a massive understatement. Naruto pulled his jaw from off the ground, went to Yugi and patted him on the back. "Thanks for understanding, Yugi. I was afraid that you would run away and not be my friend anymore." he told him. Yugi replied that it was no big deal to him, that he trusted his new friend enough to know that he was not the demon itself. Tsunade was glad to see that Naruto gained another true friend. She was also impressed that Yugi had encounted so many supernatural and demonic beings before, and was still like he was.

Shizune put in "Even though we're glad that you two are alright, I'm afraid that this may have caused some problems now." The two looked at her with a look of puzzlement on their faces. Tsunade nodded her head and stated "She is right. In just two days, the Chuunin Exams will start. And given that date, I'm sure that the envoys who are coming here have seen Slifer and will ask questions." The gambling/drinking/aggressive Hokage was right. If the other nations learned that it was Yugi who summoned the dragon, there would be a massive legal fight on who would get him.

"You two, do not speak of this to anyone. If you must, make sure that it someone that you trust and know about completely." Tsunade ordered. The two young men nodded their heads in understanding. She dismissed them, and when they were out of the room and out of hearing range, the blonde sagged in her chair. Shizune gave her a cup of hot herbal tea. Tsunade took some sips, sighed and mumbled "Yugi's going to be in trouble if the other nations find out about his abilities and powers." She was still reeling from feeling so much power coming off of Slifer.

Shizune nodded and said "Seeing one of those god monsters was too much. I would hate to see the other two." Tsunade agreed with her. Even though she saw the other two god monsters some time ago, and in cards, now she shuddered when imagining them coming into the physical plane of existence. 'That Obelisk monster could probably crush all of the village with a slam of his palm, and that Winged Dragon of Ra... it could probably turn half of Fire Country into a wasteland.' she thought. Hopefully, Yugi would not summon those monsters in the future.

Back outside

Yugi and Naruto were walking towards a park so they could just relax after all that took place. Problem was that they received many stares from various people. Even Konohamaru and his corps looked at the two in awe, and with good reason. Many of seen Gamabunta, but not one single person around have ever seen a dragon such as Slifer. 'I got to ask Yugi more about his adventures. Something tells me he's faced danger before, otherwise he wouldn't have helped as much as he did before.' Naruto thought. When they arrived at the park, the two were run over by some nervous females.

Ino, Amber, and Temari were fussing over Yugi while Hinata was busy looking over Naruto. "Yugi, you were on top of that huge dragon that appeared a little while ago!" Ino exclaimed. Yugi sheepishly admitted that, but pointed out that he did it in order to save his and Naruto's life from Kabuto. Just before anyone else could say anything, a figure came out of the brush behind them. It was a young man of twenty-one, dressed in basic Jounin garb. On his waist were two headbands; one of the Leaf, and one of the Sound with a scratch through the symbol. He was built and lithe, like a jungle cat ready to strike.

"Who are you?" Temari answered while drawing out her battle fan. Very few shinobi or kunoichi's could sneak up on her like that. The man placed his hands in front of his being, indicating he came in peace. "Forgive my intrusion. My name is Carl Pina the 2nd, a former shinobi of the Sound. I'm currently a shinobi of the Leaf, thanks to the Fifth Hokage." he answered. He explained his story to the others, saying that he defected from the Sound shortly after the trial of Sasuke Uchiha. He was moved by Yugi's decision to defend the Uchiha traitor, and decided that instead of killing innocents like Orochimaru ordered he would serve the Leaf to protect them.

"I was glad that I helped in some way." Yugi said as they all sat down underneath a large tree. Carl was a shinobi of the highest calibur, rumor running that he is Orochimaru's equal. However, he did not accept the ways of the Snake Sennin but was too afraid to go up against him. After witnessing Yugi defeating Sasuke, then defending him in court, he resolved to break away from the Sound and turn to the Leaf. It took some persuasion on Tsunade's part, but he was instated as a Special Jounin for the Leaf.

"So Yugi, what will you do now?" Amber asked. Yugi sighed and answered that he did not know yet. "Since the envoys of the other nations are coming here for the Chuunin Exams, I'll probably try to get permission to go with them." he said. A lot of objections occurred, but Yugi reasoned that he wanted to see the world and learn all it had to offer. His secondary reason was private; to find a way back home. Naruto was also pondering the Chuunin Exams, wondering how he would pull it off to enter without Jiraiya knowing about it.

"Naruto-kun, how do you think you'll take the exam?" Hinata inquired. Naruto explained that since he was trained by a Sennin, any team he would be on would have an unfair advantage. So, he would participate in the final part of the exam. Only, he would be facing three high-level Chuunins. "That seems kinda harsh for you Naruto. I mean, you're good and all but I think you can't handle three Chuunins at once." Ino stated. However, the unpredictable shinobi was confident in his skill and was not afraid to show it.

"Yugi-kun, are you going to particapate in the exam?" Amber asked. Yugi said he did not know, and was more likely not. "But, I think some people would like to see an actual Duel Monsters match. I think that would be acceptable enough." he finished. As he went onto missions, the Leaf technicians were working on building their own duel disk systems. It was hard work, considering that trying to copy Yugi's own D.D. was tough enough. However, they were making progress and were close to making a perfect replica, in both form and function.

"Yugi-kun, think you can bring one of your monsters out?" Temari asked sweetly. Ino and Amber knew on why the young woman used that tone. Yugi was still drained from summoning the other monsters, not to mention Slifer. However, he did have enough energy to bring a Level 2 or lower monster out. "Sure. Let me take a look here for a second." he answered before taking out his deck. He long ago realized that the deck would change and modify for him with just a thought. He pulled out a card, the object glowed yellow for a moment, and out of it came a strange cat. It was larger then your usual domesticated housecat, had fur gray as ash, a purple tail, icy-blue eyes, and two purple wings on its back!

"This is _Little Chimera_, a Beast-type duel monster that is unique." Yugi stated. He explained that during one of his practices with Team Gai, he summoned his monster and when Tenten used _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire technique) to hide her kunai/shurikens in the fireballs, they were about 50 percent larger then normal. Yugi and the others were surprised until the young man figured out that the little duel monster's ability was intact and working nicely. The chimera could enhance and strengthen fire techniques while weakening water ones.

The cat purred and allowed the others to stroke its back, Ino taken an instant liking to the creature. Her personality was similar to a cat's instincts, so its no wonder she liked it right away. As the shinobi's and kunoichi's were playing with the small duel monster, something big was happening at the Hokage Tower.

At said tower

Tsunade was talking to Jiraiya and the other Jounins. "Tsunade-sama, we must place tighter security around this Yugi fellow. After seeing what he did, I'm considering him to be a much larger threat then when Naruto takes on Kyuubi's form." Kakashi stated. Asuma and Kunerai agreed with him, but Gai was a little reluctant. Ebisu was also for setting up more security around the Motou teenager. However, Jiraiya was not putting in his opinion about the boy. Not yet at least. "Kakashi-san is right, Hokage-sama. That boy is too much of a liability for the village to just be running about uncheckd." the closet-pervert added.

Shizune stood up for Yugi by saying "He may have a lot of power, yes. But he does not use it for evil or ill-gotten gain. I trust him like I trust Naruto-kun." Tsunade added in "Besides, we have used much of our security resources on keeping an eye on the Uchiha brat. We can not afford more over Yugi Motou." It stood to reason logically. Sadly, the Jounins were still uneasy on leaving someone who just summoned a god monster unchecked. Tsunade said that they will discuss it later, but for now to disperse. The four left in a whirlwind of leaves. Jiraiya remained behind.

"Tsunade, we need to keep Naruto from passing the exam." he told her. The blonde would have nothing of it now. "No Jiraiya, he has more then earned the right to become Chuunin. It may throw your plans into a wreck, but so what? I will not keep my son away from obtaining what he has earned for a long time." she retorted. To her, Naruto was more like a son then brother. She wanted to protect him, but also did not want to deny what he wanted so badly and that was to move up in the shinobi ranks.

"Tsunade, this is a bad idea. If the Akatsuki learn about this, more then likely they'll see him as more of a threat then he is now. He just needs to stay a Genin for at least three more years, that'll be enough time for me to train him more so he'll be ready to take them on." the white-haired Sennin explained calmly. However, Tsunade glared at him and made a promise right there and then. She stated clearly and coldly "Do anything to screw up with Naruto's exam, and I promise you that you will not be able to get IT up nor be able to bear children. Plus, I'll have Yugi summon a duel monster that is more capable of shrinking your soldier down to child's size. Understand?" The frog hermit made a gulping sound, promised he would not interfere... then took off like the hounds from Dante's Seventh circle of Hell were after him.

Shizune chuckled as did Tsunade. "Well, that threat worked out nicely." the assistant and ever-faithful companion of Tsuande's stated humorously. The blonde agreed with her, then asked how the duel disk construction set was coming out. Shizune reported that it was coming along nicely, and they would soon be able to fully replicate Yugi's duel disk and make it so that everyone not only in Konoha, but the world would be able to use one. It seemed that Duel Monsters was growing popular in Konoha, and would be soon spread worldwide.

At the Uchiha Estates

Sasuke was not happy, not one little bit. He had just witnessed seeing a creature of grand proportion and power, one that even dwarfed Orochimaru's power considerably! And it was controlled by Yugi Motou, the brat who took away his chances to become stronger and avenge his family. Sakura tried to soothe his ego, but it was of little use. Sasuke was just too angry and jealous for someone to have power he wanted. Power he craved for.

Nearby, his guards Alex and Sarah just shook their heads in disappointment. 'That kid has a lot to learn before he can get the lesson through his thick head.' the pair thought before blending back into the darkness. Sakura was also a little disappointed in Sasuke. He was making progress, but it fell back down hard after seeing Slifer the Sky Dragon. She merely sighed and began to work again on bringing the Uchiha's confidence (not to mention common sense) back.

Outside of Konoha

Michru was in one of the trees that overlooked Konoha's roads to the village. Sure enough, she saw a large party of shinobi from the Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) coming in. Following them were envoys from Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lighting), Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water), Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) and many more. Among the many Hidden Village shinobi/kunoichi's she saw coming, she spotted her own village taking up the rear. She smiled wickedly, feeling that Orochimaru would be able to take down the Leaf, snatch back his pupil, and also capture the handsome young man that caused him to lose said pupil.

"Orochimaru-sama will have his soon-to-be vessel back. And perhaps he'll reward my efforts by giving me that cute Motou kid!" she whispered to herself. Controling her excitement, she climbed down the tree and made her way back inside the Village. Things were going to get hot soon!

(Author's Note: Please keep giving me ideas for the harem)  
(R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	21. Chapter 20

Naruto meets Yugi- Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 20

In the technician's laboratory that was located in the Hokage Tower, Shizune was trying on the first Konoha Duel Disk proto-type. It looked similar to Yugi's duel disk, only painted forest-green with red-flame insignia in the Monster Zone borders, the small triangles replaced with the symbol of the Leaf, the red attachment to the Graveyard replaced with a deep black color, and the letters KONOHA etched on the black attachment holder. The techs designed it so it would look unique and original, and if it was possible, create similar duel disks for all but with different color and symbol designs so it could be identified on where it came from.

Shizune took out a pack of Duel Monsters cards, given to her by Yugi himself. The young man was generous enough to show her and the technicians ALL of the known Duel Monsters cards, and gave a copy of each card to them. They were going to be copied and manufactured in Konoha, and hopefully the business would spread worldwide. Shizune turned attached the device to her left arm, turned it on and faced off against her opponent, which was Iruka. The Chuunin teacher volunteered to go along with this test, needing a break from teaching all of those genin from the Academy.

"Are you ready, Umino-san?" Shizune asked. The teacher nodded and both declared "Let's duel!" Heh, it seems that they were picking up some advice from Yugi. Iruka went first, drawing a card and observing the ones he had in his hand. 'Hmmm… good thing I read the rules about this game. Time to see if I still have the strategic mind I used to have.' he thought. The long-time Chuunin placed two cards in the Spell/Trap zone and summoned to the field _Nin-Ken Dog_. The monster materialized on the field successfully, clearing the first test with flying colors. Iruka was still impressed on the technology that was before him.

"Alright Umino-san, my turn!" Shizune exclaimed before drawing a card. She admitted this, the game proved to be a bit addicting and exciting as well. 'This is a fun way to test your mental strength, build competitiveness and confidence, and also have fun!' she thought. She played the Magic card _Mystical Space Typhoon_, the technological effects coming on and a strong wind destroying one of Iruka's cards in the Spell/Trap zone. Everyone who was present in the room actually felt the wind! Another test completed successfully. After that, she summoned _Blindly Loyal Goblin_ in Attack mode. "Now goblin, attack Umino-san's monster! _Sword Cutter_!" Shizune declared. It felt somewhat weird to call out attacks like the one she made up, but yet also felt good in a way. The goblin charged in, drew its sword and slashed down on the dog! The dog shinobi unsheathed its katana and pierced the goblin's chest. Both vanished in a flash of sparkles.

"It worked! The duel disk holographic and reactive systems are fully operational!" one of the techs exclaimed happily. The teams rejoiced, glad that their long and tiring work was complete and their proto-type was a complete success. Shizune and Iruka were glad that their new 'toys' passed with flying colors, but they told the techs that they wanted to finish the game. "Come on, Shizune-san! Show me what you got!" the teacher said with a confident smirk on his face. Shizune gave one right back at him and replied "I intend to, Iruka! I place a card face-down and end my turn." It was going to be a bit of a long match, but an enjoyable one for all.

At the Hyuuga Estates

Naruto was sparring with Hinata, Nicholas watching over them. The Hyuuga Main Branch member was happy that Hinata finally let up on her feelings to Naruto, and he returned those feelings back to her. 'She's a good kid, and so is the vessel. I hope to find my significant other soon.' he thought. He was only twenty years old, but given his experience and strength in battle, he was declared an Elder. He disagreed with a lot of the Hyuuga Council's ideals and projections, especially with the creed 'Hyuuga's are superior to all'. He knew from experience with other nins that there were powerful opponents who could disable a Hyuuga effectively.

"If the Hyuuga continue to take this path, it will ultimately lead to their destruction." he whispered to himself. To him, the inability to change and learn from others will lead to certain extinction. As he saw Hinata attack using her traditional Jyuken style, he also witnessed Naruto being hit with it but also recovering from the blows at an astonishing rate. "Hinata, you must switch tactics and styles! Relying on one style, no matter how 'powerful' it is will not win all battles!" he declared. Hinata nodded her head, but in reality she could not improvise on the fly like her blonde boyfriend. In a matter of moments after recovering from the Jyuken strikes thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto ended the bout by sweeping Hinata off her feet… literally. He quickly stood over her, two kunai out and his arms in a position where they were like scissors.

"I give up, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Naruto smiled, retracted his weapons, and helped her up. Nicholas got up from his seat and walked over to them, clapping lightly. "That was a good spar, you two. Hinata, you must learn different styles and techniques. Otherwise, you will not be able to win in a spar or live long enough in battle." he told her. He was firm, but not overly strict like her father. Hinata replied she understood that, but her father and the council forbade her to learn anything other then the family style. "There is a person who can help you, one who has a vast amount of knowledge on various fighting styles. She can probably teach you, and along with me to supervise and keep your father and the Council busy, you'll learn fast in no time." he stated.

The Hyuuga teenage girl was very grateful and happy for the offer and took it. Nicholas smiled, glad to be of some assistance. He turned to Naruto and inquired "Excuse me, but where is Yugi? I thought he would be coming here with you?" The blonde teen sighed and answered "He was summoned to the Hokage Tower. Apparently, the people who came here just today requested to meet with him." Nicholas knew that this was not good. If the Kages, or worse the Root Organization, witnessed Yugi's power and abilities… it would only equal to trouble on a tremendous scale. 'That Yugi kid won't be able to take whatever the damned Roots Organization throw at him! I need to contact the other shinobi here to be ready in case those war-hungry fools do something to that boy.' the Phoenix thought.

At the Hokage Tower

Yugi was not having a good day. He was currently sitting in a room facing the Kages of many Hidden Villages and also the Lords of the Lands. Gaara was there of course as the Kazekage, Yugi assuming that he had taken care of whatever problems that were back in his village and the people allowing him to remain their leader. Tsunade introduced him to the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, the Raikage… and unfortunately the Otokage, Orochimaru. Due to his status and official title as the Otokage of the Sound Village, Orochimaru was granted certain amnesty that allowed him and his nins to come to the village unscathed so far.

'There's something very creepy about that guy. Its like he's more snake then human.' Yugi thought as he saw Orochimaru staring intently at him with his snake-like eyes. The young man was also introduced to the Lords of the land, the people who ran their part of the country rather then a village. There were a lot of leaders, hailing from so many countries all over the world. Many were eyeing him in various kinds of ways, especially Queen Koyuki Kazahana of the Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). After some time had passed in the slightly lit room, the meeting got underway.

"Now, we are here to discuss and decide the fate of one Yugi Motou." the Fire Lord declared. Yugi wanted to say something, but knew better and kept his mouth shut. "We have heard and read the reports of what happened in the Forest of Death here in Konoha, but we would like to hear more. Specifically, your origins as it were." the Raikage stated. The tri-color haired young man sighed, feeling that explaining his coming to this world would only raise trouble. But, he had little choice in the matter. Gaara and Tsunade looked at the teenager with a bit of sympathy in their eyes. "Okay, here is my story on how I came here." Yugi said before telling of his story.

As Yugi was bringing up the past, Orochimaru listened with great interest. 'I have delved into many types and kinds of dark arts over the years, but never a Shadow Game or Realm. This boy… how could he have defeated one of the most powerful foes on this earth, and also my star vessel?' he asked himself. The Snake made a mental note to try and tap into this Shadow Realm, after he retrieved his prize and Yugi of course. After the retelling was complete, the Tsuchikage demanded that Yugi show proof of his story to make sure it was reliable. "Okay, here it goes. I'm going to summon a low-level monster. Watch." Yugi said as he took a card from his side-pocket. He concentrated, the card glowed with yellow energy, and it vanished before a large creature stood beside the boy.

It was a large pink grizzly bear, but not something you see in the woods or entertainment shows. This one looked completely wild, past the border of psychotic! On his back were silver spines, its yellow eyes showing untamed and chaotic nature, two large metal chains around its neck, its front paws showing signs of muscle and torn flesh, and slightly larger and taller then Jiraiya. The bear snarled viciously, looking at all of the people in the room. Many gasped in awe and horror, while some looked very intrigued. The bear sat by Yugi, acting like it was a bodyguard of some sort. "This is _Pandemonium Watchbear_, an Effect monster from the Duel Monsters game." Yugi explained. The Kages, the lords and ladies, and also the Village Council were amazed at the display. Yugi thanked the bear for coming before sending it back to the Shadow Realm. The card appeared in his hand shortly after the creature vanished.

"Yugi-san, is there a way to give us a full demonstration of the Duel Monsters game?" Princess Kazahana inquired. Hitomi called out "I believe that he can give us a full demonstration at the stadium just before the start of the Chuunin Exam." The Haruno woman explained that she heard from the technical department that they completed making a replica of Yugi's duel disk and of his cards. Inochi stated "I recently received a report from the technicians explaining that their proto-type passed a real duel with flying colors, thanks to Umino Iruka and Shizune-san." Yugi was impressed, and repressed a chuckle. He was thinking on how Kaiba and Pegasus would have pitched a fit if they saw their works being copied.

Gaara turned to his friend and asked "Yugi-san, do you approve of this?" The young man pondered the decision for a moment, then nodded his head and answered that it was okay with him. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, everyone will be present at the stadium to witness the first ever Duel Monsters duel." Hiashi declared. Tsunade and Gaara knew that since the majority of the leaders approved, they had little to no choice but going along with it. "Yugi, you can pick your opponent when the duel starts." Tsunade said. The young said his thanks before leaving, the council saying that he could leave. As he walked down the corridors and back outside, he got a feeling that tomorrow… something big was about to happen. 'It's the same feeling I got before I summoned Slifer.' he thought.

Back in Yugi's world

In a large ceremonial room outside of Cairo, a large number of people were trying to figure out how to rip open a portal through time and space. Why are they doing this, and who are these people you may ask? They are Atemu, Téa Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Duke Devillin, Maximillion Pegasus, Rebecca Hawkins, Solomon Motou, Seto & Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Vivian Wong, and Serenity Wheeler. You see, time moves differently for other worlds and dimensions. While Yugi has been in the Naruto universe for a month or so, the incident of him disappearing was just a few days ago. Seto had called in everyone at the request of Atemu and the rest, wanting to have any and all help they could get in getting their friend back.

Rebecca was an expert on North American, South American, and African legends and mythology. She was like her grandfather, having a vast amount of knowledge on certain civilizations. Vivian came because despite her Hollywood-like appearance, she was advanced in the legends and mythology of Asia. She was good at where Rebecca was weak, having knowledge on Chinese, Korean, and Japanese cultures. Both came because they believed that they could be of help of some kind. Maximillion came because he owed a debt to Yugi Motou, and was more then willing to pay it in full. Mai and Serenity also had a debt to the small teenager, as did the Ishtars. Now was the time to pay that debt up full.

Atemu was in the middle of a large symbol he created himself yesterday. Some time ago, he and Ishizu stumbled upon an old tome in the Royal Archives. You see, this place that they were in was the Royal Pyramid, an ancient temple that was built solely for the rulers of Egypt and their families in complete secrecy. Atemu and his family put a lot of their knowledge in the pyramid's library in the past, and it would seem that they found something useful. 'If I'm reading this tome right, the location spell when combined with the Eye of Ra will be able to track down anyone he or she wishes and open a portal to their location.' Atemu thought. He was nervous now, as were the rest of the party that were witnessing this action.

"Atemu, do think this will work?" Téa asked. She had been up for some time, taking quick naps and such in between her searching for a way to try and find her best friend. It was the same for Joey and Tristen. The former ruler of Egypt sighed and answered "I do not know, Téa. We can only pray and hope this works." Seto watched at the scene with a mixture of anticipation and amusement. Ever since he was exposed to magic for real by seeing Yugi dueling with Atemu, he found himself questioning on what was real or not. The Pharaoh was chanting in his native tongue, a glow of golden energy surrounding him and being absorbed into the symbol of Ra. Everyone waited with bated breath, hoping that all would go to plan.

Back in the Naruto world

It was the next morning, and the whole village was abuzz with activity. Nearly everyone was going towards the Konoha Stadium to see not only the nins who had the possibility of passing and becoming Chuunin, but also for the duel that was to be taking place. Yugi was underneath the stands, getting ready for a big duel. It made no sense; he frequently had a lot of duels back home that was more… opulent then this. Yet, he felt really excited and nervous at the same time. "Must be because this world has never seen an official match, and also I'm dueling by myself rather then let Atemu take over." he said to himself. He was nervous, then he remembered back when he dueled against his dark side.

He was nervous, but he was confident in his abilities. And it was proven after he destroyed the Egyptian God cards in two moves, and also was about to deliver the final blow to Atemu when he was sucked into the world of Naruto. 'Its time to stand on my own two feet. I've never regretted having my friends help me, but now its time to see if I have what it takes to survive if they are not around!' he thought. Naruto and the others came in and wished him good luck. "I may have lost my friends back home, but it's a good thing I made new ones here." Yugi said to himself before going out of the dark tunnel and into the light. He came out at the end, seeing the audience cheer as he came on the scene.

He waved to all of them as he went towards the interior. He looked up and saw his opponent, Nara Shikamaru. Yugi chose him due to his reputation as a high-level strategist. He wanted a challenge, and Shikamaru was the guy to do it. Despite his lazy nature, Shikamaru agreed to this match and quickly learned about the rules of the game. The two met in the middle, Yugi surprised to see a Konoha Duel Disk strapped onto Naru's right arm. The two shook hands, Shikamaru and Yugi wishing each other good luck. They went their separate ways and activated the duel disks. 'Wow! Those Konoha technicians really made a complete replica of the duel disk system.' Yugi thought as he saw Naru's D.D. mimic his own perfectly. They both shouted "Let's duel!" and drew the cards.

Yugi was the one to start things off. "I summon _Lady Ninja Yae_!", he shouted out as he put down the card in a slot. The card materialized on the field, and nearly instantly the monster appeared above it. In all her glory was a beautiful female ninja, wearing a tight purple latex, a white breastplate armor that covered her fairly large assets, silver gauntlets on her arms, white shoeless coverings on her feet, flowing green hair with a bit of a ponytail at the end, a long red scarf around her neck, and a face that held a combination of beauty and deadly features. Everyone "oohed" and "ahhhed" at the sight, minus the leaders who were positioned above the crowd. "I put two cards face-down and end my turn." Yugi stated after he put down the cards in the Spell/Trap zone.

Thirty minutes later

The duel was coming to a close, and the crowd was just excited beyond words! This was much more then they thought; the strategic moves, the monsters, the combinations, all of it. Even the leaders were impressed by the display of tactics and technology. Shikamaru was leading the duel, having 950 LP while Yugi had 150 LP. However, the Konoha genius had only one monster on the field, _Perfect Machine King_ while Yugi had three monsters on the field. He had _Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke_ (Sasuke, who was present at the time, smirking victoriously at a fuming Naruto), _Strike Ninja_, and _Crimson Ninja_. It was currently his turn, and he was looking at his hand.

"I have Obelisk, but should I really summon him?" he asked himself. He had no other cards in his hand that would help him in this situation, so he had no other alternative. Sighing, he called out "I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon _Obelisk the Tormentor_!" That got a gasp of shock from Tsunade, Naruto, and the others. Yugi removed the cards on the field to the Graveyard and put the god card on the slot. Instantly, his side of the field glowed with unworldly light! This was something that got the audiences attention good. The whole stadium seemed to rumble, and the ground beneath them was cracking. "W-What is this?!" Ino exclaimed as she tried to keep some balance.

Out from the ground came forth an immense blue being! It slowly rose up, the audience never seeing a creature such as this. Its blood-red eyes glowed with untold power, looking like an gigantic reaper of destruction with its sharp teeth. Naruto had to cover his ears, hearing a song of some kind as Obelisk rose forth. Once it was out of the ground completely, it was about a head and a half taller then Shikamaru's monster and also looked intimidating. 'And this is the downsized version due to the duel disk. If he was really summoned to this plane of existence, it could flatten all of Konoha with a smash of his hand!' Yugi thought.

Before anything else could happen, another portal opened up between the two duelists! "What is that?!" Temari shouted from the stands. Sakura replied "It's a portal! It looks like the same one that brought Yugi into our world!" Swirling wind and a massive influx of energy formed between the duelists, and coming out were sixteen people. As soon as the last one came out, the portal closed up. As soon as the dust settled, Yugi saw clearly the ones that came out. His eyes bulged out as he saw the newcomers standing up. "Atemu?! Téa?! Is that really you?!" Yugi exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Naru and the others in the stadium were just as shocked and surprised as Yugi was.

Orochimaru smirked at the turn of events. "This Yugi is perfect for me as a guinea pig for my experiments of immortality. And as soon as Sasuke is delivered back to me, he will become my new vessel." he told himself. 'And I can see these new… people will be a useful tool in making my plans become reality.' the Snake Sennin thought. The Kages were also making plans on how to introduce Yugi into their place, wanting a piece of the action. Tsunade gulped down some sake that was near her and mumbled "I just know this is a start of a whole round of headaches and trouble, I just know it." Up on the stands, Temari and the girls vying for Yugi's affections felt that things were going to be more interesting from here on in.

(Author's notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	22. Chapter 21

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja and Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 21

Yugi and the gang were in Tsunade's office, the duel between Shikamaru and himself called off. Actually, Shikamaru surrendered because he knew that even if the people from Yugi's realm did not show up, the young duelist would have won with that behemoth Obelisk. The Godaime ordered Yugi and his friends to meet with her in private, beating the Kages and Council members to it. Just barely in any case. "Yugi, mind introducing me to your friends? And start explaining on just what the hell happened out there on the field?" the blonde leader inquired with a hint of command in her voice. Let it be known that Yugi saw what Tsunade did when she was irritated, and did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Tsunade-sama, these are my friends. The one that looks just like me is Atemu. He's the one I told you about some time ago, remember?" Yugi started to explain. Tsunade did see the resemblance and admitted that they could pass off as twins. However, she was not a Sennin for nothing. She could spot even the tinniest, subtle differences in people, which came in hand for trying to find imposters. Yugi went on to introduce the others to her, ending with Seto Kaiba. "Everyone, this is Tsunade-sama and her assistant next to her is Shizune-san. They helped me a lot since I arrived here about a month or so ago." he stated.

"A month?!" was the response by many of the group. This raised some confusion with Yugi and the two kunoichi, but Téa explained that to them, he was only gone a few days. "Well, time may move differently in other worlds. While months pass in this realm, only days pass in yours." Shizune suggested. Seto, Duke, and Pegasus were intellects to a certain degree and found that the theory was feasible. Yugi thought it would be best to start at the beginning, so he retold the tale on what happened when he first arrived in the shinobi world. Needless to say, they were all surprised from hearing about him using Slifer to revive Gaara to being able to repel powerful ninjas like Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yugi-kun, how is it that they arrived here?" Shizune asked. She had grown fond of the boy, like a little brother similar to Naruto. Atemu raised his hand and stated "I'm afraid that's my doing. Back in Egypt, we were looking for a way to bring Yugi back. Or at least find out where he was. I used an ancient spell that was combined with the _Eye of Ra_. From what I gathered when we arrived in the battlefield, it was Obelisk that provided the necessary signal and power and where to go." Pegasus added that something went wrong and they were sucked into the world rather then just simply going in and out to retrieve Yugi.

"But now the portal is gone, we're stuck here. Right?" Vivian asked. Marik shook his head and answered no. "You see, there is something I forgot to tell the pharaoh. With the particular spell he cast, it was set for a limited amount of time. The more energy is put into the spell, the longer the portal remains open. However, thanks to the influxation energy of Obelisk, it's now set for us. Each of us has a set amount of time, varying due to what position we were in inside the symbol. So, at any given time, any one of us could be sent back to our world." he explained. Ishizu quickly added in that Yugi was a special case, him being brought here by fate, thus no time limit for the small teenager.

"So... we just wait here until our time is up and we go back home?" Joey inquired. Tsunade stood up and said that she would look into housing quarters for them. "In the meantime, how about we have one of our shinobi be your guide for the entire day?" she suggested. With a snap of her fingers, Alex and Sarah appeared in a bowing position. The two were assigned to look after Sasuke, but when the Godaime calls for them nothing else matters. Besides, Sakura and her friends were with their ward so they knew that Sasuke would be in capable hands. Hopefully.

"Alex, Sarah. You two are to be guides for Yugi's friends here. Make sure that they are comfortable here in Konoha." Tsunade ordered. The two ninjas bowed to their leader and escorted a shell-shocked group out. Yugi smiled with a sweatdrop as he followed along. 'Guess I have to explain to them what kind of world this is.' he thought. When they left, Tsunade slumped into her chair and picked up the cup of tea that Shizune poured for her. 'This is going to bring a new round of headaches and paper work, I just know it.' she thought after gulping down the tea in one swing.

Outside at Ichiraku Ramen bar

Naruto was enjoying ramen from his usual favorite place, his friends and acquaintances joining. Sasuke was eating, but also being watched over like a hawk by Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The boys still saw Sasuke as a traitor, and despite the council's declaration that he was a citizen of Konoha, that did not mean that they respected or liked him. Sakura was more then lenient to the Uchiha's status, but she kept reminding herself that Sasuke was a human and not the hero that she visualized for herself all those years ago. She was a medic-nin, trained by Tsunade herself, and would not put any more lives on the line just to appease Sasuke. The mission three years ago a reminder on what happened when she forced Naruto to promise her to bring back the Uchiha.

"Naruto, who do you think those people were who fell out of that portal?" Lee inquired. The blonde shinobi answered that he did not know, but that one of them looked like Yugi's twin. "Of course! They are his friends, the one he told us about!" Sakura declared. Seeing their blank faces, except for Shikamaru who figured it out, she said that she remembered what Yugi told them some time ago. "That other guy, who looks like Yugi, he's got to be Atemu." the pink-haired kunoichi stated. Everyone pulled the memory of Yugi's explanation and story, and remembered it now.

Temari mumbled "He's handsome, but not as adorable as Yugi-kun." Ino and Amber agreed with her. Atemu did look like a taller, sharper, and handsome version of the little teenager. However, Yugi had something that Atemu did not and it was not related to the Shadow powers. Yugi was expressive, a little more so then the pharaoh, and also was stronger then he led to believe himself. Yugi was really one of a kind. "Although, the sandy-haired kid in the green jacket didn't seem too bad either." Amber stated with a slight chuckle in her voice. Tenten voiced her opinion that the teen in the white jacket with the logo KC on it was pretty cute.

While they were discussing the details and assumptions of Yugi's friends, Sasuke was going over the duel in his mind. 'Yugi's not on par with Shikamaru in analytical department, but he comes close. He's one of the few people I have seen that comes close to match that fool's IQ.' he thought. However, he kept replaying the part on when Yugi summoned Obelisk. The behemoth was huge, close to Gamabunta's size. 'But, that was just the holograph projection. If Yugi summoned that beast in real life... he would really have infinite power.' Sasuke thought angrily. Despite his rehab treatments, he still wanted power in order to kill his brother. His avenger part was still with him, sadly. He wanted the power Yugi possessed, but in his current condition, he would not be able to even handle a chuunin let alone a god monster.

"Hey, what's up?" a familiar voice cut through the conversation and angry internal rants. They all turned around to see Yugi, only he was with Atemu, Téa, Rebecca, and Vivian. Rebecca and Vivian took a side of Yugi, linking arms that brought forth a jealous scowl on Temari, Ino, and Amber's faces. "Hey Yugi! What's up?" Naruto inquired. The teen answered that everything was fine, and also introduced his friends to his new shinobi/kunoichi acquaintances. "The others are staying at a nearby hotel, and also Pegasus and the Kaiba Brothers are talking with the technicians who copied their inventions and game." Yugi finished. There was a large sweatdrop behind his head, already thinking about on what Seto, Mokuba, and Pegasus were doing with Shizune and the ones who created the Konoha Duel Disk system and the replication of the card game.

Just as he thought that particular scenario, one could hear the arguments and sounds coming from the Hokage Tower. More specifically the technicians' part of it. Embarrassment was evident on Yugi's face when he heard Mokuba, Seto, and Pegasus's voices coming from it. "So Yugi, what are you going to do now since you're friends are here?" Kiba asked. The spiky-haired young man answered that he was thinking on asking Tsunade tomorrow for some special arrangements for his friends. "By the way Yugi, are you going to check out the Chuunin Exams?" Neji asked. He answered that he would, but after taking care of some things first.

In the Hokage Office

Tsunade was in a small, private meeting with Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya, Kunerai, Anko, Iruka, Gai, and Shizune. They were discussing one of the main topics that have been on for a while, even in the village. It was Yugi Motou. "Okay, here's the deal. After hearing Yugi's account of Atemu's past, I see within reason that the ancient one can properly teach the Motou brat on controlling his Shadow Realm powers." Tsunade spoke up. It was awkward of her to refer to Atemu as ancient, but she had to remember that chronologically, he was about 5,000 years her senior. Gai and Iruka agreed that having Atemu teach Yugi was a good thing, given that the pharaoh had experience on using the Shadow Realm powers and could pass that knowledge on to his "successor".

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and put in "Hokage-sama, what about the other Kages who witnessed the sight? No doubt they have plans for Yugi and his friends, especially that snake Orochimaru." Kakashi agreed with him, stating that Orochimaru was more then likely cooking up a scheme that would involve Yugi, his new friends, and Sasuke. Kurenai added "The Kages are going to use this to their advantage as well, Tsunade-sama. What shall we do?" The blonde leader was in thought for a second, until an idea came to her mind. She turned to Jiraiya and asked about the situation with the Akatsuki.

"They're quiet for now, but that worries me. Most likely Itachi was brought to them and reported the situation to his superiors. I have a feeling that the Akatsuki are going to go after that Motou brat first, then focus on Naruto." the toad hermit stated. The jounins knew the situation with Naruto and the Akatsuki, but now with Yugi in the mix and his actions so far, it was going to be a stretch to try and protect them both. Naruto could handle himself fine, given his abilities and training, but Yugi was a wild card of sort. He had little to no shinobi training, did not know about the politics in this world, and also had power that no one else could comprehend. "Tsunade-sama, what is your plan?" Gai asked.

The blonde sighed and stated "We shall give them what the Kages asked for. After the Chuunin Exams are over, Yugi Mutou will go with some of our highly experienced shinobis/kunoichis. They will act as both guides and bodyguards, as they go all over the world to see how things are like in other countries. However, the ninjas will write a report back to me on a monthly basis. Yugi needs to see how things are, and hopefully find a means to get back to his world. Orochimaru will be torn on who to go after first, and also the Akatsuki will be confused for a moment when they find out that Yugi is no longer in Konoha." The high-leveled jounins and sennin saw the logic in her plan, give the Kages what they wanted but on Konoha's terms.

Also, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru would be torn on whom to go after first. "It could work, we could avoid any international incident while we keep the advantage. We'll have to inform Yugi about this." Kurenai said. They all nodded their heads, Jiraiya opting to remain silent. The adults started to make some plans, and back-up ones as well. Yugi and Naruto were going to be involved in a very large plan, one that might

In the marketplace

Yugi was with Temari, Atemu, Ino, Amber, Téa, Rebecca, and Vivian. Alex and Sarah ended their tour about an hour ago, so the group was taking another look around the place. Atemu was getting weird looks from the girls. He heard whispers of: "Is that Yugi's brother?", "He's cute, but not so as Yugi-kun", and also "He's just a Yugi-kun copycat!" This was a first for him. Yugi frowned sadly that they were being so mean to his friend. Temari was sticking close to Yugi, warning off any and all fan girls that would try to approach him. Rebecca, Vivian, and Téa could not believe that Yugi was popular in the shinobi world. Almost like a superstar of sorts.

Vivian was annoyed that Temari was so close to 'her' Yugi. "So blondie, where are you from exactly?" she inquired. She saw the ninja headband on her waist, and since it was different then the ones who showed her and the others around, she assumed that she was from somewhere else. Temari scowled at the Asian girl and remarked "I'm from Sand Village, if you must know. What's it to you, bimbo?" It was going to be a brawl right in the street, but fortunately Yugi prevented this by intervening. "Girls, please! Not here." he pleaded. The tempers simmered down a little, but the two were very wary of each other. Rebecca was not pleased with this development, especially with Temari hanging so close to her crush.

Téa inquired: "Yugi, what's going to happen now?" The spiky-haired teen thought on it for a moment, then answered that he honestly didn't know. "One thing is for sure though, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. The Chuunin Exams are going to start, and its going to be a real test of survival for genins that want to move up a rank." he admitted. Atemu was about to say something when Seto Kaiba came on the scene. He was fuming mad, and it showed in his actions. "Damn techs... copying my technology without permission..." he mumbled to himself. To everyone who knew him personally, seeing this kind of Kaiba was amusing to say the least.

"So Kaiba, what happened?" Atemu asked. Seto Kaiba grumbled that since this was another world, he couldn't sue the technicians for copying his duel disk. However, after much argument and debate, they reached a sort of compromise. Konoha D.D. developers would make sure to give credit for the one who gave them the designs for the duel disk while Seto would digress on harassing them. "Pegasus was thrilled that the Duel Monsters game was being created here, but he also wanted to be recognized as the one who created it. So, they get to create them while he sees any and all plans for future monsters." Seto added. All who knew Pegasus sweatdropped, thinking on what kind of havoc he would have with the game now.

Yugi was busy thinking on things while the others talked to one another. 'This is very bad. With those Kages seeing everything, and Orochimaru witnessing it as well, I have a feeling that I'm putting my friends in danger!' he thought. He needed them to get back home quick so their lives would not be in jeopardy. However, he had not fully mastered his Shadow Realm or Millennium powers, so it would be some time until he either had the ability to do so or the spell that Atemu cast would wear off. He was about to walk again with his friends when he felt something. Something off and odd. He turned to his right and peered into a dark alley, but he saw nothing. "Must be imagining things..." he said to himself as he continued on, but a bit more slowly this time.

Out from behind some garbage cans emerged a Sound-nin male and Michiru. The two were under orders from their master to keep an eye on Yugi and his new friends. The two were assigned to watch over him and Atemu. "That one appears to be seasoned as a fighter, a bit more so then the shorter one." the male Sound-nin commented. The female spy shook her head and remarked "Small he may be, but he has power. Power that Orochimaru-sama wants. For now, we tail them and report back to him. When he sees an opportunity, he'll let us know." The two quickly vanished, sensing another person nearby. Things were heating up big time, and Yugi and his friends (both old and new) were right in the middle of it!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	23. Chapter 22

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 22

The sun was rising slowly over the village of Konoha, signaling yet another day to come. The first to awaken was Yugi Motou, yawning and stretching from his spot on the couch. 'Man, some night.' he thought as he rose slowly from his spot. It was a hectic time yesterday, his friends from his own world dropping in like that. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change into his clothes after that. Twenty minutes later, he emerged wearing the goth-like clothes that he wore on some occasions. He put on the Millennium Puzzle, feeling that it was a part of him. He learned that after unlocking an Item, he could keep it out as long as he wanted.

"Well, Naruto will wake up soon enough. Best not to disturb him in any case." Yugi whispered to himself as he quietly exited the home. Indeed, Naruto did have a rough time last night. He got in some extra training with his sensei and Tsunade, which was surprising. The two sennins pushed him to the limit in just three hours max., and the blonde boy stumbled into his home looking like a zombie. Stamina Naruto does have, but coupled against a protective leader and a perverted yet strong Toad hermit, it didn't matter much.

As Yugi exited his temporary home, he made his way to one of the hotels that close by the district. The establishment not only served good food, but also housed his companions and friends. "I need to thank Tsunade on making the arrangements for all of them." he said to himself as he closed in on the building. Upon the way, he had gotten looks of respect and admiration from some of the villagers who were awake at this time. The people admired that he had intelligence and also favored to using it often, unlike Shikamaru despite his high I.Q. As Yugi made it to the door, he came into contact with a blue-haired girl who was wearing civilian clothes.

"Hello. Are you Yugi Motou?" she asked him. Yugi answered that it was he, and the girl squealed in delight like a fan girl. "Nice to meet you at last, Motou-san! My name is Michiru and I'm a huge fan of yours!" she declared. Yugi was taken by surprise by the young lady's attitude and demeanor. The blue-haired beauty said that she had heard of his exploits and seen his dueling skills the other day. She asked Yugi if he could teach her the basics on dueling so they could one day duel against one another. The spiky-haired teen said that he would, if he had time that is. That puzzled the teenage girl a bit, and was about to ask why when Yugi apologized before going past her.

As the young man entered the building, he did not see the girl smiling sinisterly and vanishing in an instant like a kunoichi. Yugi entered the hotel and rang for an attendant. A man in his early thirties answered the call and asked on what Yugi wanted. "Can I have the room numbers of where my friends are?" Yugi asked before reciting their names. The worker flipped through a large book and soon found what he was looking for. "They are all on the sixth floor, rooms 26 through 30." he informed him. The duelist thanked him before leaving the lobby and going to an elevator.

Arriving at his destination, Yugi went to number 26 and knocked on the wooden door. Few minutes later, the door slowly opened to reveal a groggy Joey. "Yug, what's up?" he asked. Let it be known that for some people, Mr. Wheeler was never a morning person and his looks could be classified as what something the cat dragged in through some barbed wire about now. Yugi smiled nervously while sweatdropping at the sight. "Please, can I come in?" he asked. The brown-haired duelist nodded his head groggily and let his friend in.

"By the way Yug, Vivian and Rebecca suddenly vanished last night while we were talking. Tristen too. It looks like they got sent back home." Joey informed his friend. Yugi thanked him for the info and hoped that the three returned home safely. "Joey, how about today we all see Tsunade and ask if any of you can receive some shinobi training?" Yugi inquired. That threw the Wheeler boy for a loop. He had seen some ninja movies back home, and to be able to do moves like the ones on the big screen was an opportunity of a lifetime! "You bet Yugi! Just think, after some training I can finally be like those kick-ass ninjas in the movies! Only for real!" he declared loudly.

Yugi Motou sweatdropped at the sight, sometimes forgetting that Joey acted like a kid sometimes. He went out and to the next room, leaving his friend to his highly active imagination. In the next room, he found his grandfather and Odion still sleeping in their respective beds. Deciding to wake them up later, he proceeded into the next room. Inside were Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, and Duke. Seto and Mokuba were sleeping in the two beds, Pegasus and Duke sprawled out in separate areas on the floors. Moving on, the next room had Téa, Serenity, and Mai. The three angels looked very peaceful, and radiant as well. Yugi smiled to himself before closing the door quietly.

The last room held the Egyptians, but to his surprise they were not there. "Wonder where they are?" he asked himself. He scanned the room until he came across a piece of paper that was on one of the beds. Taking it up, he read the writing on it.

_**Dear Yugi,**_

_**Tsunade has called us for a special meeting. She also requests that you come as soon as possible to the Hokage Tower. We have much to discuss.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Atemu (Yami)**_

Yugi was a bit puzzled by this new development. 'Why would Tsunade want to see them for? I don't understand.' he thought. Seeing on how Tsunade was the leader of the village, he assumed that it was something of importance. "I better get over there now. Might as well see what this is about." Yugi said to himself before leaving the room and the hotel.

At the Hokage Tower

Tsunade was just finishing her meeting with Marik, Ishizu, and Atemu. "You understand the assignment that is now given to you?" she inquired seriously. The three nodded their heads, stating that they understood perfectly. Normally, Tsunade would not give out assignments but rather missions. However, this was a special case and also a bit outside of her jurisdiction as Hokage. Before any more could be said, a jounin entered the room with Yugi following behind. "Hokage-sama, Yugi is here as you predicted." he stated. The blonde said okay, and the jounin vanished in a rush of air. For Yugi, he was still getting used to that sort of thing.

"Yugi, please come and sit down." Tsunade requested. The young teen did so, sitting between Atemu and Ishizu. "So, what is it that you needed all of us here for, Tsunade-san?" Yugi asked. The leader of Konoha explained that she called the three Egyptians in for a reason. "Yugi, from what your friends told me, adding in to the one you explained to me before, they have knowledge about the Shadow Realm that could be useful to you." she started to say. Yugi was puzzled by this, until Marik decided to step into the arena.

"Yugi, listen and listen well. What Tsunade here is suggesting is that we train you in the ways of the Shadow Realm, just like what our past selves did back in Egypt." he stated firmly. This caught Yugi by surprise totally. Ishizu continued onward "Listen young one. From what we learned, you hold the entire power of the Shadow Realm and the Millennium Items. Without proper training and guidance, most likely the power will destroy and harm you and others." Atemu finished the conversation "Tsunade has requested that we train you in any way possible. With the situation right now, you will need it for the future."

Yugi was looking bewildered at the proposal. 'Me?! Getting trained in the art of the Shadow?!' he thought. Tsunade explained that due to the other Kages, not to mention the Akatsuki organization, Yugi would be in jeopardy on a daily basis unless he had some fine control over the items and the Shadow Realm. "I have instructed for the jounins and ANBU to assist you all if need be, but the areas in which you are training in are top-secret. You must not tell anyone who you trust with this information. Understand?" the gambling addict commented. The four responded that they understood and would obey her instructions. Yugi was pumped up, determined to learn what he needed to in order to protect his friends from harm.

Near the Hyuuga Estates

In the woods behind the homes of the Main Family, one Téa Gardner was walking around the splendid forest. She had woken up some time ago and decided to take a little walk. "This place is amazing! More beautiful and clean then anything back home." she said to herself. Despite having a lack of technology, the world she was in was amazing and beautiful. It had a natural beauty that beat whatever she had seen back home in Domino City. The young beauty sat down near a small brook, enjoying the peace and quiet plus the gentle sounds of nature that was everywhere.

"I see you have a fondness for natural settings." a voice called out to her. She sat up abruptly and found herself gazing into the eyes of one Nicholas "Phoenix" Hyuuga. Téa was entranced by his milky white eyes, but assumed that he was blind because of that. "How can you see me? You're blind, right?" she asked. The Hyuuga laughed loudly at that, but it was not in the arrogant or conceding tone that most Hyuuga's adopted. It was good-natured and also in understanding. "No, my dear. I can see just fine. My eyes are the result of having the Byakugan, a special trait that exists only in the Hyuuga family." Nicholas explained. Téa was blushing in embarrassment so much, looking so red she resembled a cherry.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you, dear lady." the Hyuuga introduced with a little bow. Téa smiled and introduced herself as well. Before anything else could happen, Mai Valentine stomped into the area looking pissed. "That arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is anyway?!" she huffed out in anger. Téa and Nick were taken by surprise of this little intrusion. "Mai, what's going on? How did you find us here and why are you looking so ticked off?" Téa inquired. The hot-blooded blonde angrily retold her tale on the visit she made to Sasuke at the Uchiha residents.

_Flashback: Fifteen Minutes Ago_

_Mai Valentine was busy going through the sections in the village, checking out all the shops and such. Despite being in another dimension and universe, she wanted to be able to keep up with the fashions. Right now, in her current attire, she was turning heads everywhere. Girlfriends and some wives had to slap their respective others upside the head in order to bring them back down to reality. Mai really enjoyed the attention, feeling sexy and brilliant as the males gave her lustful stares._

_As she went past the Uchiha district, she heard the sounds of someone fighting something. Curiosity got the better of her and she went inside the desolate place to see what was up. She soon discovered Sasuke beating up a training dummy, sweat on his body and looking positively pissed off. "Hey, broody boy! What's up?" she called out. Sasuke was startled by the intrusion, and more so on who the person was. 'Damn it! I didn't even sense her! Am I really that weak?!' he thought as he ignored Mai and continued to hit the wooden post._

_Miss Valentine was not one to take being ignored lightly, doing something unexpected by yelling into the boy's ear. She yelled out "HEY, ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke backed off a bit, his head and ears ringing from the blast. "Geez, woman! What is it you want?" Sasuke grumbled. The blonde simply smirked at him and replied "I came to see on what you were doing. By the way, name's Mai Valentine." The raven-haired teen merely grunted and went back to training. "You're friends with that Motou boy, right?" he inquired which was more or less of an order._

_"Yeah, I'm friends with Yugi. Kid's got talent, but he lacks some confidence when it comes to girls." Mai answered while looking at the buildings around them. They were in good shape, but had a gothic quality that was rather depressing. "Hn. I don't care about that, I only care on how he got to acquire such power." Sasuke stated coolly. Mai just chuckled darkly, a small smirk on her face. "Heh, it seems that we have something in common kid. You and I, we are a bit alike." she stated. Sasuke stopped his attack on the dummy, now hearing her story. "We both wanted power, enough to get what we wanted. But unlike you... I actually saw that I was a fool to do so." Mai said softly._

_Sasuke was now uninterested in hearing her story now. "Cut out the crap, lady. Power is power, and I want the power Yugi has so I can kill my brother." he declared coldly. That earned him a hard slap from the blonde, a deep red handprint now on his right cheek. "You idiot! I was once like you, wanting only power thinking it was my only way to redemption! But... I was unworthy of it! Yugi had power, but the kind I felt was useless. But, he and his other friends showed me I was wrong. His strength came from his friends and family, and that's how he was able to defeat the one who gave me power." Mai growled out. The blonde started to go out of the district, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind._

_"Let me explain something to you, jerk. Yugi's power is from within, something you need to find on your own. I know what you are, Yugi and his friend Naruto telling us yesterday. You sought power from another and relied on it, and look where it got you. You have a lot to learn before even ATTEMPTING to reach a fraction of that power that Yugi has." Mai finished saying before leaving. Sasuke was stunned into silence, and in the trees above watching over him, Sakura was surprised too. Mai was in the same boat as Sasuke, but it seems that Mai actually learned her lesson and was now better then before she acquired power._

_'That girl is right, Sasuke-kun. You need to see what you got and look inside before attempting to get stronger.' Sakura directed her thoughts at Sasuke before vanishing out of sight._

_End Flashback_

Téa and Nicholas were surprised at Mai's story. "I have to say that your impressions on the Uchiha is accurate. Personally and professionally, Sasuke was an idiot in his drive for power. He has a second chance, but I doubt he will use it wisely." the Hyuuga stated. Mai went on to say that it would take a miracle for the Uchiha to get a clue, but Téa was an optimist at heart and suggested that Sasuke had a chance to make things right. The three soon left the wooded areas and started to look around Konoha, Nicholas being a tour guide of sorts. Téa and Mai already seen a good part of Konoha, but still enjoyed looking around just for the heck of it.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death

Naruto was doing some exercises, warming up and such in order to prepare for the exam. In the middle of his warm-up, he heard some voices coming from some distance away. "Wonder who's out here besides me?" Naruto asked himself before going over to where the voices were. Thanks to Jiraiya, and some of his perverted excursions, he learned on how to be quiet as a mouse and suppress his chakra to a level that made him unnoticeable. In a few minutes, he found a bunch of shinobi together in a small clearing. All of them had various different metal protectors, indicating that it was a meeting between ninjas from different countries.

A shinobi wearing a protector with the Cloud symbol on it said "That's what I heard. The Raikage is very interested in this Mutou kid, especially after seeing his match against that Shikamaru character." A kunoichi from Rain added in "Same here with our Kage. Although, I don't blame him. That kid is so kawaii! I bit on the short side, but yummy enough to eat!" Naruto had to fight off a chuckle and blush that was threating to come up. A shinobi with a Mist protector interjected "The only reason our leaders are interested in this kid is that he has a power that may surpass demons! From what I heard in one of our jounins reports, this kid can even catch up to the legendary Demon Kyuubi." Naruto could hear Kyuubi muttering inside his mental cage, saying that it was a disgrace to be compared with a tiny mortal.

"Nevertheless, we have our orders. We are to monitor the kid and use what we can to our advantage in order to make him join either of us." a kunoichi with a Stone protector on. She went on to add that the reason all of them were working together in the first place was to turn the tide in their favor, have Yugi ally with them against their number one enemy nation... Konoha! Naruto had to reign in his anger, and waited until the ninjas departed from the scene. Emerging from his hiding place, he knew what he had to do.

"I need to go tell old lady Tsunade about this!" he exclaimed to himself before vanishing in a blur of speed. Had he taken more notice of his surroundings as he sped towards the Hokage Tower, he would have noticed four individuals doing some activities on his right side. It was Yugi, Atemu, Ishizu, and Marik. The four had decided to undergo training right away, Ishizu teaching Yugi on how the Shadow Realm was a place with a will all its own. The number one unpredictable and unbelievable shinobi was training for the exam while the newcomer was training to harness a power that many craved to control. It was going to be a very long weekend indeed.

(Authors Notes: Let's not forget about dueling, which Seto and Pegasus will teach! Yes folks, the Kaiba Brothers and the Cartoon User himself are going to be teaching a class on dueling. A kind of blending of this series and _Yugioh GX_, more or less. Holy shit... What a nightmare this will be.

Which reminds me, what kind of monster would you like to see the Brothers and Pegasus show the boys and girls of their class? Also, how should the Egyptian teach Yugi in his control of the Shadow Realm and Millennium Items?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	24. Chapter 23

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja & Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Naruto was currently at the Hokage Tower, talking to Tsunade and informing her and Shizune on what he heard in the forest. "Obachan, many of the shinobis from the different countries want Yugi and are here to convince him to join up with them. We need to come up with a plan to make sure that they don't succeed." Naruto stated after giving a detailed report of the incident. The blonde Hokage sighed, folding her hands and resting them under her chin. "There is already a plan that involves Yugi, but it is best that I tell you later, after the exam." she replied. She rose her hand up to silence his future protest, and told him that it was for the best to wait and see how things played out.

"You should be preparing for the test that is tomorrow, Naruto. It's going to be tough, and some surprises are in store for you." Tsunade stated firmly. This puzzled the demon vessel, and when he asked on what the surprises were about, Shizune smiled at him and replied, "Let's just say you're going to get a crack at figuring out how to escape traps." They were hiding something, which only set to excite the #1 unpredictable shinobi greatly. Naruto took his leave, and Tsunade was wondering if they should have told him about Yugi's new training.

"Tsunade-sama, I feel that things are going to spiral out of control if the other Kages decide to pull a stunt like Orochimaru did last time." Shizune said to her boss. Both ladies have read the reports on what happened all those years ago, when the Snake Sannin and current leader of the Sound sprung a trap during the Chunnin exams from Sarutobi's journal. "I am well aware of that Shizune, and have already doubled the guard inside and outside of Konoha. It's not much of a guarantee, but I'm confident that this time the village will be ready for anything." Tsunade replied. The two ladies understood about Orochimaru's attempt at gaining back Sasuke, but Yugi was a new factor that made him a target to many powerful enemies. Just like Naruto.

Back in the village

Speaking of Yugi, the current holder of the Millenium Items and the Shadow Realm, was panting hard on the ground. Sweat covered his entire body, his clothes soaked and his breathing labored. Near him was Atemu, Ishizu, and Marik, all wearing neutral faces. The three had started to push Yugi to his limits in many ways. The former pharaoh of Egypt had been working on his endurance in the Shadow Realm, the former holder of the Millenium Necklace had been teaching him the basics of Shadow Realm manipulation, and the former holder of the Millenium Rod was drilling into his head the properties of the Millenium Items that he had current access to. All in all, the three were working him into the ground and it was just the first session!

Atemu did not show it, being a firm teacher and all, but inside he was very pleased with Yugi. 'He is only a beginner in the art of the Shadow Games, but yet he shows the will to continue on even though his body is not as responsive. If this keeps up, he will be able to fully master the Shadow Realm within a few years.' he thought. Ishizu was thinking along the same lines, but Marik was very pleased on having to push Yugi so hard. 'Hehehehe... this is just too good! Finally, a chance to just grind this kid into the ground without worrying about retribution from the others! Still, if he manages to pass my tests and objectives, it'll be a surprise for me.' Marik thought.

"C-Come on, let's continue!" Yugi weakly croaked out. He was spent past his limit, but he was willing to continue on. Atemu lifted up his hand, shaking his head in a negative manner. He smiled down upon his young charge and replied "No, that'll do for now Yugi. You have demonstrated your abilities well enough for today." Ishizu agreed with her former ruler, adding in that Yugi showed a lot of potential in becoming one of the best Shadow users. Marik snorted and commented, "Don't fill his head with nonsense, sister. He still has a long ways to go before even harnessing the true power of the Shadow Realm, and the creatures who dwell in there!" Ishizu was going to smack him upside the head when Yugi slowly rose to his feet.

"N-No Ishizu. He is right. I mean, I have the potential to be a great shadow user. But, it will take much time and training to even tap into its full uses." Yugi panted out. Atemu was smiling at that, his aibou was maturing at a steady pace. "Come Yugi, let's go back and get cleaned up. You've earned a bit of a break for the rest of the day." he said as he went to his young charge. The small teen accepted his friend's hand and was helped back to Konoha village. Ishizu and Marik followed close behind the. Ishizu was a bit peeved for her brother's choice of words, feeling that she would teach him some lessons in tact.

Back at the village

Nicholas was finishing his tour up of Konoha for Mai and Téa, all three ending up at the Hokage Tower. "So ladies, this concludes the tour of Konoha. Hope you two enjoyed the trip." he said with a bit of a chuckle. The girls joined him in that, but were soon interrupted by a voice from above. "Well, well. It seems that the phoenix has finally gained a fanclub! Though, the girls could do better." the voice called out. From high above the tower, a lone figure stood on a balcony top directly above the trio. "Who is that?!" Téa exclaimed. Nicholas just sighed, knowing on whom it was and where this was going to go soon.

The figure jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly and without injury in front of the group. He was a male, around 22 years of age, wearing an ANBU uniform minus the mask. He was about 6"2, messy black hair, brown eyes, a slight tan-color skin. He seemed to be quiet and reserved, but his eyes danced with fire and an animalistic streak that was similar like a wolf. "Nicholas, glad to see that your _peaceful_ attitude has finally gained a fanclub. Though, its still much smaller then mine." the being told him in a smug-like way. "Hey, who are you buster?" Mai stated firmly.

Nicholas sighed and said "Girls, meet Bill Nagasaki. He's also nicknamed 'Yami Eagle' due to his ability to capture enemies like an eagle does at night." The young man bowed to the girls in mock-presentation, but soon his eyes locked on Téa. "Well, well. Phoenix, I see your taste in women as improved. Well built and also sexy too." Bill stated. Téa's cheeks puffed up cutely, very annoyed that she was being talked to as if she was a model or something. Nicholas frowned in annoyance before coming to Téa's side. "Eagle, why are you here? I thought you were away on a mission." Phoenix inquired.

The powerful-looking ANBU stretched a bit, trying to impress Téa with his movements. "Mission was finished earlier then expected. It was an easy A-rank mission, so it was no biggie for me and my team." Bill answered. He was going to say something else when he saw a hawk summons circling above them. "It seems that we are being called in by Tsunade." Nick said with a sigh. He turned to the girls and apologized for the abrupt leave. "Hope to see you again soon, Nick." Téa whispered. Mai was looking on in interest, seeing on where this was going. However, Bill did not seem very pleased with the situation.

"Come on, lover boy. We need to get." Bill said roughly before vanishing from sight. Nick shook his head at his unofficial rivals actions, looking at Téa one more time before vanishing himself. Mai smirked at the slightly blushing teenager before elbowing her gently in the hips. "Ahhh, looks like someone has got it going on." the blonde snickered at Téa. Said girl was now blushing furiously, denying that she did not know what Mai was talking about. The embarrassed teen then went quickly back to Naruto and Yugi's apartment. The blonde duelist got in a good laugh before following her, very much pleased on the events that just unfolded before her.

Back at the Academy

Iruka was grading papers when he heard a commotion outside. Setting his work down, he got up and looked out the window. Out in the backyard, he saw a small group converging on two individuals who were testing out the new Konoha Duel Disk system. He had to admit, it was still quite amusing to see future shinobi and kunoichi's playing with the new toy product. "I summon _Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke_ to the field, and equip him with _Fusion Sword Murasame Blade_!" a kunoichi declared as she put down the two cards. Iruka had to bite back a chuckle as he thought, 'If Naruto were seeing this, he blow up at seeing a card named after Sasuke!' As the two children dueled, the chuunin teacher was thinking about on how this Duel Monsters game would come in handy to test human intellect and thinking, especially for future ninjas.

He turned his attention back to his papers when he was once again interrupted, this time by a visitor. "Oh, hello Ino. What brings you here?" he asked. The blonde chuunin answered that she wanted to see if he still had the notes on when Yugi told everyone about the Millenium Items. "I do, but... why are you interested now?" Iruka inquired. Ino sighed and explained that she wanted to know more, especially on the Millenium Rod. "Iruka-sensei, that one item is like an advanced version of my family's technique. If I can study it more, maybe I can incorporate its abilities into my own style and make my family's bloodline more potent." she answered. It was partially true, the only thing she left out was that she wanted the information so she could get closer to Yugi.

"Well, I suppose it is within reasonable intentions. So, okay." Iruka said as he pulled open a drawer and handed Ino some papers. It was lucky for him that he made extra copies of the notes he took from Yugi's lessons some time ago. His motto was _Learn as much as possible, for even the tiniest of details can make a big difference_. As he handed the notes over to Ino, he swore he saw a glint in her eyes. "Thank you very much Iruka-sensei! This will help me very much!" Ino stated before leaving. Iruka felt a chill going down his spine, his senses telling him that something very unusual was going to happen. And being around with Naruto and the other members of the Rookie Nine for so long, it was like a sixth sense.

At Naruto's apartment

It was now evening, and Naruto was dragging his feet back to his home. He had been practicing nearly all day, making sure his body was in peak form for tomorrow's exam. "Damn... I never worked this hard before. Now with Sasuke back in town, I can finally focus on becoming a chuunin and following my friends." Naruto panted out as he opened his door. He was greeted with the sight of Yugi on the couch, sweating badly and panting hard as well. "Yugi? What happened to you?" the blonde shinobi asked. The teen from another dimension sighed and answered that he convinced Atemu and the others to give him some extra practice.

"I-I need to get a better control of the power that lies within me. The old saying is _absolute power corrupts absolutely_. I don't want to go berserk and harm innocents if I can't handle too much of it." Yugi explained. Naruto could agree with him on that one completely. With the Kyuubi inside of him, he had to make sure that he was in control of the power and not the other way around. The two boys got up, dragged themselves to the kitchen, and made a small dinner. Both had been pushed beyond their physical limits, and now it was time for a well-deserved nap. Shortly after finishing their meal, Naruto went to his room to sleep while Yugi went to the couch. The living room fan above was far cooler then the open-air widow way in Naruto's sleeping quarters.

"Well, better get a good night sleep. See ya in the morning, Yugi. Goodnight." Naruto said with a yawn before disappearing into his room. Yugi muttered goodnight as well before hitting the sofa cushions and slipping off into dreamland. Unaware of the current situation, he did not notice a certain blonde girl coming up from behind a nearby windowsill. It was Ino, and her hands were preparing to form her family's seals to use the _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ on Yugi once again. "This time, I will be able to see what really makes you tick! And when I do, I will use it to make you mine." she whispered eagerly. She was not overly ambitious in her endeavors, but Mr. Mouto was an enigma to her and she loved to solve mysteries.

With no other interruptions to say the least, the kunoichi finished her final hand seal and whispered the name of her jutsu. Her spirit left hers and entered Yugi's body, her own body falling in a slump in a protective barrier she set up prior to using the family technique. Ambitious she maybe, stupid she is not.

_Inside Yugi's mind_

_Ino was once again treated to the sight of being in a labyrinth-like maze, but this time she was prepared. Using the notes she analyzed from Iruka, she made her way down to find a huge area that was designed to look like a temple of some sort. She had not been outside of Konoha as much as the others, but she had seen some holy shrines here and there. But this one really took the cake. It had a sense of great age in it, yet also a feeling of immense power that nearly overwhelmed her senses. "My word, what is this place? Last time I was in here, it was just one big labyrinth of doors and stairs! Now this!" Ino declared in surprise. Unknown to her, this was a replica of the temples used in Egypt in ancient times._

_As she stepped down on the stone floor, she noticed that on the walls as well as in the floor were carvings of Duel Monsters. Although not as quite as adapt as the younger generation, she did recognize some of the creatures. She could never forget the Harpie Lady Sisters, the first one she encountered in Yugi's mind. But now she saw the shapes of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and her recent favorite Spirit of the Breeze. "I wonder why these Duel Monsters are here like this?" Ino wondered as she continued down the temple corridor. She did not see the ethereal blue glow that was surrounding five monsters... each a piece that belonged to something much bigger._

_As she continued down further, she started to feel her jutsu slipping. "I gotta find what I'm looking for, and fast!" she told herself. She came upon a row of doors, all lined up side by side. On the doors were symbols, which had the shapes of the Millenium Items. Some where glowing bright, while the rest were just dull. "It must mean the ones that he as access to now. Let's see, scales... pyramid... yes, rod!" Ino exclaimed in victory at finding the right door. Opening it, she found the Millenium Rod floating in an empty room. Quickly but carefully, Ino went in and took the Rod in her hands. It felt cool to the touch and she felt some foreign power entering her._

_"Whoa... what a feeling!" she stated with a note of excitement in her tone. She wanted to unlock the secrets of the Rod and transfer its knowledge into her own so she could begin the process of utilizing it in her jutsus. Before anything could happen, she heard heavy breathing behind her. "Please, don't let it be the sisters..." she pleaded to herself. She slowly turned around, and was now staring into the eyes of what was best be described as pure maliciousness. The room had changed dramatically, enlarging to unbelievable length and height to accommodate the being that had caught Ino trespassing._

_The towering beast was about the size Gamabunta, in a rough estimation. It was a hulking humanoid being, but with massive shoulders and hands that could crush anything in it like if it was a grape. It had a head with a strange ornament on it, glowing red eyes, and also a smile that was just promising anyone that they were going to meet its end. "W-What is this?! I have never seen a Duel Monster like this..." Ino started to say to herself when it hit her. She remembered the first time she entered Yugi's mind, and saw the weird pictures on doors before the Harpie Lady Sisters forced her out._

_"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Ino screamed in sheer reflex, and the large monster roared loudly which shook the entire place! Ino dropped the Rod in surprise and could not help in staring at the eyes that would bring her demise. Although, it would have been that way had her jutsu broken. Simply put, time was up and the girl vanished before the fiend's mighty right hand could smash her like a bug. The behemoth roared in anger at having missed its quarry, but it vanished in a sparkle of light and the room returned to normal size and the Rod was situated in the middle of the room. It was as if nothing happened._

Exit mindscape

Ino was plunged back into her body, hard and fast. She got up like lighting from the cold ground, breathing and panting heavily. 'W-What was that THING?! It was... it was... it was demonic! Worse then even those giant snake summons from the last invasion!' the Yamanaka girl thought violently. That duel monster, it was much more powerful then the _Harpie Lady Sisters_. It radiated power and might in waves, like a tsunami. It was a true miracle that her jutsu canceled out at the last minute before the thing could crush her like a bug. Sadly, she soon realized that even though she held the Rod for a limited amount of time, scant information on it was received in her mind.

"I guess this is off for now. I better get going before someone finds me." Ino thought as she shakily got up on her legs and feet. She leapt off on the rooftops, going back to her home. Had she stayed and monitored her surroundings a little while more, she would have noticed a figure on a roof some ways from the apartment complex. It was Temari, holding her battle fan and having a very pissed off look on her face. "Better stay away from my future boyfriend, pig. Otherwise, you're going to get a taste on how much stronger I have become." the mistress of the wind whispered before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Yugi slowly woke up, moaning and groggily looking around. "What just hit me? I feel as if Joey was using my head as a drum at a rock concert..." he complained softly. Taking in his surroundings, he saw nothing and heard only the soft chirps of the crickets outside and the whirling blades of the fan above. "Probably nothing. Oh well... back to sleep." he said before going back to sleep, his head sitting the sofa pillows hard.

At another part of the village, Odion was up and preparing his deck for the match tomorrow. Tsunade had come to him and asked to give Naruto a lesson in thinking ahead as well as improving on the fly. 'The leader of this village wants me to test this young man's intellect and wisdom in countering, evading, or withstanding traps. This will be most invigorating, its been a long time since I went all-out on someone other then family.' the large and intimidating Egyptian thought as he shuffled through his cards. Thanks to the latest edition of cards by Pegasus and Seto, he had quite a variety of Trap cards that would be both effective and deadly in a duel. Not only traps, but effective Monsters as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I hope you come prepared. Otherwise, this will not be much of a challenge for me." Odion said to himself as he put the finishing touches on his deck. Seeing that it was very late, he put the deck on a dresser stand and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, one that would affect many lives and destinies!

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	25. Chapter 24

Naruto meets Yugi: Duelist & Ninja Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 24

The next day was bright and sunny, a perfect day for fighting and other activities. Right now, the stadium in Konoha was filled to the brim with onlookers, judges, and guests from all parts of the globe. Yugi was seated in a special VIP area with the Kages, sitting next to Tsunade who was in her Hokage robes. His friends were scattered throughout the stadium, all with shinobi/kunoichi from the Rookie Nine.

Mai was with Sasuke and Bill, Téa sitting next to Nicholas and Neji, Joey with Lee and Chouji, Solomon with Shikamaru and Tenten, Serenity with Hanabi and Hinata, and Duke Devillin with Sakura and Ino. Seto & Mokuba Kaiba, Pegasus, and the Ishtar family along with Atemu were seated together with the other jounins. Mako vanished in the morning, indicating he made it back to Yugi's dimension safely. Michiru was also sitting in the stands with Amber, looking on with interest like all the others.

'Well... this is it! No turning back now!' came the thought of a certain blonde shinobi. He walked out of the area underneath the stands and came into the light, revealing it to be none other then Naruto! The stadium started to cheer for the unpredictable shinobi, who smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Wow... Naruto seems so calm and full of confidence." Yugi commented as he saw his friend approach the middle of the arena. The crowd slowly died down as Tsunade stood up and raised her hand for silence.

"This is a special case for the Chunin Exam, different from the rest. Today, we evaluate if one Naruto Uzumaki is qualified to become a chunin-level shinobi. Tomorrow, we will resume normal testing for the rest of the genin." she called out. From the other side of the stadium, opposite from where Naruto entered, emerged two people wearing chunin-vests. It was Alex Ryu, which was surprising considering he was an ANBU shinobi.

'Thank Kami that he's a special circumstance.' Tsunade thought. Alex was indeed a chunin-level warrior, but he had more skill and control in executing jutsus then most people thus he was appointed to the ANBU section. The other person was a girl with light espresso brown hair with red and bronze highlights, a lean hourglass body structure, and looked to be about eighteen years of age. She wore a delighted smirk on her face, eager to do to battle and confident about her abilities.

Nicholas recognized the woman instantly. 'That's Sarah Yamata, also nicknamed _The Dragon Princess_. She specializes in jutsus that have dragon forms and names, and uses little else. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu are supposed to be up there in jounin-class, but she chooses to remain in the chunin-class until the time is right for her.' he recollected. The Hyuuga knew that the woman chunin was not to be underestimated by any means necessary.

Tsunade stood up once again and called out "Naruto Uzumaki, you will be tested by Alex and Sarah in the areas of endurance, stamina, and strength. You have fifteen minutes to defeat them and move on to the final test, the test of strategy." She lifted up her arm, and the monitor above the stadium changed to show the time of 15:00. Naruto tensed his muscles, getting into a loose fighting stance and prepared to do battle. The two chunins did the same.

The Godaime dropped her arm, the clock started to count down, and the three warriors went at it! Naruto showed impressive speed and strength as he engaged Sarah in a display of taijutsu skills. Sarah used a combination of fist and open palm attacks, channeling her chakra into her limbs that would make the attacks stranger then one would lead to believe. The blonde shinobi countered by using his Kage Bunshin as extending limbs of sort, moving them in precise ways that they were more like shields and swords.

"Naruto actually thought this out. The Kage Bunshin is more then what it lets on, and it seems he found a way to use it to his advantage." Sakura commented. She had to give credit where credit was due; the energetic young man had changed greatly from the boy she met during their first meeting as a team. Alex soon got into the game, going through some hand seals and slamming his palm on the ground.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Summoning Technique)!" Alex shouted and a puff of smoke bloomed all around him. The wind lifted it away to reveal a large blue wolf, about the size of Akamaru. "Time to get serious, Lighting! Transform!" Alex ordered. The wolf nodded and started to glow blue, vanishing and reappearing on the young man's body in the form of armor. Shoulder, head, chest, and leg armor with the wolf head insignia on it plus a large staff with a pointy object attached at the end that resembled a fang. The chunin charged quickly into battle, surprising everyone who considered the youth to be slower given the armor.

Naruto broke away from Sarah just in time to avoid a downward slash from Alex, and the blonde had to use his speed yet again to avoid the raining slashes and kicks from the male chunin. 'Dammit! I taken into consideration everything that they threw at me, but I never expected someone using weapons other then kunai and shurikens!' Naruto thought as he leaped over a devastating downward slash attack. The blonde got a surprise when the fang attached at the staff shot out, a chain attached to it in a secret compartment. It wrapped around Naruto and Alex took it as his cue to spin him around like a human lasso.

Naruto was yelling out for the ride to stop, which had everyone produce sweatdrops on their head. Alex thought 'Well, time to end it then.' He snapped his weapon and the container of Kyuubi was sent flying into the stonewall. Luckily for him, he regained his wits just in time to stick to the wall with his feet via chakra. However, the impact of said landing caused the wall to crack and shudder a bit. Naruto looked up at the board and saw that he only had ten more minutes to finish off the chunins and advance into the final part of the test.

"Here Naruto, try this one on for size! _Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu _(Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)!" Sarah called out and her body was soon engulfed in flames! Yugi and the others from his world were really surprised and taken in by the fight and the techniques the three warriors used. The flames surrounding Sarah concentrated in intensity and the woman opened her mouth to release a beam of fire that flew fast and furious towards the #1 unpredictable shinobi in all of Konoha.

"Damn! I got to think of something fast!" Naruto said to himself. His brain was jogging a mile a minute until he came up with the solution. 'I hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't mind using the move he used on me.' he thought before going through some hand seals. In a fraction of a second before the fire beam hit, Naruto vanished and disappeared before the audiences' eyes. Most thought the fire was incinerating him. Yugi and his friends were looking all over for him, but Hinata had her Byakugan activated and saw what her boyfriend was up to.

Sarah looked at the action and thought 'I think I got him... I just hope he isn't too hurt.' She got her answer when she felt hands grab her ankles. She let loose a surprised cry before being dragged underground and her head was all that was left visible above the ground. Naruto popped up in front of her and gave the woman a foxy smile. "Hehehe... gotcha with my _Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu_ (Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique)." he said. Sarah struggled to get out, but felt arms keeping her in place.

Alex jumped in, letting out a howl like a wolf. Naruto dodged his attack at the last minute, turning to the board to see that he had only 5 minutes left on the clock. "Time to see if you can take this, kid! _Wolf Electrical Impact_!" Alex shouted out before his staff charged and hummed with electrical energy. The chunin ran towards Naruto at full speed, intent on disabling him with a paralyzing electrical stab or slash. Naruto thought for a minute, and then came up with a wild gamble. The young warrior created a shadow clone and started to power-up a _Rasengan _(Spiraling Sphere).

"Let's see if you can hit me with sand in your eyes!" Naruto shouted before pushing the powerful wind orb into the ground in front of him. Sand and dirt kicked up everywhere, forming a mini-tidal wave that hit Alex hard and fast. Said shinobi halted in his footsteps, covering his eyes to avoid getting sand in them. The added pressure from the _Rasengan_ turned the area he was in into something similar like a desert storm, if only for a few minutes. Which was all the time Naruto needed as he ran straight into it.

Alex could not see anything, until it was too late. Naruto dashed straight into him, a low-level _Rasengan_ in hand. He had a shadow clone assist him in making one during his charge in. "Try this on for size, wolf-man! _RASENGAN_!" Naruto screamed as he shoved the orb into Alex's chest. The chest plate armor tried to withstand the damage, but it was too much and a loud howl was let out by both human and animal as the beast vanished, the rest of the armor and weapon going with it. The dust soon settled, the buzzer sounded off, and everyone saw Naruto standing victoriously over Alex.

Tsunade stood up and announced proudly "Naruto Uzumaki has defeated both Alex Ryu and Sarah Yamata! He has advanced to the final test!" Many clapped and cheered for the blonde warrior, especially Hinata. Naruto waved to everyone, a smile on his face and a light sheen of sweat on his body. It was a good workout, at least for him. Medic-nins escorted Alex and Sarah off the field, but both warriors gave the #1 unpredictable shinobi looks of respect and pride. From the loudmouth boy they first knew him as, he had really grown into a strong and skilled fighter.

Jiraiya watched his student pass his first test with really good colors. However, he was disappointed that Naruto did not take his advice. 'If he becomes a chunin, he'll be more of a target for the Akatsuki. Not to mention the Rock and Cloud when they link his looks with the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze.' he thought. The Fourth Hokage of the Leaf was responsible for many deeds, both good and bad for the Leaf and other villages. Not only that, he and Tsunade recently gathered information that Naruto had more in common with the Yondaime then one would lead to believe.

"I just hope that we tell the brat when the time is right, and that he takes in the news well." Jiraiya muttered to himself. He turned his attention back to the arena floor, where he saw Shizune come out and give Naruto one of those new _Konoha Duel Disks_. The whiskered-faced teen snapped the disk to his right arm and gave the busty Hokage a puzzled look. From the place where Alex and Sarah emerged, another figure stepped out from the shadows. Yugi held in a gasp as he saw who was to be Naruto's final challenge... Odion Ishtar!

Odion spoke out "Young Uzumaki, you have proven your worth on the battlefield. But now, it is time to test your mental prowess and your Hokage has chosen me to test that area of yours!" The Egyptian was tall and intimidating, similar to Ibiki Morino. Nicholas and Bill were well-trained shinobi, and instantly knew that this young man was no fool when it came to strategic fighting. Naruto just smirked at Odion and activated his Duel Disk, seeing Yugi using it so much ingrained the instructions on how to properly use it.

"Bring it on, Tattoo-Boy! I ain't backed down from a challenge, and I ain't starting now!" Naruto proclaimed. Shizune came back to the field with a silver tray, six 40-card decks on it. The beautiful assistant of Tsunade explained to Naruto to choose one to use against Odion. After some thinking, the foxy shinobi took the deck on the upper-right hand corner. Bowing to him and wishing him luck, Shizune left the arena to be at Tsunade and Yugi's side. Odion slipped his deck into the slot, Naruto following suite.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" both yelled out at the same time as the Life Points on both disks activated and the duel began in earnest! Yugi was really worried about Naruto now. 'I taught him the basic mechanics of the game for a while, but this is different. Odion is a true Trap Master and if he has the same deck that he used against Joey, minus the fake God card from last time, then he's in big trouble!' the tri-color haired teen thought. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, it was determined that Odion go first for the duel.

After drawing five cards from his deck, and drawing again due to it being his turn, Odion put on a more serious face. "This is one lesson in dueling you won't soon forget, fox child! I first activate my Field Spell card, _Temple of the Kings_!" Odion called out as he inserted said card into the Field slot. The entire arena soon glowed a bright yellow-white, and out of the light emerged a temple of sort that none have ever seen before their lives! The audience was really impressed by the display, while some looked on with keen interest.

Odion put three cards in the Trap/Spell slots and ended his turn. Naruto smirked as he drew his card and stated "You think this ugly temple is going to help you out? Ha!" Atemu frowned slightly, seeing that Naruto's lack of caution was evident. The carrier of Kyuubi slammed down on the Monster area a card, and materializing before him was a large zombie-like warrior. His face was covered with a mask of some sort with kanji written on it in red, carrying a large curved blade and wearing clothes similar to Tenten's.

"Meet my friend, _Master Kyonshee_! He maybe a dead guy, but he's more then enough to inflict some serious hurt on you! Go on now, attack that guy with your moves!" Naruto commanded. The zombie warrior did a stance before leaping into the air and coming straight down at Odion for a dive attack. The protector of Marik simply glared at the monster and lifted up his arm, performing a sweeping motion and one of his cards from the Trap/Spell section lifted up to reveal itself.

"That was a foolish mistake on your part, boy! I activate my Trap card, _Negate Attack_!" Odion called out. The zombie monster hit a spiraling barrier that sent it back to Naruto, who looked both shocked and amazed at the display. Already, he was trying to figure out on how to argument the move into one of his techniques. "Your monster's attack is neutralized, and your Battle Phase has now ended." he furthered commented. Naruto bit back a growl, seeing that his first move was already taken into consideration and countered easily.

Checking the cards in his hand, he Set two cards in the Trap/Spell zone and ended his turn. Odion drew a card, and during his Main Phase One activated another of his traps. "I now activate a special Trap card for you, Uzumaki! _Embodiment of Apophis_!" he exclaimed. From the Trap/Spell zone, moving onto the Monster zone, was a weird snake-human hybrid that wielded armor, a shield, and weapon that was all snake related. Orochimaru and even Anko looked interestingly at the monster, automatically assuming that there was a snake summons that looked just like what Odion brought up but couldn't summon yet.

"After activation, young fox, the card is immediately treated as if were a Normal Monster card. It is Reptile-type, Attribute is Earth, Level Four, and 1600 ATK/1800 DEF points. Another thing is that it is Special Summoned to the field, which means in turn I get to summon another monster to the field if I so wish it." the Egyptian man stated. Ishizu and Marik were feeling proud of their adoptive brother, seeing him duel with finesse and with style. Atemu knew that Odion was a superb player, but felt that Naruto could still win... if he actually used his head and started to think ahead rather then on the fly like he just demonstrated in the first test.

"Now I summon _Vorse Raider_ so he can take care of that zombie of yours!" Odion declared as he put on the Monster zone another card. Next to the snake warrior appeared a humanoid fighter, but this one freaked out Naruto and most audience members. This being had sharp, razor-like teeth curved into a wicked/sinister smile, having a build that most men interested in strength would kill to have, and wielding a weapon that was unique to the eye and also very dangerous to boot. It pointed its blade at Naruto, the smile even more sinister now to the demon-container.

"Go _Vorse Raider_, attack his kyonshee with _Axe Cut_!" Odion commanded. No sooner then the words escaped his lips then the horrific Beast-Warrior charged straight at Naruto's monster, its axe raised to deliver a crushing blow! Or, it would have been crushing had Naruto not activated a trap of his own. A silver round shield appeared in _Master Kyonshee's_ hand, and when _Vorse Raider's_ axe penetrated it, a bright dome of green surrounded the martial arts zombie and the raider was thrown back to Odion's side of the field.

"Ha! I may not be an expert like Yugi, but I know something about Traps myself! I activated _Draining Shield_, which negates your attack and my Life Points increase by the number of the attacking monster. Which means my Life Points go from 8000 to 9900!" Naruto declared. Many of the onlookers in the stands were impressed by Naruto's thinking ahead, especially Tsunade and Sakura. Yugi however, was proud of the move as was Hinata. Odion knew that his _Apophis_ was not strong enough to attack Naruto's monster, so he ended his Battle Phase.

"Do not feel so confident yet, boy! My ultimate monster has yet to be unleashed! For now, I place two cards face-down and I end my turn." the Egyptian protector of the tombs stated as he placed two more cards in the Trap/Spell zone. Naruto was now cautious here, trying to figure out of what his opponent laid out were Traps or Quick-Play Spell cards. Seeing that it was his turn, he drew a card and then a huge smile was on his face. To most who knew Naruto best, they saw that he had just drawn a very good card that would turn the tide for him.

"It looks like luck is on my side! I sacrifice my _Master Kyonshee_ to summon this monster!" Naruto exclaimed. His monster vanished in a burst of white light, and in its place appeared a gigantic golem that seemed to be made out of both rock and metal. Its arms were as thick as tree trunks, and its armor was certainly impressive to see. "Meet _Granmarg the Rock Monarch_! Not only is he powerful, but also I just saw his special effect. Once he's Tribute Summoned successfully, I can destroy one face-down card on the field. That means one of your spells or traps are going to be destroyed!" the blonde stated confidently. This, however, did not seem to faze Odion one bit.

"Granmarg, destroy the face-down card that's in the middle!" Naruto ordered. The golem roared loudly and extended his right arm to hover above said card that was near Odion. It brought it down, smashing the card to pieces and kicking up a bit of dust everywhere. Odion knew it was another _Embodiment of Apophis_ card, but he decided that it was not needed for now. The monster retracted its arm and awaited further instruction from his master. "Now that is taken care of, go on and smash his _Vorse Raider_ to bits! Crush him with... with... hmmmm. What to call the attack?" Naruto said to himself which earned some sweatdrops from the audience and his opponent.

"Aha! Got it! Crush him with _Boulder Fist_!" the blonde warrior declared. The rock beast roared loudly as it heaved its massive left arm and formed a fist, diving down to end the existence of the Beast-Warrior before it. Odion's eyes widen and lifted up his right arm. The card on his right side was brought up, and a strange javelin burst forth to pierce the monarch of rock! It seemed to do nothing as it smashed the _Vorse Raider_ anyway. Naruto and everyone else was confused, until they saw Odion's Life Points increase a lot then decrease a little so the overall total was 9900.

"Let me explain it to you, boy. My Trap card that activated was called _Enchanted Javelin_, it increases my Life Points by the amount of the monster attacking me. My Life Points increased by 2400, but decreased by 500 after your monster destroyed by Vorse Raider. Thus, I now have 9900 Life Points, same as you." Odion explained in a cool tone. Now things were getting interesting. Naruto simply growled and had his monster return to his side. He put one card face-down in his Trap/Spell zone and ended his turn.

The Ishtar man drew another card. He turned his gaze back to Naruto and said "I set one card face-down, and I summon _Familiar Knight_ to the field." On cue, another monster materialized next to the snake one, a human clad in strange blue armor and wielding a double-edged sword. Odion also switched his Apophis monster to defense mode, ending his turn. Yugi knew the effects of the monster Odion just summoned, but what struck him as strange was that rather then Set the monster down he Summoned it instead. "I believe it is now your move, Uzumaki." Odion stated.

Naruto was a bit confused on why Odion summoned a weaker monster then his earth monarch, but he assumed that the duelist had no other card to play. "Okay, if that is how it is." Naruto said as he drew a card. He smiled widely and decided to show his card later on. "I play my Trap card, _Call of the Haunted_! I can now Special Summon from my Graveyard any monster onto the field, and I choose my _Master Kyonshee_!" the whisker-faced teen declared. As he said, the zombie monster he played earlier was brought back to life and appeared next to the rock golem. To make matters interesting, he summoned to the field another monster, which was the card he drew earlier. It was _Goblin Attack Force_, a monster card with 2300 ATK and 0 DEF points.

"Time to let the beatdown commence! Goblins, attack his snake freak!" Naruto ordered. The goblin horde dashed into the field to attack, clubs raised to pound the snake into dust. Once the horde was upon the snake, it started to pound away until all that was left was snake bits before it dematerialized away. Next up was the kyonshee, who jumped high in the air and delivered a devastating diving kick in the middle of the knight's chest area. It exploded as the zombie warrior leaped gracefully back to his master's side.

Odion lost 550 LP, making his total LP now 9350. He was not fazed declared "Now that you destroyed by knight, each of us can now Special Summon one Level 4 monster from our hands." He summoned on his side of the field a large dark silver dragon, _Rare Metal Dragon_ while Naruto summoned to his side _Element Magician_, a beautiful human female that got the attention of a lot of preteen and teenage males in the audience. Seeing that his golem was on par with the dragon, Naruto ordered it to smash it to pieces. Both creatures attacked and the two destroyed each other in a wave of dust and debris. Naruto grinned, seeing that Odion was left wide open.

"Okay girl, attack Odion directly!" Naruto commanded. The beautiful Light-attribute magician powered up a spectacular atom-shaped ball of power and shot it directly at Odion. But the Egyptian would have none of it, and revealed another Trap card. It bore strange hieroglyphs and what was more prominent was an eye similar to that of the Eye of Ra. It projected an image of said eye onto the goblins, and the glowing ball soon changed trajectory automatically and hit the goblins instead! The monsters were not destroyed, but a stray club was sent at the girl like a missile! It struck true, and the girl dematerialized instantly. Naruto noticed that he lost about 800 LP, now his total coming out to 9100.

"That, Uzumaki, was my Trap card. It is called _Eye of Wdjat_, and it stops Direct Attacks on the owner. It then transfers the attack to any monsters on my opponent's side of the field, which in case was your _Goblin Attack Force_. Since her attack was lower then it, she was destroyed and you lost 800 Life Points." Odion explained. Naruto gritted his teeth together in frustration, seeing that Odion actually planned this out. Seeing that he had two monsters on his side and that Odion had none, his smile returned and he ended his turn.

Odion drew a card and his face instantly became more serious. "Naruto Uzumaki. You fought well, but this duel is about to end quickly. I have in my hand the card that will seal your fate." he stated firmly. He then asked Naruto on why he used _Temple of the Kings_ when no effect of any kind activated when they were dueling. The blonde man thought for a second, then realized that Odion was speaking true. During the entire duel, no increase or decrease in monster ATK and DEF points were seen on either side of the field. No other effects were included rather then the special effects of the monsters themselves.

"This Field Spell card has a unique effect for only one purpose, to ensure the beginning of the end! I now play the card I was hoping to draw! Here it is, the _Seal of Serket_!" Odion declared as a strange seal of sort appeared behind him above the sarcophagus. Odion then played another Spell card, _Cup of Sealed Soul_. The two items joined together, and hovered over the sarcophagus behind Odion. They vanished and slowly... the coffin door slid slowly off and soon came crashing down at Odion's feet. Out of it emerged a titanic, horrific-looking scorpion that had most of the audience gasp in shock and awe! Even Naruto flinched a little at seeing such a beast.

It had the body of a scorpion, but its mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth that looked to grind and slice anything it ate. On its back was the Eye of Ra, mounted on a strange shape of some sort that was attached to the back. It gazed at Naruto and let out a high-pitched roar. "When the _Temple of the Kings_, the _Seal of Serket_, and the _Cup of Sealed Soul_ are joined on the field together, they allow me to Special Summon this beast from my hand or Deck! Meet my most prized monster, _Mystical Beast Serket _(Attribute- Earth, Type- Fairy, Level 6, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF)!" Odion declared while laughing manically.

This was bad, very bad news for Naruto. 'How will he get out of this mess?' was the thought on nearly everyone's mind, and Naruto was thinking the same thing as well.

(Author's Notes: R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	26. Chapter 25

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja and Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(We do not own _Yugioh_, _Naruto_, and any other characters that we used here. Now on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 25

Naruto was facing off against what seemed to be a very formidable beast. He had seen and fought many a strange and powerful foe before, but this one seemed to take the cake. 'Damn! It maybe a Duel Monster card, but it's really freaky! Almost as bad when seeing Gaara transforming all the way back on the last Gennin Exam!' he thought. The blonde shinobi quickly regained himself and started to analyze the situation.

"Let's see… I still got _Goblin Attack Force_ and _Master Kyonshee_. My goblins automatically went into Defense mode after my turn ended, so my Life Points are safe. But my zombie guy… he's in trouble!" Naruto said to himself. He had no other Trap card other than his _Call of the Haunting_, so he was in a difficult situation.

Odion called out to his beast, "_Mystical Beast Serkit_, destroy his zombie now!" The massive scorpion launched its pincers at the small undead martial artist, grabbing it and swallowing it whole. To everyone's confusion, the monster started to glow and on its back emerged multiple blades.

Odion declared, "You see boy, my monster has a unique ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, said beast is removed from play rather then going to the Graveyard. In addition, my scorpion beast gains an extra 500 ATK points." Now that got Naruto worried, along with most of the audience in the stands.

"Damn! I got to figure out a way to make a comeback before he takes me out for good!" the blonde warrior muttered to himself. His LP was now 8350, and the Egyptian's LP was still at 9350. Odion ended his turn, not bothering to put down any more Trap cards on his side of the field. Naruto hoped that he drew a good card when he did. Now his turn, he drew a card and smiled a little.

'Not much, but it'll have to do!' he thought. He placed a Spell card on the field, which was _Pot of Greed_. He activated it, drawing two more cards to his hand. Having a total of four cards, he started to check on what to do with them. Looking at his remaining hands, he started to come up with a plan to get rid of the large scorpion beast.

In the stands, Orochimaru was looking at the entire thing with interest. Since he was an official Kage representing his small village, he was immune from attacks. At least, for the moment anyway during the Chunnin Exams. He looked at the small young man sitting next to her, Yugi Motou, and was still puzzled on how he could house such power. 'From the reports I have gained, this young man has a power and ability that no one on this continent has seen in ages. Its strange that he is like he is, small and weak.' the Snake Sannin thought.

Deciding to know more, he turned attention to Tsunade though his eyes were still on the field of battle. "This is an interesting match you have decided to show us, Tsunade. Tell me, who came up with this game? This… Duel Monsters?" Orochimaru inquired. The beautiful blonde leader of the Leaf cast a hard gaze at him, but shortly put her eyes back on the field.

"This game was created by Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba, according to Yugi. However, there is much more to the game then what you see before you." she answered back. She felt a truth to her answer, since there was much more then Yugi or his Egyptian friends let on. Deep down, she knew that a much more sinister and deadly truth to the monsters, Shadow Realm, and even the Millenium Items.

However, Yugi and his allies were entitled to their secrets and felt that one day, she would be entrusted to the complete secrets they had. Orochimaru merely smirked and replied, "I see. Answer me this as well. I heard from my… trusted associates that little Yugi Motou here is called the _King of Games_. Care to enlighten me, Mr. Motou?"

Yugi looked at the Sound Kage, very much not trusting him because of his finely tuned sixth sense. He was very careful to answer him, "I was given that title because I defeated many opponents in the Duel Monster game, including the ones who created the game itself." It was true in a way, Yugi having defeated Atemu in his world before being sucked into this one, earning him the title of _King of Games_.

Orochimaru looked again at Yugi, and was still perplexed on how a child like him could defeat both Itachi, Sasuke, and also remove his Curse Seal. 'This brat… what kind of power does he contain? It is not demonic; otherwise I would have sensed it within him. It is… something else. I need to find out what it is!' he thought. The other Kages were having similar thoughts, but on a less sinister scale. They all wanted to see what Yugi could do, as well as hear more about this new game, Duel Monsters.

Back at the action, Naruto was on one leg and panting. He was not doing so well. He had tried to make some kind of counter attack, but Odion would simply use Trap Cards to negate his own traps and Spell cards, while his mystical beast continued to gain more power by destroying his defenses. His LP was now at 2000, while Odion was at 5000. Even though Naruto couldn't attack him directly, he compensated his disadvantage by using Spell cards and Effect Monsters that damaged his LP.

Naruto had four cards left, and he was pleased. He could finally initiate his plan! Getting back up, he took a firm stance against Odion. 'Damn! For a game, the attacks from the monsters seem real enough! Felt that scorpion freak's pincers when it slammed them on me!' he thought. The blonde warrior pulled one of the four cards out and put it on his Duel Disk.

"Ha! Now your monster is going down! First, I summon _Lady Ninja Yae_ (Attribute- Wind, Type- Warrior, Level- 3, 1100 ATK/200 DEF) to the field!" Naruto declared. In front of him materialized a sleek and beautiful kunoichi, purple ninja attire with white leggings and bandages around her arms. A bright red, long ribbon around her neck in two streams, green hair and wielding a kodachi. Standing up, she looked to be at least Jounin-class.

Kakashi, as well as most of the males in the audience, whistled and cheered at seeing such a beauty. Of course, all paid for it including the Copycat ninja with a huge SMACK on the back of the heads from their girlfriends or wives. Jiraiya got smacked down by Tsunade, digging him about a four-foot impression deep in the ground.

"I'm not finished yet! I equip her with _Fuhma Shuriken_! It increases her ATK points by 700 points!" the holder of Kyuubi declared. In the kunoichi's right hand appeared a gigantic shuriken, similar to the ones that real shinobi used. Sasuke recognized it because he used something similar against Zabuza Momochi back in Wave.

Odion laughed and stated "You must be a true knucklehead that everyone states! Your kunoichi's ATK points are only at a mere 1800. My _Mystical Beast Serkit_ is still more powerful, with an ATK of 4000. How can you possibly destroy it with such a low power level?" Naruto merely smirked at Odion, seeing that the almost bald Egyptian did not know about his monster's special ability.

"Let me break it down for you, Odion. Yes, Yae is weak. However, it's her effect that will let me win. You see, I realized that if I can't destroy your monster, I can get rid of the thing that allowed it to come out in the first place." Naruto started to say. He turned over one of his last two cards to show to him that it was a Duel Monster, _Roc from the Valley of Haze_.

"Yae's effect is this, to discard one Wind-attribute monster from my hand to the Graveyard. After that, all of your Spell and Trap cards go back into your hand!" Naruto declared. With his card now in the Graveyard, Yae started to glow a bright silver color! She made a hand gesture and wind whipped around her. She shot her hand out towards Odion, and the tunnel of wind shifted and surrounded him.

The audience raised their hands to protect their faces, the wind actually real! Odion grunted as he saw his cards being taken off their slots and going back into his hand. He looked in horror as his temple went back to the ground, and his Duel Monster now flailing as if in pain. "No, my _Mystical Beast Serkit_!" he called out as the monster started to flop around like a fish out of water.

Naruto gave his famous foxy grin and exclaimed "Thought so! Without your temple, your scorpion can't exist without them! So when it goes… so does it!" As soon as he finished that sentence, the massive scorpion started to glow with white light piercing from its body! In a few moments, it let out a final roar before dematerializing in a truly spectacular way!

Hinata jumped up and down in joy, very much happy that her Naruto pulled through in a brilliant upset. "He did it! Naruto-kun did it!" she whispered to herself excitedly. Most of the audience were surprised too, seeing Naruto pulling off such a clever move, especially since this was his first time playing the game. But they all knew one thing; Yae's special ability did not mean she attack, and Odion was now wide open.

"Ha! Now its time for my monster to attack you directly! Yae, hit him with _Wind Slice_!" Naruto declared. The kunoichi bowed to her master, and changed at Odion. The giant shuriken started to spin, and at its tips were tendrils of wind. Leaping high, she came down on a defenseless Odion! The Egyptian man cried in pain as the spinning blue buzz saw of wind slammed into him, reducing his LP by 1800.

Leaping back to her master, Yae and Naruto gave off identical smirks as Odion was on one knee. His LP was now at 3200, and his siblings were caught a bit off guard by Naruto's maneuver. "Sister, this is not possible! Odion has been trained since infancy to duel, and this Naruto character is a novice! How can this be?!" Marik inquired to his sister. Ishizu was perplexed as well, but Atemu merely smiled at this.

"It happened because Naruto believed that he could defeat Serkit, and when he put his faith into the draw, it saw him through. Didn't Yugi and I go through similar situations in past, hmm?" he told to his two subjects. Marik and Ishizu had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that, now realizing that Yugi and their Pharaoh did go through similar problems like Naruto just now.

Yugi was proud of Naruto, as was Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Heh, the little punk actually came through. He displayed something that all Chunins must have; a cunning mind and also using the right abilities at the right time." the Godaime spoke. Even the Toad Sage had to admit that Naruto's use of cards and thinking were good.

"Okay Odion, I place my last card face-down and I end my turn. Come on, get up and bring it!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his opponent rise. The Egyptian man was mad, seeing that he was outwitted by a loudmouth punk. Rising back to both feet, he looked at his hand, which held now 5 cards, most of them Trap and Spell cards.

'Damn! I underestimated the brat, and it cost me my monster! I can't bring it back from the Graveyard, and my Spell cards can't be activated without a monster on my side of the field! My Traps are also worthless without a monster.' he thought. There was also the facedown card that was behind the female ninja, he had no idea what it could do or how it could affect the match. With no monsters to defend him, he was virtually wide open for an attack.

In a move that stunned everyone, Odion put his hand on his deck. He was signifying that he was surrendering! "I forfeit the match, Naruto. You have displayed courage, a never-say-die attitude, and also a cunning mind when pushed against the wall. You have earned this victory, my friend." he told him before bowing to the young shinobi, Egyptian-style.

The entire crowd cheered and Naruto took it all in like he did when he beat Neji in his first exam, shouting for joy and blowing kisses to all. Sakura had to giggle at that, seeing that her friend was repeating on what happened in the past. Sasuke merely smirked, but he also had some new respect for his former teammate. 'He actually did it. He actually won a game that required use of one's mind. Heh, miracles can happen I guess.' he thought.

Both players deactivated their devices, shook hands and congratulated one another, then finally left the field. Tsunade rose back up from her chair and declared "With this over, I now declare that the real Chunin Exam begin!" The cheering continued when the contestants for the exam walked in on the field. Many were young and eager to begin, wanting to show what they got to their people and superiors.

Walking back to the stands, Naruto was greeted by a warm hug from Hinata and some pats on the back from some of the Rookie Nine members, minus Sasuke of course. Yugi and his friends congratulated the young man, even Pegasus. Seto hung back, same as Sasuke. "You did it, Naruto-kun! You actually won!" Hinata stated happily. The young blonde shinobi returned the hug, which made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Yeah! And with this win, my position as a Chunin is in the bag!" Naruto exclaimed. The Rookie Nine were now pleased, seeing that their friend would finally join up in the ranks. The little gathering was broken up by Jiraiya, who actually came in to congratulate his pupil.

"I have to say squirt, you did okay. You actually made me rethink my decision in having you stay at Genin. A knucklehead you still are, but it seems that you have the mindset now to actually think ahead. Well, most of the time." Jiraiya said. That last comment made Naruto face-vault into the ground, him coming back up very red in the face. He was very embarrassed and angry on his teacher's comment.

"Listen, brat. With Orochimaru here, he'll try to lure Emo-boy back to his side." Jiraiya spoke seriously, earning a death glare from Sasuke due to the nickname. Jiraiya merely shrugged him off and continued, saying that not only would he try to gain Sasuke back, but also get Yugi as well. He suspects that the other Kages would do the same, to lure him into working for them.

Yugi firmly stood and said "I will not be swayed by their words or shows, but I will travel to their countries. Let's face it, the voice that sent me here said that my destiny is to be continued here. I need to know everything about this world in order to see what I can do, and just looking inside of scrolls and books won't be enough."

The shinobi and kunoichi of the Leaf knew that Naruto was right, even the Sannin saw the truth in his words. Yugi Motou and his allies were visitors from another dimension and universe, and they needed to know all they could in order to see what could be done. Before anyone could say anything, Temari emerged from around the corner and took Yugi from the group. "Hey!" shouted Ino.

Temari looked back at her, smirked and replied "I promised Yugi here a little lunch after the match, so I'm fulfilling that promise now. Bye, little piggy." With some kunoichi speed, the Sand-nin lifted Yugi into her arms and ran away fast. Ino was now seeing and turning red, anger and total embarrassment on her face from Temari's little nickname for her. All the males beated a hasty retreat, not wanting to let her vent the anger on them. The females took their sweet time to get back to the stands.

(Author's Notes: Next chapter, some of the Kages and Orochimaru want to see more of Duel Monsters and also of Yugi's abilities. Thanks to their spies, they can now see if the reports hold true or not.

Tsunade and Shizune learn more about the Shadow Realm and the Millennium Items from Atemu and his Egyptian guardians. They will learn the deep, darker truths about the realm and the items that hold the powerful Shadow magic. Cultures certainly do collide in this one!

Continue giving me ideas for Yugi's Harem. Temari is in it already like I said.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	27. New cards

DJ Rodriguez & Saiyan Moon Goddess's Unique Yugioh Cards

1.) Maiden of Divinity

a. Fusion: Mystical Elf + Lady of Faith + White Magician Pikeru

b. Attribute: Light

c. Type: Fairy

d. Level: 10

e. ATK 2000/DEF 4000

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. The owner of this card receives 500 LP during their Standby Phase. In addition, for each and every Light-attribute monster on the field and in the Graveyard of both players, this card gains an additional 300 points to ATK and DEF. Once per turn during Standby Phase, the controller of this card can tribute a monster from their side of the field to take control of one of the opponent's monsters until the End Phase.

_The Duel Monster is about 5"11, dark tan skin and two large pearl wings out of back. Raven-black hair, violet eyes, and a divine aura around her. Carrying a golden staff, tip shaped in a form of a heart with angel wings on sides. Bust size is D-cup. Clothes she is wearing is that of archangel design, but more of defense then offense._

2.) Mega Gogiga

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Water

c. Type: Dragon

d. Level: 10

e. ATK 3250/DEF 3100

Description: This can't be Special Summoned or Set. This can only be Ritual Summoned by tributing 1 **Gogiga Gagagio** along with the Ritual Spell card, **Meeting with Yugi Motou**. If the opponent has only Water or Light-attribute monsters on field, this card can attack Life Points directly. At the cost of 1000 LP, you can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it. Once per turn during Standby Phase, offer one monster card on controller's side of the field to increase ATK and DEF by the tributed monster's original ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

_This Duel Monster is about 7'4, having body of male humanoid dragon. Scales in royal blue, along with blue wings and tail, brandishing double-edged sword with shield that has crest/insignia of Millennium Puzzle in gold etching. Having armor that is in honor of guardian-type dragons. Intense loyalty to Yugi Motou due to him helping in him in his former state, regaining heart and sense of justice._

3.) Violet-Eyes Platinum Dragon

a. Fusion: Blue-Eyes White Dragon + Red-Eyes Black Dragon

b. Attribute: Light

c. Type: Dragon

d. Level: 12

e. ATK 3800/DEF 3500

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. This monster can be treated as both Light and Dark-attributes. For each and every Dragon-type monster on the field or in the Graveyard of both players, this card gains an additional 500 ATK/DEF boost. Pay 1000 LP to destroy two cards in the Spell/Trap Zone. Once per turn during Standby Phase, the controller of this card can offer one monster from their side of the field as a tribute to remove from play up to four cards from opponent's Graveyard.

_This Duel Monster is about 15'3, entire body covered in platinum-colored scales. Eyes pure violet, body structure more in shape with Blue-Eyes White Dragon but head resembling more of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Razor sharp teeth, claws, long tail, and also firing pristine, cosmic beam from mouth._

4.) Dragon of Chaotic Magic

a. Fusion: Skilled White Magician + Skilled Dark Magician + Luster Dragon

b. Attribute: Dark

c. Type: Dragon/Spellcaster

d. Level 10

e. ATK 3500/DEF 3200

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. This card can be treated as both Light, Dark and Wind-attribute. For every Spell or Trap card that is activated on either player's turn, put 1 Spell counter on this card. For each Spell Counter on the card, increase ATK and DEF by 300 points. Tribute this card with 10 Spell Counters on it to Special Summon 1 **Dark Paladin** from either hand, Deck, or Graveyard regardless of requirements of the card.

_This Duel Monster has the body of a humanoid dragon of sapphire-colored scales, wearing coat similar to that of the Nobodies from Organization 13. In both claws he wields two scepters; one pure black, the other pure white. About 7'2, lithe and lean frame, and having celestial aura about him._

5.) Amazoness Queen

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Earth

c. Type: Warrior

d. Level: 11

e. ATK 3100/DEF 2900

Description: This can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card **Amazoness Final Call, **a tribute of monsters whose total levels equal to 11 or higher from either the field or your hand. For each and every card that has the name "Amazoness" or "Amazon Archer" on the field or in the Graveyard, increase ATK and DEF by 300 points. In addition, put 1 Spell Counter on this card during each Standby Phase. Remove 5 Spell Counters from this card to remove from play all cards on opponent's side of field. If effect is activated, this monster cannot attack until next Battle Phase.

_This Duel Monster is about 6'7, strong lithe built with F-cup size. Wearing jungle clothes of leopard skin, wielding curved sword in the shape of dragon fang, dark tan skin, silver hair, and silver eyes. In her left hand is the sword; on the other hand is a long metal chain with dragon claw on end. On her head is a crown made of ivory, taken from previous victims of the hunt._

6.) Goddess of Sacred Heart

a. Fusion: The Unhappy Girl + Dark Magician Girl + Maiden of the Moonlight + Element Valkyrie

b. Attribute: Light

c. Type: Fairy/Spellcaster

d. Level: 15

e. ATK 3900/DEF 4500

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. This card is unaffected by Trap or Spell cards. For each and every Light and/or Dark-attribute monster on both sides of the field, this card gains an extra 200 points in both ATK and DEF. Once per turn during Standby Phase, the controller of this card can sacrifice half of their Life Points to wipe out all cards on opponents side of the field. If effect is activated, the player cannot attack until the next Battle Phase.

_This Duel Monster is cloaked in golden dress from ancient times, like from Egyptian mythology. About 5'8, having red hair, red eyes, light tan skin, and an E-cup bust. In her right hand is a set of scales, similar to the Millennium Scales. The other hand holds a sword that can be switched to form a blade of any element such as fire, water, lighting, etc. Four wings behind her are set to also hold and display the elements._

7.) Goddess of Ocean

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Water

c. Type: Aqua/Fish

d. Level: 15

e. ATK 3000/DEF 2900

Description: This monster cannot be Special Summoned or Set. It can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, **Mermaid's Final Prayer.** A tribute of monsters from field or hand whose total is 15 or more is required. If **Umiiruka** or **A Legendary Ocean** is on the field, increase this card's ATK and DEF by an additional 300 points. For every monster it destroys in battle, it gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF points to add to its own. This card can by tributed to Special Summon up to five Level-4 Aqua, Sea Serpent, and/or Fish-type monsters from Graveyard or hand.

_This Duel Monster is a mermaid, but one dressed for battle in Atlantian wear. She is about 7'2, from fin to human head, having deep royal blue hair; skin is pale colored, golden eyes, and a Double D-bust cup. In her right hand is a golden trident, the other hand holding a shield covered in venomous tropical sea cone shells._

8.) Goddess of Warriors

a. Fusion: Amazoness Chain Master + Penumbral Soldier Lady + Lady Ninja Yae + D.D. Warrior Lady

b. Attribute: Earth

c. Type: Warrior

d. Level: 15

e. ATK 3700/DEF 3200

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. For each and every Warrior-type monster on the field or Graveyard, increase the ATK and DEF by 300 points. This card is unaffected by Spell cards, and the controller of this card can pay 1000 LP to negate and destroy one Trap card on the field. Once per turn during Standby Phase, the controller of this card can sacrifice half of their Life Points to attack the opponent directly. If effect is used, the controller cannot attack until the next Battle Phase and the direct attack by this card takes off only 1500 LP.

_This Duel Monster is clothed in the Amazonian garb, but weapons consist of that of medieval knights. Having chestnut-brown hair, standing at 7'1, lithe but radiating power, dark tan skin bordering on ebony, eyes of light cold blue, and a Double C-bust cup. In her right hand is a large halberd, the other hand holding a shield with the Millennium Necklace insignia on it._

9.) Goddess of Darkness

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Dark

c. Type: Spellcaster/Fiend

d. Level 15

e. ATK 3500/DEF 3000

Description: This cannot be Special Summoned or Set. This can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell card, **Void of Beauty**. A tribute of monsters from hand or field whose total is 15 or higher is required. For each and every Fiend and/or Spellcaster-type monster on the field or in the Graveyard, this card gains an additional 300 ATK and DEF point boost. This card is not affected by Trap cards, and the controller of this card can pay 1000 LP to negate 1 Spell card and destroy it. Once per turn on the Standby Phase, the controller of this card can sacrifice half of the ATK and DEF of this monster to destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field.

_This Duel Monster is similar to the Dark Magician Girl, but on an celestial scale. With sandy-brown hair, 6'3, pale skin, blue eyes, and having a Double D-cup bust. Wearing garbs of powerful ancient magicians of days long past. In left hand is a staff with a black orb on tip; in other hand is a thick book that has many lost and forgotten ancient spells written in it._

10.) Goddesses Judgment

a. Trap Card

Description: This Trap card can only be activated when **Goddess of Darkness**, **Goddess of Warriors**, **Goddess of Ocean**, and **Goddess of Sacred Heart** are on the field. Tribute all of the named monsters to activate one of the following effects: 1.) To destroy all cards on opponents side of the field and inflict 5000 LP of Direct Damage. 2.) To bring back up to eight cards of the controller's choice from the Graveyard into hand and raise LP by 5000.

_This Trap card has the showing of all of the goddesses meeting, a background of a white and black swirling vortex behind them. __**Goddess of Sacred Heart**__ and __**Goddess of Ocean**__ face off on the right towards __**Goddess of Darkness**__ and __**Goddess of Warriors**__ on the left._

11.) Insect Empress

a. Fusion: Insect Princess + Prickle Fairy + Insect Knight

b. Attribute: Earth

c. Type: Plant/Insect

d. Level 11

e. ATK 3000/DEF 2800

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. If only Plant and Insect-type monsters are on your opponents side of the field, this card can attack Life Points directly. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF points for every Plant and Insect-type monsters in either player's Graveyard. Pay 1000 LP to destroy up to two cards in the Spell/Trap Zone. Tribute this card to Special Summon from either Graveyard, hand, or Deck four Level-4 Insect and/or Plant-type monsters.

_This Duel Monster is similar to Insect Princess, but different. She has dark green hair, butterfly wings, standing at 6'2, dark green skin, solid blue eyes, and a Double D-cup bust. She is wearing a dominatrix outfit; in her left hand is a long, curved blade while her right hand is a thorny whip. On her head is a crown made of solid green jade, similar to those used by princesses from Asia._

12.) Machine Queen

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Dark

c. Type: Machine

d. Level 10

e. ATK 3100/DEF 3500

Description: This monster cannot be Special Summoned or Set. It can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell card, **Machine Female Automation**. A tribute of monsters from either hand andor on the field whose total level is 10 or higher is required. For each and every Machine-type monster on the field or in hand, this card gains an extra 300 ATK and DEF boost. Once per turn during Standby Phase, this card can attack all monsters on the field. If effect is used, this card cannot attack opponent directly if the opponent had any monsters on the field, and has to wait until next Battle Phase to attack.

_This Duel Monster is designed to look like Aelita-One from Transformers: the Animated Series. It has dark yellow metallic body, blue eyes, lithe built, about 14'9, and Double C-cup bust. In her right hand is a scepter made of pure titanium, and in her left hand is a blaster cannon the size of a big rig. She wears a crown that is similar to those worn by Western European royalty._

13.) Harpie Empress

a. Fusion: Harpie Lady 1 + Harpie Lady 2 + Harpie Lady 3 + Harpie Girl

b. Attribute: Wind

c. Type: Winged Beast

d. Level: 12

e. ATK 3400/DEF 3000

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. This card gains an extra 300 ATK and DEF points for each and every Winged-Beast monster on the field or in hand. This card is unaffected by Spell and Trap cards, and the controller of this card can pay 1000 LP to negate the effect of a Flip-Effect monster and destroy it. Once per turn during Standby Phase, the controller of this card can Special Summon 1 Level-4 monster card that has the name "Harpie" in it from hand or Deck. If effect is used, this card cannot attack until the next Battle Phase.

_This Duel Monster is similar to that of Cyber Harpie. She has dark purple hair, about 5'10, dark pink skin, royal blue feathers, and a Double E-cup bust. Dressed in royal fashion like a queen from Aztec mythology. In her left hand is the Rose Whip, in her right hand is ball of compressed wind similar to the Rasengan. On her head is a crown made of pure silver, with oriential and colorful feathers on tips._

14.) Seduction of Queens

a. Spell Card/Quick Play

Description: This can only be activated if there is a monster with the name "Empress" or "Queen" on the field. Until the End Phase, the controller of this card can take control of one of the opponents monsters. The monster sacrifices half of their original ATK and DEF points to give to one of the controller's monsters which has the name "Queen" or "Empress" in it. The monster can then attack the opponent's Life Points directly, and when returned, it does not regain the ATK and DEF points it gave to the monster.

_The Spell cards has the insigna of __**Harpie Empress**__, __**Machine Queen**__, and __**Insect Empress**__ on it. The monsters are facing to the holder of the card, giving off seductive poses and background is a dark purple sparkle with a golden throne in the background._

15.) Millenium Items- Come Togther!

a. Trap Card

Description: This Trap card can only be activated during your opponents turn. During the Battle Phase, double the ATK and DEF of all monsters on your side of the field. The opponent must then continue to attack with any and all monsters they have on their side of the field, any Defense-Position monster switching to Attack-Position and effects of Flip-Effect monsters not activated. At the End Phase, all monsters on the controller's side of the field are destroyed and removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. For each monster that is destroyed by this cards effect, inflict 200 points of Direct Damage to the controller of this card.

_The Trap card has a sparkling light gold background, and in the picture are the Millenium Items: the Necklace, Ring, Scales, Rod, Shield, Eye, and Key in a circle with the Puzzle in the middle of them._

16.) Goddess Surprise

a. Trap Card

Description: This card can only be activated when a monster with the name "Goddess" on it is on the field. When activated, equip this card to the monster with the name "Goddess" in it. The monster is unaffected by the opponents Flip-Effect or Continuous-Effect monsters, and increases the controller's Life Points by 400 during each Standby Phase. When this card is removed from the field, so is the monster.

_The Trap card has the picture of __**Goddess of Sacred Heart**__ holding a gift-wrapped box, the female Duel Monster smiling as she hands it over. The box itself is sparkling gold with a blue ribbon on top._

17.) Ruler of Elements

a. Spell card/Quick Play

Description: This can only be equipped to monsters that have the name "Empress", "Queen", or "Princess" in it. The monster equipped with this card can change its Attribute, once per turn during Standby Phase. It also increases the monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points. When this card is removed from the field, remove the monster as well.

_The Spell card shows __**Insect Empress**__ holding a scepter with a multi-colored ball on the tip. In the background behind her is a sparkling array of elements arranged in a hexagon. In each slot of the hexagon are the elements; fire, wind, earth, water, light, and darkness._

18.) Servants of Royalty and Divinity

a. Trap Card

Description: This can only be activated when a monster card with the name "Queen", "Empress", "Princess", or "Goddess" is on the controller's side of the field. When activated, five **Loyal Servant** tokens (Fairy-type/Light/Level 1 star/ATK 300/DEF 200) are put on the field in either Attack or Defense-position. The controller cannot summon any other monsters when the tokens are in play. The tokens can attack the opponents Life Points directly, and when destroyed they inflict 200 Direct Damage as well.

_The Trap card displays a sparkling view of male and female servants dressed in robes similar to those of Shaolin monks, all white and having the Eye of Ra etched on the front of the robes. The background behind them is one of an ancient temple._

19.) Sacrifice of Life

a. Spell Card

Description: The controller of this card can tribute up to five monsters on their side of the field. Increase Life Points by number equal to half of the combined ATK or DEF of the tributed monsters.

_This Spell card features some willing sacrifices from the servants who serve the goddesses or the royalty, similar to the __**Loyal Servant**__ tokens. All are in a semi-circle, arms raised to the heavens as in praise to their deity or their royal highnesses._

20.) Empire Rule

a. Trap Card

Description: This card can only be activated if a monster with the name of "Queen", "Empress", or "Princess" is in it. Also, it can only be activated during Standby Phase. For every monster that is on the opponents side of the field, inflict 200 points of Direct Damage. For every card in the Spell/Trap Zone area, inflict 300 points of Direct Damage. After activation and turn, destroy 1 of the monsters that has the name "Queen", "Empress", or "Princess" on your side of the field.

_This Trap card features __**Harpie Empress**__ standing on a cliff that oversees her domain. Before her on the ground stands her loyal followers, and far in the background come her domain's enemies. The scene depicts what is happening at sunrise, the sun rising behind the enemy. The entire card is sparkling._

21.) Meeting with Yugi Motou

a. Ritual card

Description: This is used to Ritual Summon **Mega Gogiga**. Tribute 1 **Gogiga Gagagio** that is controlled on the user's side of the field.

_This Ritual Spell card has the character Yugi Motou facing the monster Gogiga Gagagio in a golden spehere. The entire carding sparkling, the orb golden while a background of cosmic blackness is everywhere. Yugi Motou is reaching for the monster, as if trying to touch it._

22.) Void of Beauty

a. Ritual card

Description: This Spell card is used to Ritual Summon **Goddess of Darkness**. A tribute of monsters from either hand and/or on the field whose total is 15 or higher is required.

_This Spell card features a large black, swirling vortex. It is sparkling, and in the void is a purple-pink outline of the goddess herself. The void is located on the grounds of an ancient temple ruin, similar to those sighted in China._

23.) Amazoness Final Call

a. Ritual card

Description: This Spell card is used to Ritual Summon **Amazoness Queen**. A tribute of monsters from either hand and/or field whose level total is 11 or higher is required.

_This Spell card features the one Amazon Paladin blowing on a trumpet made from dragon horn, and the other Amazon warriors are bowing as walking from the jungle is the shadow outline of the queen herself._

24.) Mermaid's Final Prayer

a. Ritual card

Description: This Ritual card is used to Ritual Summon **Goddess of Ocean**. A tribute of monsters from either hand and/or field whose total level is 15 or higher is required.

_This Spell card features a beautiful, redheaded mermaid queen who is praying to a statue of the goddess in a city underwater, similar to Atlantis. The statue of the goddess is cracking, revealing streams of golden light. The entire card is sparkling._

25.) Machine Female Automation

a. Ritual card

Description: This is Ritual card is used to Ritual Summon **Machine Queen**. A tribute of monsters from either hand and/or on the field whose total is 10 or higher is required.

_This Spell card features a machine factory where many female workers in protective gear are working on the face-up, lying on back Machine Queen. Two female designers are up above, looking over the plans for their ultimate creations. The card is sparkling._

26.) Key Master

a. Fusion: Key Mace + Key Mace 2

b. Attribute: Light

c. Type: Warrior

d. Level: 5

e. ATK 1900/DEF 1500

Description: This can only be Fusion-Summoned by the Fusion-Material monsters. This card's attribute can be counted as both Light and Dark. For every Equip Spell card it has on it, increase the ATK and DEF by an extra 400 points. Only once in the duel, the controller of this card can remove the monster from play for 1 turn, then return it back on the field at the End Phase. When this card is sent off the field in any way, inflict 300 points of Direct Damage to the opponent for each Equip Spell card that was equipped to the card.

_This Duel Monster looks to be a fusion of Riku and Sora from "Kingdom Hearts", wielding two powerful Keyblades. In the left hand is the Fenrir keyblade, the right hand holds the Ultima Keyblade. The young man has Sora's hairstyle and body, but has Riku's look and attack posture. He is about 5'2, around 15 years of age, having sandy-brown hair with white highlights, light tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing a suit similar to Sora's Final form. The entire card is sparkling._

27.) Dragon of Elements

a. Ritual Monster

b. Attribute: Water

c. Type: Dragon

d. Level: 10

e. ATK 2950/DEF 2450

Description: This monster cannot be Special Summoned or Set. It can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell card **Dragon Unity with Nature**. This card can be treated as having Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire attributes. For every Dragon-type monster on the field or in the controller's hand, increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 300 points. If the only cards on the opponent's side of the field are face-up monsters that have Water, Earth, Wind, and/or Fire attributes, this card can attack the opponent directly. Tribute this card to Special Summon 4 Level-4 Dragon-type monsters that have Water, Fire, Earth, and/or Wind attributes.

_This Duel Monster is emerging from the sea, robed sorcerers shown on the beach with the insigna of a magic circle etched above the dragon in the sky. The dragon's form is of Asian origin, but its scales are different colored. The scales are a mix of blue, green, red, and silver. About 19'2, powerfully built, and also displaying the powers of nature all around its being._

28.) Dragon Unity with Nature

a. Ritual Card

Description: This Ritual Spell card is used to Ritual Summon **Dragon of Elements**. A tribute of monsters from either hand or on the field whose level is equal to 10 or higher is required. However, the tributes must be made of Dragon-type monsters. Each tribute must be from 1 Attribute of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth.

_This Ritual Spell card features the elements in a semi-circle, and from each element comes forth a column of energy. All four energy columns hit at a certain point altogether, and it forms a large shape of the dragon. The dragon itself is mostly made of colorful energy, each color representing the elements; red for fire, silver for wind, blue for water, and brown for earth._

29.) Guardian Mistress

a. Fusion Monster: Protector of the Throne + Gravekeeper's Spy + Bio-Mage

b. Attribute: Earth

c. Type: Warrior

d. Level: 10

e. ATK 2000/ DEF 3500

Description: This monster can only be Fusioned Summon by the Fusion-Material monsters. This card is unaffected by Effect (including Flip Effect) monsters. For each Spell Counter (max. 5) that is put on her, increase her DEF by 300 points. Once she has five Spell Counters on her, tribute her to increase ATK and DEF of all monsters currently on your side of the field by 1000 points.

_This Duel Monster is a regal, beautiful woman of the Western European nature and culture. Behind her is a very orantate and beautifully made throne of silver and gold. She is about 5'10, black hair, black eyes, dark tan skin, and about a Double D bust cup. She is lithe and lean like a jungle cat, and wearing a red-white robe similar to __**Protector of the Throne.**__ In her left hand is a small, round shield made of diamond. In her right hand is a chain sword-whip._

SMG: They are something, if a bit overpowered. But considering what Yugi and Naruto are going to go up against soon, they'll need all the firepower they can get.)


	28. Chapter 26

Naruto meets Yugi: Ninja and Duelist Chaos

Originally By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

Adopted By: Me!

(We do not own _Yugioh_, _Naruto_, and any other characters that we used here. Now on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 26

Yugi tried to keep up with Temari as she pulled him out of the stadium and towards the nearest restaraunt. He had to resort to pumping some shadow magic into his legs to keep him going. After a few minutes of constant running, they stopped in front of a random place that he has never heard of. "Okay lets go in Yugi!" she said happily as she walked in. Yugi just followed her in with a strange look on his face. They walked in and saw that there was barely anybody in the place. "Hm, they all must be at the Chunin Exams watching everyone compete," Yugi deduced with Temari agreeing.

The waiter at the front saw them and showed them to a table. After sitting down and ordering their drinks, they started having a light conversation. "So what do you think about Naruto's duel?" Temari asked him, knowing that this would be a great topic to open up with. Yugi smiled and his eyes lightened up making Temari blush from how cute he looked. "I thought it was great! I knew Naruto would do good, but I didn't expect him to actually defeat Odion. The way he forced Odion to forfeit, it was great," Yugi said, proud of his friend.

Temari smiled and told Yugi that she was happy for Naruto to. The waiter returned with their drinks and then took their orders. Temari went back to talking with Yugi while taking sips of her drink every now and then. Yugi continued talking, but felt like something was about to happen.

_

_Back at the Chunin Exams_

Tsunade sat and watched the Chunin Exams continue to go on. Suddenly she felt something amiss, but she let it go for now. "Tsunade-sama," she heard from behind her. Her and the other kages turned around and saw Atemu, Marik, and Ishizu standing there. "What is it Yami, we're in the middle of the Exams," she told them. Atemu glared at her making her flinch as she saw a glowing third eye appear on his head, the same one that had appeared on Yugi's head before.

"This can't wait, I feel in me that my time here is getting closer to ending and Marik said his is too. We need to talk to you privately about some things before we vanish," Atemu said. Tsunade looked at him and was silent before nodding her head and standing up. "Kages, I'm sorry, but I have something to attend to," she said as she walked over to Atemu, Marik, and Ishizu. Suddenly the Raikage punched his hand through part of the wall behind him.

"Wait, if this deals with that kid, Yugi, I think it would only be fair if we all hear about it," he said with the other kages nodding their heads. Atemu stepped up and said,"I'm sorry, but I don't trust any of you except for Tsunade-sama so I will only talk to her." The other kages started to complain, but Orochimaru smirked at this and did a small summoning without anyone realizing. He picked it up and whispered to it, telling it to go and find out everything that they will be talking about.

Tsunade turned to the kages and bowed. "I'm sorry, but this is very important. I will tell you anything really important, I promise," she told them. The kages had suspicious, except a certain snake's, but agreed to it. Tsunade bowed again and followed Atemu and his bodyguards as they walked out of the section the kage's are sitting in to watch the exams. After about 19 minutes of walking, they ended up back in her office.

"Okay now what is so important that I had to be pulled out of watching the exams like I'm suppose to be doing?" she asked them. Atemu just looked at her calmly and then looked down at his hand and saw that it was slowly vanishing. Marik and Ishizu gasped at this, but Atemu just stayed calm.

"We need to tell you all about the Shadow Realm so that when we leave this world, you can teach him or get someone you trust to teach him for us," Atemu told her. Tsunade just leaned onto her desk with her arms folded and nodded her head. Atemu sighed and started his explanation of the Shadow Realm. As he continued to talk to her, she continued widening her eyes in shock. Marik and Ishizu just stood in the background and watched.

Yugi and Temari smiled as they continued talking about their lives and telling each other about their pasts. "Woah so Gaara use to be a crazy killer?" Yugi asked her in shock. Temari looked at him sadly and nodded her head. "Yeah the Shukaku that was inside him before the Akatsuki took it out of him made him go crazy, but after fighting Naruto and losing, he changed greatly and is now much more calm and in control, only killing when he needs to," she told him with a smile on her face. Yugi smiled back at her, feeling happy that she is happy.

"So Yugi, do you want to head back to the Exams now or do something else?" she asked him, hoping he would choose the second option. Yugi thought about it and although he was having fun with Temari, he really wanted to see if Naruto was about to compete again since he still had to do one more thing apparently to pass. "Temari even though I am having fun hanging out with you, I would like to head back to see if Naruto is competing again," Yugi told her.

Temari smiled sadly at him, happy that he said he was enjoying spending time with her, but sad because he wanted to head back. Temari nodded and gently grabbed his arm before shunshinning back to the stadium. After arriving, Yugi shook off the slight dizziness from the teleport and then walked back to their seats with Temari. After arriving back, Ino pushed Temari away and sat down next to Yugi. "Hey Yugi," she said happily. Yugi smiled at her, making her blush, and returned her greeting. Temari looked at her angrily before sitting two rows above them.

Yugi sat there and watched as more ninjas fought and eventually got bored after awhile. He looked up to the Kage section, but realized that something was wrong. Tsunade was gone and it doesn't make sense that she wouldn't be at the Chunin Exams with the other kages when it is being held in Konoha. Yugi stood up and excused himself, giving the excuse that he's going to the bathroom. After exiting the stadium, he walked into an alley and summoned one of his weak flying duel monsters to get him to the Hokage Tower.

On his way, he watched the Exams continue as he passed over it, making sure to try and keep out of view, unfortunately he did notice one snake-like man look up and smile at him. This made him cringe before he was out of sight. After a few minutes of flying, they landed behind the Hokage Tower without anyone seeing them. Yugi called it back and walked into the tower. He walked up the stairs slowly and stopped in front of the Hokage Office's door. He leaned his ear to it and heard Atemu finish saying something to Tsunade.

"Well, it looks like it's my time to go now. Please tell Yugi that I said good bye and that I hope he has a good life here in your universe," Atemu told Tsunade. Tsunade nodded her head still in shock at the amount of information she just received from him. By this time, all, but Atemu's body was transparent and Marik and Ishizu weren't so happy about this. "Don't worry Atemu I will," Tsunade told him. Atemu gave her a smile and felt that he was close to disappearing so he decided to just wait for it to happen. Suddenly, the door flew open and there standing in the doorway was Yugi.

Atemu looked shocked at this. He really didn't expect Yugi to show up before he had left. "Aibou," he said. Yugi looked at him with tears in his eyes and glared. "You were planning on leaving without telling me good-bye?! We have been through so much together and you didn't even plan on telling me bye?! I thought we were friends Atemu?" Yugi said. Atemu got up and looked at Yugi sadly.

"We are, but...to tell you the truth...I...didn't want to...because I would find it too hard to. You are my closest friend and knowing that I will never get to see you again already makes all of this horrible for me, but saying good-bye to you. I just didn't want to because...because..."Atemu couldn't finish his sentence as tears appeared in his eyes. Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug by Yugi. He didn't know what to do at first, but he slowly returned the hug awkwardly.

"I'll miss you Atemu. I will not forget you, please take care of our friends for me like you have been," Yugi told him. Atemu smiled and said,"You mean like 'we' have been Yugi and don't worry I will." And that was it, Atemu vanished leaving only Yugi, Tsunade, Ishizu, and Marik. Yugi looked down at the floor sadly with tears flowing from his eyes. Ishizu looked at him sadly and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he slowly shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Well when do we continue to train the kid?" Marik asked Ishizu only to get hit on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Marik asked.

"Yugi is hurting right now, we will wait until he's better," Ishizu told him only for Marik to give her a blank expression. "Um sister, I don't know if you forgot, but I am most likely going to disappear soon probably tomorrow at the latest it needs to be soon if he expects my knowledge of the Millenium Rod," he told her. Ishizu just sighed and left with Marik following her still complaining. Tsunade sighed as she pulled out a small saucer of sake to drink before returning to the Chunin Exams.

_Back at the Exams_

Temari sat in her seat and looked down at Yugi's empty seat and noticed that he has been gone for a long time. "No bathroom break takes this long," she said as she stood up to go find him. On her way out, she bumped into some huge guy. She apologized and walked around him to continue to look for Yugi. If she had stayed longer, she would have noticed that the guy she had bumped into wasn't really a guy at all, but more of crazy looking version of Marik, but his skin was pitch black and he had red eyes.

"I escaped before the Shadow Realm was absorbed into that stupid aibou of the Pharaoh. Now I just need to find him and take that power for myself," he said as he laughed evilly and started to unleash some of his energy, catching the attention of the kages and jonin as well as the higher up chunins.

"These people are different from my universe, I just need to get control of the strongest one and Yugi Muto will be dead," he mumbled as he walked off to find someone strong.

_

Author's Notes: Sorry that it wasn't as long as the last one, but this is the first original Harem Master123 chapter for this fic since the first 27 are from before I adopted it.

So anyway on the next chapter Yugi is depressed that Atemu is gone and Temari tries to cheer him up while our mystery guest is out trying to find someone to take down Yugi.

Please keeping asking for people to be in his harem you can even ask for any of the remaining Yugioh girls who are still in Konoha to be in his harem.

Read and Review


	29. Author's Note

AN Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter for the fic, but I will update this soon, school's keeping me busy with a lot of things. Okay I just wanted to state somethings for everybody to know.

Temari and Mana (Dark Magician Girl) are in Yugi's harem. Yami Bakura coming to Naruto's world as well, I'm not sure about maybe, but I don't know. I only wrote Atemu because that was how his name was being used when I adopted the fic and I didn't want to suddenly change it so now that he's gone, you all will not have to worry about it except for when Yugi's sulking, but after that it's all good so please don't call me a dumbass, you know who I'm talking to. Ino is a big, huge iffy on being in his harem because with her behavior, to me she doesn't seem worthy to, but I'll let you all decide on that okay.

Also people who want Marik/Sakura, I don't know since there are signs of Sasuke/Sakura already in here, but who knows, vote for which pairing you'd rather have for the pink haired kunoichi. Marik/Sakura or Sasuke/Sakura. All votes for it are starting now!

Also I am going to put up a poll for girls that you all would want in Yugi's harem. So please look at it and vote either on it or keep leaving reviews and about NaruHina, don't worry I'll bring some NaruHina in soon.

That's all I wanted to say for now, well I'm going to leave this up for awhile so everyone can look at it and I'm sorry to people who thought this was a real chapter.

Ja Ne!


End file.
